Take me with you!
by momicat
Summary: Eijun minta diajak Kazuya! Kemana saja dia ikut. Yang penting dia bisa kabur dari takdir yang dipilihkan keluarganya.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima

Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun yang didapat penulis dari fanfiksi ini!

.

.

_Home sweet home.._

Itulah yang Kazuya rasakan pertama kali ketika dipagi hari dia membuka mata. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Kazuya menguap lebar dan kembali bergelung di bawah selimut.

Sejelek apapun rumahnya, sebau pesing apapun kasurnya, seapek apapun selimutnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sensasi tidur di kamar sendiri. Apalagi setelah enam bulan Kazuya luntang lantung di negeri orang, hidup sebagai gelandangan. Mengais-ngais tempat sampah untuk menyumpal perut keroncongan, duduk di pinggir jalan sambil menelan mentah-mentah tatapan sinis orang-orang berbaju bagus dan berparfum wangi yang mengiranya hanya pemuda pemalas untuk mengharap satu dua sen di jatuhkan untuknya. Tidur di trotoar, di pinggir pertokoan dengan hanya beralaskan kardus. Di usir, di tendang bahkan di pentung oleh polisi Texas sampai dikencingi orang gila atau disiram dengan air oleh pemilik toko pelit yang tak mengizinkannya meminjam satu sudut saja di lapaknya untuk tempat istirahat.

Kazuya nyaris sinting!

Setelah perjuangan panjang, akhirnya Kazuya bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli tiket pulang ke Tokyo. Ke rumahnya. Dan ini adalah pagi pertamanya terbangun di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak terbangun karena di kencingi orang gila atau disiram pemilik toko pelit..

"Kazuya, bangun! Jangan jadi bujang lapuk pemalas!"

..tapi suara sang papa yang menggedor-gedor pintu tanpa ampun.

Apa, sih pa? Papa kebanyakan nongkrong sama tante-tantenya, sih. Jadi julid begitu!

Atau mungkin papanya cuma laper? Papa kan gak bisa masak.

"Kazuya, papa tahu kamu udah bangun! Jangan buat papa mendobrak pintu dan menendang pantatmu!"

"Iya.. pa!" Kazuya tidak tahu tahu apakah suaranya terdengar. Yang penting dia tidak jadi anak durhaka yang mengabaikan panggilan papanya. Dengan malas, Kazuya duduk di tempat tidur. Kepalanya gatal-gatal. Kazuya tidak akan kaget kalau menemukan koloni kutu yang membuat kerajaan di kepalanya. Dia sering tidur desak-desakan dengan gelandangan yang lebih senior darinya.

"Bersihkan tempat tidurmu, dan bersihkan badanmu! Papa gak sudi melihat bekas-bekas kegembelan masih melekat di badanmu pas kamu masuk meja makan!"

Mulut papanya mungkin harus disekolahin lagi. Atau papanya cukup dicekal untuk datang ke pertemuan keluarga besarnya saja.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar. Mungkin papa sudah kebawah lagi. setelah merapikan tempat tidur seadanya, kazuya berjalan gontai ke depan cermin. Mata cekung dengan pipi tirusnya perpaduan yang mengerikan. Brewok dan rambut gondrongnya bahkan tidak membuat tampangnya jadi lebih baik. Kazuya membuka kausnya. Otot-otot perutnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Lengan kurus, kaki kurus.

Dia memang gelandangan sejati!

Kazuya mengambil gunting, dan melangkah keluar kamar untuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah memotong rambutnya (walau masih agak panjang dari model rambutnya biasa), Kazuya cukuran. Cukuran justru membuat wajah tirusnya semakin terlihat jelas. Tapi setidaknya dia jadi lebih rapi.

Dengan mempertimbangkan bau badannya (yang seperti mengutip kata papanya masih ada bekas-bekas kegembelan), Kazuya memutuskan untuk mandi. Ia menumpahkan seluruh botol berisi sabun beraroma mawar ke badannya. Sehabis mandi singkat namun menghabiskan seluruh isi sabun itu, Kazuya melihat cermin lagi sebelum keluar.

Apa dia sudah kembali menjadi anak papanya yang tampan?

Ya sudahlah! Butuh waktu untuk menumpas bekas-bekas kegembelan ini.

Kazuya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang yang jadi kebesaran setelah enam bulan di tinggalnya dan celana training panjang. Dia lalu memasak nasi, membuat telur dadar isi sayuran. (Kazuya sengaja menambahkan banyak wortel karena papanya tidak suka wortel), dan memanggang ikan tenggiri.

Lihat! Biar papanya mengatainya bujang lapuk begini setidaknya hidupnya masih berguna!

Kazuya memulai sarapannya duluan, setelah itu papanya keluar dengan baju kerja seperti biasa. Kazuya makan dengan cepat. Naluri gelandangannya langsung bergejolak melihat makanan enak tersaji di depannya. Kalian harus coba bagaimana rasanya enam bulan hidup di jalanan hanya makan sampah! Satu kaki terangkat diatas kursi, mangkuk terangkat di depan wajah dan sumpitnya bergerak cepat.

Miyuki Toku menghela nafas melihat kelaukan si anak satu-satunya.

Punya anak cuma satu tapi kelakuannya begini amat, Tuhan!

"Papa udah mengajarimu tata krama di meja makan semenjak kamu masih bau ompol. Kemana semua ajaran papa itu? Apa ketinggalan di Texas?" kata tuan Miyuki sinis.

Kazuya menoleh kearah papanya dengan mulut belepotan nasi. "_Table manner_ cuma untuk _five course meal_, papa!" Kazuya menjawab ringan dengan senyum bahagia di bibrinya.

"Papa cuma minta kamu makan seperti... manusia"

"Aku manusia kok, pa! kan aku lahir dari sperma papa. Emang sperma papa sperma monyet?"

"Kelakuan mu ini yang mirip monyet!" bentak papa Kazuya dengan mata melotot "Lihat tuh, sepupu-sepupumu! Mereka udah gandeng anak dan istri. Nah kamu umur segini cara makan aja masih dikasih tahu!"

Jgler!

Nasi di dalam mulut Kazuya seperi berubah menjadi paku. Kazuya kesakitan setengah mati saat menelannya. Kazuya sadar mulutnya sudah selevel anak durhaka yang minta masuk neraka lewat pintu VIP, tapi dulu papanya gak baper kalau di ajak bercanda begini. Mereka bisa saling mencela dengan menyebut-nyebut nama penghuni kebun binatang tanpa tersinggung.

Inilah akibatnya kalau papanya keseringan gaul sama keluarganya yang super nyinyir itu!

Kazuya cuma cemberut. Ia meraih kotak susu dan meminum langsung dari sana yang justru membuat papanya semakin kebakaran jenggot "Minum pakai gelas, Kazuya! Demi tuhan, kamu bukan bayi!"

Kazuya bersendawa keras. Dia sengaja membuat papanya tambah emosi. Dan berhasil. Tuan Miyuki Toku ngomel-ngomel seperti emak-emak sambil menunjuk anak laki-lakinya dengan sumpit.

Kazuya menyeringai lalu berkata "Ya Mei sama Shunpei sih enak. Mereka ganteng-ganteng jadi gampang dapet jodoh. Nah aku? Babi betina aja gak nafsu liat aku"

"Kamu mau bilang papamu yang ngasih gen jelek ke kamu?"

"Aku kan anak papa. Jelek bagusnya DNA papa ya aku terima, dong! Masa udah di kasih hidup aku malah cuma mau ambil bagusnya doang? Eh, aku ada bagusnya gak sih?"

Miyuki Toku memijat keningnya. Toku lelah! Dia ingin anaknya segera menikah agar bebannya mengurus tuyul raksasa ini menghilang. Dia ingin segera pensiun agar bisa bermain-main dengan cucunya, seperti adik-adiknya yang sudah punya cucu. Tapi satu-satunya keturunannya justru suka nyasar. Toku heran dari sekian banyak negara yang dikunjungi Kazuya, apa dia tidak punya niat untuk bawa cewek satupun? Terserah bentuknya seperti apa, mau dari ras apa, suku apa atau agama apa. Terserah mau penduduk Asgard, kembang desa Kuvukiland atau janda muda dari Wakanda, bahkan mau cewek dari goa yang kalau ngomong masih pakai bahasa 'uga-uga' pun tidak masalah. Yang penting punya rahim yang bisa mengandung cucunya.

Ngapain aja anaknya berbulan-bulan di negara orang kalau gandeng satu cewek aja gak bisa?

Toku memutuskan untuk berhenti berdebat dengan anaknya dan melanjutkan makan dengan sarapan buatan Kazuya yang sejujurnya enak. Walaupun kelakuan anaknya macam kampret dan bikin mata sakit karena cara makannya mirip tarzan baru masuk kota, tapi berbulan-bulan Toku tidak dimasaki anaknya membuatnya rindu.

Toku melirik sembunyi-sembunyi kearah Kazuya yang masih makan dengan kaki terangkat. Dia nyaris tidak percaya anaknya ini peraih cumlaude di Fakultas Hukum Universitas Tokyo. Senyum bangganya ketika Kazuya wisuda dengan membawa ijazah pun seolah tak pernah ada. Dia bahkan menyesal dulu telah membanggakan anaknya ke adik-adiknya.

Ternyata ijazah dan IPK sama sekali tidak menentukan kualitas diri seseorang!

Sambil mengunyah nasi, Toku mulai membandingkan anaknya dengan anak adik-adiknya. Meskipun mereka tidak ada yang meraih cumlaude seperti Kazuya, tapi hidup mereka lebih sukses (Sukses menurut definisi orang tua dan anak itu terkadang berbeda, lho). Mereka punya pekerjaan tetap dan keluarga. Padahal mereka lebih muda dari Kazuya yang sudah nyaris tiga puluh tahun.

Narumiya Mei, anak dari adik keduanya. Usia dua puluh tujuh tahun sudah punya dua balita kembar. Bekerja sebagai Manager Kredit Bank Swasta.

Sanada Shunpei, anak dari adik pertamanya. Usia dua puluh delapan tahun, hanya beda satu tahun dari Kazuya. Punya satu anak yang masih TK. Bekerja sebagai Kepala HRD perusahaan pembuat Smartphone dan Gadget.

Miyuki Kazuya, anak kandungnya sendiri. Usia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Lulusan Universitas Tokyo Fakultas Hukum bergelar cumlaude. Bujang lapuk. Jomblo ngenes. Pendapatan perbulan tidak karuan. Hobby keliling dunia untuk mengambil foto-foto yang entah untuk apa dengan budget pas-pasan lalu kerja serabutan untuk mencari ongkos pulang. Prestasi terakhir, menghilang selama enam bulan dan berakhir menjadi gelandangan karena kehabisan uang di salah satu negara bagian Amerika Serikat. Kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan selamat namun dalam wujud yang nyaris tak dikenali.

Miyuki Toku mendadak ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasar palung Mariana. Kazuya tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya setiap kali dia datang ke pertemuan keluarga dan melihat adik-adiknya menggandeng cucu, melihat keponakan-keponakannya bercanda ria dengan anak-anak mereka. Belum lagi komentar nyinyir adik-adiknya yang bertanya 'anakmu kok gak ikut ngumpul? Nyasar di planet mana lagi dia?' atau 'Kamu gak niat apa turun tangan buat cariin anakmu jodoh? Apa harus kami yang turun tangan?' atau yang lebih parah lagi 'anakmu homo ya? Kok gak pernah kelihatan bawa cewek?'

Miyuki Toku sudah terlalu tua untuk menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kazuya.. papa mau ngomong serius sama kamu!"

_Gak..gak! Papa tidak usah ngomong serius._ Kazuya tidak suka papanya ngomong serius karena dia pasti tahu arahnya bakal kemana.

"Kamu tahu kamu itu udah tua bangkotan, kan?"

_Kalau umur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu masuk kategori bangkotan, terus papa apa dong?_ Niatnya Kazuya mau ngomong begitu, tapi melihat papanya lagi serius, dia mendadak kehilangan nafsu untuk bercanda.

"Kamu gak niat apa buat hidup menetap dan berkeluarga? Sampai kapan hidupmu mau luntang-lantung terus begini?"

Kazuya bertemu tatap dengan ayahnya. Wajah kerutan itu seperti menuntut jawaban. Kazuya ingin menjawab dia terus ingin begini selamanya, hidup bebas dan pergi kemanapun yang dia mau. Kazuya agak trauma dengan perempuan. Bukan sekali dua kali perempuan menipunya.

"kalau papa ngomong gitu cuma buat banding-bandingin aku dan sepupuku, _i'm out!_"

"Papa gak ada maksud buat banding-bandingin kamu sama sepupumu" bohong banget si papa! "Tapi kamu gak mungkin begini terus. Papa jantungan saat melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan kemarin. Padahal pas pergi kamu masih seger-seger aja. Gimana kalau disana ada orang jahat dan menjual organ tubuhmu, terus kamu menghilang dan papa gak bisa ketemu kamu lagi? Kalau kamu punya kerjaan tetap, papa bisa tenang. Papa gak harus kepikiran setiap kamu jauh" _dan papa gak harus jawabin pertanyaan julid tante-tantemu itu _"Papa udah tua, dan anak papa malah suka nyasar entah kemana. Setiap papa makan, papa kepikiran kamu udah makan apa belum. Setiap papa tidur, papa kepikiran kamu tidur dimana. Kamu punya uang apa enggak buat cari kontrakan. Setiap ngeliat cuaca hujan atau panas, papa kepikiran apakah kamu punya tempat untuk berteduh. Bisa mati karena pikiran papamu ini!"

Kazuya garuk-garuk kepala kutuannya. Kalau papanya sudah ngomong begini dia suka luluh. Siapa yang tidak luluh mendengar orang tuanya ngomong dengan nada seperti mau mati lima menit lagi? Tapi Kazuya sudah terlalu lama _menganggur_. Kalau dia melamar kerja dan ditanya HRD apa saja pengalamannya, masa dia jawab 'pengalaman saya jadi tukang cuci piring di restaurant di Colombia, jadi buruh pabrik ilegal di Taiwan, jadi tukang sampah di Dubai, dan jadi penjaga kandang ternak di peternakan babi di Brazil'?. Terus kalau ditanya kenapa dia berhenti dari pekerjaan terakhirnya, tidak mungkin kan dia harus jawab 'Jalanan di Houston sangat kejam. Polisinya tidak berperikegembelan dan para pejalan kaki sangat pelit memberi saya recehan. Saya juga gak sampai hati terus-terusan rebutan burger basi sama kucing liar'

Walaupun dia punya gelar cumlaude, tapi perusahaan-perusahaan diluar sana pasti lebih mencari Fresh Graduate atau orang dengan pengalaman kerja.

Kerjaan tetap seperti Mei dan Shunpei? Lupakan saja!

Sebenarnya Kazuya cuma tidak percaya diri kalau harus melamar kerja berbarengan dengan adik-adik baru lulus kuliah. Lulusan sarjana sekarang pasti jauh lebih hebat di banding masanya dahulu.

Kazuya jadi merasa seperti kakek-kakek yang hidup terlalu lama.

"Memang agak telat kalau kamu baru mulai merintis karier di umur segini, tapi kalau kamu kerja disini papa jadi tenang"

Dan bekerja dengan orang-orang seusianya dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi?

Hiii.. Gak deh, pa!

"Pa..!" Kazuya tidak tahu apakah papanya mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan hidup begini. Papa lihat! Aku bisa bertahan melewati kerasnya hidup. Aku bertahan hidup di jalanan tanpa uang. Apa yang membuat papa lebih tenang kalau aku disini? Aku bisa aja langsung kecelakaan pas keluar dari sini dan mati, atau cacat otak seumur hidup"

"Kazuya.."

"Papa tenang aja! Gak ada yang bisa jahatin aku diluar sana! Matahin satu dua tulang orang jahat aku masih sanggup, kok" Kazuya menyela omongan papanya "Lagian manusia itu aneh. Kenapa manusia suka mencari keamanan dan kenyamanan kalau kita sendiri bahkan gak tau apa yang bakal terjadi satu detik lagi? Bisa aja habis ini ada bom nuklir dan kita semua berubah jadi Mutant bersayap pemangsa manusia. Kalau sudah begitu, kita mau lari kemana, coba?"

"Tapi kalau kamu begini terus kapan papa bakal punya menantu?" Akhirnya tersampaikan juga uneg-uneg Miyuki Toku yang sebenarnya

Kazuya terdiam sambil menggigit sumpit. Tuh, kan! Larinya pasti bakal kesini. Kayaknya semua orang tua serasa di beri aib kalau anaknya yang sudah di penghujung dua puluhan masih belum menikah.

"Pa.. aku udah pernah pacaran" Suara Kazuya dingin dan datar "Cewek-cewek hanya menganggapku keren karena aku sering keliling dunia. Tapi setelah mereka tau apa yang ku kerjakan sebenarnya, mereka kabur tanpa jejak"

"YA MAKANYA KAMU CARI KERJAAN TETAP, ANAK SETAN! MANA ADA CEWEK JAMAN SEKARANG YANG MAU DIAJAK NGEGEMBEL?"

"KALAU AKU SETAN PAPA APA? RAJA SETAN? IYA! CEWEK JAMAN SEKARANG EMANG PAYAH! MAUNYA LANGSUNG HIDUP ENAK, GAK MAU PETUALANGAN. GAK MAU DIAJAK SUSAH-SUSAH DULU! GILIRAN AKU ADA DUIT MEREKA DATENG, PAS AKU KERE MEREKA MENGHILANG"

Kazuya mau gak mau jadi curhat colongan. Memang penghasilannya sebagai fotografer lepas tidak menentu. Ada kalanya Kazuya berdompet tebal, walau lebih sering kerenya. Kenapa Kazuya sampai kere? Ya kurang lebih karena perempuan juga.

Hanya karena tidak pernah membawa pacar, bukan berarti Kazuya tidak pernah punya pacar. Miyuki Kazuya itu sebenarnya adalah... seorang bucin. Yep, bener! Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk pacarnya. Memborong seisi toko Louis Vuitton atau membuat menara dengan kotak sepatu Christian Louboutin bukanlah masalah baginya asal pacarnya senang.

Tapi disaat Kazuya sudah terlanjur bucin dan berniat serius, dia malah di tinggal kabur saat dia kehabisan uang atau ketika mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kazuya ketika keliling dunia.

Yang terakhir, yang menyebabkannya jadi gembel justru lebih parah lagi. Kazuya bertemu perempuan pirang yang bentuknya mirip Barbie hidup saat sedang mengambil gambar pertandingan Baseball di Arlington. Mereka berkenalan dengan cara yang normal, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kazuya untuk menjadi bucin bule cantik itu.

Barbie hidup itu mengundang Kazuya ke rumahnya di Houston, mereka mabuk dan... bersenang-senang. Paginya, Kazuya terbangun sendiri dan si Barbie hilang membawa dompet, Handphone, kartu kredit, ATM (yang entah karena efek alkohol atau efek bucin Kazuya beritahu nomor pin-nya) tas berisi segala perlengkapan dan pakaian termasuk MacBook Pro dan Hasselblad A5D-80-nya.

Disaat kondisinya masih shock, sepasang suami istri pemilik rumah asli itu datang.(Bahkan si cantik pirang itu memakai rumah orang lain yang sedang liburan untuk menipunya). Sang istri terpekik heboh melihat Kazuya bugil di rumahnya dan membuat sang suami orang kulit hitam berbadan besar menggebukinya tanpa ampun.

Kazuya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Dia ditendang keluar bahkan tanpa diizinkan memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Kazuya bersyukur dia masih dikasih kesempatan hidup. Tapi dia nyaris mati lagi saat di kejar-kejar penduduk laki-laki di kompleks perumahan itu karena berkeliaran tanpa busana membat istri-istri dan anak-anak mereka berteriak.

Perempuan yang menyebabkan masalah dalam hidupnya, dan papanya mendesaknya segera menikah?

Heh? Nanti dulu deh, pa! Kazuya masih trauma

"KAMPRET!" Kepala Kazuya nyaris dapat jahitan gara-gara gelas melayang. Kazuya dengan cepat menghindar, membuat mangkuk nasinya terjatuh ke lantai lalu berlari kabur dari amukan papanya. "KAMUNYA AJA YANG BANYAK ALASAN! JAMAN SEKARANG MANA ADA ORANG MAU HIDUP SUSAH. ANAK PEREMPUAN DIBESARIN CAPEK-CAPEK SAMA ORANG TUANYA MALAH KAMU AJAK HIDUP SUSAH? ENAKMU!"

"AKU JUGA GAK MAU NGAJAK ANAK ORANG HIDUP SUSAH, PA! GIMANA MAU NGAJAK ORANG HIDUP SUSAH, BARU TAU MEREKA GIMANA SUSAHKU AJA MEREKA LANGSUNG KABUR!" Kazuya berteriak kesal. enak saja papanya menuduhnya seperti itu! Papanya tidak pernah tau bagaimana Kazuya menyenangkan pacar-pacarnya sampai dia harus rela jatuh bangkrut. "KALAU MEREKA MENGHARAP HIDUPKU ENAK TERUS, YA GAK BISA! AKU CUMA BELUM KETEMU ORANG YANG BISA TERIMA SUSAH SENANGKU!"

"MAKANYA KAMU USAHA!"

"AKU UDAH USAHA, PA! AKU BAHKAN JADI GEMBEL GARA-GARA DITIPU CEWEK!"

"KAMU SIH GOBLOK BANGET, MAU AJA DITIPU!"

"KOK AKU YANG GOBLOK? AKU CUMA PENGEN BAWAIN PAPA MENANTU YANG PAPA IDAM-IDAMKAN ITU!"

"STRESS PAPA NGOMONG SAMA KAMU!"

"AKU JUGA STRESS NGOMONG SAMA PAPA!"

"DIANTARA SEKIAN BANYAK SPERMA PAPA YANG MASUK KE VAGINA MAMAMU, KENAPA YANG JADI MALAH KAMU SIH?"

"PAPANYA AJA YANG HABIS NIKAHAN BUKANNYA BERDOA DULU, MALAH LANGSUNG LEPAS CELANA!"

"SINI KAMU! SESEKALI KAMU HARUS DIPAKSA NELEN KAUS KAKI BIAR KURANG AJARMU GAK KELEWATAN!"

Toku sudah bersiap melepas kaus kakinya, namun Kazuya bergegas kabur ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

"KELUAR KAMU! KERJAMU CUMA BIKIN STRESS ORANG TUA! DIKASIH TAU NGEYEL TERUS! APA SUSAHNYA SIH CARI KERJAAN TETAP? BUAT APA IJAZAH CUMLAUDE MU ITU KAMU SIMPEN DI LEMARI?" Toku berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kazuya.

"UNTUK MENGINGATKANKU KALAU AKU PERNAH BERTAHAN DI DALAM SIKSAAN BERNAMA BANGKU PERKULIAHAN!"

"KALAU KAMU BISA BERTAHAN DARI PERKULIAHAN SAMPAI DAPAT CUMLAUDE, KENAPA KAMU GAK BISA TAHAN SAMA DUNIA KERJA?" Pintu kamar Kazuya ditendang keras oleh Toku. Kazuya saking kagetnya sampai memanjat kekasur dan sembunyi di balik selimut.

"UDAHLAH, PA! JANGAN HABISKAN EMOSI PAPA DENGAN MEMBAHAS INI DENGANKU! KITA BERDUA KALAU SUDAH BEGINI GAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI DARAH TINGGI PAPA TIBA-TIBA KAMBUH!"

"ITU KARENA KAMU GAK PERNAH DENGERIN PAPA!"

Kazuya tidak menjawab lagi. Tenggorokannya sakit karena teriak-teriak. Kenapa sih papanya malah ngajak ribut pagi-pagi begini, bukannya memberinya yang baru saja pulang ini ketenangan dan waktu untuk istirahat?

Kazuya tidak suka kerja kantoran. Melihat para _salaryman_ yang pulang kerja sore-sore dengan wajah ditekuk membuatnya tak ingin bernasib begitu. Kazuya hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Papanya sendiri tahu kalau pekerjaannya bukan main-main. Papanya tahu hasil foto Kazuya sering di pajang di media dalam negri maupun media asing. Tapi kenapa papanya begitu?

Makanya Kazuya dari dulu ngotot melarang papanya sering-sering ngobrol sama tante-tantenya. Pasti mereka yang memanas-manasi papanya! Pasti mereka bilang yang aneh-aneh lagi!

Gak ada untungnya papanya gabung sama emak-emak tukang pamer walaupun itu tantenya sendiri! Pak tua itu gampang sekali terhasut!

Kenapa sih papanya menganggap hidupnya gagal hanya karena dia gak kerja pakai dasi dan jas?

Apa karena Kazuya belum beli Lamborghini seperti Mei atau belum punya Penthouse seperti Shunpei?

Ya, salahnya juga sih ngabisin duit buat cewek! Makaya kalau bucin ditakar-takar dikit!

Pokoknya Kazuya tidak mau memikirkan itu! dia juga tidak mau memikirkan jodoh dulu. Biarin dia jadi bujang lapuk sampai kakek-kakek. Entah kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya dikehidupan yang sebelumnya sampai-sampai Tuhan menghukumnya dengan memasukan perempuan-perempuan matre kedalam hidupnya.

Mungkin mantan-mantannya itu masih teman main satu genk, jadi mereka saling kasih tau kalau ada laki-laki haus cinta bernama Miyuki Kazuya yang bisa mereka porotin.

Kazuya ganti baju dengan sweater coklat, celana jeans hitam dan mantel musim dingin, setelah itu dia mengintip di balik pintu kamar. Kazuya yakin sekali papanya sudah berangkat kerja, jadi dia mengambil kunci mobil, menyandang tas Kamera berisi Leica SL dan turun pelan-pelan kearah garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobil Chevrolet Spark kesayangannya.

Kazuya sudah sampai di dekat pintu rumahnya ketika kepalanya di hantam sepatu pantofel. Miyuki Toku berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan wajah marah. Kazuya cuma bisa nyengir sambil bilang "Aku ngegembel dulu ya, pa! Doakan aku gak nyasar lagi!"

"MAU KEMANA KAMU?"

Dengan cepat, Kazuya berlari kearah garasi, memundurkan mobilnya dan membanting Stir untuk memutar mobilnya sampai mobilnya bergesekan sedikit dengan mobil patroli Polisi yang rutin lewat kompleks rumahnya setiap pagi.

"Maaf, Shirogane-san!" Seru Kazuya dari dalam mobil ketika pak polisi itu sudah keluar dan nyaris memaki-makinya.

"Miyuki-san, anakmu kesurupan apa, sih?" Kazuya mendengar teriakan protes Shirogane-san ke papanya yang mengejarnya keluar rumah.

Kazuya melirik ke spion tengah. Shirogane-san dan papanya sedang bicara. Mungkin papanya lagi mohon maaf kepada Shirogane-san karena ulah Kazuya yang bikin lecet mobil patrolinya.

Oke, sekarang Kazuya sudah bebas dari papanya. Habis ini dia harus kemana?

.

.

Halo, saya lagi nih!

Walaupun saya tahu keterlambatan saya ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun kepada anak kampret saya, Miyuki Kazuya! Makin kesini kok kamu makin gimana, ya! Saya mau minta ke Terajima-sensei biar kadar ke gantengan Miyuki dikurangi dikit karena saya udah terlalu tua untuk fangirling-an.

Tiga Ribu kata saya gunakan hanya untuk menistakan Miyuki. Saya memang niat mengobrak-abrik dan memberantaki image Miyuki dimata saya sendiri. aowkwkwkw.

Jadi, Eijunnya mana? Eijunnya belum saya lepas. Masih saya rantai tempat tidur saya. Hohoho..

Mohon bersabar! Jangan lempar saya dengan asbak!

Doakan saya semoga saya panjang umur dan kucing saya cepat sembuh agar saya bisa segera update! Gak ngerti lagi kenapa kucing saya sakit terus! Ngerawat anak kucing yang gak ada induknya itu susah ternyata.

Yaudah, saya cuma lagi pengen ngelampiasin stress dengan menulis ini. Jadi, Miyuki yang acak adul begini adalah perwujudan stress saya yang akhir-akhir ini meningkat!

Semoga terhibur!


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuya membuka pintu Coffee shop yang masih di gantung tanda 'Close' itu seperti membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri. Yah, tempat ini memang seperi rumah keduanya. Pemilik coffee shop ini adalah sobat sehidup semati sesusah seperjombloannya..

...Yang sayangnya sedang terlibat drama keluarga pagi-pagi begini

Permasalahannya tak jauh berbedal dengan drama keluarga Kazuya. Hanya saja, Youichi jauh lebih ekstrem dibanding dirinya dengan terang-terangan mengaku 'homo' kepada ibunya yang sedang ngamuk-ngamuk di depan ruang khusus manager.

Niatnya Kazuya mau menenangkan diri dengan curhat ke sobatnya, tapi dia malah berakhir menyaksikan pertengkaran ibu dan anak.

Apa semua orang tua suka membuat drama pagi-pagi?

"Ibu gak mau tahu! Pokoknya weekend ini kamu harus pulang! Pokoknya kamu harus nikah sama Yuriko!" seru Nyonya Kuramochi sambil menunjuk batang hidung Yoichi yang menatap ogah-ogahan kepada ibunya.

"Aku udah punya pacar, bu! Aku gak suka sama cewek"

"Emang apa enaknya sih tidur sama cowok? Udah syukur ada cewek cantik yang mau sama kamu yang model begini!" wajah Nyonya Kuramochi memerah karena emosi. Sebenarnya, Youichi tidak benar-benar homo. Dia hanya sedang berusaha menipu ibunya agar membatalkan perjodohannya dengan anak temannya.

"Aku jelasin enaknya ke ibupun ibu gak bakalan paham. Sekarang aku balik deh, apa enaknya ibu tidur sama ayah yang bau ketek tukang ngorok itu?" Kazuya meringis ketika tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Youichi.

"Jaga mulutmu, anak sialan!" Nyonya Kuramochi mendesis marah. Telunjuknya teracung ke depan wajah Youichi. Youichi yang habis ditampar justru tampak tidak kaget sama sekali. Dia hanya menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk pantatnya yang hanya berlapiskan celana boxer. Kebiasaan Youichi kalau tidur itu cuma pakai boxer. "Kalau ibu gak tidur sama ayahmu, kamu gak akan lahir ke dunia ini!"

"Tuh, kan? ibu juga bingung gimana jelasinnya. Sama, aku juga. Aku gak suka Yuriko. Mau dia secantik apapun aku gak suka dia, bu! Meskipun aku gak homo aku gak akan nikah sama dia. udah deh, ibu pulang sana! Ngapain sih jauh-jauh kesini cuma buat ngebahas ini?"

"KARENA KAMU GAK PERNAH ANGKAT TELEPON IBU!"

Youichi menghela nafas lelah "Kalau ibu berhenti ngomongn Yuriko pas ngomong sama aku, aku bakalan angkat telepon ibu"

"Emang dia kurang apalagi, sih Youichi?" Ibu Youichi merengek frustasi. Kazuya ingin tertawa melihat Youichi yang justru mendengus kesal "Yuriko selama ini nolakin cowok yang melamarnya karena yang dia lihat cuma kamu. Bahkan orang tuanya datang ke rumah kita untuk melamarmu. Kamu harusnya bahagia! Yaudah, gak usah langsung nikah! Kamu coba aja dulu pacaran sama dia. siapa tahu kamu sembuh"

Jangan salahkan Kazuya kalau sekarang dia ngakak keras sampai-sampai ibu dan anak itu menoleh kepadanya!

Sembuh? Sembuh dari apa?

Memang sobatnya sakit apa?

Sembelit?

"Kamu siapa?" Kazuya otomatis mundur ketika nyonya Kuramochi berdiri di hadapannya sambil bersidekap dan menatap galak padanya "Kamu pasangan homonya?"

Ya Tuhan! Kalau memang Kazuya harus jadi Homo, hal terakhir yang ingin Kazuya lakukan adalah jatuh cinta pada Youichi.

Sepertinya Youichi bisa membaca tampang jijiknya. Buktinya dia mendelik marah kearah Kazuya.

"Aku.. cuma temannya, tante!"

"BOHONG!" Kazuya langsung tersentak karena terang-terangan dituding begitu "Kamu pasti pasangan homonya! Kalau enggak ngapain kamu pagi-pagi kesini bahkan disaat coffee shop ini belum buka?"

"Karena saya.. temannya!"

"Kamu beneran pasangan Homonya, kan?"

"Sumpah, nggak tante!" Kazuya mengangkat tangan di depan dadanya ketika Nyonyoa Kuramochi perlahan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kamu cuma takut karena kamu kepergok terang-terangan datang kesini, kan!"

"Aduh, saya berani sumpah demi apapun, saya cuma temenan sama anak tante! Kok tante ngeyel, sih? Saya datang kesini pagi-pagi karena... ada urusan sama dia!"

Nyonya Kuramochi terdiam. Dia menatap wajah Kazuya seolah Kazuya adalah kuman yang harus di basmi. "Syukurlah! Saya bersumpah bakalan mengubur diri hidup-hidup setelah ini kalau pasangan Homo anak saya jelek kayak kamu! Udah homo, jelek lagi!"

Lah? Itu toh masalahnya? Hanya karena Kazuya tidak cukup tampan untuk homoan sama anaknya?

Youichi menahan tawa, Kazuya menahan keinginan untuk membanting meja.

"Gini aja.." nyonya Kuramochi berkata lagi sambil kembali menoleh kepada anaknya "Kamu pulang dan bawa pacarmu kehadapan ibu dan ayah weekend ini! Entah kenapa ayahmu ngotot banget kalau kamu cuma lagi ngerjain kami"

Mampus! Kazuya tertawa iblis dalam hati. Youichi memucat. Cowok mana yang mau diseret untuk pura-pura homoan sama makhluk seperti Youichi?

Kazuya? Jangan harap! Ibunya sudah membuat Blacklist untuk Kazuya.

"Kalau kamu ternyata cuma ngerjain kami, hari itu juga kamu nikah dengan Yuriko!"

Nyawa Youichi sudah seperti melayang ke udara. Kazuya makin puas melihat wajah sengsara sobatnya. Kalau dia mau bohong dari awal, harusnya dia sudah siap-siap untuk hari ini. Setidaknya dari dulu dia cari siapa orang yang mau pura-pura jadi pacarnya.

"Tapi kalau kamu emang punya pacar, ibu gak akan maksa kamu buat nikah! Walaupun berat dan rasanya sakit punya anak dengan kelainan seperti itu, tapi kamu tetap anak ibu. Baik buruknya kamu tetap ibu terima. Walau nyesek..." ada nada sedih, kecewa, kemarahan namun bercampur dengan keikhlasan dari suara Nyonya Kuramochi. Ekspresi Youichi juga tidak bisa dibaca Kazuya. Entah senang, sedih, merasa bersalah atau antusias.

Disatu sisi, Kazuya merasa Youichi jahat karena menipu orang tuanya begitu. Namun disisi lain Kazuya paham. Dia mengerti bagaimana tidak enaknya dipaksa menikah. Walaupun kelakuannya tidak segila Youichi, dan papanya tidak seperti ibu Youichi yang langsung turun mencari jodoh untuk anaknya.

Nyonya Kuramochi lalu keluar dari sana dengan wajah seperti menahan tangis. Kazuya jadi tidak tega. Kazuya suka tidak kuat melihat orang tua yang bersedih begitu.

"Nah, gimana nasibmu habis ini? mau kamu cari dimana orang yang mau jadi pacarmu?"

"Nantilah ku pikirin!" Youichi melangkah kebalik meja bar untuk membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Bikin kaget aja ibuku! Datang jauh-jauh kesini pagi-pagi cuma buat ngebahas itu"

"Apa kamu gak terlalu jahat bohongin dia begitu? Aku yakin tadi ibumu nahan nangis pas keluar" Kazuya duduk di depan meja bar menatap Youichi yang sedang menyeduh kopi

"Aku juga pengen nangis rasanya setiap dia nyuruh aku nikah sama si Yuriko itu" Youichi mengetuk meja bar dengan jarinya "Udah kubilang padahal aku gak suka dia. ibuku cuma ketakutan kalau aku nolak Yuriko aku gak bakal dapat jodoh. Dia mungkin bepikir Yuriko satu-satunya orang yang mau sama aku"

"_well, she might be right!"_

"_Asshole!_"

Kazuya terkikik ketika Youichi melempatnya dengan bungkus kopi. "Jadi siapa kira-kira yang bisa bantuin kamu buat jadi pacar pura-puramu?"

Youichi terdiam sambil berpikir. Dia memang punya teman selain Kazuya, tapi rasanya Youichi tidak cukup akrab dengan mereka untuk minta tolong hal seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Youichi dianggap aneh.

"BRENGSEK! ANJING GILA! LEPASIN KAKIKU, SIALAN!"

Kazuya dan Youichi sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu kaca ketika mendengar suara umpatan disertai teriakan laki-laki berasal dari luar coffee shop. Kazuya mendahului Youichi lari keluar. Laki-laki berambut merah muda berdiri di trotoar sambil menendang-nendang hewan yang menggigiti kakinya.

"APA MASALAHMU? GAK DIKASIH MAKAN SAMA TUANMU? AW.. SAKIT!"

"Haruichi!" Kazuya segera menghampiri Haruichi dan jongkok di depan kakinya. Anjing Chihuahua itu masih tidak melepas gigitannya meskipun Kazuya sudah menarik kedua kaki belakangnya. "Jangan di tendang-tendang! Nanti kulitmu sobek!"

"Kulitku udah sobek, Miyuki-san!"

"Makanya jangan bikin tambah parah!" Kazuya memeluk anjing itu dan berusaha melepas gigitannya dengan menarik mulutnya. Haruichi terpekik merasakan gigi tajam semakin menusuk kulitnya "Kenapa sih nih anjing?"

Kazuya melepas sepatunya dan menggunakannya untuk menyumpal mulut anjing itu. Setelah melepaskan kaki Haruichi, anjing chihuahua itu langsung menggigiti sepatu Kazuya. Darah yang lumayan banyak merembes di kaus kaki Haruichi.

Youichi yang sudah memakai kaus dan celana panjang keluar dan menghampiri Haruichi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku digigit anjing, You-san!" Haruichi meringis sambil menunjuk kakinya. Dia sudah nyaris menangis.

"Hah, kok bisa?" Youichi jongkok di depan kaki Haruichi lalu menyingkap bagian bawah celana Haruichi. Bekas sobekan berdarah membuatnya merasa ngilu "Ya ampun! Anjing kecil itu bikin kakimu jadi begini?"

"Justru karena dia kecil, orang sering menganggap dia tidak lebih agresif dari anjing besar jadi jarang dilatih" mata Kazuya masih memperhatikan anjing yang masih menggigiti sepatunya dengan beringas itu "Lihat, tuh! Sebentar lagi sepatuku bakal dibikin jadi kain perca sama dia"

"Mochi.."

"Huh, siapa yang manggil aku?"

"Mochi.." seorang wanita muda dengan setelan formal dilapisi mantel bulu putih yang terlalu besar untuk badan kurusnya berlari kearah mereka. Kazuya cukup lama memandang wanita itu hingga dia ingat siapa dia. Melihat mantel bulunya berkibar-kibar oleh angin membuat Kazuya meringis. Kazuya memang bukan seorang Vegan, tapi hatinya terasa miris membayangkan berapa banyak rubah Arktik yang dibunuh hanya untuk membuat tubuh kurus wanita itu terasa hangat.

Biar begini, Kazuya lumayan jago membedakan mana bulu asli dan mana bulu sintetis. Punya banyak mantan yang hobby shopping membuatnya memiliki pengetahuan tentang fashion.

Chihuahua itu menyalak ketika wanita itu menggendongnya. Sepatu Kazuya yang masih digigitnya dilempar kejalan. Kazuya cuma melongo melihat bentuk Nike Jordan Westbrook-nya yang berubah menyedihkan. Padahal dia cinta mati sama sepatu itu walau agak buluk. Harusnya tadi Kazuya pakai sepatunya Haruichi saja.

"Mochi, kamu kemana sih? Kok main lari-lari aja?" Wanita itu berkata sambil memeluk anjingnya yang menggeram.

Oke! Gak perlu dijelaskan, kan si Mochi ini siapa?

Kazuya mau menertawakan muka gondok Youichi, tapi Haruichi langsung teriak marah "Itu anjingmu? Kok gak di jaga? Lihat, nih! Dia gigitin orang sembarangan!" Haruichi mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menunjukkan lukanya

Wanita yang Kazuya kenal sebagai istri muda anggota parlemen itu menoleh kearah Haruichi. Tatapan wanita itu ke Haruichi megingatkan Kazuya terhadap tatapan yang diterimanya dari orang-orang disaat dia menjadi gelandangan dulu. "Anjingku gigitin orang? Gak mungkin! Anjing ini baik. Dia gak pernang nyakitin orang. Kamu mau memerasku dengan mengarang cerita?"

DUAR!

Salah ngomong nih perempuan!

"Haruichi, mending lukamu di obati.."

"_WHAT THE FUCK!_" Belum selesai Kazuya ngomong, Haruichi sudah mengumpat dengan wajah memerah karena marah "MEMERAS_! BITCH, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING MONEY!_"

_Oh, God! This is not good at all!_

Kominato Haruichi itu tidak semanis wajahnya. Percayalah, mulutnya jauh lebih pedas dari bubuk merica yang sering di pakai Kazuya untuk dituangkan ke makanan papanya! Dan kalau sudah begini, Haruichi tidak akan berhenti sampai semua stok sumpah serapahnya habis.

Istri anggota parlemen itu melotot. Mulutnya mengap-mengap ingin berkata sesuatu. Matanya sudah basah seperti menahan air mata. Mungkin seumur hidup belum pernah dia dikatai jalang oleh orang lain.

"_Just teach your fucking dog how to behave! Or you just need to put a fucking leash on him!_"

"_Haruichi, calm down!_"

"_NO_!" Pekik Haruichi. Kazuya dan Youichi sampai terperanjat saking kagetnya. "Tenang? Enak aja! nih orang bukannya minta maaf karena gak becus ngurus anjingnya malah nuduh aku meras dia. Biar begini aku juga masih sanggup buat mengobati lukaku sendiri. _I Just need her to apologize!_"

Ibu-ibu pejalan kaki yang sedang mengantar anaknya kesekolah menoleh ke arah mereka. Dia menggandeng anaknya yang masih pakai seragam TK untuk mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang sedari tadi menoleh karena suara cempreng Haruichi membahana di sepanjang jalan. Letak Coffee Shop milik Youichi tepat berada di pinggir jalan yang lumayan ramai dengan aktivitas. Tapi tampaknya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk _minding someone else's business_, jadi mereka hanya menoleh dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Minta maaf? Jangan harap! Aku tahu tipe orang sepertimu yang membuat kebohongan dan memanfaatkan kami demi mendapat uang!" Seru Wanita itu angkuh "Dan apa tadi kamu bilang? Aku gak becus ngurus anjing? Biaya yang ku keluarkan untuk Mochi jauh lebih mahal dari apa yang melekat di badan kalian bertiga"

Jangan ditanya bagaimana wajah Haruichi sesudah itu! Saking emosinya dia sampai mendorong Youichi yang mencoba menenangkannya sampai terjungkal ke trotoar "_Really?_" Haruichi membuat wajah mengejek "Kamu pasti cukup kaya untuk membuang-buuang uang untuk anjing gila itu!"

_God! Please make them stop!_

Salah apa Kazuya sampai harus terlibat tiga drama receh pagi-pagi begini?

"ANJING GILA KATAMU?" Wanita itu benar-benar menangis. Haruichi tersenyum puas mendengar jeritan marahnya "MOCHI KAMU BILANG GILA? AKU RUTIN VAKSIN DIA DAN BAWA DIA KE DOKTER HEWAN UNTUK MEMANTAU KESEHATANNYA. BERANINYA KAMU BILANG MOCHI GILA!" chihuahua di gendongan wanita itu menggeliat tidak nyaman lalu menyalak dan menggigit mantel bulu wanita itu "Mochi? Kenapa sayang? Kamu lapar? Mama kan udah kasih kamu makan"

"_Seriously, mama?"_ Haruichi tertawa jahat sampai badannya terbungkuk memegangi perut "_So you fucked a dog and that little shit came out of your dick?_"

Kalau diluar sana ada sekolah untuk mengedukasi mulut, Haruichi pasti sudah jadi langganan tinggal kelas.

"Haruichi, _you need to stop!_" Desis Kazuya sambil memegangi siku Haruichi. Haruichi justru mendorong perut Kazuya masih sambil tertawa.

Wajah Youichi memerah sampai ke telinga. Kazuya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mulut wanita itu menganga. Badannya gemetaran. Dia ingin membalas tapi bibirnya hanya bergetar tanpa mengeluarkan suara

"KAMU..." bentaknya sambil menunjuk "AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL KARENA OMONGANMU SENDIRI! KAMU GAK TAHU AKU SIAPA?

"Yang kutahu kamu cuma pemilik anjing gila"

"KEPARAT!" wanita itu menjerit tertahan dengan telunjuk terancung ke wajah Haruichi.

"Haruichi, kita masuk ya! Ngurusin lukamu lebih penting daripada berantem disini" Bujuk Youichi sambil menyentuh bahu Haruichi.

"NO! URUSANKU SAMA DIA BELUM SELESAI!"

Ya elah, paling Haruichi cuma mau maki-maki si pemilik anjing ini doang!

"ASAL KAMU TAHU, AKU BISA HANCURIN HIDUPMU DAN MEMBUATMU GAK DAPAT KERJAAN SAMPAI TUA!" Ancam wanita itu.

"oh, wow!" Haruichi membuat wajah kaget "Dengar ya, lady! Mungkin menurutmu sepadan menghancurkan hidup seseorang hanya untuk membela seekor anjing gila. _But who are you to said thay_? Aku bisa jadi apapun dimanapun yang aku mau. _Yo're not the one to say what i will be!_ _Keep that in your tiny brain!_"

Tapi bisa dipahami sih, alasan Haruichi sampai kesel setengah mati. Siapa yang gak kesel habis digigit anjing sampai berdarah, bukannya dapat permintaan maaf dari tuannya malah dituduh yang tidak-tidak. Hanya saja anjing wanita itu lagi sial karena dia menggigit orang yang salah.

"KURANG AJAR! KAMU BENER-BENER MENANTANGKU?"

"Nyonya, tolonglah! Sadari posisi anda! Saya melihat sendiri anjing anda menggigit teman saya. Anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar biaya pengobatannya. Yang teman saya butuhkan hanya permintaan maaf anda!" Kazuya mencoba menengahi. Siapa tahu kalau diajak ngomong baik-baik wanita itu luluh

"KAMU TEMANNYA, MAKANYA KAMU BELAIN DIA!"

Haduuh.. capek, deh!

"Sayang! Ada apa? kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?"

_Oh, no! _

"Haruichi, tolong masuk!"

"GAK MAU!"

"MASUK SEKARANG!" Perintah Kazuya tegas. Haruichi langsung terdiam di tempat. Dia berhenti berontak dan menurut ketika Youichi membimbingnya masuk kedalam Coffe shop.

Youichi membukakan pintu coffee shop untuk Haruichi, dan tetap memegangi Haruichi sampai duduk walau dia tahu Haruichi masih bisa menggunakan kakinya. Haruichi di tinggal Youichi yang masuk kedalam ruang istirahat khusus untuk karyawan. Setelah mengambil kotak obat-obatan di dalam lemari kecil yang terpajang di dinding, Youichi keluar lagi lalu membantu Haruichi membersihkan lukanya.

Luka di kaki Haruichi dibersihkan dengan handuk bersih yang dibasahi air hangat, lalu dioles salep antiseptik dan terakhir dibalut dengan perban. Youichi lalu duduk di samping Haruichi yang masih menekuk bibir.

Sambil terkikik, Youichi mengusap kepala Haruichi "Sabar! Maki-maki orang gak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu!"

Haruichi cemberut dan menyingkirkan tangan Youichi dari atas kepalanya. Wajah Haruichi masih memerah menahan emosi. Matanya berkilauan karena air mata.

"Nangis aja kalau gak kuat!"

Haruichi benar-benar menangis seperti anak kecil yang habis diganggu anak yang lebih besar. Punggungnya diusap oleh Youichi. Youichi terdiam sambil memperhatikan Kazuya diluar sana yang sedang bicara dengan laki-laki bersetelan bagus yang lumayan berumur. Mungkin seumuran ayahnya.

Tadi dia panggil wanita itu sayang. Apa wanita itu istrinya? Youichi bahkan yakin wanita itu lebih muda darinya.

Pintar juga tuh bandot tua cari istri!

Laki-laki itu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kazuya. Dia terlihat marah. Sementara Kazuya hanya nyengir-nyegir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Wanita yang menggendong anjing itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh gendut suaminya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menggandeng istrinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Kazuya yang sedang membungkuk berkali-kali. Kazuya terlihat menghela nafas lega, lalu masuk kembali kedalam Coffee Shop.

Kazuya memutar kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Youichi dan Haruichi. Wajah Haruichi basah karena air mata. Youichi berdiri untuk mengambil tissue dan segera kembali. Haruichi membersit ingus lalu mengambil selembar Tissue lagi untuk mengusap wajahnya.

"Kamu harus ke dokter buat periksa lukamu! Kata pemiliknya emang anjing itu rutin diperiksa kesehatannya, tapi kita harus jaga-jaga juga. Aku gak mau kamu nanti tiba-tiba menggonggong karena tertular rabies"

Haruichi mengangguk mendengar perintah Kazuya.

"Laki-laki itu suaminya? Kalian ngomong apa? kenapa dia kelihatan marah banget sama kamu? apa karena Haruichi maki-maki istrinya?" Youichi langsung memberondong Kazuya dengan pertanyaan

"Iya, dia suaminya! Mereka lagi sarapan di daerah sini pas si anjing itu tiba-tiba lepas" Kazuya menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi sambil menghela nafas "Biasalah, lakinya gak terima bininya disalah-salahin. Laki-laki itu anggota parlemen, Namanya Nohara Hinoto. Dia lumayan sering keluar masuk TV. Keluarganya memiliki perusahaan Media Nohara Group. Dulu waktu masih kerja jadi jurnalis aku pernah wawancara dia. Aku bertanya tentang pendapatnya mengenai anggota keluarganya yang menguasai parlemen dan kenapa media seperti menutup mata terhadap perkembangan penyelidikkan kasus korupsi yang melibatkan Presdir Nohara Group yang juga saudara laki-lakinya. _and boom.. i lost my job_" Kazuya cekikikan setelah mengatakan itu seolah dia baru saja menceritakan hal yang membanggakan.

"Miyuki-san pernah jadi jurnalis?" Haruichi bertanya dengan suara bindeng

"_That was.. long ago!_ Kelihatannya keren aja, jadi aku coba kerja begituan. Ternyata tuntutan pekerjaannya gak segampang yang ku kira. Dan untung setelah kejadian itu, aku dipecat"

"Kok bisa?"

"Mereka menguasai media, Haruichi! Berita apapun bisa diubah dan dibuat semau mereka untuk membentuk presepsi publik. Mereka melakukan itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri dan kaum mereka. Makanya tadi aku suruh kamu masuk. Aku gak mau kamu ribut sama Nohara Hinoto. Aku memang salut sama keberanianmu, tapi kalau mereka mem blow-up masalah ini ke media, satu kalimat saja keluar di dalam sosmed wanita itu, kamu benar-benar bisa menjadi penjahat yang memeras istri anggota parlemen. Masyarakat gak peduli dan gak mau repot-repot mencari kebenaran. Apa yang ditulis di media, apa yang diberitakan di televisi, itulah yang mereka percaya. Kamu masih terlalu muda untuk dibenci satu negara ini. Kasihan keluargamu nanti harus ikut-ikutan menanggung akibatnya" Walau Kazuya mengatakannya dengan lemah lembut, tapi Haruichi serasa ditampar berkali-kali. Dia jadi mau menangis lagi.

"Maaf, Miyuki-san! Aku emosi"

"Aku paham! Siapa yang gak emosi kalau dalam situasi begitu" Kazuya berusaha tersenyum riang "Hanya saja kali ini kamu dapat lawan yang belum bisa kamu atasi. Tapi sekarang udah beres. Ya mudah-mudahan Nohara Hinoto itu benar-benar menganggapnya beres, sih"

"Apa yang kamu bilang ke dia?" Tanya Youichi

"Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan rakyat jelata sepertiku selain memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan?" Kata Kazuya berkelakar "Aku memohon agar mereka menganggap masalah ini gak pernah terjadi karena temanku... aku terpaksa bilang Haruichi memiliki masalah mengendalikan emosi dan sedang dalam pengobatan. Maaf Haruichi! aku terpaksa bilang begitu" Kazuya nyengir melihat wajah cemberut Haruichi "Aku harap dengan membuat kebohongan itu mereka cukup malu untuk melawan orang yang.. memiliki gangguan jiwa! Tolong jangan lempar aku dengan tissue bekas ingus itu!" Kazuya berlari menghindari lemparan kotak Tissue dari Haruichi sambil tertawa jahil.

Haruichi menjerit kesal dan menendang-nendang kaki meja "Kenapa kamu bilang aku gila?"

"Aku gak bilang kamu gila! aku cuma bilang kamu lagi sakit"

"Tapi mereka akan menganggap aku gila"

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada mereka berantakin hidupmu dengan menyebar berita bohong, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu pulang, sih? Jadi gembel lagi sana! Kali ini tolong jauhan dikit! Di Mauritania atau Finlandia gitu.."

Kazuya tertawa lagi "Ya udah, kutemani ke dokter ya!"

"Gak mau! Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Jangan begitu! Aku lagi baik, nih!" Bahu Haruichi dirangkul oleh Kazuya

"Kamu lupa aku punya kakak kerja di rumah sakit? Miyuki-san jalan-jalan cari jodoh sana, biar agak waras dikit!"

Wajah Kazuya langsung kecut. Kenapa hal yang membuatnya ribut dengan papanya malah dibahas lagi? "Aku sekalian antar deh. Aku mau cari jodoh deket Sumida River. Kakakmu di St. Luke, kan?"

Haruichi mengangguk.

"Miyuki, sini deh!" Youichi menyeret Kazuya kedalam ruang Manager kemudian berseru kepada Haruichi "Bentar ya, Haruichi!"

"Menurutmu apa aku minta tolong Haruichi aja soal yang tadi?" Bisik Youichi setelah menutup pintu ruang Manager

"Kamu mau digampar apa? Mana mau dia pura-pura ngehomo sama kamu! Selangkanganmu bisa langsung di tendang kalau kamu berani minta tolong ke dia"

"Terus aku harus gimana?"

"Mana ku tahu! Siapa suruh bohongin ibumu! Ada situs tempat para Gay buat mencari teman kencan. Coba kau cari disana!"

"Itu lebih gila lagi! itu situs untuk mencari pacar beneran, bukan pacar sewaan. Dan lagian kalau aku pakai situs itu, terus teman kencanku malah baper dan minta hubungan kita dilanjutin, mampus aku!"

"Ya siapa tahu memang itu jodohmu!"

"Brengsek bener mulutmu!" desis Youichi sambil menendang tulang kering Kazuya "Kan belum dicoba. Kalau diterangin baik-baik mungkin dia ngerti"

Kazuya malah cekikikan sambil memegangi tulang keringnya "Itupun kalau kamu dikasih kesempatan buat nerangin baik-baik. siapa tahu lehermu udah dipatahin duluan sama dia"

"Kamu jangan gitu, dong! Aku lagi usaha nih"

"Ya udah, coba aja! Tapi kalau kamu masuk rumah sakit jangan bilang aku gak ingatin kamu"

"Sialan! Gak guna minta saran darimu. Pergi sana!"

"Hai, Haruichi! Kelamaan nunggu?" Sapa Kazuya yang melangkah ringan saat keluar dari ruang Manager menuju tempat Haruichi duduk

"Kalian habis ngapain?" Tanya Haruichi.

"Kuramochi cuma meminta beberapa saran sebelum menembak cewek" kepala Kazuya di tampol setelah dia mengatakan itu

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Aku cuma bertanya apa bisa dia kerja disini selama dia lagi liburan"

Haruichi terlihat tidak percaya, namun memilih untuk tak membahasnya lagi. "Jadi hari ini aku libur, nih?"

"Aku bisa di bakar Ryo-san hidup-hidup kalo nyuruh adiknya yang habis digigit anjing tetap kerja" Kata Youichi.

"Miyuki-san, sepatumu gimana?"

Kazuya langsung menatap kakinya yang hanya memakai satu sepatu. "Oh, aku masih punya sepatu cadangan di mobil"

"Maaf, Miyuki-san! Sepatumu harus berkorban gara-gara aku"

"Cuma sepatu, kok. Gak masalah! Ayo!" Kazuya menarik lengan Haruichi dan melambai ke Youichi.

"Aku sendirian dong?" seru Youichi sebelum Kazuya dan Haruichi melangkah keluar pintu

"Bentar lagi juga karyawanmu yang lain datang! lebay amat!"

.

.

Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang pengangguran seperti Miyuki Kazuya di tepi Sumida River selain duduk meratapi nasib?

Sekelilingnya sepi. Tentu saja sepi karena semua orang pasti memiliki aktivitas. Bekerja, sekolah, kuliah. Bukannya mejeng atau duduk seperti jomblo ngenes begini. Kalau Kazuya mau cari yang ramean, dia bisa balik lagi kesini sore nanti.

Tapi, sendiri itu enak.

Kazuya bukan introvert, atau orang yang keterlaluan ekstrovert juga. Dia cuma terbiasa sendiri. Hidup membawanya ke tempat-tempat dimana dia harus terbiasa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri

Kazuya memilih menjalani hidup seperti itu, jadi dia tidak bisa protes ke siapapun, kan?

Bukannya Kazuya tidak pernah mencoba mencari pekerjaan tetap. Dulu sekali.. disaat dia masih dedek-dedek lugu yang dengan bangganya pamerin ijazah sarjana kesana-kemari, Kazuya pernah bekerja di Firma Hukum milik pengacara terkenal. Jasanya sering dipakai pengusaha, artis maupun pejabat yang terlibat masalah hukum. Tidak mudah untuk bergabung dengan Firma Hukum itu. Seleksi nya sangat sulit dan sang pengacara yang mewawancarainya sendiri dengan menanyakan pengetahuannya tentang hukum.

Tapi setelah Kazuya tahu sifat asli pengacara itu, Kazuya mengundurkan diri. Kazuya tidak suka bekerja dengan orang yang hanya mementingkan cara memenangkan kasus di meja hijau. Orang itu bisa dengan mudah menyalahkan yang benar dan membenarkan yang salah. Dia tidak peduli keadilan. Dia akan membela siapapun yang membayarnya, walaupun itu artinya dia harus melawan keadilan itu sendiri.

Setelah itu Kazuya bekerja di kantor jurnalis. Dia menanyakan pertanyaan tabu kepada anggota parlemen korup dan membuatnya dipecat.

Kazuya juga pernah menjadi fotografer untuk majalah. Dia dipecat gara-gara ribut dengan model yang difotonya. Padahal Kazuya cuma mengarahkan posenya sedikit agar model itu tidak terlihat 'lebar' dikamera, tapi model itu malah tersinggung karena mengira Kazuya mengatainya gendut.

Baik dalam asmara maupun kerjaan. Kenapa tidak ada satupun dalam hidup Kazuya yang berjalan mulus?

Angin musim dingin sesekali menerpa badan kerempengnya dan membuatnya merinding. Kazuya harus olahraga lagi! Dia harus banyak makan protein biar gak terus-terusan letoy begini! Miyuki Kazuya yang dulu harus kembali!

Kazuya teringat keributannya pagi ini dengan papanya. Haruskah ia pulang dan minta maaf? Apa dia dengarkan saja permintaan papanya untuk mencari kerjaan tetap, kemudian menikah dan hidup tenang?

Kazuya bisa melamar di perusahaan tempat Shunpei bekerja. Sepupunya itu bisa mengatur satu posisi untuknya dimanapun yang dia minta.

Brrrrr... Jangan aneh-aneh, Miyuki Kazuya!

Apa kata orang di kantor Shunpei kalau tahu Shunpei punya sepupu yang udah tua tapi kelamaan nganggur seperti dia? Masa dia harus jadi bawahan Shunpei?

Kazuya tidak malu membersihkan tempat sampah. Kazuya tidak malu menyapu eek babi. Kazuya bahkan tidak malu minta-minta di pinggir jalan. Tapi dia malu jadi bawahan Shunpei.

Makan tuh gengsi!

Lagian apa-apaan sih? Cuma karena papanya merengek begitu Kazuya jadi gusar. Dan seandainya dia bisa sekurang ajar Youichi yang berbohong dengan mengatakan dirinya tidak suka perempuan ke papanya..

Gak usah, deh! Papanya udah cukup gila karena kelakuannya. Kazuya tidak perlu menambah satu kegilaan lagi untuk dihadapinya.

Tuhan, kalau Kazuya tidak bisa mendapat kerjaan tetap, setidaknya kirimlah jodoh yang mau menerima segala keadaannya! Biar begini Kazuya juga pengen jadi anak berbakti yang menyenangkan hati orang tua.

Kazuya menghela nafas. Dia lelah meratapi nasib dan mengeluarkan Leica SL-nya dari dalam tas kamera. Kazuya berjalan kesana-kemari mengambil gambar di beberapa sudut yang menurutnya bagus.

Satu jepretan, dua jepretan..

Sejauh ini tanda-tanda jodohnya belum terlihat, saudara-saudara..

Tiga jepretan, empat jepretan..

Gedung, Sungai, Tanaman Hias, Bunga-bunga.. semua ditangkap oleh lensanya.

Sampai akhirnya Kazuya terperanjat kaget. Ada manusia disana. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan pagar pembantas sungai sambil makan es krim dengan gembira

Iya, manusia! Kazuya kaget melihat manusia, bukan setan! Padahal tadi Kazuya yakin dia satu-satunya manusia di tempat ini. Apakah ini pertanda kacamatanya harus segera diganti, atau pertanda... jodoh..?

Heh? Kok jodoh?

Kazuya cuma gemas, laki-laki itu makan es krim di musim dingin dengan wajah bahagia seperti anak kecil yang mendapat es krim gratis. Wajahnya sangat muda dan polos. Kazuya jadi teringat Haruichi. Haruichi juga polos, asal jangan diajak ribut aja. Mungkin anak itu seumuran dengan Haruichi.

Kepala dengan surai coklat gelap itu menoleh kearah Kazuya. Matanya sewarna emas. Kazuya jadi teringat mata kucing yang dipeliharanya dulu. Sayang kucingnya kabur jadi bucin kucing betina di kompleks sebelah. Sebungkus Royal Canin tidak berhasil membujuknya kembali ke pelukan Kazuya.

_Pretty.._

Entah kenapa kata itu terlintas ketika manik keemasan laki-laki itu menoleh kearah lensa Kazuya. Sayang seribu sayang.. wajah manis itu berubah mengkerut. Ada jejak es krim vanilla di hidungnya yang membuatnya makin menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa ekspresi bahagia itu lenyap menjadi.. kemarahan?

Apa dia tidak suka Kazuya mengambil fotonya diam-diam?

"Stalker!" Laki-laki itu menunjuk Kazuya sambil berseru. Untung tidak ada orang lain disini, jadi Kazuya tidak harus menanggung malu.

Kazuya melepas kameranya, membiarkannya tergantung di leher. Niatnya dia mau mendekati laki-laki itu, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan meminta maaf. Mungkin Kazuya hapus saja fotonya kalau memang dia tidak senang. Walau agak gak rela, sih. Sekalian mungkin Kazuya ajak kenalan, tanya nomor HP, alamat dan..

Woy, apa-apaan?

"Stalker!" Baru saja Kazuya mengambil satu langkah, laki-laki itu teriak lagi. Kali ini es krimnya sampai terjatuh. Buru-buru Kazuya menghampirinya untuk menenangkannya

"Stalker!" Suara laki-laki itu semakin keras. Kazuya benar-benar takut dia akan berakhir di gebuki seperti di Houston dulu.

"Err.. maaf, maksudku bukan.."

"STALKER!" Teriaknya, kali ini sambil merogoh sesuatu didalam mantelnya.

Klik!

Sepertinya Kazuya tidak asing dengan bunyi itu. Dia pernah memiliki pistol yang dibawanya untuk jaga-jaga saat dia pergi ke tempat...

Pistol?

HEEEEEH?

Ngapain manusia imut itu malah mengacungkan pistol ke arah Kazuya?

.

.

Yey.. saya update! *gak ada yang peduli juga. Krik!

Jadi siapakah itu? apakah itu jodoh Kazuya, atau... jodoh saya? Wkwkwk

Apakah Kazuya akan ditembak?

Ditembak pakai peluru, atau pakai cinta?

Apakah Kazuya akan jadi bucin lagi?

Kali ini bucinnya siapa?

Apakah bucinnya author?

Cuy.. saya kabur dulu! Tahan emosi, ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Syuut!

Suara pistol yang dipasangi peredam melintas disamping telinga Kazuya. Kazuya mundur dengan kaki gemetar. Telapak tangannya terbuka di depan dada.

"Tu-tunggu! tolong dengar penjelasan.."

Syuut!

Kazuya yakin sekali tembakan yang kali ini mengarah ke samping pinggangnya itu dibuat meleset. Jarak antara tubuhnya dan laki-laki itu tidak terlalu jauh, kecuali kalau dia juga rabun seperti Kazuya.

Disaat seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran ketakutan, kaki Kazuya justru tersandung oleh tempat semak-semak pendek yang terbuat dari batu bata yang di susun. Kazuya terjatuh dan pantatnya masuk kedalam semak-semak kecil itu.

Tempat ini benar-benar sepi. Sial! Kazuya tahu ini lagi jam sibuk tapi kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali? apa memang hari ini telah diatur menjadi hari kematiannya?

"Tunggu!" Pinta Kazuya saat jarak tubuhnya dan laki-laki itu kian menipis "Ja..jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon! Aku cuma.. cuma lagi.. lagi ngapain ya aku?"

"Kamu lagi menguntitku!" Moncong revolver itu berada tepat di depan hidung Kazuya

"_No, i'm not stalking you! I don't even know who you are!_"

"Bohong! Mana ada stalker ngaku pas ketangkap basah!"

"_Dude, really_?" Kazuya meringis ngeri "Cakep-cakep kok main revolver? Gak ada mainan lain apa?"

"NGOMONG APA KAMU?

"_no..no.. Calm Down! I didn't mean to.. Fuck!_" Kazuya mengumpat marah

"_DID YOU JUST SWEAR AT ME?_"

"_i didn't.. i just.. Damn!_" Kazuya kesal setengah mati karena mulutnya mendadak tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU?"

"Siapa? siapa yang menyuruhku? _I'm not working for anyone!_"

"JANGAN HARAP AKU PERCAYA!"

"_What's wrong with you? Put that down, for fuck sake!_" Pekik Kazuya ketika moncong silencer di revolver laki-laki itu teracung ke depan wajahnya.

"BICARA ATAU KUTEMBAK KEPALAMU!" Laki-laki itu mendesis. Sekarang wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Masih ada sih, ya tapi semanis apapun makhluk didepannya, tetap saja seram kalau dia mengarahkan senjata ke keningnya.

Polisi mana, sih?

Atau setidaknya orang lewat, kek.

Siapa saja tolong Kazuya!

"Ka-kamu mau aku ngomong apa, coba?"

"KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU!"

"_NO ONE! I'VE TOLD YOU I'M NOT WORKING FOR ANYONE! I'M JUST A JOBLESS GUY WHO TRIED TO TAKE A GOOD PICT OF A CUTE GUY, AND TURNED OUT HE'S A MAFIA!_"

"_I'M NOT MAFIA!_"

"_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, THEN?_"

"AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERTANYA BEGITU!"

Kazuya menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencari kekuatan. Dalam hati Kazuya berdoa semoga dia tidak ditembak saat sedang bicara. Mudah-mudahan laki-laki gila (tapi manis) ini mau melepaskannya "Namaku Miyuki Kazuya! Saat kubilang aku pengangguran sebenarnya aku berbohong.. huaa... _i'm explaining myself here.. chill the fuck out, dude_!" Kazuya berteriak ketika jari laki-laki didepanna bergerak untuk menarik pelatuk "Aku benar-benar cuma iseng aja. habis, kamu manis.. eh maksudku, ya begitulah! Lucu aja ada laki-laki yang kelihatan seneng banget makan es krim di musim dingin. Sumpah aku gak ada maksud apa-apa! Dari tadi aku disini ngambil banyak foto cuma karena lagi iseng aja" Laki-laki di depan Kazuya itu terdiam. Wajahnya berubah lembut seolah kemurkaannya tadi menghilang begitu saja "Aku sebenarnya seorang fotografer lepas, tapi karena habis mengalami kesialan aku liburan sebentar. Aku juga harus.. ya, mengembalikan wujud asliku sebelum kembali ke medan pertempuranku"

"Wujud aslimu seperti apa emangnya?" Tanya Laki-laki itu penasaran. Sekarang dia jadi terdengar seperti anak yang antusias mendengar kelanjutan dongeng.

"Ya bukan kurus kerempeng jelek begini!" Jelas Kazuya "Intinya dulu aku ganteng! Ganteng banget!"

"kok aku gak percaya?"

"Maaf kalau tampangku gak meyakinkan!" Kata Kazuya setengah jengkel "Gini deh, kamu turunkan senjatamu dulu! Kalau kamu gak suka aku ambil fotomu, biar aku hapus! Aku bisa menghapusnya sekarang"

Bukannya menurunkan senjatanya, mata emas laki-laki itu justru menatap Kazuya lama. Baru pertama kali ini Kazuya merasa aneh saat ditatap. Jantungnya berisik. Mungkin karena takut nyawanya dihabisi oleh laki-laki manis ini.

"Ini kamera ku! Hapus aja fotonya, ambil kameraku juga boleh asal jangan bunuh aku! Eh, jangan ambil kameraku, deh! Aku lagi kere buat beli kamera baru"

"Kamu gak bohong?"

"Harus demi apa lagi aku bersumpah? Siapa Tuhanmu? Aku rela deh pindah agama agar bisa bersumpah demi Tuhanmu!"

Si laki-laki misterius menyimpan kembali revolvernya kedalam holdster di pinggangnya. Kazuya langsung lemas. Ia terduduk di pinggir semak-semak sambil menghela nafas.

Kazuya sebenarnya masih gemetaran, tapi laki-laki yang nyaris membunuhnya ini malah duduk disebelahnya. Reflek Kazuya langsung membuatnya bergerak untuk menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Maaf.." bisik laki-laki misterius di sebelah Kazuya "Udah tiga bulan aku berusaha menangkap stalker yang mengikutiku, tapi setiap aku nyaris memergokinya, dia selalu berhasil kabur"

"Oh, gitu" sahut Kazuya lemah "Tapi kalau kamu nangkap stalker sambil teriak-teriak begitu, jelas dia bakal langsung sadar dan kabur" Laki-laki di sebelahnya cemberut sambil merona. Tangan Kazuya entah kenapa jadi bergerak sendiri untuk membersihkan sisa es krim yang masih menempel di hidungnya. Kazuya otomatis mendapat pelototan galak "Ada sisa es krim di hidungmu"

Dia mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan lengan mantel sampai hidungnya memerah. Kazuya tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah orang asing ini. hilang sudah rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang lucu?'

"Kamu.."

"Kenapa aku lucu?"

"Kenapa anak manis sepertimu dibiarkan orang tuamu memegang revolver? Apa orang tuamu polisi?"

Dia menggeleng "Orang tuaku bukan polisi. Dan sudah kubilang aku sedang berusaha menangkap stalker yang mengikutiku"

"Mungkin dia cuma... Penggemar rahasiamu? Maksudku ya kalau berwajah sepertimu punya beberapa fans kayaknya gak aneh deh"

"Tapi aku bukan artis"

"Jaman sekarang gak perlu jadi artis untuk punya fans, cukup.." Kazuya berdehem sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "punya wajah cakep aja"

Wajahnya merona dengan lucu. Dia berpaling dengan bibir tertekuk. Anak ini benar-benar mengingatkan Kazuya dengan Haruichi "Daritadi kedengarannya seperti kamu sedang menggombal"

"Heeh? Bukan..bukan!" Kazuya gelagapan. Tangannya menyilang-nyilang didepan dada "Gombal itu ketika aku berusaha merebut hatimu. Aku cuma mengatakan kejujuran, jadi itu bukan gombal"

"Aku takut. Dulu aku pernah diculik" Laki-laki disamping Kazuya melanjutkan ceritanya

Oh.. gak heran sih kalau ada satu dua orang mau mau nyulik anak manis ini. Kazuya juga tidak keberatan menculiknya..

_Wait.. What?_

"Orang tuaku punya banyak musuh"

"Jadi bener kamu mafia?"

"Bukan!" Lutut Kazuya di tendang. Kazuya kaget karena laki-laki disebelahnya sudah berani melakukan _skinship_ dengannya. Apa tadi itu termasuk _skinship_? "Mereka cuma punya beberapa orang yang entah kenapa sangat bernafsu membunuh mereka"

"Terdengar seperti Mafia"

"BUKAN!"

Kazuya tertawa mendengar jeritan kesal laki-laki disebelahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak surai coklat gelap itu "Ya.. ya! Aku tahu. Aku dulu pernah bekerja di Firma Hukum. Waktu itu kami sedang membela klien seorang pengusaha yang berseteru dengan lawan bisnisnya. Orang itu tidak terima kami mengalahkannya di pengadilan.. dan Klien kami terpaksa harus melarikan diri keluar negri karena orang itu berkali-kali berusaha membunuhnya. Aku tahu kok bukan Mafia aja yang suka bunuh-bunuhan. Terkadang manusia memang suka menyingkirkan manusia lain untuk mengamankan posisinya" Jelas Kazuya. Laki-laki disebelahnya terdiam sambil menyimak, seolah Kazuya sedang menceritakan hal paling menarik dunia. Entah tatapannya yang memang selalu seperti itu, atau memang laki-laki ini tipe orang yang gampang dibuat antusias? "Jadi kamu mau aku hapus fotomu, atau boleh aku simpan?"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat... buat apa, ya?" Kata Kazuya bingung. Di fotonya memang tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi kalau di hapus juga sayang.

"Kamu sendiri juga gak tahu buat apa"

"Iya, sih.. tapi" Kazuya tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk memberi alasan "Oh, Aku kenal orang Jepang yang kerja di luar negeri. Dia juga mengolah situs untuk mempromosikan tempat wisata di jepang untuk orang-orang di negara tempat kerjanya. Aku bisa kirim fotomu ke dia. Nanti dia akan bayar karena memakai fotomu.. mungkin.. Nanti uangnya ku kasih kamu deh!"

"Kenapa kamu terdengar ragu begitu?"

"Ya.. begutulah pokoknya" Kazuya cengengesan "Jadi gimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh aku lihat fotonya dulu?"

Kazuya melepas strap kamera di lehernya, dan perlahan menyerahkan kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Saat tangan laki-laki di sebelahnya menyentuh kamera Kazuya, kamera itu tergelincir. Kazuya dengan sigap menangkap strap kameranya sambil memekik. "_Be careful, dude!_ Aku harus jual ginjal untuk bisa membelinya lagi"

Cengiran lebar itu terasa menyilaukan. Laki-laki disebelah Kazuya menggumamkan maaf. Setelah itu dia fokus kepada layar Kamera Kazuya dan mengotak-atik kamera itu. wajahnya tampak terkagum. Entah apa yang membuatnya kagum. Apakah hasil foto Kazuya atau bentuk kamera mahalnya.

"Kamu jago juga, ya.." Pujinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar Kamera Kazuya.

"Aku gak akan hidup dari ini kalau gak cukup jago"

"Hehe.. benar" cengiran lebarnya membuat Kazuya ingin menarik pipinya sampai kulitnya kendur "Karena aku udah nyaris membunuhmu, aku izinkan kamu menyimpan fotoku" Katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan kembali kamera Kazuya.

"Serius?"

Dia mengangguk "Terserah mau kamu jual atau kamu apain"

Kazuya tersenyum lebar. Saking lebarnya pipi Kazuya sampai sakit. Senyumnya baru berhenti ketika dia sadar laki-laki di sampingnya membuat wajah jijik.

_Did he creep him out?_

"Aku.. gak bakalan aneh-anehin fotomu, kok. Sumpah!" Kazuya berkata.

"O-oke.."

Kazuya berdehem. Dia berusaha menghilangkan ke gugupan tiba-tiba melandanya. "Jadi.." Suara Kazuya terdengar ragu sekali. Dia bukan ahli membuat komentar basa-basi, tapi kalau dia mau ngobrol lebih lama sama anak imut ini, dia harus bisa. Walaupun Kazuya juga tidak yakin entah apa untungnya mereka ngobrol lama-lama "Kamu keluyuran disekitar sini cuma buat nangkap stalker, atau kamu ada urusan lain?"

"Aku sebenarnya cuma mau.. jalan-jalan"

"Oh, boleh aku tahu namamu? Lucu kan kalau aku nyimpan foto orang yang namanya gak ku tahu.." haha! Bohong banget, deh. Kazuya sering kesana-kemari mengambil gambar orang-orang, dan justru kebanyakan adalah orang-orang bahkan yang tidak dia tahu namanya.

"Eijun.. Sawamura Eijun"

"Oke, Sawamura! Kalau emang kamu diikuti stalker, kenapa kamu keluyuran sendiri? Bukankah sebaiknya kamu ditemani seseorang, atau mungkin diam dirumah saja?"

"Ah, itu.." Eijun terlihat ragu. Rautnya seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban. Eijun menengadah sambil menatap langit diatas mereka. "Aku lagi.. kabur"

"Huh?"

"Aku kabur. Tunanganku hari ini mau bawa aku ke Paris" Wajah manis itu terlihat gusar. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri "Aku gak mau"

"Kenapa? Enak dong jalan-jalan"

"Aku gak mau! Aku takut"

"Kok takut? Emang kamu mau dijual di Paris?" Canda Kazuya

Eijun menunduk sambil menggeleng. Bibirnya gemetar. Tadinya Kazuya mengira dia mau bicara, tapi Eijun malah menghela nafas pendek lalu mengangkat kepala lagi

"Kamu mau nikah? Kamu kelihatan masih muda banget. Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh satu tahun"

Oh, pas sekali! dia benar-benar seumuran Haruichi. Tapi Haruichi masih kuliah, sementara anak ini sudah mau menikah.

"Apa kamu.. dijodohin?"

Eijun yang kaget menoleh kepada Kazuya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Dia menelan ludah lalu berkata "Kok tahu?"

"Wajahmu kelihatan gak terlalu senang ketika kamu menyebut kata 'tunangan'" Terka Kazuya. "Aku juga punya teman yang dijodohin. Umurnya dua puluh sembilan tahun, sama denganku. Dia yang udah umur segitu aja stress karena dijodohin, apalagi kamu yang masih semuda ini. Kamu tahu, karena saking gak mau dijodohinnya, dia sampai ngaku homo ke orang tuanya" Kazuya terpana melihat mata emas Eijun yang berkilatan dengan lucu. Dia sampai melupakan kalau anak ini menodong revolver kearahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajah Eijun tiba-tiba merona, dan langsung membuang muka dari Kazuya. "Kamu gak suka sama tunanganmu?"

"Suka.."

"Terus, apa masalahnya?"

"Aku suka dia. Tapi aku gak mau nikah sama dia. Aku gak mau hidup sama dia"

"Apa kamu masih kuliah?"

Eijun menggeleng "Aku gak kuliah"

"Kamu kerja?"

"Gak juga"

Oh, Kazuya tahu! Mungkin Eijun anak orang kelebihan harta yang kerjanya cuma bernafas, makan, eek dan tidur aja tapi duitnya gak pernah putus. Baunya seperti bau-bau anak manja yang nenteng kartu kredit orang tua kemana-mana.

Tapi dia lucu..

"Oh, apa kamu gak mau nikah karena kamu belum punya kerjaan? Ya gak mungkin sih kalau udah nikah masih minta-minta ke orang tuamu"

"Apa orang yang mau nikah harus punya kerja dulu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

_This boy is so clueless, and that's adorable!_

Kazuya spontan tertawa "Kamu mau ngasih anak istrimu makan apa kalau gak punya penghasilan. Gimana sih kamu? udah mau jadi suami orang masa itu aja gak ngerti"

"Aku gak mau nikah!" Tegas Eijun.

Kazuya langsung terdiam.

Baiklah! Jadi begini, nih anak sepertinya bukan anak manja biasa. Maksudnya mungkin dia seperti 'pangeran' yang terkurung dalam istana, jarang keluar rumah dan tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang kehidupan orang dewasa.

Pantesan dia stress mau dikawinin!

Mungkin dia hanya sebatas suka sama orang yang dijodohkan dengannya karena wanita itu cantik. Tapi ketika memikiran akan membangun rumah tangga dengannya, dia belum sanggup.

Ya! Ya! Pasti begitu!

"Gini deh, kalau emang kamu gak mau nikah, apa kamu gak coba bilang ke orang tuamu? Kamu masih muda. Masih banyak yang bisa kamu lakuin. Apa orang tuamu gak mau kamu jadi apa.. gitu? Kalau kamu emang belum sanggup, ya jangan dulu! Kasian nanti kamu sama istrimu. Maksudku, kamu kelihatannya.. belum dewasa. Takutnya nanti kalau rumah tangga kalian ada masalah, kalian gak bisa selesaikan baik-baik. emang sih kadang orang tua itu suka rese dengan sok ngatur ini itu. Tapi ini hidupmu! Yang menjalani kamu. Susah senangnya nanti kamu yang rasain" Kazuya cuma berharap Eijun mengerti maksud dari omongannya barusan. Bukannya dia bermaksud ikut campur dengan kehidupan orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi sebagai orang dewasa dia hanya ingin memberi saran kepada yang lebih muda darinya agar tidak salah memilih jalan hidup.

Tuh, kan! Kazuya berasa jadi kakek-kakek lagi.

"Maksudku gini.. nanti kamu nyesel karena banyak hal yang harus kamu lepaskan dalam hidupmu untuk menikah dengan pilihan orang tuamu. Kamu pasti punya cita-cita, kan? Jangan sampai kamu menyesal dikemudian hari dan malah melampiaskan rasa depresimu ke anak-istrimu. Kamu tahu, aku kenal sama bapak-bapak yang suka ngeluh dan iri sama bujangan diluar sana yang bisa bebas ngapa-ngapain. Bahkan hidup mereka udah gak kekurangan apa-apa lagi. Mereka punya karier, aset pribadi dan sebagainya, tapi tetap aja mereka suka stress menghadapi rumah tangga mereka sendiri. Mereka bahkan berharap menjadi bujangan lagi seperti aku" Ya siapa lagi bapak-bapak yang Kazuya maksud kalau bukan sepupu-sepupu Kazuya sendiri. Mereka suka menelpon Kazuya tidak peduli waktu untuk curhat tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka.

Misalnya Mei yang menelpon Kazuya tengah malam saat istrinya tidak membukakan pintu rumah untuknya karena lupa beli popok anak. Atau Shunpei yang menghubungi Kazuya yang saat itu sedang di Chiang Mai untuk minta tolong mencari keberadaan istrinya. Istri Shunpei ngambeg karena Shunpei melupakan _Anniversary_ mereka dan kabur ke Bangkok membawa semua kartu kreditnya.

Iya, minggat sih minggat! Tapi kartu kredit laki jangan di jarah juga!

"Nah, Apalagi kamu, yang gak pernah kuliah, gak pernah kerja. Suatu saat kamu mungkin melihat orang memiliki apa yang tidak kamu miliki, dan itu membuatmu merasa depresi karena kamu justru terjebak dengan anak dan istri disaat seharusnya kamu bisa meraih itu semua. Eh.. kok bengong? Kamu ngerti omonganku, gak?"

"Gak ada!"

"Apa?"

"Gak ada!" Eijun berbisik pelan sekali. suaranya bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar karena angin "Aku.. gak punya cita-cita. Gak punya keinginan"

"Gak mungkin!" Kazuya menyentuh bahu Eijun. "Pasti ada hal yang benar-benar ingin kamu lakukan"

"Aku cuma gak pengen nikah. Aku pengen jalan-jalan sendiri. aku pengen bebas" Suara Eijun terdengar sedih. Sepertinya, semua yang terjadi di dalam hidup Eijun bukanlah keinginannya. Mungkin Eijun terlalu lama di perlakukan bagai burung dalam kandang hingga ia lupa bagaimana rasanya terbang di langit lepas.

Eijun terlihat seperti ingin terbebas dari kekangan.

"Apa kamu sudah bicara dengan orang tuamu?"

Eijun mengangguk

"Mereka bilang apa?"

Sekarang Eijun menggeleng.

"Apa kamu.. cukup dekat dengan mereka?" Entah kenapa Kazuya bisa sampai pada satu kesimpulan ini.

"Gak tahu" Kata Eijun sedih. Mata emasnya berkilauan karena air mata "Aku cuma ikutin semua kata mereka, karena mereka udah ngasih aku segalanya dari kecil. Tapi ketika aku di jodohkan, ada sesuatu didalam diriku yang mengatakan kalau ini gak bener. Aku gak mau berakhir seperti ini"

"Justru karena itu kamu harus bicara!" Kazuya berkata lugas. "Gak selamanya orang tua itu bener. Apalagi untuk menyangkut hal seperti pernikahan. Kalau kamu gagal, hidupmu bisa berantakan. Dan saat itu terjadi, kamu gak akan bisa menuntut orang tuamu untuk bertanggung jawab" Kazuya mencengkram bahu Eijun sampai membuat Eijun tersentak "Kalau kamu ingin bebas, kamu harus bicara! Kamu laki-laki. Hadapi masalahmu! Jangan kabur-kaburan!"

"Mereka gak pernah mau mendengarkanku"

"Buat mereka mendengarmu!"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Terserah gimana caranya. Kamu mau ngamuk, ngancurin barang atau bakar rumah sekalipun, buat mereka mengerti! Buat mereka mendengarmu!"

"Apa gak papa?"

"Kadang anak dan orang tua itu memang harus berantem agar bisa memahami satu sama lain" Jelas Kazuya "Kayak aku yang pagi ini habis berantem dengan orang tuaku"

"Kenapa?"

"Papaku minta aku cari kerjaan lain, dan cari istri" Kazuya menjelaskan sambil nyengir lebar

Eijun malah terkekeh. Dia mengusap matanya sebelum bicara lagi "Memang apa yang salah dengan kerjaanmu?"

"Gak ada yang salah, sih" Kepala Kazuya tiba-tiba gatal lagi. mungkin kutu-kutunya sedang loncat kesana kemari di kepalanya. Jangan sampai deh mereka loncat ke kepala Eijun "Gak ada kerjaan yang salah. Yang bikin salah itu kalau Tuhan memberimu saudara atau sepupu yang hidupnya lebih sukses darimu untuk dijadikan bahan perbandingan dengan kamu" Eijun terlihat kebingungan. Matanya yang tak lepas dari Kazuya menyiratkan penasaran. Apa kata-kata Kazuya terlalu rumit untuknya? "Kamu punya saudara, atau sepupu?"

"Saudara gak punya. Kalau sepupu gak tahu. Orang tuaku gak pernah mengenalkanku kepada keluarga besarku"

Adakalanya terkadang seperti itu lebih baik, sih. Mungkin keluarga besar Eijun punya tingkat kejulidan yang lebih mengerikan daripada keluarga besar Kazuya.

"Ya bagus, deh. Jadi kamu gak perlu dibanding-bandingin. Setiap keluargaku berkumpul, tante-tanteku selalu pamerin anak-anaknya. Sementara papaku cuma bisa bengong karena gak ada dariku yang bisa dibanggakan" Kata Kazuya sambil meluruskan kakinya yang mulai pegal karena ditekuk. Matanya memperhatikan sepasang Sneakers-nya yang bergoyang-goyang "Aku cuma gak ngerti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka menganggap membesarkan anak itu seperti perlombaan. Anak siapa yang paling sukses, dialah pemenangnya. Apa itu tujuan Tuhan mempercayakan orang tua untuk memiliki anak? Untuk melanjutkan obsesi masa muda mereka yang gak kesampaian?" Kazuya tidak terlalu peduli lagi Eijun mau mengerti omongannya apa tidak. Dia hanya ingin curhat. Dia ingin di dengar. "Padahal mereka udah tua-tua begitu. Tapi hobby-nya gak berubah-ubah. Anehnya lagi mereka selalu punya alasan untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Aku tahu mereka juga panas-panasi papaku untuk mencarikan istri untukku. Aku gak butuh di kasihani begitu. Aku bisa usaha sendiri. Mungkin kamu gak percaya, tapi menggandeng satu dua cewek dulu gak sulit bagiku. Kalau sekarang, sih.. ya aku gak PD. Dompetku lagi kering karena aku habis tertimpa musibah, dan tampangku berantakan begini"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eijun penasaran. Nadanya terdengar sangat antusias mendengar sepenggal kisah hidup Kazuya yang berantakan.

"Aku ditipu cewek" Kata Kazuya dengan bangga seolah ditipu cewek adalah hal paling hebat yang pernah dia lakukan. Eijun sampai menganga karena takjub "Yaah.. gimana ya, habis dia cantiknya kelewatan, dan kelakuannya sama sekali gak mencurigakan. Aku ketemu dia pas lagi nonton pertandingan Baseball. Dia bawa aku ke Houston dan.. kami mabuk. Paginya semua barang dan uangku hilang. Aku udah lapor polisi tapi butuh waktu lama agar mereka menanggapi laporanku. Dan setelah dua minggu menunggu, aku dapat kabar dari polisi kalau cewek itu kabur ke luar negri. Begitulah awal mula ceritaku jadi gelandangan di Texas"

"Kamu beneran jadi gelandangan?"

"Apa kamu gak bisa liat dari tampangku?"

Eijun mengangguk bersemangat. Kazuya cuma tersenyum kecut.

"Kamu sendiri gimana? Apa kamu akan bicara dengan orang tuamu?"

Eijun terdiam lama sambil menggigit bibirnya. dia lalu menghela nafas sebelum berkata dengan suara pelan "Aku akan coba"

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk terlihat yakin di depanku"

Eijun memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir manyun. Rona merah di pipinya muncul kembali. Kazuya kembali terkekeh sambil mengusap surai coklat gelap itu "Aku akan bicara dengan orang tuaku. Aku akan pulang setelah ini. Tapi, apa kamu keberatan memberikan kontakmu kepadaku?"

Eh? Gak salah denger nih?

Padahal tadi Kazuya takut buat minta kontak Eijun duluan. Mungkin Eijun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhubungan dengannya lagi. Kazuya sudah berpikir pertemuan singkat mereka akan berakhir begitu Eijun pergi.

Apakah ini yang namanya rejeki orang sabar?

"Boleh" Kazuya tidak perlu sok-sokan nanya 'buat apa'. Lagian kenapa juga dia harus sok jual mahal. Dia juga senang-senang saja untuk berhubungan terus dengan Eijun.

"Mungkin.. aku akan segera hubungi kamu lagi" Kata Eijun setelah mereka bertukar informasi kontak

Lah? Gerak cepat juga nih anak

"Oh, oke.." Jawab Kazuya pelan, padahal dalam hatinya seperti sedang ada keributan.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Bye, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun melambai dengan cengiran lebar. Secepat kilat, dia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kazuya tanpa sempat Kazuya menjawab pamitnya.

Kazuya menghela nafas. jantungnya lagi-lagi berisik.

Apa-apaan? Kenapa dia begitu antusias? Eijun baru beberapa detik meninggalkannya, tapi dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar suaranya lagi.

Konyol!

Kazuya geleng-geleng kepala sabil tertawa sendiri. Kalau ada yang lewat, mungkin dia disangka gila. Biar saja! Sejak kapan dia peduli omongan orang?

Ponsel Kazuya berdering. Melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya, Kazuya terkekeh.

"Mochi-mochi.."

"_Gak usah sok imut! Jijik! Buruan kesini! Haruno juga mendadak sakit, jadi disini kekurangan tenaga. Hari ini entah kenapa pengunjung mendadak rame_" Manusia diseberang sana berkata dengan suara keras. Disangka Kazuya budeg mungkin. Yang ada malah suara Youichi yang bikin budeg.

"Iya, santai aja ngomongnya! Kamu ngomog apa kebelet pipis? Buru-buru amat"

"_Buruan kesini!_"

Sambungan telepon ditutup.

Kazuya cekikikan sambil menyimpan ponsel di saku mantelnya. Setelah menyimpan kamera di dalam tas, Kazuya bangkit. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan memutar-mutar pinggang sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"_I'm coming, Mochi._."

.

.

Perut saya tiba-tiba sakit saat sedang menulis chapter ini.

Apakah ini tanda-tanda saya disantet online sama Kazuya karena saya jahatin terus?


	4. Chapter 4

"Emang kalau layar HP-mu itu kamu pelototin terus bakalan keluar cewek cantik dari dalamnya?" Kazuya mengerjap. Dia tidak sadar Youichi sudah duduk di hadapannya sambil memegang_ Paper cup_ berisi kopi. Youichi menopang dagu dan menatap Kazuya curiga.

Kazuya mendengus "Salah ya kalau ngeliat layar HP sendiri?"

Youichi malah tertawa. "Kamu gak sadar kamu udah begitu selama tiga hari sejak kembali dari Sumida River?"

"Aku gak tahu apa yang kamu maksud"

"Jadi, siapa yang kamu temui disana?" Kazuya jadi sangat ingin menyiram Youichi dengan Cappucino di dalam cangkir yang masih mengeluarkan asap panas itu. Punya teman akrab itu enak, tapi yang bikin tidak enak terkadang mereka terlalu kepo.

"Aku gak ketemu siapa-siapa"

"Masa?" Youichi mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Iya.."

"Lalu kenapa kamu seperti menunggu seseorang menghubungimu? Yang tahu nomor barumu itu cuma aku dan papamu. Gak mungkin, kan kamu nunggu telepon papamu?" Kata Youichi sok tahu "Kamu itu pengangguran dan gak punya teman. Pasti ada kabar dari seseorang yang kamu tunggu"

Youichi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kazuya memang menanti Eijun menghubunginya walau Kazuya juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Apa dia hanya penasaran dengan kelanjutan nasib Eijun nantinya? Apakah Eijun berhasil membujuk orang tuanya, atau justru dia berubah pikiran dan menerima pertunangannya? Atau mungkin saja Eijun kabur lagi ke suatu tempat. Bisa saja dia jadi pergi ke Paris dengan tunangannya.

Kenapa Kazuya sangat ingin tahu? Itu bukan urusannya. Cuma karena wajah manisnya sering teringat-ingat oleh Kazuya bukan berarti dia harus kepo teradap hidup orang lain.

Lalu apa maksud Eijun dengan mengatakan dia akan segera menghubunginya lagi?

Mau apa Eijun menghubunginya lagi?

"Stop bertingkah seperti detektif begitu! Mukamu gak pantes. Dan jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini orang yang gak punya kehidupan sosial!" Kesal Kazuya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Youichi.

"Oh, ya? Coba sebutkan temanmu selain aku!" tantang Youichi.

"Haruichi.. Furuya.." Satoru yang sedang membersihkan meja langsung menoleh "..dan Okumura!"

"Aku bukan temanmu!" Koushu berkata dingin tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari buku entah apa yang dibacanya di depan mesin Kasir. Kazuya jadi teringat cumi-cumi penggerutu tetangganya si spons kuning.

"OKUMURA! PENGKHIANAT!" Jerit Kazuya

"Dari awal aku memang gak pernah berpihak kepadamu"

"Kembalikan bola Baseball bertanda tangan Chris Devenski yang ku kasih ke kamu!"

"Aku kasih ke Furuya-san" Kata Koushu dengan santainya "Yang nge fans sama Chris Devenski itu Furuya-san, bukan aku"

Youichi terbahak-bahak sampai menggebrak meja. Satoru sudah kabur lagi ke belakang. Kazuya cuma bisa mendengus kesal lalu berkata "Kenapa kamu pilih Karyawan kampret macam itu, sih?" Kazuya menunjuk Koushu terang-terangan "Kayak gak ada orang lain aja! pecat dia, kek!"

"Biar begitu dia jago bikin kopi. Mana bisa aku pecat dia. Lagipula fans-nya lumayan banyak. Cewek-cewek sering kesini cuma buat liatin dia doang" Kazuya mencibir "Hoy, Miyuki! Kamu gak habis ketemu orang dan langsung tiba-tiba jadi bucin, kan?"

"_What?_ Gila kamu! Emang dimatamu aku segampangan itu apa?" Jerit Kazuya tak terima. "Lagian apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalau gak begitu kamu gak akan berakhir ditipu berkali-kali" Kata Youichi. Dia melanjutkan sambil memajukan tubuhnya kearah Kazuya "Entahlah! Mungkin ada cewek yang liat kamu nenteng kamera mahal kemana-mana dan nekad mendekatimu dengan niat buruk. Aku tahu kamu, lah. Ngeliat cewek ngibasin rambut sedikit air liurmu langsung berceceran"

"Sialan! Aku gak segitunya. Dan lagian aku gak ketemu siapapun, Mochi-mochi!" Dusta Kazuya yang berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan. "Lagipula daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kamu mencari siapa yang mau menjadi pacarmu. Kalau weekend ini kamu gak dapet pacar, aku akan beli jas untuk kupakai di pernikahanmu"

Youichi menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

Ya, benar! Pacar!

Youichi tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengalami ini. apa dia dihukum karena mengerjai orang tuanya sampai membuat ibunya sedih? Dia tidak harus begitu kalau mereka tidak ngotot untuk menjodohkannya. Kenapa jadi Youichi yang harus di hukum?

Kenapa orang tua harus selalu benar dan anak selalu salah? Padahal Youichi hanya ingin menyelamatkan pantatnya dari terjebak hidup bersama wanita yang tidak disukainya. Salahnya dimana, sih? Kalau saja orang tuanya mau mendengarkannya, Youichi juga tidak perlu membuat kebohongan segala.

Gak adil!

"Kamu gak ada niat untuk menolongku apa?"

Kazuya menyeringai melihat kegusaran Youichi. "Aku bisa apa? pura-pura jadi pacarmu? Kamu mau lihat ibumu mengubur diri sendiri?"

"Halo.." suara ceria seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu membuat Youichi dan Kazuya menoleh. Haruichi berjalan riang ke arah Koushu dan meninju buku yang sedang di baca Koushu sampai terjatuh.

Koushu menggeram, lalu memungut kembali bukunya sambil berdecih "Dasar _Hobbit_ merah muda!"Desisnya sepelan angin. Namun telinga Haruichi masih terlalu tajam untuk di tipu..

Apalagi kalau menyangkut tinggi badannya!

"Apa? Kamu ngomong sesuatu? Coba bilang lagi!" Tantang Haruichi yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Koushu sampai berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu mau aku menyebutnya berapa kali, _Hobbit_?"

Waktu yang harusnya di pakai Kazuya untuk istirahat setelah akhirnya coffee shop ini sepi jadi terganggu karena suara cempreng Haruichi. Haruichi mengomel seperti kereta yang tidak kenal rem sambil memukul-mukul meja di depan Koushu. Koushu tidak mau kalah. Matanya menatap tajam pada Haruichi sambil menggumamkan '_Hobbit..Hobbit_' berkali-kali. Wajah Haruichi memerah, bahkan dari leher sampai ke telinga. Jangan pikir Koushu akan mundur! Dia akan melayani Haruichi sampai seluruh urat-uratnya putus. Kazuya bersyukur saat ini sedang tidak ada pelanggan jadi tidak ada yang perlu mengetahui ke bar-baran seorang Kominato Haruichi selain mereka.

Seandainya tidak ada Satoru yang menyeret Haruichi untuk duduk di dekat Youichi dan Kazuya, Pertengkaran Koushu dan Haruichi pasti tidak akan berakhir sampai Haruichi membenturkan kepala Koushu ke mesin Esspresso.

"KAMU GAK DENGER DIA PANGGIL AKU APA?" Bentak Haruichi kepada Satoru yang memegangi bahunya, memaksanya untuk tetap duduk.

"Kamu juga yang salah! Kamu tahu dia orangnya gimana, masih aja diajak berantem" Kata Satoru kalem.

Wajah Haruichi terbakar emosi. Nafasnya terengah. Youichi cuma cengengesan memaklumi kelakuan karyawannya. Haruichi akan selalu mencari cara mengganggu Koushu, tapi kemudian dia akan mengamuk sendiri kalau Koushu mulai meladeninya.

"Diam disini!" Perintah Satoru sebelum dia pergi untuk membuatkan Haruichi segelas Machiato dingin. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Satoru kembali dan menyerahkan es kopi buatannya kepada Haruichi. "Nih, minum! Biar kepalamu adem" Satoru kemudian pamit untuk membuat makan siang.

Haruichi menyedot Es Kopinya dengan rakus sampai pipinya mengkerut. Dia bersendawa keras setelah itu. Gak usah protes! Kazuya yang sudah setua ini saja masih suka begitu. Youichi cuma geleng-geleng pasrah.

"Gimana? Kakimu gak papa?" Tanya Kazuya, sekaligus basa-basi mengalihkan perhatian Haruichi dari rencananya untuk membunuh Koushu.

"Gak papa" Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kata Ryo-san pas tahu kamu digigit anjing?" Kali ini Youichi yang bertanya.

"Dia bilang 'kok bisa chihuahua gigit chihuahua?'"

Youichi kesusahan menahan tawa sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti kentut. Tidak jauh beda dengan Kazuya yang masih punya perasaan dengan hanya berdehem untuk meredam tawanya.

Kakak beradik itu memang tidak kenal dengan bahasa manusia berpendidikan. Kazuya bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Ryosuke saat mengatakan itu.

"Apa? Mau ketawa? Ketawa aja!"

"Gak! Siapa juga yang mau ketawa?" Youichi menggeleng ketakutan. Kalau ada bos yang takut sama karyawannya sendiri, ya Youichi-lah orangnya.

Kazuya kaget ketika ponselnya berdering. Tiba-tiba debaran jantungnya jadi lebih cepat. Dengan wajah girang, dia langsung merogoh ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Ekspresi Kazuya langsung berubah kecut ketika melihat tulisan 'Papa' tertera di layar ponselnya.

Rasanya bodoh mengharapkan orang yang baru di temuinya sekali akan menghubunginya lagi. kalaupun Eijun melakukannya, memang apa yang dicarinya dari Kazuya?

"Moshi-moshi.." Sapa Kazuya setengah malas.

"_Kamu dimana?"_

"Di tempat Kuramochi. Ada apa, pa?"

"_Ke Ballroom Ivory Residence sekarang!"_

"Ngapain aku ke kompleks perumahan elit itu, pa? Kalau papa minta beliin aku satu unit apartemen disana, tunggu semua organ tubuhku laku dijual dulu"

"SIAPA YANG SURUH KAMU BELI APARTEMEN, ANAK BEGO?!" Bentak Miyuki Toku kesal. Youichi dan Haruichi sampai tertawa karena suara teriakan papanya bahkan bisa mereka dengar "GAK USAH BANYAK BACOT! SEMUA KELUARGA KITA UDAH DISINI, CUMA KAMU YANG BELUM. BURUAN KESINI SEBELUM PAPA YANG KESANA UNTUK MENYERET BANGKAIMU!"

Sambungan telepon di putus. Youichi dan Haruichi masih tertawa. Kazuya menggaruk keningnya sambil menghela nafas. Perasaannya tidak enak. _Ivory Residence _adalah kompleks perumahan mewah di khawasan Roppongi. Gedung itu memang memiliki Ballroom yang biasa disewa untuk acara tertentu. Shunpei dan Mei tinggal disana. Shunpei tinggal di salah satu dari tiga unit _penthouse_ yang terletak di lantai teratas dari lima puluh lantai bangunan itu. Dan kalau ada yang melihat satu Bugatti dan dua Lamborghini terpakir manis di _basemen_, itu punya Mei. Jangan sentuh! Pemiliknya langsung parnoan kalau melihat ada sidik jari tak dikenal yang menempel di mobilnya. Dia sudah menjual jiwanya ke setan bernama setan kerja untuk mendapatkan kendaraan mahal itu.

Mau apa papanya menyuruh Kazuya pergi ke khawasan tempat tinggal sepupu-sepupunya?

Melihat kegusaran di wajah sobatnya, Youichi berkata "Mati kamu!" sambil menyeringai.

"Ada apa?" Haruichi bertanya penasaran.

"Cuma salah satu pertemuan gak penting yang mungkin bisa memperpendek umurku" Kazuya bangkit dan keluar dari meja untuk ganti pakaian, melupakan cangkir Cappucino-nya begitu saja "Kalau aku gak kembali dengan selamat, aku harap kalian mengenangku sebagai manusia yang baik"

"Apa sih? Paling-paling kamu juga diam-diam kabur kayak biasa" Gurau Youichi.

* * *

Jangan harap Kazuya mau mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk bisa segera sampai ke _Ivory Residence_! Yang ada dia malah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat lambat sampai-sampai membuat pengguna jalan lainnya emosi. Siapa yang peduli? Kalau bukan karena takut dengan papanya, Kazuya tidak sudi datang kesana! Mending dia menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba resep baru untuk menambah menu cemilan di coffee shop Youichi.

Sambil mendendangkan lagu Senorita-nya Shawn Mendez dan Camila Cabello yang mengalun keras di mobilnya, Kazuya membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan lambat. Seorang pengendara motor membunyikan klakson panjang kepadanya. Kazuya membuka jendelanya dan mengacungkan jari tengah kepada si pengendara motor sambil menyanyikan bagian_ chorus_ lagu. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk menggoda seperti cacing kepanasan.

Si pengendara motor menatap jijik padanya, kemudian menambah kecepatan motornya. Sebelumnya Kazuya yakin orang itu berkata 'Dasar gila!' kepadanya. Dia memang gila, mungkin.

Dan Kazuya beruntung karena dia tidak ditilang polisi.

Ketika di lampu merah, ponsel Kazuya berbunyi. Kazuya menggeram kesal sambil mengambil benda petak itu di dalam saku mantel-nya.

"Sabar kek, pa! Aku lagi di jalan. Aku gak bakalan kabur, kok!" Gerutu Kazuya

"_Miyuki Kazuya?"_

Hah?

Kazuya yakin itu bukan suara papanya. Dengan cepat dia melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya.

Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan matanya sedang tidak lagi bercanda. Mata Kazuya emang sering bercanda. Kadang Youichi bisa jadi sangat mirip dengan papanya. Tapi setidaknya telinganya benar-benar yakin kalau itu suara Eijun.

"Oh, halo! Gimana kabarmu?" Kazuya berbasa-basi. Rasanya dia ingin teriak keluar sana saking girangnya.

"_Eng.."_ Suara Eijun diseberang sana terdengar lagu _"Baik, mungkin.."_

"Kok pakai mungkin?"

"_Mungkin baik, mungkin enggak" _Lampu lalu lintas berubah warna ke hijau. Kazuya mengemudi dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain memegang ponsel._ "Apa kamu lagi sibuk?"_

"Gak juga!" memang Kazuya tidak lagi sibuk. Bertemu dengan keluarga besarnya bukanlah sebuah kesibukan.

"_Tapi tadi kamu terdengar mau pergi ke suatu tempat"_

"Itu.." Otak Kazuya jadi ingin memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Eijun "Aku cuma.. ada pertemuan keluarga dan papaku minta aku datang"

"_Oh, kamu ada urusan penting, ya?"_ Kazuya merasa ada nada kecewa yang tersirat tipis dari suara Eijun.

" ! gak penting, kok" Tukas Kazuya cepat. Memang gak penting, kan? Setidaknya bagi Kazuya "Ada apa? Aku kira kamu udah lupa sama aku"

"_Aku baru kembali dari Paris"_ Eijun berkata pelan. Yah, Sudah Kazuya duga sih. Mungkin Eijun setuju untuk melanjutkan perjodohannya. Tapi apapun itu, mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja. Mudah-mudahan Eijun tidak menyesali keputusannya di kemudian hari.

"Gimana Paris?" Tanya Kazuya "Bagus, kan?"

"_Aku gak banyak jalan-jalan. Aku cuma pergi ke tempat-tempat dalam rangka bisnis dan.. lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di hotel"_

"Sayang dong" Kazuya berkelakar "Setidaknya kamu pasti udah punya foto yang bagus untuk kamu upload ke medsos"

"_Aku gak foto-foto dimanapun"_

"Kamu lucu, ya" Kazuya terkekeh "Manusia macam apa yang bahkan gak foto-foto saat lagi di Paris?"

"Kenapa harus foto-foto disana?" Wajah polos Eijun saat mengatakan itu bisa terbayang oleh Kazuya

"Dude, this is Paris we're talking about!" Kazuya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menahan tawanya "Semua orang setidaknya sekali seumur hidup pasti pernah bermimpi menginjakan kaki di tempat itu. Kalau kamu berdompet cukup tebal, semua bisa kamu dapatkan disana. Ya asal jangan kayak aku aja yang malah kehabisan duit disana dan berakhir ikut dengan romongan pengamen jalanan"

"_Kamu pernah ke Paris?"_

"Ya.."

"_Lalu kenapa kamu bisa ikut dengan rombongan pengamen jalanan?"_

Kazuya menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah dia menceritakan satu lagi kisah cintanya yang tragis? Tidak apa, lah! Mungkin Eijun bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kisah hidupnya agar tidak sembarangan memilih pasangan "Aku ajak pacar.. maksudku mantanku kesana karena dia bilang dia pengen banget ke Paris, sambil aku sekalian bekerja. Selagi aku bekerja, aku memberinya ATM dan kartu kreditku agar dia bisa bersenang-senang sendiri tanpa aku. Dia memasuki semua toko yang dilihatnya di jalanan kota Paris. Dari toko barang Branded, sampai kaki lima. Sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemaninya. Tapi setelah aku kehabisan uang, dia malah pergi. Aku memergokinya di kamar dengan bule saat aku kembali ke hotel. Dan.. dia memilih bule yang baru ditemuinya itu. Ya! Dia pergi meninggalkanku sambil mengangkut semua barang belanjaannya dari hasil mengosongkan ATM-ku dan membuat tagihan kartu kreditku menggunung"

"_Kok ada sih manusia setega itu?"_ Suara Eijun terdengar prihatin.

"Gak semua orang mau repot-repot bekerja untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, Sawamura" Jelas Kazuya "Banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih suka cara instan. Tuntutan hidup semakin lama semakin berat. Jaman sekarang, kamu gak akan dilirik orang kalau gak ada barang Branded yang melekat di tubuhmu. Pengakuan dari orang lain sudah sama pentingnya dengan udara untukmu bernafas. Sayangnya, ya seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Gak semua orang mau repot-repot bekerja. Ada yang kekurangan otak dan justru di berikan kelebihan fisik oleh Tuhan. Tapi mereka menggunakannya untuk memburu harta dari orang haus kasih sayang sepertiku"

Kazuya bersumpah suara tawa Eijun adalah suara terindah yang didengarnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. _"Kenapa kamu bilang dirimu sendiri haus kasih sayang?"_

"Karena aku punya kadar kebucinan yang tidak bisa diobati lagi. Kata temanku, aku ngeliat cewek ngibasin rambut aja langsung ngiler. Ya, gak segitunya sih. Tapi... aku memang separah itu"

"_Masa?"_

Kazuya mengangkat bahu "Ya! Kurasa memang ada yang salah dengan diriku. Entah kenapa rasanya terlalu mudah bagiku untuk jatuh cinta dan berakhir memberikan segalanya ke orang itu. Sialnya, hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang salah. Sekali seumur hidup saja aku ingin dicintai dan mencintai dengan benar. Walau mungkin aku gak berjodoh dengan orang itu. tapi aku ingin merasakan memberikan cintaku untuk orang yang tepat" Kazuya menelan ludah sebelum berkata lagi "Aku harap kamu gak berakhir dengan orang yang salah. Siapapun itu yang akan kamu nikahi, semoga dia orang yang bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan gak menganggapmu hanya sebagai peti berlian"

"_Dia.."_ Eijun terdiam sebentar. Kazuya hanya menanti sambil tetap menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. _"..gak menganggapku peti berlian, tapi bukan dia orangnya. Bukan dia yang ku mau_"

"Sawamura.." Kazuya menghemuskan udara sampai poninya berterbangan ke atas "Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak menasehatimu. Kita bahkan hanya bertemu sekali. Tapi kalau kamu masih mau mendengarkan omongan orang asing sepertiku, aku hanya memintamu untuk mengikuti kata hatimu"

"_Kamu tahu? Kata hatiku menginginkan kita untuk bertemu"_

"HAH?" Kazuya terpekik kaget. "Ma-maksudku bukan itu. Aku bicara soal pertunanganmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"_Kok kamu kaget?"_ Eijun terkekeh renyah.

"Gak! Gak papa, kok" Tangan Kazuya gemetaran memegang stir mobil. "Ketemu, ya? Boleh. Kapan kamu mau ketemu?"

"_Aku maunya sekarang. Tapi kamu lagi ada acara, jadi lain kali aja kalau kamu lagi gak sibuk"_

"Eh.. sebenarnya.." sebenarnya Kazuya dengan segenap kerelaan hati melarikan diri dari pertemuan keluarganya, kalau saja dia tidak teringat Papanya yang akan memotong-motong semua jarinya kalau sampai dia mangkir. "..aku gak akan lama, kok. Satu jam, deh! Aku temui kamu satu jam dari sekarang"

"_Pertemuan keluargamu dimana?"_

"Di Ballroom Ivory Recidence"

"_Aku akan kesana nanti"_

"Eh? O-oke, deh!"

"_See you, Miyuki Kazuya!"_ Kazuya merasa aneh karena Eijun selalu memanggil nama lengkapnya. Kenapa dia tidak memanggilnya Miyuki, Miyuki-san atau Kazuya saja?

"See you!" Setelah itu Kazuya mengakhiri panggilan telepon dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Satu jam, huh? Setidaknya untuk satu jam kedepan Kazuya harus bertahan, dan setelah itu dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk diam-diam menghilang seperti biasa.

Kazuya jadi mendadak ingin ngebut dan menyelesaikan semua urusannya dengan keluarganya.

* * *

Apa hidup Kazuya tidak bisa lebih konyol lagi? Apa Kazuya tidak bisa tampak lebih tolol lagi? Kenapa Kazuya selalu terjebak di situasi yang tidak di inginkannya? Sekarang kepada siapa dia harus mengumpat? Apa kepada sekumpulan anak-anak yang berkumpul sambil rebutan cupcake di meja di ujung sana, atau kepada kumpulan wanita bergaun bagus yang memegang segelas wine sambil ngerumpi cantik di depannya?

Kalau memang dia disuruh datang ke pesta, setidaknya papanya bisa menyuruhnya memperbaiki tampangnya dulu. Bukannya datang seenak udel seperti gembel nyasar begini.

Sekarang jangan salahkan Kazuya kalau dia benar-benar bernafsu mencongkel setiap pasang mata yang menoleh ke arahnya!

"Kazuya.." Kazuya membeku di tempat ketika seseorang merangkul bahunya

Tolong jangan! Jangan biarkan Kazuya bertemu siapapun! persetan dengan amukan papanya. Kazuya bisa kabur ke ujung dunia untuk terbebas dari papanya.

"Aku benar-benar gak mengenalimu dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini" Bau Wine mahal membuat hidung Kazuya sakit. Dia ingin menonjok orang yang merangkulnya tanpa izin. Kazuya masih kesal. Kazuya ingin ngamuk "Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Hari ini ulang tahun istriku, setidaknya berusalah tampak bahagia karena aku sudah susah-susah membuat ini semua untuk menyenangkannya!"

"_hahaha.. happy birthday!_" Kata Kazuya datar tanpa berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ceria. Tentu saja! Mana hafal Kazuya ulang tahun istrinya Mei. Ulang tahun papanya saja dia lupa.

"Ayolah.. aku mohon padamu! Aku tahu kamu sebal, tapi aku mohon jangan tunjukan wajah itu dihadapan istriku! Jangan rusak hari bahagianya! Kalau dia badmood, sebulan aku di kasih punggung" Bisik Mei yang memohon kepada Kazuya

"Makan tuh punggung!"

"_Brother, please!_ Bertahanlah sebentar saja, setelah itu kamu mau apa terserahmu!" Mei berkata sambil memelas " Aku minta maaf karena lupa memberitahumu. Aku benar-benar sibuk bahkan aku kesulitan mengatur pesta ini ditengah jadwal kerjaku. Aku kira mamaku sudah memberitahu papamu"

Ah, selalu begini! Kazuya dan papanya selalu terasing. Mereka hanya diberi tahu untuk datang ke pertemuan keluarga di menit-menit terakhir menjelang pertemuan. Bukannya Kazuya berharap untuk diberitahu juga, sih. Bahkan lebih baik mereka tidak diberitahu sama sekali. kalau mau mengucilkan mereka, setidaknya jangan nanggung-nanggung! Jangan main keluarga-keluargaan kalau memang dari awal gak niat menganggap mereka keluarga!

"Maaf, Mei! Aku pergi saja"

"Gila kamu! jangan pergi dong!" lengan Kazuya dicekal oleh Mei sesaat ketika Kazuya sudah membalikkan badan. "Aku tahu kami salah. Atas nama keluarga aku minta maaf. Tapi ku mohon jangan membuat suasana memburuk dengan gak memberikan ucapan selamat ke istriku! Bisakah kamu berpura-pura menganggap ini bukan masalah? Kamu tahu istriku gimana. Kalau sampai ada yang ngerusak mood-nya yang lagi bagus, aku yang jadi pelampiasannya"

"_Fuck it, Mei! You think i care?" _Kata Kazuya marah. Dia membentak Mei di depan para tamunya _"I don't wanna be here, okay! I'm gonna leave, and you or anyone in this fucking room cannot make me stay!"_

Mei tercengang kaget. Gelas wine di tangannya gemetaran. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menggenggam kedua bahu Kazuya "Kazuya, kamu gak harus marah-marah kayak gitu"

"_Then what should i do?_ Ketawa-ketawa dan berusaha berbasa-basi di tempat ini selagi kalian sebenarnya gak berniat untuk mengundangku?"

"Kazuya, ayo bicara sebentar!" Shunpei datang tiba-tiba entah dari mana dan menggandeng lengan Kazuya.

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh menggandengku seenaknya? Lepasin!" Marah Kazuya. Tapi Shunpei tetap menyeretnya keluar Ballroom.

Setelah mereka sampai di dekat lift, Shunpei baru melepasnya "Si dodol ini.. lagi berusaha untuk menyenangkan istrinya" Shunpei berkata sambil menunjuk wajah Mei yang tampak kesal. Kazuya tidak berusaha untuk berpura-pura peduli "Coba tebak ketololan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan! Dia melupakan Anniversary mereka. Kurang lebih sama sepertiku dulu. Tapi istrinya lebih ekstrem dengan memintanya menandatangani surat cerai. Kamu tahu istrinya ratu drama, kan? ya istriku juga ratu drama sih. _That's right, bro! We married a drama queen and stuck with their fucking drama for the rest of our life_. Kamu tahu bagian terburuknya? Kami justru cinta setengah mati kepada mereka_. _Kami memang menyedihkan!_"_

"_What the hell are you trying to say?"_

"Begini, jangan kacaukan usaha si dodol ini untuk memenangkan hati istrinya lagi! _he fucked it up so bad. I mean not that bad_. Kita melupakan satu dua hal dalam hidup, dan itu wajar. Tapi kamu tahu wanita, mereka sangat mengapresiasi segala momen bersejarah dalam hidup mereka, dan kalau laki-laki seperti kita melupakan apa yang mereka anggap penting. _That means we fuck it up!_ Dia sudah melupakan satu momen penting dalam kehidupan istrinya. Kalau sampai dia juga tidak melakukan apapun untuk ulang tahun istrinya, dia terancam jadi duda. Apa kamu tega?"

Kazuya menghela nafas. dia meninju dinding untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. _And it works!_ Untungnya, Kazuya bukan tipe orang yang suka berlarut-larut dalam emosi.

Ya, dia mengerti. Mei dan Shunpei sudah jadi bucin sejati. Hanya saja mereka mencintai orang yang tepat, tidak seperti dirinya. Meskipun istri-istri mereka ratu drama, _but they are the right one! _Kazuya yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi bucin akhirnya memilih untuk menelan kembali egonya.

"Kami menyerahkan urusan undang mengundang kepada orang tua kami, dan demi apapun aku bersumpah mengira kamu sudah tahu tentang hal ini" Lanjut Mei sambil menyentuh bahu Kazuya.

"Terserah! aku cuma akan berada disini selama satu jam dan setelah itu kalian gak akan bisa memaksaku tinggal lebih lama" Tegas Kazuya.

"No problem!" Shunpei mengangkat bahu "Yang penting kamu memunculkan wajahmu dihadapan mereka"

"_By the way"_ Shunpei menyandarkan sikunya di bahu Kazuya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah _"You look handsome!"_

Tak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Kazuya untuk melayangkan tinjuan di perut berotot Shunpei.

Mei dan Shunpei memimpin Kazuya ke ruangan pesta. Dilihat darimanapun, Mei benar-benar melakukan usaha untuk menyenangkan istrinya. Ruangan ini memiliki dekorasi dengan nuansa putih yang mewah. Ada sebuah panggung yang lumayan luas di ujung sana yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa alat musik. Hanya ada seorang pianist diatas panggung yang mengalunkan musik pelan yang membuat orang ingin berdansa. Para tamu berada di satu ruangan yang sama, namun setiap orang seperti berada dalam dunia berbeda-beda dengan teman ngobrol masing-masing.

Apa semua orang berpakaian bagus ini teman Mei?

Kazuya membandingkan pakaiannya dengan pakaian para tamu yang lain. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut kaus putih lengan panjang di balut Mantel cokelat yang warnanya sudah pudar. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kazuya masih memakai mantel ini karena dia tidak punya cukup alasan untuk membuangnya. Kazuya sudah memiliki mantel ini semenjak dia kuliah semester satu.

"Sayang.." Seorang wanita bergelayut di lengan Mei, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Tubuh rampingnya tercetak sempurna dengan dress putih dengan bagian dada yang agak rendah. Riasannya sederhana, namun justru membuat kecantikan alaminya terpancar sempurna. Kulit putihnya terekspose karena gaun kurang bahan itu. Kalau Narumiya Reina adalah istri Kazuya, Kazuya bersumpah demi apapun tidak akan membiarkan wanita ini keluar rumah. Kazuya tidak akan membiarkan mata liar lelaki diluar sana menikmati keindahan wanita ini. Bahkan Kazuya tidak percaya tubuh ramping itu pernah membawa dua bayi sekaligus di dalam perutnya. Wanita memang luar biasa! "Kata orang tadi ada yang ribut-ribut. Katanya kamu juga ada disana tadi. Apa ada masalah?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, sayang!" Mei tersenyum lembut. Lihat! Senyum seperti itu hanya akan di persembahkannya kepada ibu dari anak-anaknya ini. Kazuya tidak bisa membayangkan Narumiya Mei yang dulu tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain. Kalau wanita mampu menjungkir balikan seorang Narumiya Mei, dia pasti bukan wanita sembarangan. Pantesan Mei bucin setengah mati! "Aku cuma lagi menyambut Kazuya" Pandangan Mei teralih padanya. Kazuya menelan ludah ketika Reina menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut panjang yang menggelitiki lehernya dengan mengibaskannya ke belakang leher. Youichi memang benar! Bahkan Kazuya ngiler sama istri sepupunya sendiri.

Sadar, Kazuya! Jangan jatuhkan harga dirimu dengan jadi perebut bini orang!

"Kazuya-kun, lama gak bertemu! Kamu agak berubah, ya? Apa kamu makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini?" Kazuya yakin tidak Reina tidak sedang berusaha berbasa-basi padanya dari suaranya. Wanita ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya dengan tulus.

"Aku.. gak papa! Biasalah, kadang-kadang laki-laki harus mengalami siksaan dalam hidupnya"

Wajah cantik Reina mengernyit bingung, dia menatap Mei yang malah nyengir. Kemudian Reina tersenyum lagi seolah melupakan kebingungannya begitu saja. Yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kazuya cuma papa Kazuya, Youichi dan orang-orang di coffe shop. Itupun karena Youichi yang emberin. Mudah-mudahan papa Kazuya belum menceritakan apapun kepada keluarganya!

"Bergabunglah dengan yang lain! semua sudah menantikanmu" Reina berkata lagi.

Kazuya kali ini tidak yakin apakah Reina bohong atau tidak. Siapa yang menantikannya? Memang apa yang membuat orang-orang menantikannya?

Kazuya pasrah ketika dia di bimbing ke meja panjang tempat semua keluarganya berkumpul. Ketika Kazuya duduk di sebelah papanya, kepalanya langsung di tampol "Kemana aja kamu? kenapa lama? Kamu gak sebego itukan untuk nyasar ke tempat ini?"

"Gak lah, pa!" Jawab Kazuya sambil mendengus "Aku gak bisa langsung main pergi begitu aja dari tempat Kuramochi. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan disana" dusta Kazuya.

"Oh, sekarang kamu kerja di coffee shop itu?"

Hei, siapa yang ngomong?

Ibu Shunpei bicara dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Bukan tipe senyum yang Kazuya sukai, sebenarnya. Lipstik merah menyalanya membuat Kazuya semakin terganggu.

"Benar, tante" Kata Kazuya singkat.

"Bagaimana petualanganmu di Texas? Apa menyenangkan?"

Apakah peperangan ini sudah mulai?

"Petualangan tidak selalu menyenangkan, tante. Aku tidak kesana untuk liburan dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat bagus saja"

"Lalu apa yang kamu cari disana?" Mata ibu Shunpei memicing kepadanya. Jelas sekali dia merasa tak nyaman dengan ucapan Kazuya barusan.

"Tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang jarang di telusuri orang-orang yang hanya tertarik dengan gemerlapan kota. Pemukiman kumuh, daerah lokalisasi, kehidupan penduduk pinggiran kota, kehidupan para gelandangan" Kazuya menggigit cupcake coklat yang tersedia di atas meja. Terserah saja tidak ada yang menyuruhnya makan! Kalau makanan tersaji di atas meja berarti memang disediakan untuk dimakan, kan?

"Memang apa yang menjanjikan dari melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada!" Kazuya mengangkat bahu "Hidup tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun, tante! Semua yang kita miliki saat ini karena usaha kita sendiri, dan semua itu juga bisa menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata kalau memang takdirnya sudah seperti itu. Aku banyak bicara dengan gelandangan yang ku temui" _Maksud Kazuya teman tidurnya dulu_ "Kita tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa dulunya mereka adalah CEO, pemilik perusahaan multinasional, dan pemilik pertambangan berlian. Apa yang tidak mereka miliki? Mereka tidur di istana megah dengan dollar di balik bantal mereka. Tapi lihat sekarang? Mereka mengais-ngais sampah untuk bertahan hidup hari demi hari. Takdir merebut semua yang telah mereka miliki. Hal-hal buruk seperti itu bisa terjadi kepada siapa saja. Karena itu sedikitpun aku tidak pernah merasa hidup ini menjanjikan sesuatu untukku"

Semua orang di meja itu saling melirik. Apa mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk memahami omongan Kazuya?

"Shunpei tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya kehilangan semua yang dia miliki!" ibu Shunpei berkata lembut namun tegas. Dia memegang tangan Shunpei di atas meja

"Aku tahu, tante! Aku tahu bagaimana pintarnya dia. Aku juga tidak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal seperti itu terjadi pada keluarga kita" Cukup Kazuya saja yang merasakan beratnya hidup di jalanan. Yang lain jangan! Mereka gak akan kuat!

"Apa sih, ma? Mama kayak gak tau gimana Kazuya kalau bercanda aja!" Shunpei terkekeh sambil merangkul mamanya. Bercanda dengan emak-emak baperan memang agak susah!

"Lalu kapan kamu akan berhenti? Apakah setelah seluruh sudut-sudut terkecil bumi ini kamu jelajahi?" Kali ini ibunya Mei yang berkata. Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan santai namun bagaikan air dingin yang menyiram Kazuya hingga seluruh darahnya membeku.

Kazuya menelan ludah sebelum berkata "Aku tidak berencana untuk berhenti. Aku sudah nyaman dengan yang kulakukan saat ini, dan aku menyukainya seperti Mei yang tergila-gila dengan mobil-mobilnya dan memperlakukannya seperti istri keduanya"

Reina tertawa keras. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah "Kamu benar! Kadang justru malah aku yang merasa jadi istri kedua" Mei cuma nyengir. Tampak sekali dia berusaha tertawa untuk istrinya.

"Bagaimana dengan papamu? Apa kamu gak pernah kepikiran untuk menyenangkannya?" Ibu Mei bertanya lagi. "Selagi kamu jauh, dia kesepian di rumah. Apa kamu gak berniat untuk memberikan keluarga padanya?"

Cupcake coklat yang Kazuya makan sangat enak. Saking enaknya mungkin akan sangat pas untuk dilempar ke wajah seseorang.

"Biasanya perempuan menyukai laki-laki yang suka berpetualang. Tapi kenapa kamu selalu sendiri? apa hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk direcoki seorang perempuan?"

Kazuya memicing kesal. Beraninya nyonya besar Narumiya ini meremehkannya! "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran kalau perempuan itu adalah gangguan. Tidak sedikitpun. Aku tidak sudi dikategorikan sebagai laki-laki yang hobby kesana kemari mencari teman tidur, namun takut untuk berkomitmen. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ada lelaki yang memperlakukan perempuan seperti ampas permen karet setelah membuat mereka mendesah diatas ranjang. Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia sejenis itu! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku jijik" Katanya tegas. Toku sampai menendang kaki Kazuya di bawah sana karena membuat adiknya tercengang dengan ucapannya.

"Lalu apalagi yang kamu cari? Bawalah satu perempuan kalau memang kamu sejantan itu!" Tantang Nyonya besar Narumiya.

"Mama!" Tegur Mei "Nyari istri itu gak gampang, ma"

"Mei benar, tante! Gak semua orang bisa dengan cepat menemukan belahan jiwanya seperti Mei yang bertemu Reina atau Shunpei yang bertemu dengan Mahiro. Terkadang kita dipertemukan dengan orang yang salah berkali-kali agar ketika kita bertemu orang yang tepat, kita tahu bagaimana cara menghargai mereka" Lanjut Kazuya sambil menopang kepalanya di meja.

"Atau mungkin karena kamu bukan laki-laki yang cukup menjanjikan. Kamu tahu perempuan, mereka suka keamanan dan kenyamanan. Mereka ingin menjadi ratu dan dibuatkan istana. Kamu bisa berkata apapun, tapi begitulah kenyataannya!" Ibu Mei melakukan perlawanan lagi.

Tunggu, untuk apa mereka memulai peperangan ini? Kazuya tidak akan menang, dan pada akhirnya dia akan lelah sendiri dan mencari alasan untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak suka menjanjikan apapun ke orang lain, tante! Aku lebih suka menyerahkan segala yang ku punya"

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kamu punya?"

Silahkan tanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada mantan-mantan Kazuya diluar sana!

Kazuya terdiam cukup lama. Apa memang cinta tanpa syarat itu tidak ada? Apa memang orang-orang harus selalu punya sesuatu agar mereka bisa dicintai? Bagaimana dengan Kazuya? Dia sudah memberi segalanya namun tetap di tinggalkan. Kalau dia diminta untuk berhenti bernafas, Kazuya pasti akan melakukannya. Namun tetap saja mantan-mantannya mencari-cari kesalahannya untuk pergi darinya.

Apa takdir memang sejahat itu kepadanya?

"Kalau kamu tidak punya apa-apa, jangan harap ada perempuan yang mau menikah denganmu! kamu pikir perempuan hanya senang diajak kesana-kemari? Yang dibutuhkan perempuan adalah laki-laki yang memberikannya seluruh dunia di dalam istana yang di bangunkan untuknya"

"Tante, kenapa tante tidak tanyakan kepada menantu tante apa yang dimiliki anak tante sampai-sampai dia mau menikahi Mei?" Kazuya berkata dingin. Seolah setiap katanya semakin menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan di ruangan ini "Begini saja, tante tanyakan saja kepada diri tante sendiri apa yang membuat tante menikahi suami tante"

"Kazuya.." Toku mencubit lengan Kazuya sampai dia menjerit kesakitan "Maafkan anakku! Dia baru saja patah hati. Sepertinya pembahasan seperti ini agak sensitif baginya"

"Gak, pa! aku gak patah hati. Aku cuma kecewa sama hidupku. Sama kebodohanku sendiri yang membiarkanku berkali-kali ditipu. Tapi ucapan tante barusan seperti merendahkan perempuan itu sendiri. Tante berkata seolah yang bisa dilakukan perempuan hanya mencari kenyamanan dari laki-laki. Tante berkata seolah perempuan itu makhluk manja yang hanya bergantung pada laki-laki untuk memberi mereka semua yang mereka mau" Kazuya tidak tahu dia kenapa. Bahkan setelah disakiti perempuan berkali-kali, Kazuya sama sekali tidak bisa membenci mereka. Tantenya memang benar. Ada perempuan yang seperti itu, tapi tidak semuanya, kan? "Permisi!" Kazuya bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang pesta. Papanya memanggil namun Kazuya menulikan telinga.

Tuh, bahkan belum satu jam tapi Kazuya tidak bisa bertahan. Dia bahkan belum memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Reina.

Mau apa dia ngasih selamat kalau gak bawa kado juga?

* * *

Sekarang apa?

Kazuya cuma bengong di sofa Lobby sambil memperhatikan orang yang keluar masuk dari pintu otomatis di depannya. Gayanya bermacam ragam. Kazuya bahkan menebak-nebak apakah barang branded yang melekat di tubuh mereka asli atau KW.

Kurang kerjaan, sih

Balik ke ruangan pesta? Nanti deh! Kazuya masih kesal. Daripada dia memulai perdebatan yang tidak akan dimenangkannya lagi, lebih baik Kazuya pergi. Tapi dia tidak enak sama Mei dan Reina. Mungkin dia akan minta maaf ke mereka nanti.

Apa lebih baik Kazuya kembali ke coffee shop dan bertemu Eijun disana saja? Mungkin ide itu tidak buruk juga.

Tapi rezeki orang sabar memang tidak pernah tertukar! Baru saja Kazuya hendak mencari nomor Eijun, Eijun sudah menelponnya duluan.

"Hi!" Sapa Kazuya singkat

"_Halo!"_ Jawab Eijun. Suaranya sangat pelan dan nyaris tak _terdengar "Aku kira kamu gak akan angkat teleponku karena sibuk"_

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kazuya "Aku bilang kan aku gak sibuk"

"_Kalau memang kamu gak sibuk.."_ Eijun berhenti sebentar, lalu suaranya menghela nafas terdengar _"Bisa kita ketemu sekarang saja?"_

"EEH?" seorang wanita yang melewati Lobby menoleh kearah Kazuya karena teriakannya "Se-sekarang, ya?"

"_Gak bisa, ya?"_

"BISA..BISA!" Jawab Kazuya cepat "Bisa banget malahan" kebetulan Kazuya juga lagi ingin mencari pelarian yang bagus saat ini.

"_Benarkah?"_ Eijun berkata. Suaranya antusiasnya tidak bisa dibohongi _"Sebenarnya.. aku udah diluar Ivory Residence"_

"WHAT? KOK CEPET BANGET?" Kazuya berjalan cepat kearah pintu otomatis, lalu berdiri sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di teras bertangga "Kamu beneran diluar? Aku juga udah keluar, nih"

"_Aku lihat kamu"_

"Oh, ya? Kamu dimana?

"_Aku di dekat gerbang depan"_

Kazuya menajamkan pandangannya kearah gerbang berjarak sekitar puluhan meter di depannya. Percuma! Kazuya tidak melihat Eijun. apa dia dikerjai? "Kamu lagi bercanda, ya? Aku gak liat kamu sama sekali!"

"_Masa, sih? Kamu pakai mantel coklat dan celana jeans, kan?"_

Kazuya terdiam. Apa benar Eijun ada disana? Di dekat gerbang cuma ada seseorang memakai helm yang memarkir motor sport..

Jangan bilang itu..

"Kamu yang pakai motor sport itu?"

"_Ah, iya! Aku lupa"_ seseorang diujung sana membuka kaca helm-nya dan melambai kearah Kazuya. Kenapa sih Kazuya harus kaget Eijun bawa motor sport? Bocah itu bahkan pernah menodongnya dengan revolver. Hanya saja wajah polos itu dan motor sport sepertinya perpaduan yang kurang sesuai.

Tapi sama revolver sesuai, ya?

Kazuya memutus sambungan telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali di saku mantel ketika Eijun melajukan motor sport-nya kerahanya. Kazuya turun sedikit kearah tangga di depan teras. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Eijun sampai di dekatnya.

Lucu gak sih, kalau sekarang Kazuya merasa seperti _princess_ yang dijemput pangeran tampan dengan kuda gagah perkasa?

"Eng.. kamu punya sim untuk bawa itu?" Tanya Kazuya sambil menunjuk motor sport Eijun ketika Eijun sudah berada di sebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian Kazuya merasa konyol dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Eijun tertawa di balik helm-nya "Aku bukan anak umur empat belas tahun, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Ah, iya! Aku sempat lupa umurmu sejujurnya"

"Aku ingat sudah memberi tahu umurku padamu"

"Ya..ya! aku emang bego'. Maafkan aku!"

"Aku parkir ini sebentar" Eijun tidak menunggu jawaban Kazuya untuk membawa Motornya ke area parkir. Tidak lama setelah itu Eijun kembali, dengan masih mengenakan helm-nya.

Kazuya menunjuk kepala Eijun "Kamu mau pakai itu sampai kapan?"

Eijun menyentuh kepala ber helm-nya. "Ah, ini.. helm-nya bagus, kan? Saking bagusnya aku bisa pakai ini kemanapun"

Kazuya tidak mengerti apa bagusnya dari helm hitam polos itu "Oh, ya?" Mata Kazuya memicing curiga.

"Kamu.. pertemuannya udah selesai?" Kazuya merasa sepertinya Eijun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Tapi aku kabur"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu harus coba rasanya dipaksa berada di tempat yang tak kamu inginkan" Kazuya mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, aku mengerti!"

"Benarkah?"

Kepala ber helm Eijun mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, kita mau apa?" Tanya Kazuya

"Engg.. itu" Eijun menggumam bingung "Aku gak tau.."

"Biar kutebak! Kamu lagi kabur"

Eijun terdiam lalu mengangguk sekali.

Kazuya terkekeh, lalu menepuk-nepuk Helm Eijun "Kita memang payah, ya! Yang bisa kita lakukan cuma kabur"

"iya.."

Eijun spontan mundur ketika Kazuya perlahan mendekat kepada Eijun. Dia meletakkan tangannya di depan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Kazuya. Eijun nyaris terpeleset di tangga kalau saja Kazuya tidak segera memegang lengannya. Kazuya tidak bisa menahan seringainya untuk muncul.

"Apa kamu operasi plastik di Paris, dan operasimu gagal sampai-sampai kamu enggan menunjukan wajahmu padaku?" Desis Kazuya didepan wajah Eijun.

"Nggak! Aku cuma.. suka helm-nya" kata Eijun tergagap.

"Kamu mencoba membohongi pak tua disini, nak!" Lengan Eijun ditarik Kazuya hingga jarak mereka nyaris menghilang. Kazuya bisa merasakan tubuh Eijun gemeraran. Apapun itu yang berada di balik helm yang dipakainya, pasti sesuatu yang tidak ingin Eijun tunjukan kepadanya. "Nah, sekarang kamu mau membuka sendiri benda itu, atau kamu butuh bantuanku?"

"Kalau aku bisa memakai helm ini seharian, kenapa harus ku lepas?"

"Begini saja.." Kazuya melepas lengan Eijun dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi helm Eijun "Bukankah lebih nyaman kalau kita bicara tanpa benda ini menempel di wajahmu?"

"Jangan!" Eijun dengan cepat menahan kedua tangan Kazuya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku gak mau buka ini"

"Ada apa Sawamura?" Kazuya bertanya dengan lembut. "Kamu bisa ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku. Bukankah itu yang membuatmu menghubungiku?"

"Apa kita gak bisa ngobrol begini saja?"

"Aku gak mau ada yang membatasiku dengan teman ngobrolku. Jadi lepaskan benda ini dari kepalamu sekarang juga!" Eijun tidak menjawab. Tangannya masih bersentuhan dengan tangan Kazuya di kedua sisi helm-nya. Kazuya menghela nafas, lalu berkata "Apa yang membuatmu takut? Kalau kamu membuat kesalahan sebelum ini, aku tidak akan menghakimimu"

Tangan Eijun terlepas dari helm-nya. Dia tidak mendebat Kazuya lagi dan membiarkannya membuka helm-nya.

Kazuya seperti lupa bernafas ketika melihat wajah manis itu dipenuhi memar dan luka. Darah segar masih berjejak di sudut bibir dan hidung Eijun. Sekitar kelopak matanya dan hidungnya membiru.

"Kamu kesini dengan wajah seperti itu?" Kazuya bertanya dengan suara rendah dan dingin. Eijun langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan "Maaf!" gumam Kazuya kemudian. Dia lalu menggandeng Eijun menuju mobilnya.

Kazuya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eijun, lalu melangkah ke seberangnya untuk duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kazuya mengeluarkan kotak obat dari dalam dasbor dan perlahan mulai membersihkan luka Eijun dan mengoleskan obat luka.

"Harusnya kamu obati dulu wajahmu sebelum kabur kesini" Kata Kazuya.

Eijun meringis kesakitan "Aku.. gak punya waktu sebanyak itu"

"Sebenarnya kamu kabur dari apa?"

"Aku gak tahu.." Eijun menggeleng lemah. Lalu meringis lagi ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan salep antiseptik "Yang aku tahu percuma aku berusaha bicara. Aku memang gak terlahir untuk didengarkan"

"_Bullshit!"_ Desis Kazuya "Tidak ada yang terlahir tidak untuk didengarkan. Hanya saja memang ada beberapa orang yang menolak untuk mendengarkan. Sialnya, kamu justru terjebak dengan orang-orang seperti itu"

"Sebenarnya, harusnya saat ini aku masih di Paris" Tangan Eijun terkepal di paha, sampai membuat celana jeans-nya berkerut. "Tapi aku kabur. Sayangnya ayahku menemukanku di hotel"

"Dia yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Eijun mengangguk. Kazuya menghapus air mata yang lolos di pipi Eijun dengan jempolnya.

"Aku gak sepenuhnya jujur soal pertunangan" Ada kegetiran di suara Eijun yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kazuya terdiam menatap wajah tertekuk Eijun, mencoba bersabar menanti kenyataan pahit apapun yang terucap di bibirnya. Kazuya bersumpah tidak akan menghakimi Eijun walaupun dia dibohongi. Kazuya akan jadi pendengar. Karena itulah dia disini.

Kazuya menyudahi kegiatannya mengobati wajah Eijun, walau pekerjaannya belum selesai. Ingin rasanya Kazuya menghentikan Eijun menggigiti bibirnya agar lukanya tidak tambah parah. Tapi dia hanya diam. Tangannya meraih tangan Eijun yang terkepal, memberikan sedikit genggaman.

"Aku dijual.."

* * *

BTW, Kazuya sial banget, yah! Udah duitnya diabisin perempuan, malah ditinggal! Yah gimana, jaman sekarang mah harus pinter-pinter. Pinter-pinter cari bucin macem Kazuya..

Tidak gaes! Saya bercanda. Kalau kalian mau sesuatu kerja yang rajin, ya! Jangan ikut-ikutan ngomong soal emansisapi, eh emansipasi kalau apa-apa masih minta ke laki! Laki-laki itu sebenarnya seneng kalo ceweknya manja . Tapi kalau terlalu clingy dan needy, takutnya justru malah dianggap gak bisa apa-apa dan justru diremehkan. Jadi kalau manja, ya manjalah dengan sewajarnya!

Saya ngomong apaan, sih? Kok jadi sok bijak begini?

Saya jadi ngantuk.. mau bobo cantik dulu manteman..

Selamat malam!


	5. Chapter 5

Jadi begini cerita yang kurang lebih Kazuya tangkap :

Sawamura Eijun adalah anak seorang pemilik perusahaan produsen senjata. Perusahaan milik keluarga Eijun sebenarnya cukup besar, dan berjalan cukup baik. Sawamura corp menyediakan senjata untuk pemerintah dan militer. Sayangnya, karena ngiler dengan keuntungan yang lebih besar, ayah Eijun bergabung dengan pengusaha asal Amerika untuk menjual senjata secara ilegal kepada daerah-daerah yang sedang berkonflik sehingga menimbulkan perang saudara. Dan kegiatan itu ketahuan oleh pemerintah, sehingga izin perusahaan Sawamura Corp dicabut. Ayah Eijun nyaris masuk penjara, namun seorang konglomerat tiba-tiba menawarkan seorang pengacara handal untuk membelanya di pengadilan. Pengacara itu tidak lain adalah pemilik Firma Hukum tempat Kazuya bekerja dulu.

Dengan beberapa manipulasi, ayah Eijun terbebas dari penjara dan hanya mendapat status tahanan kota. Sang konglomerat menawarkan kerja sama kepada ayah Eijun. Dia ingin Sawamura Corp bergabung dengan perusahaannya dan memberikan posisi CEO kepada ayah Eijun. karena ayah Eijun tidak mungkin mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri lagi, dan keuntungan yang didapatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika mendirikan perusahaan sendiri, akhirnya terjadilah perjanjian itu. Perjanjian yang menukar kebebasan Eijun dengan segelintir uang dan keuntungan. Eijun harus diserahkan kepada pewaris perusahaan konglomerat itu. Jadi bisa dibilang Eijun bukan lagi milik orang tuanya, tapi milik anak konglomerat itu.

Mau Eijun diapakan olehnya, itu bukan urusan orang tuanya lagi.

Eijun diajak kesana kemari untuk berbisnis, dan sayangnya bukan sekedar bisnis. Sang pewaris perusahaan konglomerat itu mencoba bergabung dengan mafia-mafia diseluruh dunia untuk menjajal bisnis 'bawah tanah, mulai dari bisnis obat-obatan terlarang, ekspor impor senjata secara ilegal sampai perdagangan manusia.

Eijun tidak bisa membantah. Dia sudah 'dibeli'. Kalau begini, Eijun tak ada bedanya dengan budak.

Kazuya menyandarkan kepalanya di Stir kemudi. Tangannya lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Eijun masih tertunduk setelah sesi curhat panjang lebar yang menguras tenaga itu. Sayangnya daritadi Eijun tidak menyebutkan perusahaan konglomerat mana yang 'membelinya'.

Ya kalau disebutkan Eijun pun Kazuya mau apa?

Membeli Eijun lagi dan membebaskannya?

Kenapa anak semanis Eijun harus bernasib mengerikan seperti ini? Kenapa harus Eijun yang diberikan takdir sepahit ini? Dan sekarang Eijun sedang melarikan diri karena tunangannya akan datang untuk membawanya ke Shanghai dalam beberapa hari.

Sebenarnya wanita gila macam apa yang berurusan dengan Mafia? Dia sudah punya perusahaan besar yang akan diwariskan kepadanya tapi masih mau main 'bisnis kotor'.

Memang sih yang namanya uang itu enak. Semakin banyak ditumpuk, semakin kita merasa tidak cukup. Tidak ada istilah uang bersih ataupun uang kotor.

Kazuya melirik kepada Eijun yang menangis dalam diam.

Eijun tidak butuh kata-kata penyemangat. Apa yang dibutuhkan Eijun sekarang? Bagaimana kalau pelukan? Untuk sekarang sepertinya itu cukup.

Kazuya menarik Eijun ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Eijun terbenam di bahunya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Kazuya mengusap punggungnya. Kazuya tahu Eijun menangis lagi, bahkan kali ini dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan jeritannya.

"Tolong aku!" rintih Eijun didalam pelukan Kazuya

Kazuya menghela nafas lalu membelai rambut Eijun "Kamu mau aku ngapain?"

"Bawa aku!"

Mata Kazuya terpejam. Suara rintihan Eijun seperti menyayatnya riibuan kali. Apa benar membawa Eijun pergi adalah satu-satunya cara menolongnya? Apa itu artinya Eijun akan hidup dalam pelarian seumur hidupnya? Apa itu kebebasan yang diinginkan Eijun?

"Aku gak punya siapa-siapa. Aku gak punya teman. Seumur hidup aku hanya bicara dengan para pekerja di rumahku. Aku dikurung di dalam rumah tapi kemudian malah dijual kepada keluarga konglomerat"

"Ya, memang kelakuan orang tuamu gak masuk akal" sahut Kazuya

"Setidaknya sebentar saja. Aku gak tahu dan gak peduli apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Tapi untuk sementara saja, aku ingin bebas"

"Oke!" Kazuya menghela nafas. Kalau untuk sementara saja, rasanya Kazuya bisa menyanggupi, kan? bukan berarti dia dan Eijun harus lari-larian seumur hidup mereka. Mereka bisa bermain-main sampai Eijun puas. Sampai Eijun tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi di dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu mau?" Eijun melepaskan pelukan Kazuya.

Kazuya menatap lama kearah manik keemasan Eijun yang berkilauan. Mata itu seperti kolam emas. Walaupun wajahnya babak belur dan berantakan, namun keindahan dihadapannya masih terlalu kentara.

Kazuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jempolnya mengusap pipi Eijun lagi. Eijun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terimakasih, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menangis di pelukan Kazuya.

"Aw.. ingusmu"

Eijun menjauhkan wajah dari bahu Kazuya dan membersit ingus "Maaf.. maaf!" Katanya sambil cepat-cepat meraih kotak tissue, lalu mengusap bahu Kazuya.

Kazuya tertawa "Gak masalah! Itu diluar kendalimu. Lagipula ingusmu gak beracun, kan?" Kemudian dia mengusap kepala Eijun.

Eijun masih terlihat panik dan seolah tidak mendengarnya. Dia sibuk mengusapkan Tissue ke bahu Kazuya sampai bahu Kazuya terasa panas.

"Sudah..sudah!" Eijun berhenti saat Kazuya memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya!" Rambut Eijun diacak-acak Kazuya sambil tertawa. Helaian coklat tua itu terlalu lembut untuk bersentuhan dengan tangan Kazuya yang kasar. Apa Eijun pakai shampoo khusus, atau merawat rambutnya dengan rutin? "Waw! Ingusmu bercampur darah. Hidungmu gak bocor, kan?"

"Hidung emang bocor, kan? Kalau gak bocor kita gak bisa nafas"

"Hah! Pintar ngejawab juga kamu"

"Aku benar, kan?"

"Iya!" Kazuya lagi-lagi menyentuh kepala Eijun. Rasanya tangannya sangat nyaman bersentuhan dengan helaian halus itu "Rambutmu lebih halus dari rambut mantan-mantanku. Mungkin mereka mau tau tips merawat rambut darimu"

"Merawat? Kalau rutin keramas itu apakah termasuk perawatan?"

"Bohong!" Kazuya menyentil kening Eijun "Biar begini aku tahu mana bagian tubuh yang dirawat, dan mana yang asli"

"Aku cuma pakai shampoo yang di kasih tunanganku" Kata Eijun. wajahnya merengut kesal.

"Dia bahkan ngurusin Shampoo-mu. Apa dia juga mengurus semua yang kamu pakai?"

Eijun mengangguk "Sebenarnya, aku gak tahu apakah kami akan menikah atau tidak, karena perjanjian pernikahan itu gak benar-benar ada. Tapi dia selalu bilang kami akan menikah ketika membawaku bersamanya"

"Apa dia baik kepadamu?"

Eijun justru tertunduk. Kazuya menatap sebuah keraguan wajahnya, namun Eijun segera tersenyum dan menatapnya lagi "Dia baik kepadaku. Aku cuma agak lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menjauh dulu dari semua ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku gak ketemu dulu sama ayahku atau.. tunanganku"

"Tentu saja! aku mengerti" Kazuya kali ini memegang kepala Eijun dengan kedua tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Eijun sampai model rambutnya tidak karuan lagi.

"Kamu ngapain?" Protes Eijun

"Kepalamu bulat, ya?" Kata Kazuya bercanda.

"Kalau kepalaku petak aku Spongebob"

"Kamu nonton kartun juga?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Aku kira kamu nontonnya Reality Show Kadarshian Family"

"Aku bahkan gak tahu itu apa!"

"Yang bener?" Kazuya tersenyum jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eijun.

"Emang itu apa? Apa aku perlu tahu? Apa aku ketinggalan jaman kalau gak tau?"

"Kamu gak rugi juga kalau gak tahu kok"

"Terus kenapa kamu senyum-senyum aneh begitu?"

"Senyumku aneh? Masa sih?" Kazuya sengaja melebarkan senyumnya sampai giginya kelihatan. Wajahnya semakin dekat kepada Eijun. Dia jadi ingin sekali menertawakan reaksi Eijun yang tampak terganggu itu.

"Kamu mirip _Cheshire Cat_. Jauh-jauh sana!" Eijun mendorong wajah Kazuya dengan telapak tangannya

"Kamu mirip monster" Balas Kazuya, lalu mencubit hidung Eijun.

Eijun menendang kaki Kazuya "Sakit!" Rintihnya.

Kazuya masih terbahak-bahak, mengabaikan wajah cemberut Eijun. Karena kesal Kazuya tidak juga diam, akhirnya Eijun mencubit pinggang Kazuya sampai Kazuya menjerit. Setelah itu giliran Eijun yang tertawa.

"Nih, sekalian ku buat ketawamu semakin keras" Kazuya memajukan tubuhnya kearah Eijun, lalu Jemarinya menyusup ke balik mantel Eijun dan mendarat di pinggangnya. Tawa Eijun semakin keras ketika jemari itu menggelitik kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"hahaha.. ya ampun, kamu ngapain sih?" Eijun terbahak-bahak sambil terus mendorong Kazuya menjauh.

"Bilang 'Ampuni hamba tuan Miyuki Kazuya yang tampan menawan!' baru aku lepas!"

"Orang gila! Najis! Amit-amit!"

"Kamu bukan satu-satunya yang bilang aku gila hari ini"

"Karena kamu emang gak waras. Lepasin aku, Miyuki Kazuya!" Pekik Eijun, kemudian dia tertawa lagi ketika jemari Kazuya semakin ganas menggelitik pinggangnya

"Sebutkan mantranya dulu!"

"Gak sudi!"

"Kamu lebih suka mati tersiksa?"

"Jauh lebih baik daripada aku mengatakan kebohongan seperti itu"

"Kamu yang minta!" Kazuya menyeringai kemudian merangkak kearah tempat duduk Eijun.

"Minggir!" Usir Eijun.

"Aku baru akan minggir setelah kamu mengucapkan mantranya"

"Mending sekalian kamu potong lidahku!" Kata Eijun sambil tertawa ketika dia sudah tersudut di pintu. Kakinya mendorong bahu Kazuya. Kedua tangan Kazuya mengurung Eijun di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kalau ada yang melihat mereka, mungkin mereka langsung dituduh sedang melakukan yang iya-iya, tapi siapa peduli? Kazuya cuma ingin membuat Eijun tertawa. Suara tawa Eijun jauh lebih merdu daripada nyanyian Mahiro, istri Shunpei yang dulunya anggota paduan suara gereja.

"_Say it!"_ Perintah Kazuya dengan suara tegas. Telapak tangannya sudah memegang pinggang Eijun.

Eijun menyeringai _"Never in a million years!"_

"Jangan sampai kamu ngompol di mobilku!"

Selanjutnya yang Kazuya dengar hanya suara tawa Eijun dan rintihan Eijun yang memintanya berhenti ketika jarinya menari di pinggang Eijun. Sesekali dia harus menerima tendangan atau pukulan. Eijun rupanya lebih suka melakukan perlawanan daripada melakukan apa yang dia minta.

"'Kamu keras kepala juga ya"

"Apa kamu.." Eijun berkata disela tawanya "..segitunya butuh pengakuan? Hanya orang payah yang membutuhkan pengakuan dari orang lain"

"_You think so?"_ Kazuya mengangkat alisnya _"Yeah, maybe i'm a lame guy._ Aku kurangi sedikit deh, kamu cukup bilang aku tampan aja, lalu aku akan melepasmu_"_

"_Fuck no!"_

"_Language, kiddo!" _

Eijun memeletkan lidah. Kazuya melanjutkan gelitikkannya ke pinggang Eijun. Mereka tiba-tibe berhenti ketika mendengar suara helm Eijun yang tadinya diletakkan Kazuya di jok belakang terjatuh ke bawah.

Eijun menatap Kazuya sambil bertanya "Di mobilmu ada hantu?"

"Apa ini artinya kita harus lari?"

Kemudian ada suara kaca jendela di ketuk dua kali. Eijun langsung berjingkat sambil memekik dan memeluk Kazuya. "Ha..hantu!"

"Papa!"

"Eh, papa?" Eijun ikut-ikutan menoleh kearah jendela di belakangnya.

Pintu di bangku penumpang terbuka. Miyuki Toku berdiri sambil bersidekap dan menatap tak senang kearah kedua orang yang saling menempel di dalam mobil. Wajah Toku seperti habis dilempar kotoran melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"APA-APAAN IN?"

"Pa..ini, kami cuma lagi.." suara Kazuya tercekat. Papanya terlihat siap mengulitinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki kalau dia mengatakakan hal yang salah. "..main gelitikan.."

"MAIN APA KATAMU? CARI MATI KAMU ANAK SETAN?"

Kazuya segera mengunci pintunya ketika papanya memutari mobil dengan langkah cepat menuju ke dekatnya.

Toku menggedor-gedor jendelanya sambil menyumpah serapah "BUKA PINTUNYA KALAU KAMU EMANG LAKI! KURANG AJAR! ANAK GAK TAU DIRI! BIKIN MALU KELUARGA! MAKIN TUA BUKANNYA MAKIN BENER MALAH MAKIN ANEH KELAKUANMU! KALAU TAU BAKAL KAYAK GINI MENDING PAPA PUNYA PENYAKIT KELAMIN BIAR SEKALIAN GAK BISA HAMILIN MAMAMU!"

"Sawamura, tutup pintunya dan pasang sabuk pengamanmu!"

Eijun terkesiap dan langsung mengikuti perintah Kazuya. Kazuya merogoh kunci mobil dan langsung menyalakan mesin, kemudian memundurkan mobilnya sampai keluar dari area parkir. Toku melepas sepatunya, dan melemparnya hingga mengenai kaca depan. Sekarang sepatu papanya justru tersangkut di bagian depan mobilnya.

Setelah keluar dari wilayah _Ivory Residence,_ Kazuya tertawa keras sambil mengemudi sampai membuat Eijun keheranan.

"Kamu beneran gila, kayaknya! Kenapa kamu justru kabur? Kenapa kamu gak jelasin? Kalau begini dia pasti beneran ngira.." Eijun terdiam sejenak. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya tanpa di minta "..kita emang ada sesuatu"

"Percuma. Kalau aku ajak dia ngomong disaat begini, mulutku yang bakal jadi tempat mendarat sepatunya" Jawab Kazuya disela tawanya.

"Tapi dia pasti bakal kepikiran" Kazuya terbahak lagi. Eijun sampai harus meninju lengan Kazuya karena suara tawanya sangat menyebalkan "Kamu tega!"

"Kamu tenang aja!" Tangan Kazuya meraih kepala Eijun "Nanti aku bakal balik kesana. Aku harus beli sesuatu untuk seseorang dulu"

"Buat siapa? Pacarmu?" Tebak Eijun

"Jawabanmu salah, anak muda!"

"Mantanmu? Kamu mau ngajak mantanmu balikan?"

"Nope!" Kazuya menggeleng "Kalau wanita yang tersisa di dunia ini hanya deretan mantanku, mending aku nikah sama ubur-ubur"

"Dan kamu bakal kena sengat pas malam pertama" Kazuya dan Eijun tertawa bersama. "Apa segitu ogahnya kamu balikan sama mantan?"

Kazuya menggeleng "Balikan sama mantan itu sama aja dengan membaca novel yang sama dua kali. Kamu udah tau jalan ceritanya akan seperti apa, kamu udah tau siapa yang akan bahagia dan siapa yang akan sengsara, dan kamu udah tau endingnya gimana"

"Tapi orang bisa berubah, kan?"

"Mungkin" Jawab Kazuya pelan sambil mengangkat bahu "Tapi sepertinya hanya ada satu dari seribu orang yang bisa benar-benar meninggalkan sifat aslinya dan terlahir menjadi manusia yang baru. Kebanyakan orang berubah ketika mereka menginginkan sesuatu, tapi setelah dapat mereka balik lagi ke sifat aslinya"

"Apa kamu cuma salah satu dari orang-orang yang gak percaya sama kesempatan kedua?"

"Begini saja aku udah merasakan kecewa berkali-kali, apalagi sampai memberi kesempatan kedua. Lagipula, mungkin mantan-mantanku sudah menemukan peti berlian baru mereka. Yang lebih kaya dan lebih ganteng"

"Gimana kalau mantanmu yang paling berkesan menemuimu dan minta balikan lagi?"

"Yang paling berkesan apanya? Luka yang ditinggalkannya atau kenangannya?"

"Ya, maksudku yang paling gak bisa kamu lupain" Eijun berkata dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Aku gak bisa lupain mereka semua. Gimana dong?" Kazuya nyengir kearah Eijun, kemudian tertawa ketika Eijun melemparnya dengan kotak Tissue.

"Termasuk cewek yang menipumu?"

"Termasuk dia" Kazuya menoleh kepada Eijun dan mengedipkan mata "Goyangannya mantap!"

Eijun mendorong bahu Kazuya dan menjerit dengan wajah merona "Dasar porno!"

"Memang apalagi yang bisa kuingat darinya?" Kata Kazuya di sela tawanya "selain kenyataan kalau dia merampokku, cuma itu yang bisa kuingat. Dia gak menyisakan apapun untukku, bahkan sehelai celana dalam pun. Setidaknya dia bisa mengasihaniku dengan meninggalkan beberapa recehan untuk membeli keripik kentang"

"Mungkin dewa kesialan jatuh cinta padamu sampai-sampai gak mau meninggalkanmu"

"Mungkin. Dan sekarang aku malah terjebak dengan anak yang ingin melarikan diri"

"Aku akan menempelimu seperti lintah sampai darahmu habis" Eijun menyeringai.

"Ya, terserah! Tapi sekarang kamu ikut aku dulu!"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Belanja. Kamu pernah belanja?"

"Pernah" Eijun menjawab dengan bersemangat "Aku pernah ke mall. Tapi sendirian"

"Ngapain ke mall sendirian? Ngeborong es krim?" Tanya Kazuya

"Kok tahu?"

"Kamu benar-benar ngeborong es krim?"

"Aku ngeborong es krim, ke salon, membeli buku mewarnai dan makan sendiri"

"Kamu ke salon?"

Eijun mengangguk "Aku iseng masuk salon, terus mereka nanya aku maunya diapain. Aku bilang diapain aja terserah. Habis itu aku di macem-macemin sama _beautician_-nya. Ternyata nyalon enak banget. Pantesan cewek betah bolak-balik kesana"

"Wow!" Kata Kazuya takjub "Kamu sekurang kerjaan itu?"

"Aku susah banget buat keluar. Kalau keluarpun biasanya aku di bantu sama pekerja di rumahku. Mereka siapin mobil dan berjaga biar gak ketahuan. Mungkin mereka kasihan melihatku gak punya kehidupan"

"Benarkah?" Kazuya tersenyum kepada Eijun "Aku senang ada yang baik sama kamu di rumahmu" Mungkin rambut Eijun memang ada magnetnya. Kazuya juga tidak mengerti kenapa helaian coklat itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Hanya saja kali ini Kazuya sedikit tergoda untuk menyelipkan jarinya diantara lembutnya helaian coklat itu.

**.**

**.**

"Aku gak ngerti.." Bisik Eijun sambil menatap gedung pertokoan barang-barang mewah di balik jendela mobil Kazuya. "Sebenarnya kamu mau cari apa disini?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankan derajatku di depan keluargaku" Jawab Kazuya santai.

"Kamu mau masuk ke _Gucci Store_ itu?" Eijun menunjuk gedung tinggi di depan mereka.

"Dia udah punya satu lemari yang berisi _Gucci_ dan _Chanel_"

"Siapa sih?"

"Istri sepupuku. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Dan aku dengan begonya datang ke pestanya tanpa membawa apapun" Jelas Kazuya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mempertahankan derajatmu di depan keluargamu?"

"Karena aku dibilangin laki-laki yang gak punya apa-apa"

"What?" Eijun memekik "Lalu apa yang sedang kamu coba buktikan disini?"

"Aku tahu. Aku memang konyol. Tapi gak ada laki-laki yang suka diremehkan, apalagi setelah kamu melakukan pekerjaan yang kamu cintai sepenuh hati. Mungkin ini gak akan mengubah pandangan mereka terhadapku, tapi aku gak ingin terlihat jauh lebih konyol lagi. Kalau yang menilai aku dari prestise, jangan kira aku gak bisa memberikan itu ke mereka!" Kazuya melirik kearah Eijun yang justru memasang wajah bengong, kemudian menghela nafas "Kamu gak ngerti omonganku?"

Eijun menggeleng.

"Diremehkan keluarga sendiri itu gak enak. Orang yang harusnya memberimu kenyamanan justru menjadi orang yang memberikan beban terberat padamu. Semakin dewasa, rasanya hidup kita semakin menarik untuk di jadikan tontonan. Siapa yang tinggal di rumah paling bagus, siapa yang gajinya paling besar, siapa yang perhiasannya paling mahal. Kalau kita belum punya itu semua disaat dewasa, seluruh kehidupan kita dinilai gagal dan gak berarti. Kita seperti badut yang hidup hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat orang lain untuk bergunjing"

"Aku tambah gak ngerti"

Kazuya menggaruk kepala. Dia sendiri heran kenapa tiba-tiba menjalankan mobilnya ke wilayah Ginza. Kalau bisa bicara, dompet Kazuya mungkin dari tadi sudah menangis-nangis memintanya memutar arah ke toko kaki lima saja. Apa karena harga dirinya? Apa harga dirinya memang sepenting itu.

"Yang jelas aku lagi kesel karena diremehkan" Tegas Kazuya

"Aku kira kamu lagi kere"

"Aku masih punya tabungan yang tadinya aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuhnya apapun yang terjadi. Jumlahnya sih lumayan. Diantara semua kegoblokan yang ku lakukan untungnya aku masih ingat menabung"

Setelah itu hening mengurung mereka. Eijun tampak kagum dengan toko-toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Matanya memandangi secara detail satu persatu bangunan megah yang dilihatnya. Kazuya tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tingkah Eijun. Kazuya seperti membawa anak kecil yang pertama kali jalan-jalan. Padahal Kazuya yakin Eijun sanggup memborong semua barang di toko-toko yang dilihatnya dengan takjub. Syukurlah Eijun tidak melakukannya. Mungkin saja Eijun akan berakhir membeli barang-barang yang tak dibutuhkannya.

Eijun dibuat semakin melongo ketika Kazuya berhenti di _Tiffany Co_. Pandangannya kemudian bertemu dengan Kazuya yang malah cengengesan ke arahnya "Kamu gak sayang tabunganmu?"

"Anggap saja ini kegoblokan terakhir yang akan ku lakukan" Suara Kazuya dipenuhi kepercayaan diri. Padahal didalam kepala Kazuya dia mendengar suara jeritan yang memerintahkannya untuk kembali.

"Miyuki.." Terlambat! Kazuya sudah keluar dan menutup pintu mobil. Eijun menghela nafas dan ikut keluar. Yang bisa Eijun lakukan hanya mengikutinya. Dia sendiri kan yang bilang akan menempeli Kazuya seperti lintah?

* * *

**.**

* * *

Kazuya emang minat ngebinor istrinya Mei kali, ya..

Apakah Kazuya sudah _desperate_ dalam mencari cinta sejati dan akhirnya tertarik menggoda istri tetangga? Dan tampak-tampakya kalau sama Eijun agak susah dapet restu sama papa Toku, jadi apakah Kazuya sebaiknya jadi pebinor saja? Uhuhuhu..

Saya juga mau dong, perhiasan _Tiffany-_nya. Beliin satu dong Kazuya! yang KW juga boleh *Di gampar Kazuya

Mohon maaf ini agak pendek! Sepertinya saya butuh tidur cantik seharian ini.. *molor terus, dasar kebo!

Sampai jumpa manteman!


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku capek.." Keluh Eijun yang berdiri di belakang Kazuya. Sebenarnya dia tidak harus ikut Kazuya mondar-mandir melihat-lihat kedalam _display box_ untuk mencari barang apa yang akan di bawanya pulang. Tapi Eijun seperti anak ayam yang takut nyasar kalau jauh-jauh dari Kazuya. Lagipula ini sudah hampir satu jam. Mana ada bapak-bapak yang mondar-mandir di toko perhiasan selama satu jam?

"Kenapa kamu gak duduk disitu aja?" Kazuya berbalik dan menunjuk kearah sofa di dalam ruangan itu.

"Nanti aku bosan.."

Kazuya mendengus, sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang "Terus maumu apa?"

"Gak bisa apa kamu cepetan dikit? Kamu kebanyakan milih. Emang kamu emak-emak?" Eijun bersungut-sungut dengan wajah manyun. "Dan aku gak mau duduk disana karena dari tadi aku diliatin cewek itu. Aku takut"

Pandangan Kazuya tertuju pada remaja perempuan yang duduk di atas sofa. Kazuya yakin sekali tadi dia menatap Eijun, namun dia segera berpaling ke ponselnya ketika Kazuya melihatnya. "Kamu takut sama cewek?" Ledek Kazuya "Mungkin dia heran kenapa cowok babak belur kayak kamu masuk kesini. Udah sana! ajak dia kenalan. Siapa tahu dia jodoh aslimu" Kazuya memekik ketika Eijun menginjak kakinya. "kamu kok bar-bar sih?"

"Pokoknya buruan!" Eijun melangkah kearah sofa dengan menghentakkan kakinya sedikit. kelakuannya membuat Kazuya tersenyum gemas.

Eijun duduk tepat di depan remaja perempuan itu. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Eijun duluan yang mengalihkan pandangan. Rasanya aneh duduk diam-diaman tapi saling berhadapan dengan orang asing. Akhirnya Eijun lebih memilih menatap punggung Kazuya yang justru kini malah sedang bercanda dengan seorang _staff _wanita berseragam formal.

Eijun mendengus ketika _staff_ itu tertawa kepada lelucon Kazuya yang entah apa. Bagus, ya! Eijun disuruh duduk manis supaya Kazuya bisa ngobrol enak sama cewek.

"Kamu gak mau ngerampok?"

Eijun berjingkat ketika remaja perempuan di depannya bersuara. "Apa? kenapa juga aku mau ngerampok?"

"Mukamu mencurigakan"

"Apa orang tuamu mengajarkanmu untuk menilai orang dari wajahnya saja?" Kata Eijun tak terima.

Perempuan itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa "Syukurlah kalau kamu bukan perampok. Aku baru aja mau telepon polisi"

Mata Eijun memicing kepada perempuan dengan wajah blasteran di depannya. "Dasar aneh!"

"Dia siapamu?" Perempuan itu menoleh kearah Kazuya yang tampak sedang memilih-milih gelang.

"Temanku" Jawab Eijun. Pandangannya lagi-lagi tertuju kearah Kazuya yang kini sedang menyimak omongan _staff_ wanita di depannya.

"Kalian kelihatannya gak seumuran"

"Emang kalau teman harus seumuran?" Balas Eijun sewot. Siapa sih perempuan ini? kok gak sopan banget daritadi?

"Oh, dia _sugar daddy_-mu, ya?"

"_What?_" Kaget Eijun "_Sugar daddy_ dengkulmu! Tampang gembel begitu kamu bilang _sugar daddy_?"

"Selagi dia berdompet tebal dan mau mengikuti semua keinginanmu siapa yang peduli dengan tampangnya" Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu. Kedua sikunya bersandar di lengan sofa dan jarinya bertautan di depan dada "Kalau emang iya, aku gak bakalan mikir yang aneh-aneh juga kok. Jaman sekarang kalau mau hidup enak emang harus pinter-pinter. Mau laki-laki atau perempuan kayaknya sama aja"

Padahal cuaca lagi dingin-dinginnya, tapi wajah Eijun tiba-tiba justru memanas "Kamu bahkan gak kenal aku tapi menyimpulkan seenaknya begitu. Dia cuma temanku. Gak ada _sugar daddy_ atau segala macam. Udah, kamu jangan ngaco! Kenal juga enggak," tegas Eijun sambil menunjuk wajah perempuan itu.

Puncak kepala Eijun di tepuk oleh tangan seseorang. Eijun mendongak dan bertatapan dengan mata karamel di balik lensa "Aku suruh kamu ajak dia kenalan, kenapa malah kamu aja ribut?"

"Apaan, sih? Ngapain kamu nyuruh-nyuruh aku kenalan sama orang?" Eijun menyingkirkan tangan Kazuya di atas kepalanya.

"Aku bercanda!" Jawab Kazuya santai "Maaf, ya! Dia gangguin kamu?" Kazuya memandang remaja perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dia yang gangguin aku!" Balas Eijun sambil menunjuk perempuan di depannya.

"Berisik! jangan teriak-teriak!" Kazuya membekap mulut Eijun lalu memekik ketika telapak tangannya di gigil oleh Eijun.

"Bodo amat!" Desis Eijun kesal sambil melangkah keluar toko.

"Jangan main jauh-jauh! Nanti kamu diculik!" Seru Kazuya.

Sebenarnya Eijun tidak kabur. Dia cuma menunggu didekat mobil sambil berdiri kayak anak hilang. Justru kalau jauh-jauh dari Kazuya dia bakal jadi anak hilang beneran. Eijun cuma malas melihat perempuan aneh yang tidak sopan itu.

Lagipula ngapain Kazuya lama banget? Apa dia cuma mau genit-genitan sama _staff_ yang tadi? Entah kenapa Eijun jadi sangat ingin menendang ban mobil Kazuya. Dan dia melakukannya.

Kemudian perhatian Eijun teralih kepada wanita dengan penampilan mencolok berjalan kearah pintu masuk toko. _Dress_ _turquois_ pendek dan mantel putihnya sangat cocok untuk dibawa masuk ke _Tiffany_. Sepertinya dia sudah menyediakan pakaian khusus untuk masuk ke toko itu. Hentakan _Heels_ sepatu _boots_-nya di trotoar terdengar jelas meskipun diantara suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"_Babe!_" seorang laki-laki bule yang sudah cukup berumur berlari pelan mengikuti wanita itu. Si wanita berhenti sambil melepaskan _sunglasses_-nya dan menggantungnya di kerah _dress_-nya, lalu menoleh ke laki-laki yang memanggilnya _'Babe'_ itu.

Eijun tercengang. Dilihat dari manapun jarak umur kedua orang itu sangat berbeda. Tidak mungkin mereka menikah, apalagi pacaran. Ya mungkin aja sih. Tapi Eijun cuma tidak mengerti dengan perempuan yang suka sama bandot tua. Kalau dinikahin pun paling sebentar lagi sakit-sakitan. Yang ada bukannya foya-foya kesana kemari, tapi malah repot ngurusin orang sakit. Belum lagi kalau sampai punya anak. Ngurusin anak dan ngurusin suami yang sakit-sakitan sekaligus apa gak pusing?

"Ngapain lagi sih kamu ke _Tiffany?_" Bule tua itu berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mungkin dia sudah jarang olahraga. "Kamu kan udah ngeborong toko perhiasan tadi"

"Ada barang yang mau aku cari,_ Babe_" Wanita itu berkata dengan nada imut yang bikin mual. Apa dia tidak sadar seberapa mengganggu suaranya itu?

"_Babe_, perusahaan kita lagi krisis. Kamu gak bisa apa kendalikan sedikit hasrat belanjamu itu? Kalau kamu terus begini kita bisa beneran jadi gelandangan" Wajah laki-laki tua itu sedikit memelas. Eijun jadi kasihan.

"Makanya kamu usaha yang lebih keras biar perusahaanmu gak bangkrut!" Sebelah sepatu _boots _wanita itu dihentakkan ke trotoar. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan wajah cantiknya berubah masam.

"Kurang usaha apa lagi aku? Kamu juga tolongin aku dengan tidak menambah pengeluaran. Yang aku urusin bukan kamu aja. Mika juga punya kebutuhan dan sebentar lagi dia akan masuk kuliah" Balas sang suami dengan suara meninggi.

Eijun mengangguk-angguk. Dalam hati dia menyetujui perkataan sang suami.

"Menurutmu aku gak lebih penting dari Mika?" Sang istri merengek.

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu? Kita ini keluarga. Kamu dan Mika itu sama pentingnya untukku. aku cuma minta kamu untuk mengendalikan pengeluaranmu, tapi omonganmu malah ngelantur kemana-mana!"

Sang istri berkacak pinggang "Kalau aku penting buatmu, beliin gelang yang aku mau!"

"Apa-apaan kamu? kamu mengukur perasaanku cuma berdasarkan perhiasan? Kalau kamu gak penting buatku, aku gak akan nikahi kamu!" Laki-laki itu tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan istrinya. Dia berkata marah sambil menunjuk wajah istrinya.

Tampaknya suasananya jadi sedikit berat. Eijun ingin segera kabur agar dia tidak ketahuan sedang nguping urusan rumah tangga orang. Tapi remaja perempuan tadi tiba-tiba keluar dan berlari kearah pasangan suami istri itu.

"_Dad!"_ Seruannya membuat pasangan itu kompak menolah.

"Mika!" Sang suami menjawab "Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Dia yang nyuruh" Gadis bernama Mika itu menunjuk sang istri "Katanya dia dan _Dad_ bakalan kesini"

"Mika, yang sopan sama ibumu! Udah berapa kali Dad menyuruhmu memanggilnya _'Mom'_?" Tegur laki-laki itu kepada anaknya.

"_She's not my mom!"_ Mika memalingkah wajah dengan bibir manyun. _"Just because you're married doesn't make her my mom"_

"Aku juga gak butuh kamu menanggapku ibumu!" Balas sang istri sambil menatap tak senang kepada Mika.

"_You heard that, dad? She doesn't care about me. She only loves you. Or maybe just your money" _Mika memutar bola mata sambil bicara dengan nada meremehkan.

"_What's wrong with you two?" _Jerit laki-laki bule itu frustasi. Dia kemudian menatap anak dan istrinya bergantian "Kenapa sih kalian gak bisa damai? Mika, dia ibumu! Kamu terima apa tidak dia sudah jadi ibumu! Dan Takako, tolong sabar dalam menangani Mika! Dia ini remaja labil. Kamu jangan malah panas-panasin dia juga!"

"Kenapa aku yang harus sabar? Kenapa gak kamu aja yang ajarin anakmu sopan santun?"

Eijun lagi-lagi mengangguk. Mika sepertinya memang sedikit tidak memiliki tata krama.

"Aku akan ajarin dia!" laki-laki itu berkata "Tapi kamu juga bantu aku. Kenapa kamu selalu membebankan semua padaku? Kerjamu apa sih sebenarnya? Dirumah kamu cuma rebahan sambil maskeran. Keluar rumah pun kerjaanmu cuma ke salon atau belanja. Aku gak nuntut kamu cari uang juga. Tapi tolong kamu laksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai istri! Aku selalu merasa aku yang berusaha agar pernikahan ini berhasil"

Apa ini saatnya bagi Eijun untuk pergi? Dia sudah mendengar cukup banyak disini.

Mika mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan keluarganya "Kalian gak malu apa ribut di jalan?"

"Dia bukan anakku! Kamu jangan nyuruh aku ngurus yang bukan darah dagingku!" Wanita bernama Takako itu menunjuk Mika yang malah terkekeh geli.

"_See, dad! _Inilah yang terjadi kalau dad ngotot menikahi perempuan matre seperti dia. Dia gak ingin berkeluarga denganmu, _dad_! Kenapa tidak kita lihat bagaimana nasibnya kalau _dad_ menceraikannya? Dia gak bisa apa-apa tanpa uang. Kalo _dad_ ceraikan dia, aku yakin dia akan menjual diri untuk membeli sepasang pakaian dalam_"_

"Anak sialan! Jaga omonganmu!" Bentak Takako di depan wajah Mika.

"Apa sih yang bisa kamu lakukan?" Mika tertawa meremehkan "Kamu bahkan gak bekerja. Gimana lagi kamu bisa hidup kalau tidak dengan menjual diri?"

Wajah cantik Mika nyaris kena tampar kalau saja ayah Mika tidak segera memegangi tangan istri mudanya itu "Cukup, Mika! Apa yang salah denganmu sebenarnya?"

Mengabaikan kemarahan ayahnya, Mika tersenyum miring kemudian berkata "Gak ada yang salah denganku. _Dad, you can go home with me now, or you can fuck this slut here!_" kemudian dia melangkah meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu

"Mika! Astaga.." Sang laki-laki bule menggeleng lemah sambil menghela nafas. Namun pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih pergi menyusul anaknya.

"_Babe,_ kamu lebih pulang dibanding menemaniku?" Takako merengek dengan suaranya yang berkali-kali jauh lebih memuakkan di banding tadi. Kenapa sih wanita berpikir kalau laki-laki akan menyukai itu dan luluh dengan cara itu?

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan dompet dan meletakkan sebuah kartu di telapak tangan Takako, sebelum berlari mengejar anaknya. Takako menjerit kesal membuat sepasang muda-mudi yang lewat menoleh ngeri kearahnya

Setelah puas mengamuk kepada entah siapa, Takako mengibaskan rambutnya dan melangkah cepat memasuki toko. Eijun tidak sadar menghela nafas lega. Dia lega karena tidak ada lagi orang jerit-jeritan. Tapi Kazuya dan urusannya sepertinya masih harus di tunggu. Eijun memutuskan untuk duduk di kap depan mobil Kazuya. Dia meraih sepatu papa Kazuya yang masih nyangkut di kap depan.

Ah, mungkin dia juga harus ikut menjelaskan ke papa Kazuya nanti.

*****

*****

Jangan marah kalau Eijun benar-benar kabur sekarang! Kazuya terlalu lama. Kalau bisa ditulis di buku rekor, Kazuya adalah laki-laki terlama kalau soal berbelanja. Sembilan puluh menit Kazuya berada di dalam toko. Eijun ingin sekali mengeluarkan_ revolver_-nya dan menembaki seluruh isi toko kalau saja dia tidak teringat ucapan gadis bernama Mika yang mengatainya perampok.

Mungkin saja Kazuya selesai dan mencarinya sekarang. Tapi Eijun saat ini sedang dalam misi sendiri. Mengambil boneka tanuki besar di dalam mesin capit di _game center_, tidak jauh dari tempat Kazuya. Kata orang, mesin capit memiliki suatu cara untuk membuat orang-orang gagal dalam permainan ini. Tapi Eijun hampir berhasil mengosongkan mesin berisikan berbagai macam boneka di depannya. Disampingnya ada tumpukan boneka. Eijun bahkan sempat membantu seorang remaja laki-laki untuk mengambil boneka _teddy bear_ merah muda yang diinginkan pacarnya.

Hanya saja entah kenapa boneka tanuki yang tersisa di dalam sana sangat susah di dapatkan.

Boneka tanuki yang kakinya sudah berhasil di capit itu terjatuh lagi. Dengan kesal Eijun mengantukkan keningnya sendiri ke tabung kaca di depannya sambil mengerang "Ayolah! Apa kamu gak mau bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?"

Eijun memasukkan koin lagi. Koin yang dihabiskannya untuk tanuki sialan itu mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat pengemis makan enak. Eijun menggerakkan tuas untuk menggerakkan pencapit. Setelah berada tepat diatas boneka tanuki yang diincarnya, Eijun menekan tombol dan pencapit itu bergerak kebawah.

Berhasil! Kali ini punggung tanuki itu sudah di genggam. Tinggal mengangkat dan mengarahkannya ke lubang.

Tanuki brengsek itu malah terjatuh lagi. Sepertinya mereka memang belum jodoh!

"_Come on!"_ suara bentakan Eijun membuat beberapa orang yang sedang bermain _game_ menoleh kepadanya. Sadar jadi pusat perhatian, Eijun malah nyengir dan kembali memasukan koin yang ke sekian kalinya. "Aku mohon, kali ini keluarlah baik-baik!"

Eijun lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Mengarahkan pencapit untuk mengambil boneka yang diinginkannya. Dan firasat Eijun kali ini agak baik. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar ketika pencapit yang membawa kepala tanukinya nyaris mendekati lubang.

"Sawamura!" Tanukinya lagi-lagi terjatuh di tempat yang tidak tepat. Eijun menghentakkan kakinya seperti bocah dan menoleh kesal kearah tanuki yang lebih besar yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku hampir dapat!" Gerutu Eijun sambil menunjuk mesin capit "Kenapa sih pake dateng tiba-tiba?"

"Aku pikir kamu diculik" Kazuya menggenggam lengan Eijun dan menariknya pergi. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam _paper bag_ bertuliskan _Tiffany Co_ "Ayo pergi!"

"Tunggu!" Eijun menahan tubuhnya yang ditarik Kazuya "Masih ada satu boneka lagi"

"Hah?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Eijun memasang tampang memelas ala anak anjing terbuang.

Kazuya menghela nafas lalu mengusap kepala Eijun sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih!" Kata Eijun. Rautnya berubah girang seketika.

"Itu semua punyamu?" Kazuya menoleh kearah tumpukan boneka di samping Eijun. Eijun mengangguk. Pandangannya fokus pada pencapit yang sedang bergerak di dalam sana "Hebat juga kamu! seumur-umur aku main itu aku gak pernah dapat apapun"

Wajah Eijun berubah tegang ketika pencapitnya berhasil mengangkat si boneka tanuki. Pencapit itu begerak perlahan kearah lubang.. dan lagi-lagi si tanuki sialan gagal masuk lubang.

"Kenapa kamu ngotot banget, sih? Emang apa enaknya di dalam sana sendirian?" Maki Eijun tepat di depan tabung kaca yang sudah nyaris kosong itu.

Kazuya tertawa keras dengan satu tangan bersandar di mesin capit. Tubuhnya miring ke arah Eijun yang lagi-lagi memasukan uang koin ke dalam slot.

"Kamu butuh bantuanku?" Tawar Kazuya. Seringai di wajahnya membuat Eijun sangat ingin menamparnya.

"Gak usah, makasih! Kamu sendiri yang bilang kamu gak pernah dapat apapun dalam permainan ini" Pencapit di dalam tabung itu bergerak lagi.

"Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku"

"Kamu dan beruntung sepertinya gak pernah berjodoh"

Kazuya terkekeh geli sambil menggelitiki bagian bawah dagu Eijun.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Bentak Eijun kepada Kazuya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Gara-gara Kazuya, Eijun gagal lagi mendapatkan Tanukinya.

"Apa?" Kazuya tersenyum jahil

"Kalau kamu cuma mau ganggu pergi sana!"

"Enak aja! aku nyariin kamu kemana-mana, pas ketemu malah kamu suruh pergi"

"Makanya diem!" Kazuya mengacak-acak rambut Eijun lagi. Eijun tidak mengerti ada hubungan apa antara tangan Kazuya dan kepalanya. Setelah menendang kaki Kazuya sampai membuatnya teriak kesakitan, Eijun kembali memasukkan koin ke dalam slot.

Eijun tahu Kazuya diam-diam tersenyum memandangnya, walau dia juga tidak mengerti apa arti senyum itu. Tapi Eijun lebih memilih fokus kepada tanuki yang sedang di bawa keluar oleh pencapit di dalam sana. Kali ini Eijun memekik girang ketika Tanukinya sampai dengan selamat keluar mesin pencapit. Saking girangnya Eijun sampai melompat untuk memeluk Kazuya dan mencium pipinya.

Sedetik kemudian Eijun sadar akan perbuatannya, dia langsung membeku dengan wajah memanas. Eijun memalingkan wajah dari Kazuya yang ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Wajah Kazuya seolah membeku dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"Maaf.." Eijun menggumam sambil berusaha tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan jantungnya sedang joged zumba di dalam sana.

"Apa kamu selalu ciumin orang sembarangan pas lagi seneng?" gumam Kazuya yang menolak untuk menatap langsung kearah Eijun.

"Gak" jawab Eijun. kemudian dia meraih boneka tanukinya dari dalam mesin capit. Eijun memeluk bonekanya di dada dengan senyum lebar yang masih enggan pergi dari bibirnya. "Akhirnya kamu jadi milikku!" Katanya sambil menciumi kepala tanukinya.

"Kamu seneng banget. kayak dapat peliharaan baru aja"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Eijun dan Kazuya tersentak kaget sambil menoleh kearah pintu _masuk game center_. Seorang wanita dengan nafas memburu berjalan kearah mereka sambil menatap bengis seolah siap menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalanginya. Kazuya langsung menggandeng Eijun dan berlari menariknya keluar "AKHIRNYA KETEMU! SERAHKAN GELANG ITU PADAKU!"

"CEWEK SINTING! NGAPAIN KAMU MASIH NGEJAR AKU?" Kazuya berteriak sambil terus berlari menyeret Eijun.

"Bonekaku.." Rengek Eijun

"Nanti aku beliin boneka yang lebih banyak kalau kamu mau. Sekarang kita lari dulu!"

"Kenapa sih?" Eijun menengok kebelakang sambil berlari. Dia ingat yang mengejarnya itu adalah wanita bernama Takako yang tadi. Kazuya tidak menjawab. Tangannya menggandeng Eijun lebih erat sambil mempercepat larinya. Eijun jadi curiga jangan-jangan Kazuya merampok wanita itu. "Mobilmu mana?"

"Aku tinggal di _Tiffany_"

"Kenapa gak kamu bawa?"

"Karena cewek sinting itu udah nungguin aku diluar"

"KAZUYAA!" Pekik wanita itu. Ketika Eijun menoleh ke belakang lagi, wanita itu tampak tersungkur di trotoar. Mungkin dia kesulitan berlari karena _heels_ sepatu _boots_-nya. Eijun jadi kasihan dan ingin menolongnya.

"Biarin dia!" Seoalah tahu jalan pikiran Eijun, Kazuya berkata.

"Tapi kelihatannya dia kesakitan"

"Salah dia sendiri"

"Kamu ngapain sih sebenarnya?"

Kazuya masih tidak menjawab. Dia terus berlari dengan Eijun sampai ke lampu merah, kemudian menarik Eijun untuk menyebrangi jalan. Namun beberapa langkah kaki mereka turun dari trotoar, lampu hijau untuk kendaraan menyala. Kazuya nyaris tertabrak mobil kalau Eijun tidak segera menariknya ke pinggir. Mereka harus terjatuh dipinggir jalan karena Kazuya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak Eijun. Lagi-lagi mereka jadi bahan tontonan. Kazuya segera berdiri dan menarik Eijun untuk berlari lagi.

"Tunggu! Tanukiku jatuh"

"Biarin aja!"

"GAK MAU!" Eijun menyentak tangannya dari tangan Kazuya dan meraih boneka Tanukinya kembali.

"BERHENTI DISANA, KAZUYA!" Wanita bernama Takako itu tampaknya masih belum menyerah. Dia berdiri di trotoar hanya berjarak bebebrapa meter dari mereka. Eijun melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari lututnya. Takako menatap sangar kepada Kazuya, namun justru Eijun yang ketakutan. Spontan saja Eijun bersembunyi di belakang Kazuya.

"Apalagi sih kamu? Setelah meninggalkanku untuk bule itu, sekarang kamu mau mengambil gelang ini juga? Belum cukup kamu mengacaukan hidupku?" Eijun tersentak. Tadi Kazuya bilang apa? wanita bernama Takako itu meninggalkannya? Apa dia mantan yang Kazuya ceritakan itu? Dan sekarang justru dia yang mau merampok Kazuya?

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku untuk mendapatkan gelang itu. Aku gak akan ngasih itu kesiapapun!" tegasnya sambil menunjuk _Paper Bag_ di tangan Kazuya.

"Lalu apa urusanku? Kamu mau berperang dengan seisi bumi untuk mendapatkan gelang inipun aku gak peduli. Aku yang melihatnya duluan dan sudah membayarnya ketika kamu tiba-tiba datang dan merampoknya dari tanganku!" Kazuya tak mau kalah.

Oh, gitu toh ceritanya. Jadi Kazuya rebutan sama cewek yang gak lain adalah mantannya sendiri untuk membeli sebuah gelang. Rasanya Eijun seperti menonton drama saja. apa memang hidup Kazuya se drama ini?

"Siapa yang mau merampokmu? Aku akan membayar uangmu kalau kamu mau memberikannya padaku"

"Tetap kamu gak bisa seenaknya mengambil barang yang sudah di tangan orang lain begitu" Kazuya mundur ke belakang ketika Takako melangkah mendekatinya.

"Serahkan selagi aku minta baik-baik, Miyuki Kazuya!" Takako berkata dingin. Wajahnya mengeras dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Kazuya mundur menjauh dan menyembunyikan paper bag di tangannya di balik punggung. "Gak! Kamu mau keributan? Jangan pikir aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk meladenimu" Bantahnya tegas.

"Ngalah aja kek sama cewek!" bisik Eijun di belakang Kazuya.

"Bukan begini caranya mengalah kepada cewek. karena dia cewek bukan berarti kita bisa kasih apapun yang dia minta. Dia harus diberitahu cara menghargai orang" Kazuya berkata pelan namun penuh ketegasan. Eijun merasa dirinya sudah salah bicara.

"Berikan padaku!" Takako mengulangi perintahnya

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Woy, seriusan kamu mau ribut sama dia?" Eijun bertanya. Sekarang dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"BERIKAN PADAKU!" Teriakan Takako membuat orang-orang menoleh. Rasanya Eijun ingin sekali sembunyi dirumah keong sekarang saking malunya.

"Aku gak akan memberikan apapun kepadamu lagi, Takako!"

"BRENGSEK!" Takako maju dan menerjang Kazuya sampai Kazuya terjatuh di trotoar_. Paper Bag_-nya terlepas dan Takako nyaris merebutnya kalau saja tangan Kazuya tidak spontan meninju _Paper Bag_ itu sapai bergeser ke dekat kaki Eijun.

"Sawamura, kabur!"

"Eh.. apa?" Belum sempat Eijun berpikir, Takako sudah berlari kearahnya dengan wajah beringas. Dengan cepat Eijun memungut _paper bag_ itu dan berlari menjauhi kejaran Takako.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR! JANGAN LARI!" Suara Takako menggema di udara.

Eijun terus berlari entah kemana. Dalam hati Eijun bertanya-tanya wanita itu kerasukan apa sampai larinya sangat kencang. Dia bahkan sudah membuka sepatu _boots_-nya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat. Apa dia mantan atlet lari?

Satu tangan Eijun memeluk boneka Tanukinya, dan satu tangan lagi memegang _Paper bag_. Dia pasti kelihatan sangat aneh sekarang. Namun Eijun tidak berhenti karena suara teriakan Takako yang memanggilnya 'bocah sialan' masih terdengar. Apa semua wanita memang seberingas ini kalau menyangkut soal perhiasan? Dan entah kenapa dia sangat tidak ingin menyerah karena Kazuya sudah mempercayakan benda ini kepadanya.

Namun anggap saja nasib Eijun tak lebih beruntung dari Kazuya. Dia malah tabrakan dengan laki-laki gemuk yang baru keluar dari toko jam tangan. Laki-laki itu menatap marah kearahnya "Apa masalahmu, nak? Apa jalanan ini gak cukup lebar untukmu?" hardiknya, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Eijun yang tersungkur di trotoar.

Takako langsung menerjang Eijun. Ketika tangan Takako berusaha meraih _paper bag_ di tangannya, Eijun masih sempat mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Wajah Takako yang terlalu dekat dengannya di dorong dengan telapak tangannya yang satu lagi. Tanukinya tergeletak tanpa dosa di trotoar. Kuku panjang Takako mencakar wajah Eijun. Eijun berteriak kesakitan ketika ujung kuku yang tajam menggores kulit pipinya. Tambah lecet deh wajahnya!

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA! DASAR SINTING!" Tubuh Takako tiba-tiba tersingkir dari atas tubuh Eijun. Kazuya berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah memar di area matanya dan darah di bibirnya. Kacamatanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Kazuya membantu Eijun berdiri, lalu mengambil satu langkah ke depan Eijun dan menatap marah kepada Takako yang masih terduduk dengan wajah menunduk di trotoar. "_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?_ BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENYAKITINYA!"

Eijin menyentuh pipinya yang perih. Ada bercak darah di telapak tangannya. Entah seberapa dalam kuku Takako yang nyaris setajam kuku monster itu menggores kulitnya. Eijun mengerang kesakitan. Kazuya langsung berbalik kearahnya dan memegang dagunya. "Apa ini sakit?" Kazuya terdengar khawatir

"Apa aku boleh berbohong agar tampak keren?" Kata Eijun diselingi tawa kecil.

"Gak ada kebohongan yang keren!" Tukas Kazuya.

"Kamu juga gak lebih baik"

"Ya, kita kan memang payah"

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar suara tangisan Takako yang meraung-raung. Eijun dan Kazuya saling bertatapan. Apa seharian ini belum cukup mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang? Sekarang apa mereka harus menenangkan wanita yang merengek?

"Ada apa nona? Apa mereka melukaimu?"

Heh? Yang benar saja!

"Apa saya harus lapor polisi, nona?"

_The Fuck! _

"Hey.. tu-tunggu dulu!" Kazuya berkata gelagapan kepada orang-orang yang mendekati Takako dengan tampang iba dan menangis. Bahkan sekarang Takako menangis dipelukan ibu-ibu. Orang-orang kini mengerubunginya dan menatap seolah mereka berdua adalah laki-laki biadab "Ini.. ini gak seperti.."

"DIAM KAMU, BAJINGAN!" Ibu-ibu yang memeluk Takako menunjuk Kazuya dengan marah "TEGA-TEGANYA KAMU MENYAKITI PEREMPUAN! DASAR BIADAB!"

"BENAR! GAK SEPANTASNYA KALIAN KASAR SAMA PEREMPUAN!" seorang perempuan muda berkata tak kalah marahnya.

"Justru dia yang..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU! KAMI LIHAT SENDIRI KAMU MENDORONGNYA!"

"Tapi dia menyerang.."

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN!"

Suara-suara kemarahan itu berputar-putar dikepala Eijun seperti dengungan ratusan lebah tepat di samping telinganya. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengizinkan Kazuya membuka suara untuk membela diri. Kini seorang laki-laki berdiri dihadapan Kazuya dan mendorong-dorong bahunya dengan marah.

Apa mereka semua mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan? Tapi mereka salah membela orang. Eijun melirik sedikit kearah Takako yang masih memeluk ibu-ibu itu. Dia yakin sekali wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum miring yang nyaris tak bisa disadari oleh siapapun.

"Mereka merampokku!" Kalau tadi telinga Eijun seperti dikerumuni lebah, sekarang kata-kata Takako tadi seolah membuat lebah-lebah itu masuk ke telinganya dan menyengat otaknya. Ada efek terkejut yang membuat Eijun ingin menerjang Takako, kemudian menabrakkan wanita itu ke mobil yang lalu lalang di samping mereka. "Aku hanya berusaha mengambil perhiasanku kembali, tapi aku terlalu nekat untuk melawan dua perampok seorang diri"

Eijun tidak tahu macam-macam gangguan jiwa, tapi apakah wanita itu pantas disebut psikopat? Bisa-bisanya dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan kebohongan sambil menangis dan membuat semua orang disana percaya. Apa karena air matanya? Apa air mata wanita sesakti itu?

Semua orang berdesis. Ada yang mengumpat dan menggeleng-geleng. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Kazuya kini menarik kerahnya dan mendaratkan pukulan di wajanya. Eijun sedang berusaha memisahkan mereka ketika Takako menjerit lagi. "Lihat anak itu!" Takako menunjuknya "Lihat di balik mantelnya. Dia membawa senjata disana. Coba geledah dia kalau kalian tidak percaya omonganku!"

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _

_HOLY SHIT!_

Harusnya Eijun tidak membawa _revolver_ sialan ini kemana-mana. Harusnya Eijun tinggalkan saja di mobil Kazuya. Tamat sudah! Bagaimana caranya dia menghindar sekarang?

Kaki Eijun gemetaran ketika dia berjalan mundur dari dua orang laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak Tanukinya dan justru membuatnya terjatuh lagi. Dengan cepat, Eijun memeluk Tanukinya di perutnya agar kedua laki-laki itu tidak bisa membuka mantelnya. Namun percuma. Sekarang takdir sedang tak berpihak padanya. Dari belakang, ada laki-laki lain yang memegangi tangannya, membuat Tanukinya terjatuh dari atas perutnya.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN GANGGU DIA! DIA BUKAN ORANG JAHAT!"

"Berisik!" Entah sejak kapan Kazuya sudah tersungkur di kerasnya semen trotoar. Seorang laki-laki menahan punggungnya dengan lutut dan memegangi kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

"LEPASKAN DIA! DIA BUKAN ORANG JAHAT! BAWA SAJA AKU! KUMOHON!"

Kazuya kan juga bukan orang jahat. Kenapa dia malah meminta mereka membawanya dan melepaskan Eijun? Dasar Tanuki aneh..

"Benar! Ada pistol di pinggangnya!" Laki-laki yang menggeledah pinggang Eijun bersorak, dan menarik _revolver_-nya keluar dari dalam _holdster_.

Suara-suara desisan dan bisik-bisik kembali terdengar. Beberapa kamera ponsel terarah kepada mereka. Eijun ingin menangis dan berteriak. Seseorang menarik kerah kemejanya dan memaksanya berlutut. Kepalanya di dorong kebawah sampai pipinya yang terkena bekas cakaran sundel gila itu tergores semen yang kasar. Tangannya dipegangi di belakang tubuhnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" Kazuya meraung marah. Entah apa yang merasukinya, hingga badan kurus itu jadi memiliki tenaga untuk mendorong laki-laki berbadan besar yang memeganginya. Dengan cepat, Kazuya berlari kearah Eijun dan mendorong orang-orang yang berusaha menghentikannya. Bahkan satu orang berhasil di banting olehnya ke trotoar.

"Panggil Polisi!" Seseorang berteriak.

"Sudah ku panggil dari tadi" Ada yang menyahuti

Nyaris saja Kazuya mendekatinya, tengkuknya dipukul seseorang. Kazuya tergeletak pingsan. Eijun gemetaran. Dia memberontak sambil memanggil Kazuya. Mata Kazuya tertutup rapat.

"BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN!" Eijun meronta. Lehernya terasa perih karena berteriak. Cukup sudah! Eijun habis kesabaran "KALIAN BAHKAN GAK MAU MENDENGARKAN KAMI. HANYA KARENA SI JALANG ITU MENANGIS DI DEPAN KALIAN, KALIAN PERCAYA MENTAH-MENTAH SEMUA OMONGANNYA. KALIAN SEMUA IDIOT! AKU HARAP NEGARA INI KENA BOM ATOM LAGI DAN KALIAN SEMUA BESERTA KELUARGA KALIAN MATI JADI DEBU TANPA SISA!"

"Diam, bocah!"

"Tidak ada yang memperdulikan omongan penjahat sepertimu!"

"Jangan berisik! kalau kamu mau hukumanmu tidak terlalu berat jangan melawan lebih dari ini!"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ Raung Eijun "TUTUP MULUT BUSUK KALIAN! SIAPA KALIAN BERANI MEMUTUSKAN AKU PENJAHAT ATAU BUKAN? HANYA KARENA AKU BAWA SENJATA BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENYIMPULKAN SEENAKNYA!"

"Ya ampun, dia mengerikan!"

"Aku harap anakku tidak berteman dengan orang seperti dia"

"Kasihan orang tuanya. Mereka pasti malu sekali punya anak seperti dia"

Eijun berteriak. Dadanya hanya terisi kemarahan dan kekesalan. Seandainya dia bisa lepas dari pegangan Gorilla ini, pasti mereka semua sudah Eijun tembaki. Tersera ada istri yang jadi janda, ada anak yang kehilangan ibu atau ada keluarga yang kehilangan tulang punggung. Orang-orang brengsek ini pantas mati. Mereka terlalu tolol untuk dibiarkan hidup.

Eijun melihat mobil polisi berhenti di pinggir trotoar. Dua orang laki-laki berseragam mendekatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia dipaksa bangkit dan tangannya dipasangi borgol. Eijun didorong masuk ke mobil polisi, seorang polisi mengangkat Kazuya dan mendudukannya di samping Eijun. Kazuya terkulai dan kepalanya mendarat di paha Eijun.

Polisi-polisi itu seperti mengajaknya bicara, namun kepalanya terlalu kosong untuk memikirkan kata-kata. Mereka lalu tertawa dan Eijun terlalu kesal untuk peduli. Eijun lebih tertarik untuk mengelus kening Kazuya yang masih belum sadarkan diri di pahanya. Eijun menggerakkan tangannya yang diborgol untuk menyentuh memar di mata dan bibir Kazuya. Nafasnya teratur. Di banding pingsan, Kazuya lebih seperti tertidur.

Kepala Eijun tiba-tiba terasa berat. Luka diwajahnya terasa perih. Sialan! Apa ini gunanya wanita memanjangkan kuku, supaya mereka bisa punya senjata untuk menyerang orang lain?

Dan parahnya lagi, yang melakukan hal ini ke wajahnya adalah mantan Kazuya. Dosa apa yang Kazuya lakukan sampai punya mantan se bar-bar itu?

Atau semua makhluk yang bernama 'mantan' memang se mengerikan itu?

*****

*****

Saya masih hidup untuk update chapter terbaru, yeyeye. Nama Chapter ini adalah '_Tiffany_ Membawa Petaka'. haha..! Kayak judul ftv azab, ya! Memang saya sedang mengazab Kazuya karena dia terlalu 'Perfect' di Manga ataupun Anime. _That's not fair, dude!_

Gimana Eijun, masih mau ikut Kazuya? Udah tahu kan sesial apa hidup Kazuya? Mending pulang gih, dan nikah sama 'tunanganmu' itu.

Apakah Eijun kapok dan justru pengen pulang?

Lalu bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan bobo cantik dan kawin di penjara?

Pelajaran untuk chapter ini adalah.. jangan pernah berurusan sama mantan! Kalau liat mantan, langsung congkel ususnya, dan buang bangkainya ke laut!

hihihi.. bercanda saya!

Sampai jumpa lagi manteman! Semoga kesialan Kazuya membuat kalian terhibur..

Lupyu all!


	7. Chapter 7

Suara perpaduan _keyboard _dengan jemari yang menari diatasnya terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Dengungan _AC _tua di ruangan ini tidak membuat suasana hati Kazuya lebih baik. Pening dikepalanya semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Entah sejak kapan, Kazuya menjadi sangat bernafsu ingin melempar laptop yang membatasinya dengan wajah penyidik yang menginterogasinya.

Kazuya menjawab satu pertanyaan basa-basi lagi. Dia tahu penyidik di depannya ini hanya sedang melakukan tugas, tapi apa yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya dia berada?

Harusnya Kazuya berada di pesta, dan menyerahkan kado untuk Reina, lalu melanjutkan hidup atau jalan-jalan dengan Eijun, mungkin.

Eijun benar, keberuntungan dan dirinya mungkin memang tidak berjodoh. Dan kemana bocah itu perginya? Kenapa dari tadi Kazuya tidak melihatnya?

"Jadi, apa hubungan anda dengan korban?"

_Crash!_

Kalian dengar itu? itu adalah suara kesabaran Kazuya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Korban?" Geramnya pelan. Mata karamelnya menantang terang-terangan penyidik di depannya. "Jadi itu kesimpulan yang anda dapat setelah melakukan ini kepada saya selama dua jam? Saya tersangkanya dan dia korbannya?"

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya tanpa bertele-tele! Saya masih harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan disini dan pemeriksaan ini harus segera saya selesaikan" Penyidik itu berkata tegas seolah berusaha mengintimidasi. Namun jangan harap hal seperti ini akan menggoyahkan seorang Miyuki Kazuya!

"Bukan anda satu-satunya yang punya kehidupan di tempat ini, pak! Anda tidak tahu apa yang sudah terenggut dari saya hanya untuk mengikuti semua omong kosong ini. Saya sudah berusaha sabar dan mengikuti semua prosedur, tapi saya tidak terima dengan kesimpulan anda. Saya sedikitpun tidak menyakitinya dan saya tidak pernah mengambil apapun darinya. Kalaupun saya mendorongnya, itu karena dia menyerang teman saya. Anda tidak lihat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap wajah teman saya?" Bukannya Kazuya sengaja meninggikan suaranya, tapi seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya sedang tidak ingin beramah tamah, terutama ketika dia yang justru disudutkan atas hal yang bukan salahnya.

"Dengar, ya!" Pak penyidik itu menunjuk wajah Kazuya dengan pulpen "Kalau kamu tidak mau bekerja sama disini, hukumanmu akan diperberat karena mempersulit proses penyidikan"

"Hukuman atas apa yang tak pernah kulakukan?" Balas Kazuya sengit. Dia tak gentar menantang penyidik itu dengan tatapan tajam "Yang benar saja! Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menghukumku"

"Ini peringatan terakhirmu! Yang harus kamu lakukan hanya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ku ajukan dan jangan banyak membantah. Percayalah, ini demi kebaikanmu"

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kebaikanku! Satu-satunya kebaikan bagiku saat ini adalah keluar dari tempat ini"

"Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan ini atau tidak?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot! Semua ini hanya membuang-buang waktu"

"Tentu! Kamu benar" Penyidik itu bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah Kazuya. Kaus Kazuya ditarik dan dia di seret untuk keluar dari ruangan interogasi ke tempat yang lumayan jauh.

"Lepasin! Dasar tega! Apa begini cara memperlakukan saksi yang diajarkan di sekolah kepolisian?" Bentak Kazuya.

"Saksi?" sang penyidik terkekeh "Statusmu akan segera berubah" seorang rekannya membuka ruangan yang hanya dibatasi jeruji besi di depan Kazuya "Sampai saat itu, tunggulah disini! Jangan khawatir! Setelah berkasmu turun ke kejaksaan, kamu akan dapat sel yang ada tempat tidur dan selimutnya"

Kazuya di dorong masuk ke dalam sel, lalu pintu sel kembali di tutup. "Woy! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriaknya sambil menendang-nendang jeruji di depannya. "Jangan bercanda kalian! Aku bukan kriminal! Aku bahkan gak pernah mencuri uang orang tuaku"

"Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu!" Polisi gendut yang menjaga selnya tertawa renyah, kemudian meminum bir kalengan ditangannya.

"Kamu bahkan minum itu sambil bekerja. Bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik kalau kamu mabuk?" Seru Kazuya

"Ya ampun, kamu banyak bacot dari tadi!"

"LEPAS!" Kazuya terlonjak ketika melihat Eijun di seret seorang petugas polisi kearah jeruji tempatnya mendekam. Seluruh tubuhnya memberontak. Kaki Eijun menendang-nendang udara. Petugas polisi itu tampak kepayahan memegangi Eijun yang mendadak brutal. Polisi gendut itu membukakakan pintu sel lagi. "BERANI KALIAN MASUKAN AKU KE TEMPAT ITU.." Belum selesai Eijun memaki, tubuhnya sudah di lempar ke dalam sel. Eijun segera bangkit dan menerjang si petugas polisi. Satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi sang polisi. Mereka tersungkur dilantai. Eijun segera duduk diatas polisi yang berteriak minta tolong itu, dan menjambak rambutnya.

Polisi gendut itu berusaha menarik Eijun. Perut gendutnya di hantam pukulan telak oleh kepalan tangan Eijun. Kazuya terdiam. mulutnya berdecak kagum. Dalam hati Kazuya sudah loncat kesana kemari seperti _cheerleader_.

"Nih anak habis ngemil Flakka, ya?" Kata petugas polisi gendut itu sambil mengeluarkan _Stun gun_ dari kantongnya. Tubuh Kazuya tidak pernah bereaksi secepat ini sebelumnya. Sebelum _Stun Gun_ itu menyentuh leher Eijun, Kazuya sudah memeluk punggungnya duluan.

Ketika kegelapan lagi-lagi menghilangkan kesadaran Kazuya, dia mendengar suara jeritan.

* * *

Kazuya bangun dengan teriakan. Wajah papanya yang murka sambil menghancurkan tengkoraknya dengan _baseball bat_ didalam mimpinya seketika menghilang, digantikan wajah Eijun yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun" Seru Eijun dengan wajah lega. Bekas cakaran di wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. Apa polisi-polisi sialan ini bahkan tidak mengizinkannya mengobati lukanya?

Kazuya yang baru saja tersadar kalau dia sedang berbaring di paha Eijun langsung bangkit dan duduk bersandar di tembok sel. Denyutan dikepalanya semakin parah. Kazuya meringis kesakitan. Setelah ini mungkin dia harus memeriksa apakah otaknya masih ada ditempatnya atau sudah bergeser.

Eijun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kazuya "Kamu gak papa? Masih waras, kan?"

"Semoga masih" Jawab Kazuya sambil memijat keningnya. "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam"

"Sialan!"

"Kenapa kamu mengumpat padaku?"

"Bukan"

"Kamu mengumpat padaku!"

"Enggak!"

Eijun cemberut sambil membuang muka. mulutnya membuat suara dengungan seperti lebah. Matanya menatap keluar sel. Kakinnya dilipat di depan dada. Mungkin Eijun mau menangis lagi. tapi Kazuya juga jadi ingin menangis teringat mimpi buruknya tadi.

"_Now what?"_ bisik Eijun sambil menekuk kepala diantara lututnya.

"Entahlah. Ku kira hidup gak bisa lebih menyebalkan lagi" Kazuya mengangkat bahu.

"Kamu beneran pernah pacaran sama perempuan gak waras itu?"

"Sialnya, iya!"

"Sebenarnya, gimana ceritanya sih?"

"Dia tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dan menyambar gelang yang sudah ku bayar. Kami sempat ribut-ribut. dia susah sekali di hentikan, bahkan keamanan sampai harus mengusirmya.. oh" Kazuya tersentak begitu saja. Dia sedikit berlari menuju pintu sel dan berseru kepada petugas yang menjaga "Hei, aku ingin bicara dengan penyidik. Ada keterangan yang harus mereka ketahui"

"Hah? Ngomong apa kamu? Kamu sudah dikasih kesempatan untuk bicara tadi dan kamu menolak bekerja sama" Petugas polisi itu menjawab dengan malas, kemudian dia menguap lebar.

"Aku mohon! Ini penting"

"Berisik!"

"Kalian bisa tanyakan ke pihak _Tiffany_ apakah ada pembelian atas namaku. Itu sudah membuktikan kalau aku tidak merampok"

"Kok kamu baru kepikiran?" Sahut Eijun yang sudah berdiri di samping Kazuya.

"Kamu gak lihat aku keburu di bikin pingsan sebelum menjelaskan?"

"Hei, pak gendut! Kamu dengar dia gak?" Eijun berseru sambil menunjuk Kazuya. "Segera hubungi mereka dan minta keterangan langsung dari sana!"

"Dasar bocah! Siapa yang kamu bilang gendut?" Polisi gendut itu jelas-jelas menampakkan wajah tersinggung "Dan juga kalian gak bisa seenaknya begitu. Kalau kalian mau menyampaikan keterangan, tunggu proses pemeriksaan selanjutnya"

"Kapan?"

"Kapan penyidiknya bisa, lah"

"Lalu sampai saat itu kami harus ngapain?"

"Duduk manis disana"

"HAH? YANG BENER AJA?"

"Berisik! kusentrum sampai pingsan kalian berdua kalau banyak bacot lagi!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat laporan"

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku akan membuat laporan atas penyerangan yang dilakukan perempuan itu pada kami!" Kazuya berkata dengan suara tajam "Dan karena dia sudah menuduhku mencuri"

"Apa lagi sih kamu?" Polisi gendut itu berkata malas sambil bersandar ke sandaran tempat duduknya.

"Kami gak bersalah! Gak mungkin kami diam saja"

Polisi gendut itu berdecak kesal. Tak lama setelah itu, polisi yang menginterogasi Kazuya tadi menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Mereka seperti berdiskusi melalu pandangan mata sebelum akhirnya pintu sel mereka di buka.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku!" kata penyidik itu.

"Apa kami bebas? Kami boleh pulang?" tanya Eijun

"Gak usah banyak tanya! Ikut aku!" Penyidik itu mengulangi kembali perintahnya.

Kazuya dan Eijun bertatapan, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Mereka di bawa keruangan yang lebih ramai. Beberapa petugas dan orang-orang berlalu lalang di ruangan itu. Kazuya dan Eijun dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja tempat penyidik itu.

Sebelum berbicara sang penyidik berdehem, lalu memijat pelipisnya seperti orang kebingungan. "Argh! Ini menyebalkan!" erangnya jengkel entah karena apa.

"Ada apa? Akhirnya kalian menyadari kesalahan kalian dan melepaskan kami?" Kazuya tersenyum mengejek.

"Tutup mulutmu!" desis penyidik itu kesal "Dengar, kami memang membuat kesalahan disini. Keterangan semua saksi ditempat itu menyudutkan kalian, dan anak ini membawa senjata" Penyidik itu menunjuk wajah Eijun "Tapi kami sudah memeriksa semua dokumen perizinannya. Izinnya masih berlaku dan asli. Dan setelah kami mencari keterangan di toko perhiasan itu, mereka mengkonfirmasi ada pembelian atas namamu dan mengaku wanita itu sudah membuat kekacauan di tempat mereka. Kami bahkan menemukan catatan bahwa wanita itu dua kali membuat keributan dengan menyerang pembeli lain di pusat perbelanjaan"

"Lalu apa aku bisa menuntut balik dia karena menyerangku dan melakukan fitnah?"

"Tentu kau bisa" Lanjut penyidik itu. Kazuya sudah terlanjut terkekeh senang sebelum penyidik itu melanjutkan "Tapi sayangnya laporanmu tak akan di proses"

Mata Kazuya memicing kesal. tubuhnya langsung tegap dan tangannya terlipat di atas meja sambil menatap tajam pada penyidik itu "Yang benar saja! Apa dia punya semacam kekebalan hukum atau apa? Apa wanita itu simpanan salah satu pejabat tinggi kepolisian?"

"Bukan. Dia hanya istri kakak kandung dari Duta Besar Amerika untuk Jepang"

"Lantas kenapa? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihukum karena perbuatannya?" Kali ini Eijun yang bersuara.

"Yang aku benci dari menjadi petugas rendahan seperti ini adalah aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan atasanku, sementara aku punya anak istri yang harus kuberi makan setiap hari" Penyidik itu menghela nafas lelah. "Kalian bukan satu-satunya orang yang melaporkannya atas penyerangan yang dilakukannya. Dan ya, kasarnya katakan saja dia punya kekebalan hukum atau apapun itu"

"Mana bisa begitu!" Eijun bangkit dan berkacak pinggang di depan penyidik itu. Mata emasnya berkilat marah seolah siap membakar apapun di depannya "Kami sudah membuang waktu kami untuk berada disini tapi si jalang itu bisa bebas seenaknya kesana kemari. Kemana sumpah kalian ketika di angkat? Dimana harga diri kalian sebagai penegak hukum?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menyederhanakan ini saja?" penyidik itu mengeluh. Wajah keriputnya semakin mengkerut seperti dia sedang menanggung beban terberat di dunia "Begini, Video kalian sudah tersebar dan viral di media sosial. Semua simpati masyarakat tertuju pada wanita itu dan semua hujatan tertuju pada kalian. Kalau statusnya tiba-tiba berubah, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Wanita itu akan mendapat hujatan yang mungkin akan membuatnya bunuh diri. Dan hal itu akan mencoreng nama baik Duta Besar Amerika untuk Jepang kalau sampai istri saudaranya terlibat kasus memalukan seperti ini. Aku tahu ini memang menyebalkan karena kalian tidak bisa menuntut hak kalian, tapi anggap saja kalian berkorban demi terjaganya hubungan baik kedua negara. Aku tidak ingin mengingatkan kalian betapa _rese' _nya Amerika kalau sampai mereka di ganggu. Tapi lihat saja sisi baiknya, kalian bebas dan bisa menjalani hidup kalian lagi"

"Aku tidak akan puas saja dengan bebas, pak!" Balas Eijun sengit. Dia menggebrak meja di depannya dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di meja "Setidaknya lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik agar waktu kami yang terbuang disini bisa terbayar dengan sepadan!"

"Hah, merepotkan!" Keluh penyidik itu "Kami semua yang ada disini hanya bawahan, nak. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan lagi untuk kalian. Lagipula hal ini tidak akan selamanya bertahan. Sebentar lagi semua orang akan segera lupa dan kalian akan baik-baik saja. Bersabarlah sedikit!"

"Kenapa kami yang harus bersabar?"

"Sawamura, sudahlah!"

"Apanya yang sudah? Kamu gak denger dia ngomong apa?" Bentak Eijun sambil menoleh kearah Kazuya "Kamu juga kenapa diam aja? Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Dari awal keadaannya emang gak berpihak pada kita, Sawamura!" Tukas Kazuya sambil menatap langit-langit berwarna putih dengan leher mendongak yang tergantung di ujung sandaran kursi "Aku yang salah. Andai saja tadi aku dengar omonganmu mungkin kita gak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku terlalu dendam pada wanita itu. kalau saja aku bisa berpikir jernih sedikit mungkin ini gak akan terjadi"

"Kok kamu yang salah? Si jalang itu yang brengsek!"

"Ya, dia memang jalang brengsek! Jalang brengsek yang mempunyai orang kuat di belakangnya. Bukankah semua orang menjadi brengsek karena mereka pikir mereka kuat?"

"Permisi, bisa kalian lanjutkan saja perdebatan kalian di luar?" Penyidik itu menyela.

"Baik, kami akan pergi!"

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Apa?"

Eijun menendang bagian samping kursi Kazuya "Omong kosong macam apa ini! Bagaimana bisa kamu pasrah begitu saja ketika semua orang menganggapmu penjahat?"

"Ya sudahlah! Hal ini gak akan menggangguku sama sekali, kok"

"Tapi aku terganggu!"

"Iya, maaf!" Kazuya menarik Eijun untuk duduk kembali "Harusnya kamu gak kayak gini. Harusnya aku ajak kamu main ski atau _ice skating_ aja"

"Apaan, sih?" Bentak Eijun jengkel.

"Ini barang-barang kalian" Penyidik itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan meletakkannya di meja "Setelah ini kalian bisa pergi lanjutkan kencan kalian!"

"Kencan?" Eijun dan Kazuya saling bertatapan "Siapa juga yang mau kencan?"

"Terserah! Sekarang pergilah! Semua urusan kalian disini selesai"

"Urgh!" Eijun menggeram dan kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Tunggu, mana gelangku? Kenapa gak ada disini?" Kata Kazuya selagi memeriksa barang-barang di dalam kotak yang hanya seukuran kotak sepatu itu.

"Ah, mohon maaf sebelumnya.." Kata penyidiki itu lagi diiringi helaan nafas "Wanita itu membawanya"

"_WHAT THE FUCK!_" Umpat Kazuya sambil melempar kotak berisi barang-barangnya dan Eijun ke lantai. Petugas yang bekerja di sekitar mereka menoleh, sementara Eijun terlonjak kaget, lalu memunguti barang-barang mereka yang berserakan "Aku membelinya untuk kuberikan kepada seseorang, dan kalian membiarkan si jalang itu membawanya begitu saja?"

"Dia langsung di jemput suaminya ketika tiba disini dan membawa gelangnya" wajah penyidik itu tampak sedikit gentar. Dia memilih menunduk sambil mengusap keningnya dibanding menatap langsung pada Kazuya.

"Bagus! Bahkan kalian tidak perlu repot-repot memeriksanya. Apa tidak ada satupun hal benar yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini?" Kepala Kazuya seperti terkena bom lokal. Otaknya panas dan dadanya terbakar. Namun suaranya bagaikan angin dari puncak gunung yang membuat sekujur tubuh bergidik ngeri. Kazuya sadar semua orang kini memusatkan perhatian padanya dan melupakan pekerjaan mereka

"Kami akan mendapatkannya lagi untukmu. Kamu bisa menjemputnya disini begitu kami memberitahumu!"

"Persetan!" Kazuya bangkit dan menendang meja kayu di hadapannya sampai bagian depannya bolong. Dengan aura menyeramkan yang membuat siapapun tak berani dekat-dekat, Kazuya melangkah keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Miyuki!" Panggil Eijun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tunggu!" Kazuya tetap melangkah dan mengabaikan panggilan penyidik itu. Dia terlalu marah untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata lagi. "Hey, tunggu! Mobil yang parkir di depan _Tiffany _itu punyamu?" Kazuya langsung menoleh dan bersitatap dengan penyidik itu "Aku menyesal harus mengatakan ini padamu.."

* * *

Ini konspirasi!

Kazuya tidak butuh penjelasan apapun yang bisa menerangkan kesialan beruntun yang dialaminya hari ini, selain konspirasi. Tidak ada takdir yang sekejam ini. Tidak ada nasib yang sejahat ini. Pasti ada alien dari planet mana yang sedang mengujinya kesabarannya sebelum membawanya ke galaksi asal mereka, atau sekumpulan ilmuan gila yang bekerja sama untuk mengerjainya sebelum menculiknya dan menjadikannya manusia eksperimen.

Kazuya mungkin mimpi. Mungkin dia masih di Houston dan akan segera terbangun karena siraman air dari pemilik toko pelit yang sering mengusirnya. Mungkin saking kelaparannya Kazuya jadi tidur lama sekali. Semuanya akan jadi lebih baik kalau dia segera terbangun dan melanjutkan hidupnya kembali sebagai gembel Texas, di banding menerima kenyataan kalau pemandangan di hadapannya bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Demi apapun yang ada di langit dan bumi, ambil saja semuanya! Kazuya tidak peduli. Ambil semuanya asal jangan mobilnya!

"Ini.. ini gak mungkin" Suara Eijun gemetar, seolah mewakili seluruh kebingungan di kepala Kazuya "Kok bisa begini?"

Kazuya terdiam menatap mobil yang dicintainya lebih dari mantan-mantannya yang bentuknya sudah tak karuan itu. Bagian belakangnya hancur akibat tabrakan keras. Kata penyidik di kantor tadi, mobilnya ditabrak oleh seorang pengemudi truk yang mengantuk. Karena tidak ada yang tahu itu mobil siapa, akhirnya mobil Kazuya yang sudah almarhum itu di bawa ke kantor polisi.

Kazuya ingin menangis. Kazuya ingin mengamuk. Kazuya ingin merengek dan guling-guling di tanah seperti bayi. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya menghela nafas berkali-kali berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh. Rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat kucingnya kabur dari pelukannya untuk kawin lari.

"Kamu.. gak papa?" Eijun berkata ragu sambil menggenggam lengan mantel Kazuya. "Kamu mau nangis?"

"Hah?"

"Eh, enggak ya?" Eijun menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa canggung "Aku kira kamu mau nangis"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu kelihatan sedih. Kayak.. mergokin pacarmu lagi selingkuh. Pengen ngamuk tapi gak tahu harus ngomong apa"

Kazuya memaksakan senyum dan sepertinya Eijun menyadari itu. Melihat ke bola mata emas Eijun yang berkilatan dengan keprihatinan itu membuatnya semakin ingin menangis. Lagi-lagi Kazuya mengangkat tangannya untuk merasakan lembutnya helaian coklat Eijun hanya untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah! Dia memang sudah lama menemaniku. Tapi kalau memang kebersamaan kami cuma sampai disini, ya mau diapain lagi" Kazuya tersenyum sendu, berpura-pura tegar dan pasrah seolah benda yang hancur dihadapannya hanya mobil mainan yang tak sengaja terinjak kaki orang dewasa. Tapi bahkan anak-anakpun terkadang menangis ketika mainannya rusak.

"Kamu yakin?"

Gak, sih! Tapi Kazuya tetap mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kemana?"

"Terserah kamu!"

"Halo.. maaf mengganggu kalian lagi" Eijun dan Kazuya langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Penyidik di dalam tadi keluar menghampiri mereka dengan wajah malas "Sepertinya anak itu harus tinggal disini"

"Hah, kenapa?" Tanya Eijun heran.

"Apa kamu kabur dari rumah?"

Tubuh Eijun menegang. Dengan gemetaran, Eijun bersembunyi di balik punggung Kazuya.

"Sawamura?" Kazuya berbisik. Eijun tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tersembunyi di belakang bahu Kazuya. Kazuya merasakan bagian belakang mantelnya dicengkram oleh Eijun.

"Tinggalah disini! Seseorang akan datang untuk menjemputmu"

"Gak mau!" Tolak Eijun cepat.

"Jadi kamu beneran kabur, ya?" Penyidik itu mendekat. Kazuya spontan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Eijun "Jangan begitu! Jangan buat orang tuamu khawatir!"

"Kabur?" Kazuya membuka suara. Perhatian penyidik itu langsung teralih kepadanya. "Dia bahkan belum pergi dari rumah selama dua puluh empat jam. Apa gak berlebihan menyebutnya kabur?"

Penyidik itu mengerutkan kening "Begitulah yang disampaikan orang yang menghubungi kami. Dan dia meminta kami untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi dari tempat ini sampai jemputannya datang"

"Dia dua puluh satu tahun, pak!" Tegas Kazuya "Dia gak perlu diantar jemput seperti anak TK begitu. Lagipula lihat babak belur di wajahnya! Ayahnya yang melakukan itu padanya. Kalau dia gak pergi dari rumah, mungkin dia sudah digebukin sampai mati. Ayahnya ingin menjemputnya mungkin hanya agar bisa memukulinya lagi. Kalau dia mati, apa kalian mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ya, kamu benar sih. Tapi aku penasaran kenapa Presiden Direktur Emerald Group sangat ngotot untuk tidak membolehkan anak itu pergi dari sini"

"Apa?" Kazuya menoleh kepada Eijun. Eijun tidak melihatnya. Dia hanya menunduk dengan tangan mencengkram erat kedua sisi pinggang Kazuya. "Hei, kamu dengar dia? maksudnya apa?"

"Gak ada apa-apa!" Tiba-tiba Eijun menjawab "Ayahku memang bekerja untuknya. Cuma itu saja"

"Oh, ya? Dia memiliki puluhan ribu pekerja, kenapa kamu harus begitu istimewa?"

"Mana ku tahu! Dan kalau aku tahu pun aku gak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan apapun"

"Iya, sih" Penyidik itu mengusap-usap hidungnya "Bukan urusanku juga. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan perintah disini"

"Dan kalian gak bisa menahanku lebih lama disini. Aku juga gak perlu di jemput. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan orang gila atau pembuat masalah yang harus di awasi. _Sayonara! Bye!_" Eijun menarik lengan Kazuya dengan cepat.

* * *

"Sawamura!" Kazuya tergopoh berusaha mengikuti langkah Eijun yang menarik tangannya. Padahal mereka sudah jauh dari kantor polisi, tapi Eijun masih berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Eijun bahkan tidak menoleh sejak dari tadi Kazuya memanggilnya. Kepala Kazuya masih pusing. Rasanya dia tak sanggup berjalan lagi "Hey, pelan-pelan saja!"

Eijun masih menulikan telinga. Kazuya mulai terengah. Pandangannya kabur. Semua yang ada di depannya tampak seperti bayangan dengan bentuk yang tak beraturan. "Sawamura.." Kazuya merengek sedikit, berharap kali ini Eijun bersedia mendengarnya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Tadi kamu yang bilang terserah aku mau kemana" Jawab Eijun tanpa repot-repot memandangnya.

"Jalan kaki begini?" Eijun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kazuya. Wajahnya tertunduk menghadap trotoar. Satu langkah ke depan di ambil Kazuya. Dia membungkuk sedikit untuk menangkap tatapan Eijun. Namun wajahnya justru di dorong menjauh "Udah! Gak ada yang bisa paksa kamu pulang lagi. Kamu aman sekarang"

Eijun tidak menjawab. Tangannya meraih mantel Kazuya. Kazuya meraih tangan Eijun dan menarik Eijun ke pelukannya "Aku gak mau pulang" Bisik Eijun

"Iya!" Kazuya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eijun.

Mereka berpelukan di pinggir jalan cukup lama. Lagi-lagi mereka memberikan tontonan gratis kepada pengguna jalan. Mungkin lama-lama Kazuya akan terbiasa dengan ini.

"Kamu mau es krim?" Ujar Kazuya setelah itu.

Eijun langsung mendongak. Matanya berbinar antusias dan ekspresinya berubah ceria. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Eijun mengangguk.

"Ada _konbini_ di sana" Eijun mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Kazuya. Mereka hanya perlu menyebrang jalan raya dan melangkah lurus beberapa meter ke depan untuk sampai di _konbini_ yang di tunjuk Kazuya. Tangan Eijun di gandeng dan Kazuya membimbingnya menyebrangi jalan "Dan kita juga harus membeli obat untuk lukamu"

Saat di Konbini, mereka berpisah. Kazuya pergi untuk membeli obat-obatan, sementara Eijun memborong semua es krim yang bisa di genggamnya dengan tangannya. Begitu bertemu di meja kasir, Kazuya mau tak mau menatap bingung kepada bungkusan-bungkusan es krim di dalam pelukan Eijun. sementara Eijun hanya memerkan cengiran lebar.

"Kamu mau makan ini semua sampai muntah?"

Eijun cekikikan "Kan ada kamu yang nolongin"

"Ya gak gini juga kali"

"Permisi, apa kalian mau membayar?" Perempuan yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir menegur mereka.

Kazuya menoleh heran. Padahal perasaannya mereka tidak berdiri disana terlalu lama dan di belakangnya tidak ada antrian. Mengabaikan perasaan jengkelnya, Kazuya memilih untuk diam dan meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya dan Eijun di meja kasir.

"Ah, dompetku"

Eijun mengeluarkan dompet Kazuya dari saku mantelnya dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Kazuya "Nih! Kamu sih main lempar-lempar barangmu sembarangan"

"Makasih!" Jawab Kazuya disertai kekehan.

Perempuan kasir itu menyebutkan total harga yang harus mereka bayar tanpa intonasi yang ramah sama sekali. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot-repot tersenyum. Kazuya hanya mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin dia cuma lagi telat gajian.

"Ini traktiranmu, lho!"

"Iya" Dengan gemas Kazuya mengacak rambut Eijun.

"Tanganmu bisa diem gak sih?" Protes Eijun

"Maaf, kalian mau belanja atau tidak?" Perempuan di depan mereka berkata dengan nada yang lebih jutek. Eijun baru saja mau protes, tapi dia terperangah ketika Kazuya merebut dompetnya dari tangan Eijun dan mengeluarkan lima lembar uang pecahan sepuluh ribu ribu yen.

Dengan sedikit keras sampai membuat bunyi dentuman, uang itu diletakkan Kazuya di atas meja kasir. Tatapannya lurus menusuk kearah perempuan didepannya yang tampak pucat dengan bibir gemetaran. Agak sedikit lama Kazuya menusuk perempuan itu dengan tatapannya sampai perempuan itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Kamu telat gajian atau lagi PMS?" Desis Kazuya dengan suara rendah. Perempuan di depannya semakin menundukkan kepala "Belilah makanan yang enak setelah ini agar _mood-_mu lebih baik!"

Kantong plastik yang berisi belanjaan mereka di renggut Kazuya dengan kasar. Begitu mereka berbalik, darah Kazuya semakin mendidih ketika dia melihat seorang perempuan yang lebih dewasa mengarahkan kamera ponsel kearahnya dan Eijun.

Kazuya tahu berbicara dengan seseorang dengan emosi meradang bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak, tapi saat ini dia sama sekali tak ingin berbaik hati kepada siapapun yang membuatnya kesal. Begitu tangannya menampar tangan perempuan yang memegang ponsel itu sampai ponselnya terjatuh, Kazuya tahu dia sedang tidak menjadi dirinya.

Baru saja perempuan itu hendak mengeluarkan kalimat protes, Kazuya sudah membungkamnya dengan bentakan "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini adalah sebuah tontonan yang menghibur? Apa drama di tv sudah cukup membosankan untuk menghiburmu?"

"Apa masalahmu?" Tantang perempuan itu tanpa gentar.

"Kehadiran manusia sepertimu lah yang menjadi masalahku" Bentak Kazuya lagi. "Apa kamu sedang mencari perhatian di media sosial? Kamu menjadikan orang lain sebagai tontonan agar mendapatkan tanda hati dari orang-orang yang tak kamu kenal? Orang-orang sepertimu adalah yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini" Sebuah seringai mengejek terlukis di bibirnya.

Masih ada beberapa kamera ponsel yang mengarah padanya, dan Kazuya bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menghancurkan ponsel-ponsel itu. Tapi tampaknya kali ini Eijun yang menjadi sedikit lebih waras dan menariknya keluar. Sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari konbini, Kazuya berseru "Nikmati tontonan kalian, dasar orang-orang payah!"

"Kamu kenapa?" Eijun bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai diluar.

"Kamu gak liat mereka nyebelin banget?"

"Iya, aku liat. Tapi aku kaget kamu tiba-tiba begitu"

Kazuya memijat pelipisnya. Pening dikepalanya menyerang lagi. "Maaf!" Ujarnya pelan.

Eijun menggeleng, lalu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya "Sebenarnya, tadi itu keren. Tapi kamu ngasih lima puluh ribu yen cuma-cuma ke cewek itu. Ku kira kamu gak bisa lebih gila lagi"

"Dan orang yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang menghajar petugas kepolisian" Balas Kazuya sambil menyeringai.

"Kita emang pasangan gila"

"Kita pasangan?"

"Eh, bukan itu maksudku" Bantah Eijun cepat sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajah. Kedua ujung telinga Eijun memerah "Kan kalau ada dua itu artinya sepasang. Maksudku.. kayak sepatu gitu. Eh, aku ngomong apa sih?" Eijun malah tertawa sendiri karena ocehannya yang tidak jelas.

Kazuya merangkul bahu Eijun "Ya..ya! aku ngerti" Katanya diiringi kekehan kecil. "Jadi, kamu masih mau makan es krim ini? Gimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk dulu?"

* * *

"Kamu gak mules, apa?" Kazuya mengamati Eijun yang seolah tenggelam dengan dunia sendiri ketika dia menjilati es krim coklat yang entah sudah keberapa.

"Ini yang terakhir" Ujar Eijun dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Kamu luar biasa"

Suara deritan rantai ayunan tua terdengar ketika Eijun mengayunkan tubuhnya. Kazuya benar-benar seperti melihat anak kecil duduk disebelahnya. Mungkin Eijun sebenarnya adalah bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh laki-laki dewasa.

Mereka menemukan taman yang tidak ada pengunjungnya. Dilihat dari suasananya, sepertinya taman ini sudah terabaikan sekian lama. Eijun mengayunkan dirinya lagi. Kazuya merasa ngeri kalau-kalau ayunan ini akan ambruk saat suara berderit itu terdengar lagi.

"Sawamura.." Panggil Kazuya. Eijun yang mulutnya sedang belepotan es krim menoleh. Wajah Eijun sudah diobati dan lukanya di perban dengan kapas dan plester luka. Sekilas Eijun terlihat sangat mirip dengan petarung jalanan yang kecanduan es krim.

Tapi tetap manis..

"Tadi polisi itu bilang sesuatu tentang Emerald Group. Apa itu perusahaan konglomerat yang bekerja sama dengan ayahmu?" Mata Eijun mengerjap beberapa kali. Seolah lupa dengan es krimnya, lelehan coklat mengalir di tangannya, hingga turun ke celananya. Eijun seolah baru sadar ketika Kazuya mengusap tangannya dengan lengan mantelnya "Kamu berencana membuat semua es krim itu mengotori pakaianmu?"

Eijun terlonjak. Dengan spontan dia membuang es krimnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk membersihkan celananya sendiri. "Astaga, aku gak sadar" Katanya panik.

"Pikiranmu kemana emangnya?" Kazuya menyentil hidung Eijun "Kenapa es krimnya malah kamu buang begitu?"

"Oh.." Eijun lagi-lagi terperangah. Matanya menatap es krimnya yang sudah bercampur dengan pasir di bawah sana.

"_Hello? You there?"_ Panggil Kazuya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eijun.

"Apa?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Eijun mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

Eijun menggeleng.

"Mau cerita?"

Eijun mengangkat bahu.

Kazuya menghela nafas. kepalanya tersandari di rantai ayunan. Dia menggerakkan sedikit kakinya untuk memberikan dorongan ada ayunan tua itu. matanya terpejam merasakan tubuhnya berayun ke depan dan belakang secara pelan. Dia tidak mendengar Eijun mengeluarkan suara atau bicara sepatah kata.

Terserah Eijun mau cerita atau tidak. Itu bukan urusan Kazuya.

"Kamu benar" Mata Kazuya terbuka ketika akhirnya Eijun membuka suara. Kazuya memutar tubuhnya hingga duduk menyamping di ayunan menghadap Eijun. Tangannya memeluk rantai tua di depannya.

"Mereka belum pernah menampakan wujud pewaris perusahaan itu di depan publik. Orang seperti apa dia?"

"Orang yang membuatku kebingungan" Jawab Eijun pelan. "Dia sangat manis, tapi dia melibatkanku terlalu jauh dengan dunia kotornya. Dan kalau aku kembali padanya, aku seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawannya. Tubuh dan hatiku gak bisa menolaknya"

"Kamu menginginkannya?"

"Dia melakukan hal yang gak bisa ku maafkan, tapi ketika dia menyentuhku aku kembali menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Aku bisa melupakan siapa dia ketika dia bersamaku. Aku gak tahu apa aku mencintainya, menginginkannya atau apa. tapi aku gak mau kehilangan diriku lagi" Tangan Eijun menggenggam erat kedua sisi rantai di sampingnya. Kazuya seolah merasakan seluruh ketakutan dan kesedihan dalam suara Eijun. Manik keemasan Eijun berkilauan karena air mata. Ketika Kazuya menggenggam tangan Eijun, dia merasakan getaran disana. Getaran itu berhenti ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Eijun menoleh dan seolah terkesiap dengan senyum lembut Kazuya.

"Kamu tahu _'Sparkling Moon'_?" Eijun ikut-ikutan duduk miring di ayunan. Sekarang dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Kazuya "Klub malam terkenal yang sempat terlibat prostitusi artis?"

Eijun mengangguk "Beritanya lumayan heboh. Dan setahuku, klub malam itu milik Emerald Group"

"Mereka membantahnya habis-habisan. Tapi aku sudah menemukan bukti kalau klub malam itu milik mereka"

Alis Eijun mengkerut. Namun tubuhnya mendekat kearah Kazuya seolah dia tertarik dengan cerita itu "Bisa dibilang aku ini mantan paparazzi. Aku pernah bekerja untuk situs terkenal yang hobby mengungkapkan skandal kencan dan kasus yang melibatkan para artis. Dan aku berhasil mendapat bukti percakapan seorang artis yang 'jasanya' di pakai di _Sparkling Moon_ dengan seseorang dari Emerald Group yang mengendalikan bisnis itu" Kazuya berucap dengan penuh kebanggaan seolah dia atlet yang baru saja meraih medali emas "Mereka hanya menerima pengunjung yang tercatat sebagai _member_ untuk masuk. Orang-orang mengira itu adalah klub malam elit di tengah kota Tokyo. Kamu memang gak akan menemukan rakyat jelata di dalamnya. Cuma orang-orang kaya dengan moral berantakan. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mendapat akses masuk itu. Dengan wajah tampanku yang dulu, aku bisa melakukan apa saja!"

Eijun pura-pura muntah, lalu seolah mengeluarkan dahak dan meludah.

"Terserah kamu mau percaya atau enggak!"

"Emang kamu apa? kerja sampingan jadi gigolo?"

Kazuya menyeringai yang justru membuat Eijun semakin meringis jijik. Ekspresi Eijun membuat Kazuya jadi semakin ingin tertawa "Kamu kaget aku gak sesuci kelihatannya?"

"Aku gak pernah berpikiran sedikitpun kalau kamu itu suci"

"Itu masa lalu, oke! Aku pikir itu menyenangkan kalau semua orang tahu kebusukan mereka"

"Memang apa sih masalahmu dengan mereka?"

"Gak ada" Kazuya mengangkat bahu cuek "Rasanya menarik aja bisa membukakan sisi gelap dunia mereka yang berkilauan. Persaingan di dunia _entertaiment_ semakin keras dari waktu ke waktu. Gak semua dari mereka yang dapat _job_ dengan lancar, sementara mereka sama sekali gak bisa menurunkan _standard_ hidup mereka. Akhirnya mereka mencari kerja sampingan deh. Mereka butuh uang untuk tampil modis dan cantik agar mereka bisa tetap dilirik, sementara lahan pekerjaan mereka semakin lama semakin sempit. Bagaimana menurutmu? Masuk akal, kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi tetap aja itu jahat. Mereka mau jual diri atau apa itu urusan mereka. harusnya kamu gak harus mencampuri itu" Balas Eijun dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamu benar!" Kazuya menepuk tangan di depan wajahnya "Dan kalau kamu mengharapkan aku menyesal, ya aku memang menyesal. Aku mengungkapkan banyak daftar nama artis, pengusaha dan politisi yang memakai jasa prostitusi itu. Aku sukses menghancurkan hidup puluhan orang dalam waktu semalam. Para pejabat itu mengundurkan diri dengan wajah tercoreng. Para pengusaha mengasingkan diri keluar negri. Dan para artis itu menghilang seolah mereka tak pernah ada. Bahkan ada yang bunuh diri. Apa kamu pernah melihat hal yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?"

Eijun memalingkan wajah dengan pipi cemberut. Tangannya bersidekap di dada. Kazuya hanya tertawa sambil menoel-noel hidung Eijun sampai Eijun menggeram kesal.

"Tetap aja, bagaimanapun kamu berubah dan mencoba menjalani hidup lebih baik demi menebus kesalahanmu, harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu selalu ada. Kamu gak bisa berubah sepenuhnya sebelum menerima karma. Tadinya aku menganggap itu gak akan terjadi kepadaku, sampai hari ini. Mungkin semua yang terjadi padaku hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya adalah harga yang harus ku bayar. Aku gagal menjalani hubungan berkali-kali, jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah berkali-kali, di tipu wanita, kehilangan seluruh hasil kerja kerasku, di rampok oleh mantanku, kehilangan mobil dan sekarang malah dianggap penjahat oleh semua orang. Tapi ini masih belum apa-apa di banding hidup orang-orang yang ku hancurkan, orang-orang yang meninggal karena ulahku. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah aku gak tahu gimana caranya menghadapi papaku setelah ini. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang mengasah katana untuk memenggal kepalaku" Kazuya terkekeh geli. Satu kesalahpahaman saja belum dia luruskan dengan papanya, sekarang dia harus meluruskan satu kesalahpahaman lagi. Rasanya mengerikan. Mungkin Kazuya tidak akan selamat dari papanya"Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan memikirkan setiap keputusan yang ku ambil saat ini. Apa yang terjadi di masa depanmu mungkin saja di tentukan dengan pilihanmu sekarang"

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan itu" Jawab Eijun lemah sambil menunduk.

"Lalu siapa? Orang tuamu?" Kazuya mendorong kening Eijun dengan telunjuknya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu "Kamu gak selemah itu, Sawamura!"

"Kamu sok tahu"

"Aku emang tahu"

"Kita baru bersama beberapa jam"

"Jangan meremehkan kemampuan pak tua ini dalam menilai seseorang!"

"Itu.." Eijun memandang kearah trotoar. Seorang anak kecil tertawa-tawa riang di gandengan ibunya. Sang ibu meladeni celotehan anaknya yang omongannya masih belum bisa dipahami orang dewasa. Di pelukan anak itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Eijun tak bisa melepas pandangan "Tanukiku!"

"Hah? Woy, Sawamura!" Belum sempat Kazuya lepas dari kagetnya, Eijun bangkit dari ayunan dan mengejar ibu dan anak yang barusan melintasi mereka.

"Tanuki.."

"Sawamura, kamu ngapain?"

"TANUKI!" Ibu dan anak itu menoleh. Eijun berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil terengah. Karena ketakuatan, sang ibu segera menggendong anaknya. Sang anak mulai gemetar di dalam pelukan ibunya "SERAHKAN DIA!"

Yang dimaksud Eijun tentu saja boneka Tanuki di dalam gendongan anak itu, tapi mana ada emak-emak yang masih berpikir waras kalau ada laki-laki aneh bertampang _maniac _yang menunjuk tepat kearah anaknya.

"PENCULIK! PENCULIK ANAK!" Jeritnya histeris.

"HEE.. AKU GAK BUTUH ANAKMU! AKU CUMA MAU.."

Terlambat! Orang-orang sudah berkumpul disekitar mereka.

"Bukankah mereka pencuri yang lagi viral itu?"

"Benar! Bagaimana bisa polisi melepaskan mereka begitu saja? mereka jelas-jelas kriminal!"

"Hei, seseorang telepon polisi!"

"MAAFKAN KAMI! TEMANKU LAGI SAKIT! MAAF! MAAF!" Pekik Kazuya sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Dengan cepat, Kazuya menarik lengan Eijun dan membawanya kabur dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum mereka jauh, langkah mereka dicegat oleh orang asing.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa kabur!" Gertak orang asing itu dengan memasang wajah sangar.

"Aku harus segera pergi, pak! Temanku ini harus minum obat biar sakitnya gak tambah parah"

"AKU GAK GILA!" Protes Eijun

"Serahkan diri kalian baik-baik!" Laki-laki itu mendekat kearah mereka dengan tampang sok jagoan.

"Wuidiih, ada Ryan Reynolds"

Kazuya tidak pernah menyangka kalau trik murahan itu benar-benar mampu membuatnya dan Eijun kabur menjauh. Ingin rasanya dia menertawakan ketololan orang-orang yang tertipu dengan muslihat recehnya, tapi sekarang fokusnya adalah melarikan diri sebelum mereka berakhir di jeruji besi lagi. Kalau mereka tertangkap, mungkin mereka benar-benar akan dituduh penjahat. Dan tak akan ada kata bebas lagi untuk mereka.

Sambil terus menarik Eijun, Kazuya berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa. Dia merasakan genggaman Eijun di tangannya mengerat. Orang-orang masih mengejar dan meneriaki mereka. Entah kenapa Kazuya jadi ingin tertawa. Dia mendengar Eijun mengumpat padanya, namun Kazuya tetap tertawa.

Ini cukup menyenangkan.

* * *

Ayo kabur yang jauh. Kabur sampe rumah saya, ya!

Rumah saya dua puluh empat jam terbuka untuk kalian, apalagi kamar saya. Xixixixi

Kazuya pernah jahat juga, ya. Bikin berita sampe ngancurin hidup orang bahkan sampe mati bundir. Ya kalau gak pernah ngejahatin orang, gak mungkin hidupnya apes terus. Makanya kita jadi orang baik-baik aja, ya. Jangan rese sama kehidupan orang! Ntar apes kayak Kazuya.

See You Later, guys!

With Love..

Diriku yang mendadak dapat serangan kantuk


	8. Chapter 8

"Kamu tahu apa yang lebih gila dari pada rebutan gelang sama cewek?" Kazuya terengah. Punggungnya langsung merosot ke bawah ketika dia bersandar di tembok. Mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian di gang sempit antara restaurant dan toko Roti. Perpaduan bau panggangan roti, daging bakar dan sampah (Karena memang mereka bersembunyi di balik tong sampah) benar-benar mengganggu indra penciuman. Eijun mengintip kearah luar dari balik tempat sampah besar itu. Dia memilih mengabaikan Kazuya "Rebutan boneka sama bocah yang masih pakai popok"

Eijun menggeram, dan duduk bersandar di sebelah Kazuya. "Tanukiku" Dia merengek lagi. kakinya terjulur ke depan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya antara kamu dan tanuki itu?"

Kepala Eijun menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. Kazuya jadi tidak tega. Laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun macam apa yang langsung merengut sedih gara-gara kehilangan boneka? Padahal Kazuya juga baru kehilangan mobilnya dan gelang seharga jutaan yen, tapi dia mati-matian menahan tangis. Bocah disebelahnya justru menekuk wajah gara-gara boneka.

"Kamu mau tanukimu balik?"

Helaian coklat Eijun naik turun selaras dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo!" Kazuya bangkit dan menarik pergelangan tangan Eijun. Dia tidak kuat melihat bocah ini lama-lama berduka gara-gara tanuki. Mungkin Kazuya akan berburu semua tanuki di negara ini untuk menyenangkan Eijun. Mungkin juga tidak. Dari pada dia masuk penjara gara-gara disangka pemburu liar, lebih baik dia mencari bonekanya saja.

Kazuya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Memastikan tidak ada yang akan menyergap mereka dan menyeret mereka ke kantor polisi, Kazuya menyetop taksi. Setelah membuka pintu dia mempersilahkan Eijun masuk duluan, baru kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Kazuya menyebut satu nama mall di daerah Shinjuku. Kalau mau ke mall, sebenarnya mereka hanya butuh berjalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempat mereka sekarang. Tapi mungkin menjauh dari sini sepertinya lebih aman.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Ketika Eijun memanggil namanya berkali-kali, Kazuya sadar bahwa dia ketiduran. Perasaan Kazuya mengatakan kalau dia sudah tertidur cukup lama dengan menjadikan bahu Eijun sebagai sandaran. Bocah bermata emas itu memandangnya dengan kerutan di kening, kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan "Kok sempat-sempatnya kamu tidur?"

Kazuya memamerkan cengiran, lalu menjawab "Lari-larian membuatku ngantuk"

"Perasaan dari tadi kerjamu tidur terus"

"Jangan samakan pingsan dengan tidur!" Bibir Eijun mengerucut. Setelah mencibir kepadanya, Eijun mengeluarkan uang membayar supir taksi.

Mungkin Eijun tidak sadar, tapi mata emas itu memancarkan kekaguman ketika kaki mereka melangkah masuk kedalam mall. Kalau Kazuya tidak akan kagum lagi dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Pemandangan Aurora di Islandia mungkin cukup mengagumkan untuknya, atau berdiri diantara gurun pasir dan laut di Namibia.

Nantilah! Cari duitnya dulu. Kalau sudah ada, mau kemanapun tinggal berangkat.

Eijun langsung berlarian ke tengah mall, menuju suatu pusat keramaian yang Kazuya masih bingung itu apa. Sambil sedikit meneriakan nama Eijun yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dipedulikan yang punya nama, Kazuya mengikuti Eijun. Setelah celingak celinguk seperti anak yang tersesat dengan rombongan wisata sekolah, Kazuya baru sadar kalau dia sedang berada di dalam Reptile Expo. Matanya tertuju pada meja-meja dengan _display box_ dan terarium bermacam ukuran. Sedikit kepo, Kazuya melangkah ke stand terdekat.

Sambil menatap satu persatu tokek yang berbeda warna dan ukuran, Kazuya sesekali memperhatikan punggung Eijun yang melangkah girang kesana kemari. Kazuya tidak yakin Eijun sedang melihat apa. Mungkin kura-kura, atau kodok, atau ular.

Jangan sampai ular, deh! Terserah mau yang jinak sekalipun. Kazuya tidak terlalu berdamai dengan hewan tanpa kaki itu. Dia pernah nyaris mati gara-gara _Death Adder_ ketika bekerja di _Queensland_. Semua duitnya habis buat membeli _anti venom_. Duit mah gak masalah, udah selamat syukur. Sejak saat itu, nyali Kazuya sama sekali tidak punya tenggang rasa terhadap segala jenis ular.

Entah berapa lama Kazuya main pelototan sama tokek-tokek. Dia sudah bosan dengan tokek. Eijun kini tampak ngobrol akrab dengan seorang laki-laki. Mungkin baru kenal, mungkin teman lama. Tapi kata Eijun dia tidak punya teman, jadi kemungkinan besarnya baru kenal. Untuk orang yang tak punya teman, kemampuan Eijun dalam beradaptasi dengan orang baru terlampau baik. Laki-laki itu sekarang bahkan berani mengacak-acak rambut Eijun sambil tertawa. Kazuya entah kenapa jadi pengen banget masukin tokek besar dengan corak polkadot oranye didepannya kedalam celana orang itu.

Gigitan tokek kan sangat kuat. Kalau sudah menggigit lumayan sulit untuk dilepas. Bahkan ada mitos yang mengatakan tokek baru mau melepaskan gigitannya kalau ada suara geledek. Lumayan, kan? Laki-laki itu jadi harus menunggu suara geledek dulu agar gigitan tokek di dalam celananya terlepas.

Sekarang Kazuya lebih tertarik untuk menuju deretan meja yang menampilkan berbagai macam kadal.

Perhatian Kazuya tertuju kepada kadal yang mempunyai sirip di bagian ekor. Dia sedang berdiri cantik diatas ranting kayu di dalam kandangnya. Wajahnya yang menyeramkan menatap Kazuya tanpa ekspresi Memang ekspresi seperti apa yang bisa di tunjukkan seekor kadal?

Rasanya Kazuya pernah melihat kadal ini di suatu tempat. Ada tulisan yang cukup besar untuk dibaca mata rabunnya di depan kandang. Bacaannya _'Hydrosaurus Pustulatus'_. Walau agak kesusahan, Kazuya berhasil menggabungkan satu persatu huruf yang tertera disana. Kazuya ingat dia pernah mengambil foto hewan ini ketika ikut penjelajahan sekelompok peneliti reptil kedalam hutan Filipina. Anggota peniliti reptil itu sebenarnya masih kenalan Kazuya. Dulu mereka bergabung dalam kelompok mahasiswa pecinta alam. Kazuya dulunya rada ogah naik turun gunung keluar masuk hutan. Tapi kenalannya ini memaksanya ikut, karena tidak ada diantara mereka yang mempunyai skill fotografi yang mumpuni untuk membuat dokumentasi.

"Keren! Mereka punya _Earless Monitor_" Suara kekaguman itu membuat Kazuya menoleh. Mata Kazuya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kebiasaannya kalau ingin memastikan sesuatu, apalagi Kazuya sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya sekarang. Laki-laki disebelahnya yang badannya agak membungkuk, menatap kagum pada kandang kecil yang di lihatnya. Perasaan Kazuya mengatakan kalau laki-laki ini tidak asing baginya. Andai saja dia menatap lurus pada Kazuya, mungkin Kazuya ingat. Sayangnya dia lebih tertarik kepada reptil apapun yang dilihatnya. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Earless Monitor_? Kenapa Kazuya merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu? "Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya?" Laki-laki itu bergumam kepada diri sendiri, tapi Kazuya masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suaranya bahkan seperti Kazuya kenal. Dengan modal sedikit nekad, Kazuya melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu, lalu berdehem "Nabe?"

Ketika nama itu disebut, si laki-laki menoleh. Kepalanya miring ke kiri beberapa derajat. Sorot matanya seolah menelusuri figur Kazuya dari atas sampai kebawah. Keningnya sedikit berkerut "Kamu kenal aku?"

Senyum Kazuya melebar seketika "Kamu beneran Watanabe Hisashi?"

"Dan kamu siapa?"

"Ini aku. Miyuki" Nabe menatapnya lama. Dia seperti menebak-nebak apakah Kazuya jujur atau bohong. Aneh, sih. Padahal mana ada juga orang yang mau ngaku-ngaku jadi dia? Emang apa bagusnya jadi dia?

Ekspresi Nabe berubah kaget. Matanya melebar sempurna dengan bibir agak sedikit terbuka "Ya ampun! Kamu Miyuki Kazuya?" Pekiknya keras "Apa yang terjadi? Aku sampai gak mengenalimu, lho. Kamu berubah banget"

"Aku disiksa oleh kehidupan" Kazuya memamerkan senyum bangga.

Nabe mengerjap bingung, lalu berkata "Oh, ya? Biar kutebak! Kamu patah hati lagi?"

"Kali ini lebih parah deh, pokoknya" Kazuya merangkul Nabe sambil nyengir lebar dan mengusap hidupnya yang mengembang "Ah, ceritanya panjang. Tapi udah berapa lama kita gak ketemu? Kelihatannya kamu tambah sejahtera aja"

Nabe tergelak, lalu menonjok perut Kazuya "Gimana bisa aku sejahtera kalau hidupku kuhabiskan di dalam laboratorium 24/7?"

"Setidaknya duitnya bagus, kan_?"_

"_Nah!_" Cibir Nabe sambil mengangkat bahu "Apa gunanya uang kalau aku gak bisa bersenang-senang? Bahkan untuk kesini aja aku harus menyogok rekanku untuk mengerjakan tugasku. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kamu akan lama disini?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku belum memutuskan habis ini mau kemana"

"Sejak kapan kamu kembali dari _Queensland_?"

"Waw. Kita udah gak berhubungan selama itu ternyata. Sudah dua tahun aku kembali dari sana"

"Aku kira akhirnya kamu akan betah disana?"

"Aku nyaris mati gara-gara _Death Adder_" Bisik Kazuya di telinga Nabe.

Nabe melotot lagi. Entah dia kagum atau terkejut, Kazuya tidak tahu. Kemudian berkata "Dan kamu selamat?" Serunya

"Kalau aku gak selamat kita gak akan ketemu sekarang"

"Maksudku, kamu selamat dari gigitan salah satu ular paling mematikan di dunia?"

"Yup!" Kazuya lagi-lagi tersenyum bangga "Aku hebat, kan?"

"Keren" Nabe tertawa lagi.

"Dan ketika mendengar kabar itu, papaku tiba-tiba pingsan. Kesehatannya memburuk. Aku pikir dia yang bakalan mati untuk menggantikanku yang selamat. Tapi kami berdua selamat. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya aku bosan lagi" Leher Nabe di rangkul Kazuya untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya "Kamu gak bosan apa pacaran sama reptil terus? Gak mau pacaran sama manusia?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bosan dengan mereka kalau kehidupan mereka adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku?"

"Aku mencium bau-bau perjaka tua disini"

"Sialan!" Umpat Nabe. Tangannya memberikan tampolan di kepala Kazuya "Kamu sendiri gimana? Masih sama Natsukawa?"

"Siapa tuh?"

"Jangan sok jadi _playboy_ cap bungkus micin, deh! Padahal dulu kamu cinta mati sama dia" Ledek Nabe.

"Oh, cewek yang meminta uang kepadaku dua puluh juta yen katanya untuk pengobatan ibunya, tapi malah seneng-seneng sama berondong di Bali itu? Kan mata kepalamu sendiri yang ngeliat dia lagi berjemur cantik, sambil main pijat-pijatan dengan dedek gemes di tepi pantai"

"Aku kira kamu maafin dia gitu aja"

"Aku gak setolol itu, lah! Mana mungkin aku maafin cewek sableng kayak gitu. Apalagi dia bohong pakai bawa-bawa ibunya"

Kazuya dan Nabe tertawa bersama. Mereka melanjutkan ngobrol ringan sambil mengenang masa lampau, atau masa ketika Kazuya di ajak Nabe pegi kemana-mana untuk melihat-lihat reptil. Dengan seksama Kazuya mendengar ucapan Nabe yang menjelaskan satu persatu reptil yang di pajang di depan mereka. ada beberapa yang pernah Kazuya temui sendiri, namun ada beberapa yang masih asing.

Bertemu kembali dengan Nabe adalah hal yang tak di duganya sama sekali. Nabe yang super sibuk sekarang nyaris tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Katanya bahkan dia lebih sering tidur di laboratorium dibanding pulang ke apartemennya. Kalau di lab, Nabe bisa dengan leluasa bermain dengan hewan-hewan yang ada disana. Sedangkan di apartemennya, dia tidak bisa memelihara binatang karena di larang. Pengen cari rumah baru belum sempat-sempat karena sibuk.

Ya begitulah intinya. Walaupun sering mengeluh tentang jam kerjanya yang tidak manusiawi, Nabe terlihat menikmati kehidupannya. Dia terlihat bahagia dari bagaimana caranya tersenyum ketika bercerita. Dari bagaimana dia menikmati membahas soal hewan-hewan melata di depannya.

Mereka ngobrol lumayan lama, sampai Kazuya melupakan Eijun. Kazuya celingak-celinguk mencari bocah _brunette_ itu. Eijun tidak ada dimanapun. Atau memang kemampuan matanya dalam menemukan sosok Eijun sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan?

"Kamu cari sesuatu? Atau seseorang?" Sepertinya bahasa tubuhnya sangat kentara sampai-sampai membuat Nabe penasaran. Penjelasan Nabe tentang biawak air jadi terhenti.

"Ah, tadi aku kesini bareng seseorang" Jawab Kazuya sambil tetap berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia mulai risih. Sosok Eijun belum juga tertangkap penglihatannya yang super minim. Kazuya mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Terlalu lama memandang kesana kemari tanpa kacamata membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Kamu bersama seseorang? Terus kenapa tadi gak bareng?"

"Karena sebenarnya kami gak bermaksud mampir ke tempat ini. Tapi dia tiba-tiba ngacir begitu aja"

"Kamu kayak cari anak hilang, deh. Emang orang yang kamu cari umur berapa sih?"

Kazuya tertawa sambil mengusap lehernya "Aku cuma takut dia nyasar karena saking girangnya"

"Pacar barumu, ya?"

"Bu-bukan!" Kazuya tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi gelagapan ditatap curiga oleh Nabe

"Masa?" Sebelah alis Nabe terangkat.

"Sumpah, deh!"

"Miyuki!"

"KYAAAA!" Pekikian Kazuya melengking tinggi, membuatnya terdengar seperti teriakan perempuan yang sedang dilecehkan. Sepertinya bukan Nabe saja yang terkejut oleh pekikannya. Kazuya bahkan tidak pernah tahu dia bisa membuat suara setinggi itu. Seluruh tulang di kaki Kazuya gemetaran. Bukan tulang kakinya saja sebenarnya. Tapi semua tulang di tubuhnya seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya. Tangan Kazuya secara spontan mencari pegangan di lengan Nabe, dengan sedikit memeluk lengan lak-laki itu di dadanya. Kazuya memang tidak memakai kacamatanya, tapi dia tahu persis makhluk apa yang sedang meliuk-liuk di leher Eijun, dan berusaha merayap keatas kepalanya dengan lidah terjulur. Tubuh Kazuya semakin gemetar karena ketakutan ketika melihat seekor ular berwarna hitam dengan corak aneh yang bergelung di dalam Terarium yang di pegang Eijun. Ekor berbentuk unik itu bergerak-gerak menimbulkan suara gemericik yang terdengar seperti nyanyian mimpi buruk.

Oke, Kazuya akui Eijun memang penuh kejutan. Dia terkadang bisa bertingkah aneh yang membuat Kazuya takjub. Tapi yang ini sudah kelewatan. Tidak cukup membawa satu ular (yang Kazuya yakin sejenis piton hias), dia juga memegang kotak kaca yang berisi ular derik. Dengan wajah bahagianya Eijun menunjukkan kepada Kazuya, seperti anak SD yang menunjukkan nilai ulangan sempurna kepada orang tuanya.

Horror!

Saking horror-nya Kazuya nyaris kencing di celana

"K-kamu.. ng-nga-ngapain..?" Seolah seluruh suaranya lenyap bersama teriakan yang tadi, Kazuya masih berusaha bertanya.

"Mereka ngizinin aku bawa ular-ular ini. maksudnya bukan bawa pulang. Tapi disekitar sini aja. Kamu lihat ular ini? Ada corak seperti _Diamond_ di punggungnya. Cantik, kan?" Kata Eijun dengan senyum dan mata berbinar yang mengiringi setiap katanya.

_Cantik, bapakmu! _

Kazuya cuma menggeleng-geleng ngeri. Genggamannya di lengan Nabe menguat sampai Nabe meringis. Tapi Eijun justru mendekat, dan bangsatnya, ular piton yang melilit leher Eijun kini menjalar melalui tangannya untuk mendekati Kazuya.

"Sawamura, Let-letakkan makhluk menge..rikan i-itu kembali di tempat kamu me-mendapatkan...nya" Kazuya ngos-ngosan. Padahal cuma ngomong doang, tapi rasanya seperti habis lari marathon bolak-balik.

"Mengerikan? Mereka lucu, kok?" Bibir Eijun mengerucut, seperti tak terima dengan ucapan Kazuya. "Apalagi piton ini. Dia jinak banget. Aku jadi pengen bawa pulang" Eijun terkekeh pelan karena omongannya sendiri. Piton itu kemudian menjalar lagi ke depan wajah Eijun, dan naik ke dekat telinganya. Eijun tertawa geli "Hihi.. kamu genit! Dasar ular mesum"

"Sawamura.. please! Aku.. gak kuat" Rengek Kazuya dibelakang bahu Nabe.

"Halo, kamu temannya Miyuki?" Mengabaikan Kazuya yang mati ketakutan, Nabe justru menyapa Eijun ramah.

"Aku Sawamura Eijun" Balas Eijun sambil tersenyum. "Aku gak bisa salaman denganmu karena taku megang ular ini dengan satu tangan. Kotaknya lumayan berat. Nanti kalau pecah dan dia keluar, kita bisa mati"

"Aku Watanabe Hisashi. Temannya Miyuki juga. Kamu suka ular?"

"Suka!" Kata Eijun bersemangat "Mereka lucu"

"Benar, mereka lucu, kan?" Eijun dan Nabe tertawa bersama.

Ya.. ya.. cuekin saja Kazuya. Palingan bentar lagi dia mati karena serangan jantung!

"Kamu tertarik pelihara ular?"

"Sebenarnya lumayan" Eijun nyengir lebar. Sekarang piton itu sudah bertengger di kepalanya. Eijun jadi mirip Medusa, tapi cuma punya satu ular. "Tapi sekarang belum bisa. Soalnya di rumahku lagi ribet"

"Yang diatas kepalamu itu lumayan cocok untuk jadi peliharaan. Tapi dia agak agresif. Untuk pemula yang baru coba-coba, dia agak ribet"

"Oh, ya? Tapi aku suka yang agresif begini"

Maksudnya ular, kan?

Bukan yang lain, kan?

Terus Eijin gak minat lagi sama Tanuki?

Dia lebih suka ular?

"Oy, Miyuki! Kamu gak papa?"

"Ya..ya..!" Kazuya mundur menjauh dari Nabe dan Eijun "Kalian mau lihat-lihat ular? Aku ketempat lain, deh"

"Jangan pergi! Masa kita misah, sih?" Rengek Eijun.

"Aku.. agak gak kuat sama.. itu.." Kazuya menunjuk ular derik yang masih menggerak-gerakkan ekornya "Oh, ya! Tadi aku janji beliin kamu boneka, kan? Kamu bisa bersenang-senang disini dulu selagi aku cari bonekamu"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok menjauh gitu?"

"Gak papa!" Kazuya menggeleng "Aku temui kamu nanti disini"

"Hey.."

"Nabe, tolong jagain dia bentar!"

Kazuya tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Dia kabur sebelum Nabe mengeluarkan persetujuan.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Memalukan!

Seorang laki-laki dewasa sepertinya menjerit dan gemetar karena ular. Kemudian lebih memilih berputar-putar di toko boneka yang kebanyakan di penuhi oleh anak-anak dan perempuan muda, demi mendapatkan boneka untuk laki-laki dewasa juga.

Kurang kocak apa lagi hidupnya?

Bukannya dia keberatan, sih. Tapi tetap saja dilihatin orang begitu membuatnya gak enak hati. Atau mungkin karena efek video viralnya. Ah, terserah! lagipula Kazuya disini bukan untuk merampok.

Tapi gak ada Tanuki.

Kazuya sudah mengelilingi toko, tapi tetap tanda-tanda keberadaan tanuki itu tidak kelihatan. Mungkin dia belikan saja Eijun boneka rubah itu. atau dia bisa memborong seisi toko. Apakah cukup untuk membuat Eijun senang? Untuk apa pula dia berusaha membuat Eijun senang?

Sebenarnya, Kazuya melihat boneka yang bentuknya agak aneh. Warnanya coklat terang. Di bagian mulutnya ada garis yang menyerupai gigi tajam. Sekitar lingkaran matanya berwarna hitam dengan bola mata berwarna kuning. Ada pola garis biru di tubuhnya. Mirip seperti rakun, atau tanuki. Tapi agak menyeramkan.

Kazuya meraih boneka yang terpajang di rak itu. Cukup lama Kazuya menatap boneka yang hanya tinggal satu itu, menimbang-nimbang haruskah dia membelinya atau tidak. Boneka ini sama sekali tidak mirip dengan tanuki Eijun yang tadi.

Ya sudahlah! Yang penting Kazuya sudah usaha.

Kazuya membawa bonekanya ke kasir. Dan ketika perempuan di belakang meja kasir sedang membungkus bonekanya, ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya berkilauan menatap boneka di tangan kasir. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kazuya jadi teringat Eijun. Lucu sekali. dia teringat Eijun ketika melihat kearah kedua mata bocah lelaki yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

"Shu.." Bisiknya dengan suara kecil.

"Shu? Siapa?" Kazuya menjawab secara spontan. Dia kebingungan.

"Shukaku!"

Kazuya tidak mengerti maksud anak itu. Setelah menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada kasir dan menerima bungkusan berisi boneka, anak itu berkata lagi sambil menunjuk kantung plastik di tangan Kazuya yang bertuliskan nama toko boneka itu "Itu Shukaku"

Kazuya langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk anak itu, lalu mengangkat kantung plastiknya sedikit "Ini?"

"Taichi" Ada seorang wanita yang berlari kearah anak itu dengan wajah panik. Setelah dekat dengan anaknya, wanita itu langsung menggandengnya untuk menariknya pergi "Jangan pergi sendiri-sendiri!"

"Mama, ada Shukaku"

"Ayo pergi, Taichi!"

Anak yang bernama Taichi itu memberontak dan melepaskan gandengan mamanya "Aku mau Shukaku!"

"Taichi, kamu udah beli banyak mainan tadi" Kazuya bisa merasakan wanita itu menatap takut-takut kearahnya. Dengan cepat, dia menarik tangan Taichi yang kini justru merengek sambil menangis kencang.

"Aku mau Shukaku!"

"Mama belikan yang lain, ya. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini dulu!" Bujuk wanita itu yang tampaknya tak terlalu mempan.

Apa punya anak seribet ini? Apa ada anak yang tidak suka merengek dan memaksakan kehendak? Lihatlah tampang nelangsa wanita itu disaat anaknya duduk di lantai toko boneka sambil mencak-mencak!

Wanita itu terlihat panik. Dia berusaha menarik anaknya, tapi malah kena tendang di bagian perut oleh anaknya yang mendadak tantrum. Wajahnya memerah, yang Kazuya yakin bukan karena _Make Up_.

Kazuya jadi kasihan.

"Hei, jagoan!" Kazuya jongkok di depan anak itu, menarik tangannya dan sedikit memaksanya untuk duduk "Jangan bikin mamamu repot! Ini untukmu"

Taichi terdiam. Mata berairnya memandang kantung plastik yang disodorkan Kazuya. Cairan bening keluar dari hidungnya. Tangan Kazuya lalu mengusap helaian hitam anak itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, menghasilkan senyum yang berusaha di buat Kazuya sewajar mungkin. Bukan senyum _Ceshire Cat_, seperti kata Eijun.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Kazuya "Shuusaku ini boleh kamu bawa pulang"

"Shukaku!"

Kazuya tertawa "Maaf! Aku gak tahu dia punya nama. Ini, ambillah!"

"Taichi!" Mama Taichi menegur anaknya ketika tangan kecil itu terulur untuk meraih bungkusan dari tangan Kazuya.

"Tenang, nyonya!" Kazuya mendongak dan menatap mama Taichi sambil tersenyum "Aku gak ngasih bom ke anakmu, kok"

Sebelum bangkit, Kazuya mengusap kepala Taichi yang kini memeluk erat bungkusan berisi Shukaku yang di inginkannya "Jaga Sekaku ini baik-baik, ya!"

"Shukaku!"

Kazuya tertawa ketika Taichi meralat ucapannya lagi "Maaf! Paman agak pelupa. Bye, Taichi! Bye, Shukaku!" Kazuya mendengar Taichi berseru mengucapkan terimakasih padanya sebelum dia keluar dari toko boneka.

Boleh gak Kazuya merasa keren setelah apa yang dia lakukan barusan?

Tapi dari pada itu, lebih baik dia mencari tanuki yang lain untuk Eijun.

Dan sepertinya, Shukaku adalah satu-satunya tanuki (Entahlah, Kazuya juga tidak yakin kalau itu tanuki) terakhir di mall ini. Jangan kira Kazuya tidak usaha! Kazuya sudah seperti idiot yang keluar masuk toko mencari boneka Tanuki yang membuat Eijun bucin setengah mati. Apa Kazuya kasih tanuki asli saja untuk Eijun?

Tanuki.. Kazuya butuh tanuki..

Dia gak boleh mengecewakan Eijun.

_Wait a goddamn minute!_

Demi dewa, Kazuya ngapain sih?

Sekarang Kazuya malah berdiri di antara jajaran toko dengan pikiran kosong. Dia mencium bau tidak enak disini. Bau tak asing yang mengganggunya berkali-kali. Bau membuatnya melakukan kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali. Haha! Gak mungkin, kan?

Duh, Kazuya ngaco! Fokus saja ke tugasnya!

Baru saja kesadaran Kazuya kembali, dua orang perempuan berseragam SMA berjalan melewatinya. Sesuatu yang bergantungan di tas salah satu anak SMA itu membuat Kazuya berkedip berkali-kali, lalu dia dapat ide.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kazuya menyusul anak SMA itu dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Kedua anak SMA itu saling melempar tatapan. Lalu dengan raut wajah takut, mereka mundur selangkah dan membuat _gesture_ seolah melindungi tas mereka.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Sumpah!" Kata Kazuya. Semoga saja dia terlihat meyakinkan sekarang. "Gantungan kunci itu, apa itu tanuki?"

"Hah?" Salah satu anak SMA itu terheran.

"Aku gak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini. Dan kalau aku mendekat, aku yakin kalian akan menendang selangkanganku"

Mereka terlihat semakin ketakutan, dan mengambil satu langkah mundur lagi "Memang kamu mau apa?"

"Kalau itu tanuki, aku membutuhkannya. Aku akan membelinya"

"Hah?" keduanya kini sukses terperangah.

Kazuya mengeluarkan dompetnya, dan mencomot beberapa lembar pecahan sepuluh ribu yen lagi. Dia tidak peduli. Dia harus mendapatkan tanukinya. Dengan tangan dipenuhi uang kertas, Kazuya mendekat kepada kedua gadis itu, kemudian berdiri di depan gadis yang memakai gantungan kunci tanuki. Kazuya meraih tangannya dan meletakkan lembaran uang yang dia sendiri tak tahu jumlahnya di telapak tangan gadis itu.

Gadis sukses dibuat bengong. Mungkin dia tidak pernah mendapat uang jajan sebanyak itu dari orang tuanya seumur hidupnya. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, dia berkata "Mau apa kamu ngasih aku uang sebanyak ini demi gantungan kunci yang ku dapat dari kotak sereal?"

"Aku membutuhkannya"

"Ini bukan uang hasil curian, kan?"

"Itu uang hasil kerjaku, kalau kamu ingin tahu. Dan pekerjaanku bukan pencuri, perampok apalagi koruptor" Kazuya menegaskan.

Gadis itu tertegun, dan sekali lagi dia menatap temannya yang masih sama cengo-nya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas, dan memasukkan uang-uang itu ke tasnya sambil berkata "Terserah! kebetulan aku butuh _dress_ baru untuk pesta natal" Gadis itu melempar cengiran kepada teman di sebelahnya "Ini tanukimu!" Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci kepada Kazuya.

"Terimakasih banyak!"

"Harusnya aku yang terimakasih" Gadis itu menyeringai. "Dengan ini aku bisa mengikuti pesta natal dengan penampilan terbaik, karena orang tuaku terlalu pelit untuk memberiku uang. Dah, orang asing!" Kedua anak SMA itu tertawa ketika mereka melewati Kazuya.

Seolah uang yang barusan sama sekali tidak ada artinya, Kazuya tersenyum lega. Dia memandang lama gantungan kunci tanukinya. Mudah-mudahan ini cukup untuk membuat Eijun senang.

"Miyuki!" Kazuya menoleh. Di belakangnya Nabe berdiri dengan nafas agak terengah. Tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit dan sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang. "Loh, kamu sendirian?"

Kening Kazuya membuat kerutan seketika. Gantungan kunci tanukinya langsung dia simpan ke dalam saku mantel "Iyalah! Memangnya aku sama siapa lagi?"

"Aku kira Sawamura nyusul kamu kesini"

"Apa?"

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang"

**...**

* * *

**...**

Saya mencium bau-bau kebucinan disini

Apakah Kazuya mencium bau yang sama dengan saya?

Saya kesel Kazuya suka buang-buang duit, sok tajir begitu. Mendingan di pake buat beli mas kawin buat Eijun..

Ya gak?

BTW, sebentar lagi tahun 2019 akan berakhir. Resolusi saya adalah mewujudkan resolusi dari tahun 2016, yaitu pengen kurus.

Kamis deh, saya mulai diet-nya! Hahaha..

*Tolong jangan tiru saya, genks!

Selamat tahun baru teman-teman! Semoga waktu-waktu terakhir kalian di 2019 ini menyenangkan.


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

* * *

'_Stay in your place! Better seen and not heard'_

_But now that story is ending_

* * *

**...**

Harusnya Kazuya ikut Nabe saja. Harusnya Kazuya tidak duduk diam di salah satu _cafe _di dalam mall yang sedang ramai-ramainya. Harusnya Kazuya mencari Eijun. Dan harusnya Kazuya tidak meninggalkan Eijun begitu saja.

Kazuya tidak ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, juga tidak ingin menyalahkan _phobia_-nya kepada ular. Itu diluar kendalinya. Namun tetap saja, Kazuya ingin memutar waktu sedikit saja untuk memperbaiku semua.

Eijun tidak ada dimanapun. Dan bodohnya lagi, ponsel Kazuya di pegang oleh Eijun ketika dia melempar semua barangnya di kantor polisi tadi. Kazuya dan Nabe sudah naik turun tangga dan mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru mall. Satu-satunya harapan Kazuya saat ini ada rekaman _cctv_ yang menunjukkan kemana perginya Eijun.

Tapi kata Nabe, wajah Kazuya tiba-tiba pucat. Mana Kazuya tahu karena bukan dia yang melihat wajahnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Kazuya memang merasa agak pusing dari tadi. Lalu Kazuya tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia masih bisa melihat wajah panik Nabe, namun suara Nabe hanya terdengar seperti dengungan di telinganya. Akhirnya Kazuya hanya menurut di suruh Nabe menunggu disini dengan beberapa butir pil Aspirin dan air mineral.

_Sandwitch_ tuna yang dipesankan Nabe untuk Kazuya masih belum disentuhnya. Ketika Kazuya bilang dia belum makan siang, Nabe ngotot memesankannya sesuatu. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang mendadak kurus, Nabe mengiranya terkena _Anorexia_.

Tapi kenapa Nabe lama sekali? Dia sudah duduk di dalam _cafe_ ini sekitar tiga jam. Kazuya yakin diluar sana sudah gelap. Haruskah Kazuya menyusulnya ke _control room_? Atau mungkin petugas disini tidak mau menunjukkan rekaman _cctv_ mereka ke Nabe?

Tau, ah! Kazuya pusing (dalam artiannya yang sebenarnya), dan dia cuma ingin Eijun kembali.

"Apa aku lama?" Kazuya tidak sadar sejak kapan Nabe sudah duduk di hadapannya. Dia memandang _sandwitch_ di atas meja yang masih utuh "Kamu gak makan?"

Kazuya yang menyandarkan keningnya di meja langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga menghadap Nabe "Aku lupa"

"Kamu gak bisa minum obatmu kalau belum makan"

"Aku juga lupa"'

"Kamu tahu, kamu kayak orang patah hati"

"Patah hati dari mana?"

Nabe mendengus sebelum mencomot sepotong sandwitch dan mengunyahnya "Aku gak tahu Sawamura itu siapamu, tapi kelihatan banget kalau kamu gak mau pisah dari dia"

"Benarkah?" Sahut Kazuya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Kazuya menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajah beberapa kali.

Kenapa juga Kazuya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Eijun? Eijun hanyalah laki-laki biasa yang sedang kabur dari rumah. Dia bisa saja di temukan kapanpun karena orang yang mencarinya adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih kuat dari pada pejabat di negara ini. Tidak banyak orang yang terlalu paham, namun Kazuya tahu persis kalau keberadaan _Emerald Group_ secara tidak langsung yang mengendalikan perekonomian negara. Jepang bisa saja terkena krisis kalau gedung utama_ Emerald Group_ tiba-tiba meledak seperti 9/11.

Hanya saja, bersama Eijun rasanya tidak seperti bersama orang asing meskipun mereka baru kenal. Bertemu dengan Eijun seperti bertemu dengan sahabat lama yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Kehilangan Eijun rasanya seperti merindukan seseorang yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Semua terasa asing, namun terasa benar. Semua terasa baru, namun Kazuya merindukannya. Seolah dalam kehidupan sebelumnya Kazuya pernah terlahir, dan memorinya membentuk sebuah ingatan bagaikan _puzzle_ yang mencari-cari tempatnya.

Rumit memang, namun seperti ada keharusan bagi Kazuya untuk menyelesaikannya. Yang dia tahu, jika takdir mengizinkannya bersama Eijun sedikit lama, mungkin Kazuya akan menemukan jawaban dan menyelesaikan _puzzle-_nya.

"Mereka tadinya gak mengizinkanku untuk melihat rekaman cctv, makanya aku kesulitan meyakinkan mereka" Kazuya berusaha mendengar penjelasan Nabe dengan seksama "Rekaman menunjukan Sawamura terakhir terlihat di parkiran _Basement_ deretan B5. Dia bersama seorang laki-laki berwajah latin, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Ada keributan sedikit. Sawamura berusaha kabur dan menyerang orang-orang yang membawanya pergi. Aku gak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia dibuat pingsan"

Kazuya tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Isi kepalanya seolah berputar-putar. Mungkin begitu juga dengan perutnya karena dia mendadak ingin sekali mengunyah _sandwich_ yang kelihatan enak di depannya.

"Miyuki, kamu tahu sesuatu? Karena saat ini aku berpikir dia sedang diculik, dan berencana membuat laporan ke polisi"

"Gak! Gak ada lagi polisi" Kata Kazuya cepat dengan mulut dipenuhi roti dan daging ikan tuna "Nabe, kamu gak liat internet?"

"Jadi apa hubungannya semua ini dengan internet?" Sebelah alis Nabe terangkat.

"Mana HP-mu?"

Setelah Nabe menyerahkan ponselnya, Kazuya membuka media sosial dan mengetik sesuatu. Dia kembali menyerahkan ponsel Nabe ketika mendapat video yang di carinya.

Nabe terdiam. matanya berkedip-kedip kaget dan mulutnya menggumam sesekali. Kemudian Nabe menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan menatap tajam Kazuya dengan kening mengerut "Ini gak bener, kan? kamu gak mungkin mencuri, kan?"

"Kalau hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup adalah mencuri, aku lebih baik mati" Sergah Kazuya. "Jalang di video itu adalah mantanku. Dia yang mencuri dariku dan memanfaatkan simpati orang dengan menangis heboh di tengah jalan. Menurutmu jika ada dua laki-laki dengan wajah babak belur dan seorang perempuan yang menangis, omongan siapa yang akan lebih di percaya orang?"

"Kamu gak bohong, kan?"

"Kalau memang aku pencuri, polisi gak akan melepasku begitu saja. Hanya saja mereka gak mau membersihkan namaku lagi. Jalang itu adalah istri saudara kandung Duta Besar Amerika. Menyogok polisi untuk tutup mulut agar nama baik mereka tetap terjaga bukanlah perkara sulit buat mereka"

"Gila!" Desis Nabe "Perempuan itu beneran mantanmu? Kok bisa kamu pacaran dengan perempuan kayak dia?"

"Dia bukan perempuan. Dia pelacur. Menyamakannya dengan spesies bernama perempuan kebagusan untuknya"

"Oke..oke!" Nabe menggarku-garuk kepalanya "Karena aku temanmu, aku memilih percaya kepadamu. Jadi ini kenapa kamu gak percaya sama polisi?"

"Aku gak percaya polisi, dan..." Kazuya menghela nafas lagi "Sawamura bukan di culik. Dia kabur. Dia di jodohkan, maksudku yang terjadi padanya lebih ribet dari perjodohan. Dia sering dibawa kesana kemari untuk bisnis dan akan dinikahkan dengan pewaris _Emerald Group_ "

"_Wait, _Kamu bilang_ Emerald Group?_"

"Yep!"

"Kamu yakin gak salah informasi?"

"Sawamura sendiri yang bilang padaku. Memang kenapa sih?"

Memandang ekspresi Nabe yang seperti kebingungan menyerap informasi dari Kazuya membuat sesuatu dalam dada Kazuya merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya Nabe hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun dari tadi mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Gak mungkin!" Nabe berkata kemudian dengan kepala menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Apanya yang gak mungkin?"

"Kamu tahu, laboratorium herpetologi tempatku bekerja adalah salah satu fasilitas lembaga riset milik Emerald Group. Pewaris _Emerald Group_ sendiri yang mengendalikan lembaga riset itu. Memang dia nyaris gak pernah menampakkan wujudnya di media, tapi aku yakin dia.."

"Dia apa?"

Nabe tidak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya miring dengan kerutan di kening yang semakin banyak.

"Kenapa kamu diam?" Kazuya mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena diamnya Nabe.

"Miyuki, pewaris _Emerald Group_ itu.. laki-laki" Nabe meringis ketika melanjutkan omongannya

"Kamu ngaco, ya? Mana mungkin ada cowok yang dijodohkan sama cowok oleh orang tuanya sendiri"

"Makanya aku bingung dan mengiramu salah informasi, Miyuki!" kata Nabe kesal. dia lalu mengeluarkan lagi ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di depan peralatan Laboratorium "Ini fotonya ketika dia melakukan pengecekkan ke tempat kerjaku"

Walaupun Kazuya rabun, tapi dia tidak akan salah mengira mana laki-laki dan mana perempuan. Apalagi kalau laki-laki di dalam foto di ponsel Nabe terlihat tampan dengan badan kekar dan wajah blasteran. Laki-laki itu terlihat menatap sebuah catatan di _clipboard_ yang dipegangnya.

"Bisa jadi kamu yang salah mengenali orang" Kazuya terkekeh. Mana bisa otaknya menerima begitu saja informasi yang diberikan Nabe kepadanya. Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anak laki-lakinya akan di nikahkan dengan laki-laki lain? Papa Kazuya saja sampai mengamuk murka karena kesalahpahaman yang di buatnya dengan Eijun.

"Gak mungkin aku gak kenal sama atasanku sendiri, Miyuki!" bantah Nabe.

Melihat keyakinan di mata Nabe, Kazuya sedikit goyah. Tapi tetap saja semua terlalu tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya masuk akal saja sih, kalau orang tua Eijun mengizinkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Eh, tapi Eijun kan di jodohkan. Maksudnya dijual untuk laki-laki setengah bule itu. tidak ada orang tua di dunia ini yang menginginkan anaknya _belok_. Memang ada yang tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi kalau masih ada kemungkinan anaknya lurus, pasti orang tua Eijun lebih suka anaknya menikah dengan perempuan.. tapi.. Eijun bilang dia menyukai tunangannya... tapi tetap Eijun tak ingin menikahinya ..Eh, tapi dia suka, kan..

Ya Tuhan! Kepala Kazuya mau pecah rasanya.

Kazuya memasukkan sebutir aspirin ke dalam mulutnya, lalu meminum air mineral. Dia membuang nafas agak keras setelah meneguk habis seluruh isi botol air mineral.

"Miyuki, kamu gak papa?" Nabe terlihat mengkhawatirkan Kazuya. Sedangkan Kazuya sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan kenapa juga dia harus merasa tidak baik? Apa karena Kazuya kaget tunangan Eijun adalah laki-laki, atau karena Eijun menyukai laki-laki?

"Gak tahu. Aku bingung" Akhirnya Kazuya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Apa mungkin, Sawamura bohongin kamu?"

"Kurasa enggak" Bantah Kazuya "Awalnya, Sawamura gak ngomong sama aku siapa tunangannya. Dan ketika di kantor polisi, polisi itu bilang kalau presiden direktur _Emerald Group_ menyuruhnya tinggal di sana sampai dia di jemput"

"Oke, jadi Sawamura beneran di jodohkan sama laki-laki?"

"Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat darimu, sepertinya positif begitu"

"No fucking way!" Nabe tertawa. Entah dia tertawa karena lucu atau karena yang lain, Kazuya tidak mengerti. Dan jika ada seseorang yang harusnya mengupat disini, dia adalah Kazuya "Gila! Apa jaman sekarang orang memang suka melakukan hal diluar nalar demi keuntungan bisnis? Pantesan aja tuh anak kabur. Dan sekarang apa rencanamu?"

Rencana apa? Kazuya tidak punya rencana sama sekali. Mungkin kembali ke kehidupannya yang payah dan membosankan adalah sebuah rencana. Lagipula Kazuya tidak hafal nomor ponsel Eijun, atau nomor ponselnya yang dibawa Eijun.

Apakah ini artinya Kazuya kehilangan Eijun selamanya?

"Kalau dia memang penting untukmu, harusnya kamu gak diam aja seperti orang idiot begini" Nabe bersungut-sungut dan menatap jengkel pada Kazuya yang masih terdiam.

"Dia punya kehidupannya sendiri, Nabe. Lagipula aku gak mengenalnya terlalu lama untuk mengetahui semua informasi pribadinya"

"Oke!" Nabe bersidekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya "Kamu kelihatan seperti orang yang sudah siap berangkat ke liang lahat. Mungkin yang harus kamu lakukan saat ini pulang dan istirahat"

Kazuya pasrah. Lagi pula dia bisa apa?

**...**

* * *

**...**

Selama menumpang di mobil Nabe, Kazuya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur. Siapa tahu dia bertemu Eijun dalam mimpi dan memberitahu Kazuya dimana keberadaannya.

Berharap dikit gak dosa, kan?

Kazuya meminta Nabe mengantarkannya ke tempat Youichi di banding pulang ke rumahnya. Kalau dia ketemu papanya di saat begini, dia hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan amukan papanya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Kazuya masih pengen hidup saja. Dan mudah-mudahan saja Youichi mau percaya padanya. Keterlaluan kalau Youichi sampai gak percaya. Sobat macam apa dia?

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kazuya terdorong ke depan. Kalau dia tidak memakai _seat belt_, kepalanya pasti sudah kejedot dasbor. Kazuya terbangun dengan kebingungan. Dia menoleh ke Nabe yang tiba-tiba memucat. Kemudian Kazuya baru sadar kalau jalan yang dilewati Nabe agak sepi di banding jalan raya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazuya

"Aku..nabrak orang" Nabe menjawab dengan suara gemetar.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku gak mau ke kantor polisi lagi"

Nabe mengabaikannya dan langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar. Kazuya mengikuti Nabe menuju kap depan mobil.

"Gak ada siapapun" Kazuya berkata sambil melihat kiri kanan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang tertabrak, apalagi mayat. Kazuya baru sadar kalau disekeiling mereka benar-benar sepi. Jalanan ini adalah wilayah pinggiran Tokyo yang dikelilingi hutan nyaris tidak ada pemukiman penduduk.

"Aku yakin banget tadi aku nabrak orang" Nabe celingukkan. Dia bahkan mengecek di bawah kolong mobil namun tetap tidak ada siapapun. "Apa aku nabrak hantu?" Gumamnya heran.

"Yang bener aja!" Jawab Kazuya "Lagian ngapain kamu bawa aku ketempat sepi ini? kamu mau culik aku?"

"Ada kecelakaan beruntun yang parah. Jalan di tutup lumayan jauh dan aku harus cari jalan lain. Kata _Google Map_, ini jalan tercepat menuju alamat yang kamu kasih, walau aku gak yakin" Jelas Nabe. "Dan aku gak bernafsu menculikmu. Kecuali kamu mirip Kendall Jenner, baru aku pertimbangkan"

Okelah, sepertinya Nabe nyasar lagi. Bukan rahasia kalau Nabe memang agak buta arah. Dia tidak terlalu jago melihat peta dan sering nyasar berkali-kali di hutan karena terpisah dengan rombongannya. Kalau dia tidak memiliki kemampuan bertahan hidup di hutan, mayat Nabe pasti sudah jadi cemilan gagak.

Dan kenapa hari ini banyak sekali kecelakaan, sih?

"Apa dia lari kesana?" Nabe menoleh ke arah bukit yang berada di samping mereka.

"Nabe, tunggu!" Kazuya memegangi lengan Nabe ketika Nabe mulai melangkah kearah bukit itu. "Jangan kesana! Itu hutan"

"Gimana kalau dia disana?"

"Mungkin itu cuma orang gila. kalau orang waras pas di tabrak pasti minta tanggung jawab, bukannya lari ke hutan"

"Justru karena dia kemungkinan gila makanya harus ditolongin"

"Kamu gak ngeri apa?"

"Aku udah biasa keluar masuk hutan, kalau kamu lupa"

"Tapi ini udah malam. Dan gimana kalau kamu nyasar?"

"Kan ada kamu"

DUG

Kazuya terlonjak dan sembunyi di belakang Nabe. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi penakut sekali. Gak papa, kan? Rasa takut itu manusiawi. Nabe malah berlari kearah samping mobilnya, dimana sumber suara itu terdengar. Dia terpekik ketika mendapati seseorang tergeletak membelakanginya.

Kazuya mengintip di balik punggung Nabe. Surai coklat gelap dan mantel abu-abu orang itu tampak tak asing. Seolah ditendang kembali ke kesadarannya, Kazuya berlari menghampiri orang itu sambil berseru "Sawamura!"

Eijun dalam keadaan tak sadar. Kazuya mengangkat kepala Eijun dan menyandarkan di pangkuannya. "Hei, Sawamura! Bangun!" Panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Eijun.

"Eh, kok dia bisa ada disini?" Kata Nabe, kemudian dia bersimpuh di samping Kazuya.

"Sawamura!" Kazuya memanggil Eijun berkali-kali dengan panik.

"Apa kita bawa aja dia ke rumah sakit? Sepertinya dia tadi yang aku tabrak" Nabe menyentuh pelipis Eijun yang dialiri darah.

"AARGHH!" Eijun tiba-tiba berteriak dan bangkit dengan cepat dari pangkuan Kazuya.

"Hei, ini aku!"

"LEPASKAN!" Eijun menepis tangan Kazuya, lalu memukul rahangnya sampai Kazuya terjungkal ke belakang sebelum melompat untuk melarikan diri.

"Sawamura! Tenang, ini aku!" Dengan cepat Kazuya bangkit dan memeluk pinggang Eijun.

"LEPASKAN!" Pekiknya lagi, kali ini dia menjambak rambut Kazuya. Kazuya merasa kulit kepalanya akan sobek kalau saja Nabe tidak menarik Eijun darinya. Namun Eijun berusaha memberontak dengan menendang-nendang udara

"Tenangkan dirimu! Ini aku dan Miyuki. Kamu ingat aku, kan?" ucapan Nabe langsung membuat Eijun tenang. Dia berhenti memberontak dan menatap Kazuya. Kemarahannya menghilang. Begitu Eijun tenang, Nabe langsung melepaskannya.

"Astaga, pukulanmu mantap! Kamu yakin gak dilatih sebagai petarung UFC? Aku jadi merasa kasihan sama polisi yang kamu hajar" Kazuya mendekati Eijun sambil berkelakar dan memegangi rahangnya.

Eijun berlari cepat kearah Kazuya dan langsung menerjangnya. Berat tubuh Eijun membuat Kazuya kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka terjatuh di aspal yang keras dengan Eijun berada diatasnya sambil memeluknya erat.

Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang di racaukan Eijun dalam tangisnya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya adalah membelai rambut Eijun untuk menenangkannya. Kazuya kesulitan bernafas, namun bibirnya mengucap rasa syukur berulang kali"

"Ehm, bisa kalian lanjutkan nanti? Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" Suara Nabe membuat Eijun dan Kazuya segera bangkit.

Setelah membukakan pintu mobil Nabe dan menyuruh Eijun duduk di jok belakang, Kazuya membuka pintu depan dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Tadinya Eijun memaksa Kazuya untuk duduk di belakang menemaninya, tapi kalau gitu Nabe serasa jadi supir taksi. Bisa gawat kalau Nabe ngambek dan ninggalin mereka disini.

Selama di perjalanan, Eijun terus-terusan memeluk leher Kazuya dari balik jok tempat duduknya. Tangan Eijun gemetar. Kazuya mendengar suara Eijun sesenggukkan. Entah apa yang sudah dialaminya. Yang bisa Kazuya lakukan hanya mengusap lengan Eijun untuk menenangkannya.

"Mereka jahatin kamu?" Tanya Kazuya.

Eijun hanya diam. Kazuya ingin protes karena lengan Eijun di lehernya mulai mencekiknya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini?"

"Mereka mau membawaku ke Saitama" Jawab Eijun. Suaranya pelan karena mulutnya terbungkam oleh bagian belakang jok mobil.

"Rumahmu disana?"

"Dari sana, mereka mau membawaku ke Shanghai"

"Huh?"

"Dengan jet pribadi mereka"

"Gimana caranya kamu kabur? Jangan bilang kamu lompat dari mobil!" Nabe menyahut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Eijun. Ketika Kazuya menoleh untuk menatap Eijun, pandangan Kazuya tertuju kepada manik keemasan Eijun yang memicing tajam. Sorot matanya seolah siap membakar dan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Sentuhan hari Kazuya di pipi Eijun membuat kepala cokelat itu menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Ekspresi wajah Eijun menjadi lembut. Mata bulat yang lugu itu kembali lagi. Kazuya cukup tertegun melihat raut Eijun yang berubah dalam hitungan detik. Jangan bilang Eijun punya alter ego! Jangan bilang Eijun ternyata psikopat yang tidak sadar kalau dia psikopat!

Dan lagi-lagi informasi dari Nabe tentang siapa tunangan Eijun berdengung seperti nyamuk di telinganya. Kazuya ingin menepuk telinganya sendiri agar suara dengungan itu menghilang.

_Okay, it doesn't matter!_

_It's not bothering him at all!_

_It's pretty clear, _Eijun tidak berniat untuk menikahi laki-laki itu. Kazuya cukup berpegang pada satu fakta ini.

"Nabe, kamu gak nyasar kan?" Kazuya bertanya. Dia mulai heran kenapa dari tadi mereka belum keluar dari wilayah yang dikelilingi hutan ini.

"Aku udah berusaha ngikutin GPS lho" Protes Nabe. Pandangan masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

"Kamu mau gantian?"

"Gak! Aku gak akan ngizinin siapapun duduk disini"

Kazuya mendengus. Ya, laki-laki kan memang tidak suka mainannya di mainkan orang lain. laki-laki itu kan bocah raksasa. Tapi kadar buta arah Nabe sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Kazuya gemas dari tadi ingin menendang Nabe keluar dari bangku kemudi.

Eijun sudah tidur di belakang. Kepalanya menyandar ke jendela. Nabe dan Kazuya sibuk berdebat siapa yang lebih baik mengemudi dan jalan mana yang harus mereka tempuh.

Lelah sendiri, Kazuya akhirnya menguap kemudian berkata "Kamu mau kita muter-muter sampai pagi?"

"Aku bisa! Aku bisa!" Jawab Nabe yakin, atau lebih tepatnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kamu membiarakan aku menyetir"

"No"

"Dasar ngeyel!"

"Ini mobilku, dan kamu cuma numpang! Jangan berisik! lagipula kamu lagi sakit. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang sakit mengendarai mobilku!"

Lgi-lagi Kazuya ingin membantah Nabe, namun dia lelah. Ngantuk juga. Mungkin sebaiknya Kazuya tidur sebentar. Siapa tahu pas bangun dia sudah di surga.

"Bangunkan aku kalau kamu nyerah!"

"Ya..ya! Molor sana!"

**...**

* * *

_Let the storm in!_

_I cannot be broken_

_No i won't live unspoken_

_Cause i know that i won't go speechless_

_**(Naomi Scott – Speechless)**_

* * *

**...**

"Miyuki.. Miyuki..MIYUKI!"

TIIT!  
TIIT!

"IYA! AKU BANGUN!" Kazuya terlonjak kaget. Suara teriakan Nabe diiringi bunyi klakson dua kali memaksanya membuka mata. Sekitar Kazuya terasa tidak stabil, seolah dia sedang berada di atas Roller Coaster yang naik turun dalam kecepatan tinggi. Perutnya mendadak mual, namun Kazuya tahan "Apaan, sih! Bikin kaget aja" Protesnya. Beberada detik kemudian, Kazuya baru sadar kalau Nabe melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi "Kamu ngapain? Mau mati jangan ngajak-ngajak!"

"Berisik!" Seru Nabe. Dia melirik sesekali kearah spion tengah mobil. "Ada orang sinting yang ngejar-ngejar kita di belakang. Aku gak tahu salahku apa. Dari tadi dia klakson-klakson terus nyuruh berhenti"

"Hah?"

Kazuya spontan menoleh ke belakang. Di liriknya Eijun yang masih tidur rebahan di jok. Kok bisa-bisanya dia tidur nyenyak begitu? Ada mobil SUV hitam yang mengejar mereka. Kazuya yakin dibelakangnya masih ada beberapa mobil lain yang mengikuti.

"Berhenti aja! Sekalian tanya masalah mereka apa"

"Gila apa kamu?" Bantah Nabe "Kalau mereka mau ngerampok gimana? Mana jalan sepi begini"

Klaskson panjang di bunyikan lagi untuk mereka. Satu mobil di belakang SUV hitam itu berusaha menyalip mobil di depannya. Nabe langsung menambah kecepatan mobil.

"Bajingan! Siapa sih mereka?" Umpat Nabe

"Gak bakal begini ceritanya kalau aku yang nyetir"

"Diam kamu!"

"Ada apa?" Itu suara Eijun yang tiba-tiba bangun. Dia mengucek-ngucek kelopak mata, kemudian spontan pegangan ke jok depan saat merasakan laju mobil yang tidak normal. "Apa kita lagi syuting _The Fast and The Furious?_"

"Gak, sih. Tapi aku ingin tahu apa kamu gak asing dengan SUV hitam dibelakang itu" Kazuya menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya.

"_Fuck!"_ umpat Eijun tiba-tiba. Dia terlihat marah dan tiba-tiba menonjok jendela mobil.

"_Any idea?"_

"_Drive faster!"_ Eijun memasukkan Magazine yang telah berisi peluru kedalam pistolnya, lalu menarik slide pada pistolnya.

"Permisi, boleh aku tahu aku terlibat dalam apa?" Nabe bertanya. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang "Dan kenapa aku mendengar suara yang membuatku mendapat firasat tidak enak disini?"

"Itu cuma suara pistolku. Bukan apa-apa"

"Mana _revolver_-mu?" Tanya Kazuya.

"_Revolver_ apa?" Nabe mulai panik

"Hilang" Jawab Eijun.

"Dari mana kamu dapat itu?"

"Eh, _Guys_? Apa ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku kita lagi ngapain?"

"_Desert Eagle _ini?" Eijun mengangkat pistolnya dulu sebelum menyembunyikannya didalam mantelnya "Aku curi"

"_Guys_, sepertinya kita bakalan kesalip"

"Tancap gas, Nabe!"

"Kenapa gak kamu suruh aku nyemplung ke jurang sekalian?"

DOR!

Suara tembakan peluru dilepaskan. Kaca spion sebelah kanan Nabe yang kena sasaran

"BAJINGAN! MOBILKU!" Maki Nabe yang terlihat antara panik dan marah. Dengan berkali-kali melemparkan umpatan, Nabe melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal.

DOR!

Kali ini spion kanan Nabe yang pecah berantakan.

"BRENGSEK! SIALAN!"

"Dari pada kamu sibuk mengumpat, mending kamu fokus menyetir"

"_Isabelle_, maafkan aku!" Nabe mulai terisak

"_Isabelle_ siapa?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Mobilku!" Kazuya menahan tawa, Eijun justru malah ketawa beneran "KETAWA TERUS! KETAWA SAMPAI KALIAN PUAS!"

"Oke, maaf!" Kazuya berdehem dua kali, kemudian dia menoleh kepada Eijun "Apa rencanamu?"

"Lolos dari mereka" Jawab Eijun singkat.

Satu tembakan lainnya terlepas tepat ke roda mobil mereka. Nabe dengan cepat menginjak rem ketika keseimbangan mobilnya tidak stabil. Lagi-lagi umpatan bertubi-tubi lolos dari mulutnya. Ketika mobil Nabe berhenti, mobil SUV hitam itu menyalip dan memutar mobilnya hingga menghadap mereka. Dua mobil lainnya berbaris mengepung mereka dari belakang.

"Dia.." Nabe menunjuk laki-laki berwajah latin dengan kulit Tan yang agak kelewatan yang baru keluar dari SUV itu. "..yang aku lihat di _cctv_ tadi"

Kazuya melirik kearah Eijun. Dia sedang menggigit jempol dengan wajah serius. Satu sikunya bersandar kepada bagian bahu jok pengemudi. .

Setelah menghela nafas dan membulatkan tekad (yang sebenarnya gak bulat-bulat amat), Kazuya berkata dengan sok kerennya "Aku keluar!"

"Tunggu, kamu mau apa?" Kazuya sebenarnya senang karena Eijun berusaha mencegatnya. Namun karena sudah kebelet pengen jadi pahlawan kemalaman, Kazuya justru melempar senyum keren kepada Eijun.

"Mau apa lagi? Mengusir mereka, lah" Katanya sok yakin.

"Tapi.."

"Diam disini, ya! Kamu denganku sekarang" Kazuya mengusap kepala Eijun sebelum melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu, dan melompat keluar mobil.

Sekarang mereka telah dikepung oleh sekumpulan orang bertampang _body guard_ dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti yang sering di lihat Kazuya di film _action_. Harusnya mereka bisa memakai warna kuning atau merah muda agar hidup mereka tidak terlalu gelap, dan sedikit variatif mungkin. Biar gak terlalu klise aja.

"_Hello, sir! Can i help you with something?_" Kazuya menyapa sambil memasang senyum ramah.

"Kembalikan anak itu!" laki-laki latin itu menjawab lugas. Wajahnya tampak sedang tidak ingin beramah tamah.

"_Oh, you speak Japanese" _Kazuya tertawa canggung "Maaf, tapi aku gak melihat ada anak-anak disini"

"Kamu membawanya bersamamu"

"Aku bukan penculik anak, tuan! Cuma ada laki-laki dewasa di dalam mobil temanku"

"_Look, i don't even know who you are. But i just wanna make it simple_. Aku butuh anak itu kembali sekarang karena dia baru saja membunuh pengusaha dari China"

Mata Kazuya memicing tajam. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya Kazuya tidak ingin percaya Eijun sanggup menghilangkan sebuah nyawa. Namun Kazuya berpikir positif. Dia tidak ingin menghakimi terlalu cepat. Eijun pasti melakukannya karena terdesak. Dia pasti mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan sehingga membuatnya harus mengambil keputusan itu "Lalu kalian mau apa? Membawanya ke kantor polisi?"

"Kami harus bereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya, karena itulah kami harus membawanya"

"No!"

"Apa?"

"Kalian tahu kenapa dia membunuhnya?"

"Itu tidak penting" Seru laki-laki itu "Serahkan dia pada kami, dan kamu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan nyaman!"

"Seseorang baru saja mati dan menurutmu alasan dibalik kematiannya gak penting?"

"_Fuck, man!_" Laki-laki latin itu mendesis keras dan menodongkan moncong pistol kearah Kazuya "_I'm not bargaining here, you motherfucker! Give me that little bitch and i'll spare your useless life!_"

"_Asshole!" _Seolah ada entitas lain yang merasukinya, Kazuya dengan cepat menerjang laki-laki itu sebelum jarinya menekan pelatuk dan membolongi tubuh Kazuya. Laki-laki itu tampak tak terlalu siap menerima pukulan Kazuya. Pistolnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Kazuya berada diatas laki-laki itu sekarang. Hidungnya mengalirkan darah akibat tinjuan keras Kazuya yang menghantamnya. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" Kazuya berteriak dengan amarah yang tak terbendung. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya sangat murka karena ucapan laki-laki latin Jahanam itu.

Pukulan bertubinya terhenti ketika tangannya di cekal oleh seseorang, kemudian dengan cepat Kazuya diseret dari atas tubuh laki-laki itu. Kazuya ditarik untuk berdiri dan satu pukulan mendarat di wajahnya. Ketika dia berusaha bangkit, kaki seseorang menendang wajahnya. Dia kemudian di paksa berlutut di aspal dengan dua orang pria yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

Laki-laki latin itu tersenyum miring, dan meludahkan saliva yang bercampur dengan darah ke aspal "Aku penasaran apa yang telah diberikan pelacur kecil itu untukmu sampai-sampai kamu mati-matian membelanya begini"

"Satu-satunya pelacur disini adalah ibumu, keparat!" Desis Kazuya.

"Bagaimana? Kamu sudah mencicipinya? Apa itu bayaran yang diberikannya kepadamu untuk melindungi pantat seksinya?"

Laki-laki itu tampak sangat terhina ketika Kazuya meludah tepat di wajahnya "Kamu mencium ibumu dengan mulut sampah itu?"

Laki-laki itu menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan jaket kulit hitamnya "Hei, lihat siapa yang kamu lawan!" Pipi Kazuya di tangkup. Dia dipaksa mendongak dan menatap langsung kearah pasukan didepannya yang sudah siap siaga dengan berbagai jenis senjata api "Cukup satu aba-aba jariku, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada nyawa di dalam tubuhmu! Bukan pekerjaan sulit bagi mereka untuk membuat mayatmu tidak dikenali oleh keluargamu lagi. Jadi diamlah, dan biarkan kami menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami disini. Kemudian memohonlah agar setelah itu kami melepasmu hidup-hidup!"

"_GODDAMNIT, CARLISLE!"_ Eijun keluar dari dalam mobil Nabe sambil berteriak marah. "LEPASKAN DIA, SIALAN!"

"_Oh, there you are!_" Laki-laki latin itu berseru senang "Ayolah, sayang! Pulang denganku, ya! _Your daddy miss you._ Aku akan dalam masalah kalau kamu gak ikut denganku"

"_Daddy, my ass!_" Umpat Eijun.

"_Yeah, you have a great ass"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"Aku sangat mengizinkanmu melakukannya_"_

"_Fuck yourself, dickface!"_

"Ah, kamu imut sekali. Pantas saja _Daddy_-mu sangat tergila-gila padamu" Laki-laki latin itu tertawa. Baru saja Kazuya sadar kalau _daddy_ yang dimaksud disini bukanlah ayah Eijun secara harfiah "Dan kapan kamu mau mengingat namaku dengan baik? Namaku Carlos. Gak sulit di ingat, kan?"

"Untuk apa kamu mengingat nama gak penting mu itu?"

"Siapa tahu kamu tertarik menghabiskan malam yang menyenangkan denganku. Mungkin saja boss mengizinkanku sebagai imbalan. Dan saat itu, kamu gak akan salah menyebut namaku lagi ketika aku membawamu ke surga"

"Aku juga bisa membawamu ke surga sekarang, bajingan!" Eijun berdesis tajam. _Desert Eagle_-nya tertodong ke hadapan Carlos. Kazuya terpaku melihatnya. Tatapan membakar Eijun yang memanaskan seluruh jiwanya. Api menyala di bola keemasan yang entah kenapa sangat Kazuya sukai. Kazuya rela terjebak dan terbakar tanpa sisa di dalamnya "Aku sudah mencabut satu nyawa hari ini. Dan aku bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang"

Seluruh pasukan bersenjata milik Carlos spontan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Eijun "_Easy, sweety!_ Aku bercanda" Carlos mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Turunkan senjata kalian! Kalian pikir boss akan senang kalau kalian melukainya?" dia berteriak memerintahkan kepada seluruh pasukannya. "Hey, manis! Kamu membuat boss dalam masalah sekarang. Kamu tahu kamu gak harus membunuh pak tua itu, kan?"

"Membunuh seribu bajingan mesum seperti dia sama sekali gak membuatku menyesal" Tukas Eijun tanpa menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kenapa sekarang, Sawamura?" Lanjut Carlos "Selama ini kamu melakukannya dengan senang hati. Menjadi penghubung antara boss dengan rekan bisnisnya. Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" Carlos menghampiri Kazuya. Rambut Kazuya di jambak, sehingga kepalanya terdongak secara paksa lagi. Kazuya ingin menangis kesakitan. Tubuhnya sebenarnya tidak kuat lagi dengan ini. Tapi dia mencoba bertahan. Berharap Eijun memiliki rencana "Apa karena dia? Apa yang dimilikinya sehingga kamu berpaling dari boss?"

"Dengan senang hati, katamu?" Eijun berkata pelan namun dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian kepala Eijun terangkat, kemarahannya membuat bola mata emas sejenak tampak mengerikan "Tahu apa kamu, bangsat! Kamu gak tahu berkali-kali aku merasa mati jauh lebih baik daripada hidup tapi diperlakukan seperti sampah. Kamu gak tahu rasanya ketakutan dan berharap aku bisa sembunyi di lubang semut agar gak ada yang bisa menemukanmu. Kamu gak tahu rasanya.." Dada Kazuya mendidih ketika butiran air mata mulai meluncur di pipi Eijun "gak mempunyai kendali atas diriku. Bahkan berada di neraka jauh lebih baik dari pada hidupku"

"Jangan menangis begitu! Aku cuma ingin kamu pulang" Bujuk Carlos.

Kazuya menggeram megumpat berkali-kali sehingga seorang pasukan bersenjata itu harus mendorongnya ke aspal.

"Kalau ikut denganmu berarti pulang ke rumah, aku lebih baik jadi gelandangan"

Carlos menghela nafas panjang. Dia terlihat kesal "Kamu lebih memilih ikut dengannya?" Lanjut Carlos sambil menginjak kepala Kazuya "Ayolah, Sawamura! Jangan rendahkan levelmu!"

"Lepaskan dia, Camilla!"

"Kamu jauh lebih baik dari ini, sayang. Semua penderitaan yang kamu rasakan sekarang, pasti akan berbuah manis. Boss bekerja keras juga untukmu. Supaya kamu bisa hidup enak. Setelah semuanya tercapai, kamu gak harus melakukan apa-apa lagi. Berkorban sedikit apa salahnya, sih?"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

"_No, you shut up!_ Jadilah Sawamura Eijun yang tenang dan penurut seperti biasa, dan temanmu ini bisa bebas pergi dari sini! Atau kamu lebih senang melihatnya pergi tanpa nyawa?"

Kazuya berusaha mengangkat kepala. Pandangannya kabur, namun dia yakin Eijun menatapnya penuh kesedihan. Eijun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam suara. _Desert Eagle_-nya tidak tertodong ke depan lagi. Apakah Eijun menyerah?

"Sawamura.." Carlos merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah menyambut Eijun kembali padanya "Jangan buat aku menumpahkan nyawa tak berdosa! Jangan membuatku melakukan ini untuk menghukummu! Ayo pulang, sayang! Semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Aku janji!"

Eijun terdiam menatap Carlos. Matanya menyorotkan keraguan. Kazuya menggeleng berkali-kali, menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekati Carlos.

"Katakan semua yang kamu rasakan kepada boss! Dia pasti akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Dan sebentar lagi, kamu pasti akan mengerti untuk apa kita semua bekerja keras"

Satu langkah diambil Eijun mendekat. Ketika Kazuya memanggil namanya, Eijun menoleh. Wajah Kazuya dipaksa untuk menempel pada aspal. Kazuya mulai sesak nafas. Mungkin dia akan mati. lebih baik Kazuya mati dari pada melihat Eijun pergi ke tempat Carlos.

"Anak baik!" Kazuya mendengar suara Carlos berseru senang. "Kita gak harus ribut-ribut kalau kamu dari tadi mau nurut"

Sepatu yang menekan kepala Kazuya terlepas. Kazuya meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu bangkit untuk mengejar Eijun. Melawan rasa sakit dikepalanya, seluruh udara di paru-paru Kazuya diteriakkannya untuk memanggil Eijun yang berjalan beriringan dengan Carlos kedalam SUV hitam itu. Dua laki-laki bersenjata mengiringi mereka di belakang.

Kazuya tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi ketika dia mendengar teriakan kesakitan. Carlos tampak menjerit sambil memegangi matanya. Kemudian disusul teriakan kesakitan dua orang yang mengikuti mereka. Dengan tangkas, Eijun merebut senjata laras panjang dari genggaman salah satu laki-laki bersenjata itu. Suara tembakan peluru bertubi-tubi terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Adu tembak tak dapat di hindari. Kazuya bergegas bersembunyi dibalik mobil SUV itu. Dia bertemu Eijun yang kini bersembunyi di bagian belakang mobil dengan dirinya. Entah sejak kapan Carlos sudah dibuat pingsan oleh Eijun.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Kata Kazuya panik

"Kamu gak lihat? Kita kabur dari sini" Jawab Eijun sambil memamerkan senyum lebar. Dia melesatkan peluru berkali-kali dari Desert Eagle-nya, dibalas dengan rentetan peluru dari arah musuhnya. Kemudian Eijun berlindung lagi di balik mobil.

"_Are we gonna die?"_

"_No, silly!"_ Eijun terkekeh renyah "_Not us! Not tonight!_ Oh, tunggu.." Setelah menyimpan _Desert Eagle-_nya kembali ke dalam _holdster_, Eijun meraih senapan laras panjang, menggantungkan strap senapan itu di bahunya dan memanjat ke bagian atas mobil, kemudian berdiri disana. Sebelum melepaskan tembakan bertubi-tubi, Eijun berteriak "Nabe-san! Dalam hitungan ketiga!"

Eijun memulai hitungannya diiringi suara peluru dan teriakan orang-orang. Tidak lama setelah Eijun meneriakkan hitungan ketiga, Nabe sampai di sebelah Kazuya. Wajahnya sepucat orang mati. Nabe mengumpat berkali-kali sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! They're fucking dead!"_

Eijun meloncat kembali ke bawah. Entah kesaktian apa yang dimilikinya sehingga tak ada satupun peluru yang mengenainya "Belum semuanya, Nabe-san! _Three to go_" Eijun membuka tiga jarinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka ada delapan, di tambah dua orang bersama Thanos, jadi sepuluh" Lanjut Eijun. Dia melemparkan senapan laras panjangnya, kemudian berkata "Ini sudah kosong. _Desert Eagle_-ku juga. Hei, bisa ambilkan aku itu?" Eijun menunjuk kearah senapal laras panjang lain yang terletak di samping mobil di dekat laki-laki yang sudah bergelimangan darah.

Nabe dan Kazuya saling menatap. Kazuya menghela nafas pasrah "Bentar!"

Kazuya tidak ada masalah dengan mayat. Ketika menjadi gembel dulu, Kazuya sering medapati rekan-rekan sesama gembelnya mati mendadak di pagi hari. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan nasib mereka, bahkan polisi. Kazuyalah yang dengan baik hati mencari tanah-tanah kosong untuk menguburkan mereka dengan layak. Walau begitu, bau darah yang anyir tetap membuat perutnya bergejolak.

Kazuya merangkak ke arah mayat di samping mobil melalui bagian bawah mobil. Untung posisinya dan mayat itu tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga Kazuya tak perlu keluar dan berakhir menjadi sasaran tembak. Kazuya meraih senapan laras panjang yang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, dan sempat memeriksa mantel mayat di sampingnya. Dia menemukan beberapa botol granat asap. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kazuya mengambil semua yang bisa di bawahnya dan kembali merangkak ke arah Eijun.

"_Thank you!"_ gumamnya, lalu menggantungkan strap senapan itu di bahunya lagi "Dengan ini cukup" Eijun meraih empat botol granat asap yang ditemukan Kazuya. Dia menyusun granat-granat itu di bagian atas mobil, sebelum meloncat tinggi untuk memanjat keatas mobil. "Yeah! We're coming home, baby!" Serunya bersemangat sebelum menarik tuas granat dan melemparkannya dengan menggunakan kuda-kuda _pitcher_ dalam pertandingan _baseball. _Eijun melakukannya empat kali hingga semua botol granatnya habis dan asap berwarna oranye mengepul tinggi keudara.

Eijun melompat cepat menuruni mobil dari arah kap depan. Kazuya dan Nabe mengintip dari balik mobil. Kepulan asap membuat apa yang mereka lihat tidak terlalu jelas, Namun suara tembakan lagi-lagi bersahut-sahutan di antara udara malam.

Kazuya ingin menyusul Eijun karena apa yang dilakukannya terlalu ceroboh. Gerakkannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Nabe mencekal lengannya "Jangan kesana!"

"Dia bisa mati, Nabe!"

"Percaya padanya! Anak itu gak bodoh. Dia tahu lawannya. Dia tahu yang dilakukannya. Hanya dengan melihat _pepper spray_ milikku, dia menyusun rencana melarikan diri ini"

"Apa? _Pepper spray_?"

"Jangan remehkan _pepper spray_!" Nabe nyengir.

Suara tembakan berhenti. Nabe dan Kazuya bangkit, kemudian mengintip lagi dari balik mobil. Eijun masih belum keluar dari kepulan asap. Kazuya mulai panik. Dia berlari menuju kepulan asap untuk menemukan Eijun. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa bergelimangan darah tergeletak di aspal. Eijun yang melakukan ini semua. Eijun yang dia kira hanya bocah kekanakkan, sanggup merenggut nyawa orang sebanyak ini. Sudut hati Kazuya masih tak ingin percaya, namun dia berada disini untuk menyaksikan sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, bagi Kazuya Eijun masih sama. Tak ada sedikitpun yang membuat Kazuya mengurangi penilaiannya terhadap Eijun. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Eijun bukanlah orang lemah!

"Sawamura!" Panggil Kazuya. Matanya masih mencari sosok Eijun. Asap mulai menipis. Eijun masih saja belum terlihat "Sawamu... whoaa!"

Kazuya terperanjat ketika punggungnya terdorong ke depan oleh sesuatu. Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Miyuki"

Bibir Kazuya membentuk senyum lega. Segala ketakutannya menguap bersama asap yang tersisa di udara. Isak tangis terdengar di balik punggungnya. Kazuya berbalik untuk memeluk Eijun dengan benar. Tangan Kazuya membelai lembut helaian coklat gelap. Satu kecupan manis mendarat di puncak kepala Eijun.

"_You did it, Sawamura!" _

**...**

* * *

**...**

Ahem..aheem!

Tolong ya itu yang peluk-pelukan di dalam asep ala pilem pilem india itu, kok gak ngajak-ngajak saya? Awas aja kalian! saya jatuhkan lagi azab untuk kalian baru tahu rasa!

BTW, Ada yang kangen saya? Pliss ada! Saya maksa soalnya.

Sumpah, awalnya saya bikin fic ini MURNI HANYA UNTUK MENISTAKAN KAZUYA. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya saya malah melecehkan Eijun disini. Maafkan tante, nak! *Dikasih tamparan legendaris Sawamura Eijun

Saya gak terlalu jago membuat _scene_ action. Saya jagonya dalm bidang menistakan dan menjatuhkan harga diri seseorang. Wkwkwk_. So i hope this is good enough_.

Dan saya sudah terlambat menyadarinya, tapi saya sepertinya harus menaikkan rate-nya. Bukan karena ada adegan enaena. Gak tahu deh nanti, tapi mungkin saya bakalan pingsan duluan sebelum adegan skidipapap nya jadi. Siapa yang bakal indehoy asoy? Mungin saja Mochi dan Kazuya. *Oke, saya mulai tebar fitnah.

Saya sadar bahwa di dalam ini saya terlalu banyak mengeluarkan stok kata-kata tidak lulus sensor. Hasrat saya untuk mengumpat di dunia nyata saya lampiaskan dalam fic ini. Buat dedek-dedek volosh yang nyasar baca fic ini (walau saya ragu ada yang masih volosh disini), maafin saya kalau kalian gak ngerti dan terlanjur _googling_ apa artinya. Mohon jadikan itu untuk menambah perbendaharaan kosa kata kalian saja! supaya suatu hari ada yang menyebut kalian dengan kata-kata tidak senonoh itu, kalian jadi punya alasan buat ngegampar mulut mereka. Bukannya malah angguk-angguk sambil yes-no yes-no doang. Jangan katakan itu kepada keluarga, sodara apalagi orang tua kalian! Jangan sampai gara-gara saya kalian masuk neraka lewat jalur prestasi!

Oke, Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Doakan saja semoga saya panjang umur!


	10. Chapter 10

**_..._**

* * *

**_And i don't want the world to see me_**

**_Cause i don't think that they'd understand_**

**_When everything's meant to be broken_**

**_I just want you to know who i am_**

**_(Goo Goo Dolls – Iris)_**

* * *

**_..._**

"Apa masih lama? Aku mulai mual sepertinya"

"Bukan kamu satu-satunya yang mau muntah disini"

Eijun menghela nafas ketika dia memasukkan mayat terakhir ke dalam mobil. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Tapi tidak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang lewat sini dan melihat mayat bergeletakkan di jalanan?

Palingan sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang dan membereskan semua. Jadi, Eijun bisa tenang setelah ini.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Eijun menyangga tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di badan mobil, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang perut bagian kirinya. Dia melirik ke arah Nabe yang duduk bersandar di badan mobilnya, dan Kazuya yang perlahan mulai mendekat. Darah di tangannya segera di bersihkan ke celana jeans-nya.

Eijun sudah mengambil banyak nyawa malam ini. Seharusnya satu peluru nyasar ke badannya tidak akan membunuhnya. Eijun akan bertahan sampai.. entah sampai kapan. Hanya saja, Eijun tidak ingin Kazuya menyadari kalau dia terluka

Setelah memperbaiki posisi mantelnya agar lubang di perutnya tak kelihatan, Eijun berusaha membuat wajah senormal mungkin di hadapan Kazuya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya.

Tatapan Kazuya kepadanya membuat seluruh kaki Eijun seolah mati rasa. Bibir Eijun terasa perih ketika giginya menancap di sana. Eijun hanya berusaha tidak menangis lagi. Dia terlalu banyak melalui hal buruk hari ini. Eijun merasa dirinyalah yang pantas mati di banding orang-orang yang di bunuhnya. Dia berharap ada satu peluru saja yang menembus jantungnya, atau meretakkan tengkoraknya. Tapi secercah harapan yang ditemukannya di mata Kazuya membuatnya ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Lagi-lagi dia terkurung dalam dekapan hangat Kazuya. Eijun menangis tanpa suara.

"Kita pulang!" Kazuya berbisik padanya

Eijun mengangguk, walau dia tak tahu kemana yang dimaksud Kazuya dengan 'pulang'. Dirinya yang tak memiliki rumah ini berharap bisa mengerti. Tapi dimanapun itu, semoga setelah ini Eijun tak perlu berlari lagi. Semoga setelah ini dia bisa membuka mata ditempat dia merasa dirinya berharga.

**_..._**

* * *

**_..._**

"Hey, sepertinya ini masih bisa dipakai" Eijun melambai kearah Nabe dari dalam kursi kemudi.

"Tapi bentuknya udah gak karuan gitu" Keluh Nabe sambil menatap ngeri mobil _BMW SUV_, mobil satu-satunya yang masih bisa nyala.

"Gak masalah! Setidaknya kita bisa pakai ini sampai keluar dari wilayah ini dan setelah itu.." Eijun menatap kearah _Nissan X-trail_ milik Nabe "Kita pikirkan nanti"

"Sialan! Ini semua masih terlihat seperti mimpi buruk bagiku" Nabe menggerutu, kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil. Kazuya sudah duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi dekat Eijun. Matanya sudah terpejam setelah Kazuya menutup pintu. Wajah Kazuya lebih pucat di banding yang Eijun lihat tadi "Si Charlie itu gimana?"

"Charlie siapa?"

"Cowok latin yang tampangnya kayak gigolo itu. Siapa sih namanya?"

Eijun terkekeh "Dia gak mati, kok" Jawabnya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa kamu biarkan dia hidup?"

Eijun hanya tersenyum. Nabe berkata seolah memutuskan membunuh seseorang atau membiarkannya tetap hidup adalah hal termudah yang bisa dilakukannya. Kenapa Eijun tidak membunuh Carlos? Kenapa harus membunuhnya?

Eijun melajukan _BMW_ itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Ketika dia berhenti di pom bensin sepi yang di temuinya di jalan, Eijun menoleh dan melihat Kazuya dan Nabe yang sudah tertidur. Eijun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Kazuya. Tiba-tiba saja, Kazuya membuka mata dan menatap ke arah Eijun.

"Ada apa? kita berhenti?" Katanya dengan suara khas orang mengantuk.

"Ku rasa aku harus.." Eijun menggigit lidahnya sendiri, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meringis di depan Kazuya. Perutnya serasa bocor. Eijun bisa merasakan darah segar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya "Beli sesuatu. Aku haus" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk mini market di dalam pom bensin

"Ah, mau ku temani?"

"Gak usah" tolak Eijun sambil menggeleng "Tidur sana! _You look like you're dying_"

"_well, i really am"_ Kazuya terkekeh lemah _"_Tapi aku akan tetap menemanimu_"_

"_Idiot!"_ Eijun menyentil kening Kazuya

"_What?"_

Eijun tertawa _"I'm fine, you dumbass! _Aku cuma harus pergi sekitar sepuluh langkah dari sini.Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi_?"_

"Kamu menghilang lagi mungkin. Jangan buat aku mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali kita berpisah!"

Tatapan Eijun terkunci pada Kazuya cukup lama. Eijun kemudian menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi Kazuya "Aku segera kembali!"

Eijun yakin dia melihat Kazuya menelan ludah. Mungkin perbuatannya tadi membuat Kazuya gugup. _That's kinda cute, actually_. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, melihat Kazuya mengkhawatirkannya begitu membuat dadanya menghangat

"Sawamura" Kazuya menahannya sebelum Eijun keluar dari mobil.

"_Stay, please!" _

Kazuya terlihat menghela nafas berat, lalu dia tersenyum kepada Eijun "Oke"

Tawa Eijun tidak bisa ditahan gara-gara wajah pasrah Kazuya. Dia mengusap pipi Kazuya yang hangat sebelum melangkah turun dari mobil. Cara Kazuya menatapnya entah kenapa membuat Eijun merasa nyaman, seolah dia adalah hal paling berharga bagi Kazuya. Apa tatapan Kazuya selalu seperti itu?

Sebenarnya, Eijun tidak mau membeli apa-apa. dia hanya butuh memakai toilet sebentar. Eijun menatap wajahnya di cermin ketika sudah memasuki toilet. Dia mencabut plester di wajahnya, menatap bekas cakaran yang masih terasa perih lalu membasuh wajahnya. Perut sebelah kirinya berdenyut nyeri lagi. Eijun melepas mantel dan kemejanya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak seukuran kotak pensil warna metalik dari dalam mantelnya. Kotak itu ditemukannya saat mengobrak abrik isi mobil.

Di dalam kotak metalik itu cuma berisi satu gunting bedah dengan ujung melengkung, benang dan jarum untuk menjahit luka. Sebut saja Eijun gila! Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, apalagi tanpa bius dan sebagainya. Eijun hanya pernah melihat tunangannya melakukan ini sekali. dan Eijun yakin rasanya sama sekali tidak akan menyenangkan.

Eijun duduk di kloset. Gunting bedah itu memasuki lubang di perutnya. Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang Eijun bayangkan. Satu teriakan lolos dari mulutnya. Eijun mengeluarkan gunting bedahnya. Darah bercucuran melalui kulitnya. Setelah meraup udara berkali-kali dan mengembalikan kesadarannya, Eijun kembali mencongkel lukanya kembali. Bibir bagian dalamnya harus di gigit agar suara teriakannya tidak lolos. Eijun merasakan dagingnya sobek. Cukup sulit mengeluarkan peluru kecil itu, dan akhirnya Eijun berhasil.

Ketika gunting bedah itu dicabut, rasanya Eijun kembali di lempar keluar dari dalam ruangan tanpa udara. Darahnya masih mengucur deras. Perpaduan bau darah dan karbol di kamar mandi membuat Eijun ingin muntah. Eijun membuang peluru itu ke tempat sampah , menghidupkan keran air dan membasuh darah di tubuhnya. Sobekan di perutnya semakin lebar karena tindakannya barusan.

Tindakan selanjutnya, mungkin akan tidak kalah menyakitkannya. Dia meraih jarum dan benang, lalu menjahit lukanya sendiri. Ujung jarum kecil dan benang itu menembus kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya menjadi berkali-kali lebih menyakitkan. Eijun tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, entah karena kesakitan, atau.. hal lain.

Eijun mengumpat marah kepada siapapun yang membuat hidupnya jadi sekacau ini. Kepada orang tuanya, kepada tunangannya, kepada tentara bayaran sialan yang membuat lubang di perutnya, kepada bajingan tua dari China yang di bunuhnya.

Eijun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Entah bagaimana Carlos mendapatkannya di _mall_. Yang dia tahu, tiba-tiba dia diseret dan dibuat pingsan. Ketika dia bangun, si tua bangka itu sudah berada di atasnya, telanjang dan menggagahinya. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Eijun menghancurkan tengkorak kepalanya dengan membenturkannya berkali-kali ke meja.

Bangsat!

Memikirkannya saja membuat darah Eijun mendidih. Rasanya dia tidak puas dengan hanya menghancurkan tengkorak itu. Dia ingin menghancurkan seluruh tulangnya, mencincang dagingnya hingga mayatnya tidak bisa disatukan lagi.

Gerakan tangannya yang menjahit lukanya terhenti. Lagi-lagi tangisnya pecah. Eijun terduduk lemas di lantai, menangis meraung-raung.

Rasanya sakit..

_And this is some kind of pain that he can't handle._

"Sawamura, kamu disana?" Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menanpilkan seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. "_Holy shit!_ Apa-apaan ini?" umpatnya. Eijun tidak tahu. Kazuya terdengar kaget dan marah disaat bersamaan.

Selanjutnya yang Eijun tahu, lengat itu kembali melingkar di kulitnya yang tak di tutupi kain. Suaranya yang menenangkan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Eijun dari kepalanya yang kacau balau. Telapak tangan Kazuya terasa hangat di kulit punggungnya.

"_Sshh.. it's okay! You're okay, now!"_

_No, he's not._ Bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja? bagaimana bisa manusia kotor sepertinya baik-baik saja? Dia pembunuh, pelacur. Manusia menjijikkan, kotor, pendosa.

"_Hey, look at me!"_

Eijun menggeleng. Menatap Kazuya terlalu menyilaukan baginya.

"Sawamura" Panggil Kazuya lagi.

Eijun semakin meringkuk dalam pelukan Kazuya. Dia menutup erat kelopak matanya.

"_i need you to look at me, please!"_ Kazuya berkata lembut, namun penuh ketagasan. Wajah Eijun di tangkup. Kepalanya sedikit di angkat. Eijun menemukan senyum lembut di wajah Kazuya. Mata sewarna permen karamelnya berkaca-kaca, dan ada jejak air mata di pipinya _"Thank you!"_ bisik Kazuya ketika pandangan Eijun bertemu dengannya.

Eijun tidak mengerti kenapa justru Kazuya malah diam saja ketika dia sudah melihatnya. Walaupun begitu, melihat kelembutan dalam tatapan Kazuya dan merasakan kehangatan sentuhannya membuat Eijun berharap seluruh dunianya terjebak di sini, seluruh waktunya berhenti disini. Eijun tak ingin ini berakhir. Apa Kazuya merasa hal yang sama?

"Kamu gak harus menanggung semua sendirian sekarang. Kamu punya aku. Kamu bersamaku sekarang" Jempol Kazuya mengusap pipi Eijun ketika dia mengatakannya. Eijun bersumpah dia tak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang lebih menenangkan dibanding suara Kazuya.

Tapi dia tidak pantas mendapatkan ini. _He don't deserve this kindness. _Sebaiknya Eijun pergi saja. Dia bisa bertahan sebentar dengan kehidupannya, atau mati. Hanya dua itu pilihannya.

"Aku akan kembali"

"Huh?"

Eijun tidak berani menatap Kazuya. Dia bisa saja mengubah keputusannya begitu melihat kearah mata karamel itu. Semakin lama mereka bersama, semakin besar keinginannya untuk menempeli Kazuya. Cukup sudah! Waktu bermainnya sudah habis. Eijun harus menerima akibat dari perbuatannya.

"Ini gak ada gunanya. Pada akhirnya mereka akan mendapatkanku kemanapun aku pergi"

"Apa itu yang kamu mau?"

Eijun terdiam. mendadak dia tak bisa menemukan suaranya. Tatapan Kazuya yang tadinya lembut dan menenangkan, kini berubah dingin dan menusuknya. Seluruh nyali di tubuh Eijun terkuras "Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Not now, but soon_"

"Sawamura, aku bisa saja pergi kembali ke kehidupan payahku sekarang, tapi aku gak bisa hidup setelah ini dengan mengenalmu hanya sebatas namamu saja. _i need to know you're okay, in every breath i take_. _I need..._" Kazuya terdiam, bibirnya bergerak beberapa kali. dia menghela nafas berat, sebelum menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Eijun "_i need to know you're live a wonderful life"_

"Miyuki, mereka gak akan bisa menyakitiku. Tapi mereka bisa menyakitimu"

"Hey, aku tahu kamu kuat. _I can see it in your eyes"_ Kazuya mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan manik keemasan Eijun "i _also can see that you're dying. _Kamu gak akan terluka. Tapi perlahan-lahan semangat dalam dirimu akan padam. Dan kamu akan mati, begitu saja. Mereka akan melanjutkan hidup mereka tanpamu, dan lalu bagaimana denganku?" suaranya terdengar takut, putus asa. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Eijun tahu Kazuya benar.

Eijun tersenyum kecil, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Kazuya mengernyit.

"Kamu terdengar seperti Jack"

"Jack siapa?"

"Jack-nya Rose. Dia mengatakan semacam hal yang sama, _but then he died_"

Kazuya melotot. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Mulutnya melongo. Kazuya kemudian mendengus dan menyentil kening Eijun _"Smartass!"_

Eijun malah tertawa

"Eijun.." Suara rendah Kazuya saat menyebut namanya membuat dada Eijun berisik. ketika jemari Kazuya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya, seluruh kulit Eijun seolah di rendam dalam air es. "Sebenarnya, memanggil namamu jauh lebih simple dari pada nama bapakmu. Dan namamu juga lebih imut dari nama bapakmu yang brengsek itu. Lagipula aku benci menyebut nama orang brengsek. Tolong jangan tersinggung!" Kazuya menyentuh rambut di belakang telinga Eijun dengan jarinya. Lagi-lagi seluruh kulitnya tersengat getaran aneh "Hey, aku gak punya apapun untuk menolongmu. Tapi aku gak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendiri. Jadi tolong jangan menyerah sendirian! Jangan pergi ke tempat di mana aku gak bisa mengejarmu!"

"_Now you sounds like Sam_" Eijun tertawa

"Sam siapa lagi sekarang? Apa dia mati juga?" Jawab Kazuya jengkel

"Samwise, temannya Frodo. Dan dia gak mati, kok"

"_Damn, you!"_

Eijun dan Kazuya tertawa bersama. Sampai Eijun tiba-tiba merasa perih di perutnya. _"Shit!"_

"Heh, kamu tadi lagi ngapain sih?" Kazuya panik ketika melihat darah mengucur dari perut Eijun.

"Aku menjaht lukaku yang terkena peluru"

"Kamu melakukannya sendiri? Kamu gila apa?"

"Marah-marahnya nanti aja! bisa kamu keluar dulu?"

"Gak! Aku gak kemana-mana"

"Terus kamu mau apa disini?"

"Aku temani kamu, sampai apapun yang kamu lakukan selesai"

Eijun mengalah. Dia kembali duduk di kloset, dan kembali menjahit lukanya sendiri. Eijun tahu Kazuya hanya berpura-pura tidak terpengaruh dengan erangan kesakitannya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi Kazuya untuk keluar dan membiarkannya sendiri saja. Mana Eijun tahu apa yang Kazuya pikirkan?

Tapi Kazuya tiba-tiba meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan mulut Eijun. Eijun menggigit telapak tangan Kazuya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Gara-gara ulahnya telapak tangan Kazuya memar dimana-mana.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui proses yang menyakitkan, Eijun selesai. Kazuya langsung memeluknya kemudian membantu Eijun memasang kembali bajunya yang sudah bernoda darah dan bolong. Setelah itu, Kazuya membasuh wajah, dan membasahi rambutnya sampai klimis. Eijun malah cekikikan melihat tampangnya.

"Apa?"

"Gak ada!" Eijun mengangkat bahu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dalam mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kazuya "HP-mu kebawa olehku"

Kazuya menerima benda persegi panjang itu "Sejak kapan benda ini mati?"

"Entahlah! Apa sejak di kantor polisi?"

Kazuya menyalakan ponselnya. Keningnya tiba-tiba berkerut "Banyak banget!"

"Apanya?"

"Panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor asing"

Ponsel Kazuya berdering. Satu nomor asing muncul di layarnya. Kazuya mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Sebelum dia berkata sesuatu, Eijun bisa mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dengan nada cepat dan keras dari seberang sana.

Kazuya terbengong. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin tidak karuan. Dia mendadak lemas, dan pasti terjatuh kalau saja tidak langsung pegangan di wastafel. Ponsel Kazuya jatuh ke lantai dengan sambungan telepon yang masih menyala.

"Ada apa?" Kazuya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eijun. Eijun memungut ponsel Kazuya dan mendengar suara orang berbicara dengan cepat disana.

"_Hei, Kazuya! Kamu denger aku?"_

Eijun mendekatkan ponsel Kazuya ke telinganya "Halo"

"_Kamu masih disana? Syukurlah! Cepatlah kesini! Aku gak tahu papamu kenapa, tapi aku takut dia melakukan hal aneh.. halo.. Kazuya.. Hei, katakan sesuatu!"_

"Kemana?"

"_Ke penthouse-ku lah, kemana lagi? Hei, ini bukan Kazuya?"_

"Penthouse-mu dimana?"

"_Siapa sih? Ah, sudahlah! Gak penting. Siapapun kamu cepat bawa Kazuya kesini sebelum papanya loncat dari balkon! Ivory Residence. Sekarang!_

"Tolong bujuk dia sebelum kami datang!"

"_Itu yang sedang kami lakukan dari tadi"_

"thanks" Entah untuk apa Eijun berterima kasih, dia lalu memutus sambungan telepon dan menarik tangan Kazuya keluar dari dalam toilet.

Suara tawa pelan Kazuya membuat Eijun menghentika langkahnya dan menoleh. "_For fuck sake,_ berapa umurnya sih?" Kazuya berkata begitu, tapi jelas sekali kesedihan dan ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya.

Eijun tersenyum. Dia mengusap pelan punggung tangan Kazuya, lalu menangkup wajahnya "Kita pergi sekarang"

Mereka kembali ke mobil. Nabe tersentak dan terbangun ketika suara pintu mobil di tutup terdengar

"Oh, kalian kembali? Aku kira kalian melupakanku"

Kazuya tidak menjawab. Dia menatap jauh keluar jendela dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya. Eijun masih berusaha menyalakan mesin mobil yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mogok, padahal bensinnya masih banyak.

"Hei, kalian kenapa? Kamu di kejar orang jahat lagi?"

"_Shit!"_ Umpat Eijun sambil meninju setir mobil.

"Kamu beneran di kejar orang jahat lagi? Lho, Miyuki, Kamu nangis?"

"_Come on!"_ geram Eijun yang masih berusaha menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"_is everything okay?_ Apa bakal ada adegan tembak menembak lagi? apa bakalan ada yang mati lagi? Apa ada seseorang yang mau menjawabku?"

"_Fuck!"_

"_Hey, easy!_ Aku cuma nanya karena kalian aneh banget"

"_Not you, Nabe-san_. Tapi mobil brengsek ini" Eijun melompat turun, lalu menghampiri sebuah mobil _Maserati Ghibli_ yang baru selesai mengisi bensin.

"Sawamura, kamu mau apa?"

Eijun mengabaikan teriakan Nabe. Dia mengetuk jendela kaca _Maserati _yang tertutup itu. Dengan takut-takut, sang pemilik mobil menatap kearahnya "A-ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Katanya dengan suara gemetar

"Aku butuh mobilmu"

"Hah? Pencuri!" Pekiknya, lalu segera menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Sebelum mobil itu berjalan, Eijun mengeluarkan _Desert Eagle-_nya yang sudah kosong dan mengacungkannya kearah si pemilik mobil itu "Turun!" Perintahnya.

"Ampun! Jangan bunuh aku!" Laki-laki itu memekik takut. Beberapa petugas pom bensin juga berteriak dan kabur menyembunyikan diri. Pemilik _Maserati _itu spontan mengangkat kedua tangan dan turun dari mobil.

Eijun meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _Mobile Banking_ dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada laki-laki itu "Tulis berapapun yang kamu mau!"

"EEH?" Dia ternganga heran. Tangannya memegang ponsel Eijun, lalu mengetik dengan jari gemetar. Beberapa detik kemudian, pemilik _Maserati_ itu merogoh ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dari dalam celananya. "DU-DUA PULUH JUTA YEN BENERAN MASUK KE REKENINGKU!" Serunya lagi sambil menatap layar ponselnya sendiri dengan pandangan takjub.

"Terimakasih!" Eijun mengambil kembali ponselnya.

"Hei!" Kazuya tiba-tiba menarik lengan Eijun, membuat tubuhnya berbalik hingga mereka saling berhadapan "Kamu ngapain?"

"Bisa kita bicara nanti? Kita harus pergi sekarang"

"Kamu gak harus begini"

"Ya, terserah. cepetan naik!" Eijun melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Kazuya, kemudian naik ke bangku pengemudi.

Terdengar umpatan marah dari Kazuya, sebelum dia duduk di bangku penumpang depan. Kazuya menghela nafas lelah dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kamu beli ini dari orang itu?" Tanya Nabe setelah dia duduk di jok belakang dan menutup pintu belakang.

Eijun tidak menjawab. Dia mulai menjalankan mobil untuk keluar dari pom bensin.

"Gila!"

Yang ada di otak Eijun saat ini hanyalah sampai di _Ivory Residence _secepat yang dia bisa, ditemani suara deru halus mesin mobil, suara muntahan Nabe yang mulai mengeluarkan bau aneh, dan Kazuya... yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Papa!" Kazuya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Berdiri di balkon_ Penthouse_ yang terletak di lantai lima puluh, ditemani angin musim dingin adalah cara paling menyakitkan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Bukan Kazuya kok yang ingin mati. Kazuya juga berharap papanya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk mati. Tapi mau apa lagi papanya berdiri di tembok pembatas balkon kalau bukan untuk meloncat ke bawah, yang otomatis akan membuatnya mati?

Oke, begini! Kazuya tahu dia anak tidak berguna. Tahu dan sadar se sadar-sadarnya. Kalau yang dikategorikan oleh papanya sebagai anak berguna adalah memiliki pekerjaan dengan bayaran tetap, memiliki aset pribadi dan.. segala yang dimiliki sepupunya yang tidak dimilikinya, maka Kazuya sudah jelas adalah anak tidak berguna.

Ya tapi gak harus begini juga kali! Se-blangsak-nya dia jadi anak, masa gak ada sedikitpun hal bagusnya sih? Bahkan nasi yang sudah jadi bubur saja masih bisa bikin kenyang, sampah plastik aja masih bisa di daur ulang.

"Pa, gak dingin apa? pulang yuk!" Kazuya memang bego karena berharap papanya mau mendengarnya dengan bujukan setengah niat itu. Miyuki Toku masih betah berdiri di tembok balkon. Kazuya benar-benar ngeri membayangkan bakal ada angin kencang yang menerbangkan papanya.

Shunpei, Mei dan Eijun masih mengintip di balik pintu, yang di bongkar paksa dengan mesin las karena papa Kazuya menguncinya dari luar. Salah Shunpei sendiri, kenapa membeli _penthouse_ yang pintunya terbuat dari pelat metal keras. Para istri dan anak-anak terpaksan diungsikan dulu. Gak tahu kemana. Mungkin disuruh belanja di Shibuya.

Perut Kazuya sebenarnya masih mual gara-gara Eijun yang mendadak kerasukan roh pembalap. Nabe bahkan muntah berkali-kali. Hebat juga Kazuya bisa tahan untuk gak muntah.

Sialan! Tuh anak bisa segalanya. Main tembak-tembakan, main mesin capit, menjahit luka sendiri, sampai kebut-kebutan.

Kurang apa lagi coba! Duitnya jangan di tanya! Dia memberikan _Maserati Ghibli_ yang dibelinya dari orang asing secara _random_ di jalan, untuk Nabe.

Untuk Nabe..

Ya Kazuya tahu gara-gara Eijun dan drama kehidupannya mobil Nabe rusak. Tapi gak harus begitujuga kali.

Eh, sebenarnya untung orang asing random yang di temuinya membawa _Maserati_. Kalau saja orang itu hanya memiliki _Kei Car_ yang seperti Kazuya lihat sering parkir di pinggir jalan, Kazuya yang menangis bermalam-malam membayangkan dua puluh juta yen Eijun melayang begitu saja

Haduh!

Kazuya menghela nafas berat. Dia ingin istirahat dengan tenang setelah ini.

Kazuya melangkah kearah tembok balkon, kemudian melompat naik dan berdiri di sebelah papanya "Papa, Kita pulang ya!" Bujuknya lagi "Aku minta maaf! Aku memang membuat banyak masalah. Kumohon jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh! Ini lantai lima puluh, pa"

"Sejak kapan kamu menyesal dengan perbuatanmu?" Toku berkata dengan suara rendah yang mengerikan, dan Kazuya tidak pernah melihat papanya seserius ini seumur hidupnya.

"Pa, dari kecil papa mengenalku. Papa yang membesarkanku dengan tangan papa sendiri. apa pernah aku melakukan satu hal pun yang merugikan orang lain?" Kazuya merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mencuri?"

"Aku gak mencuri, pa!"

"Bukan begitu yang dikatakan berita"

"Pa, aku anakmu! Papa lebih percaya yang dibilang berita dari pada yang keluar dari mulutku? Aku emang gak pinter. Aku emang bego, tolol, idiot dan gak berguna. Tapi apa aku pernah membohongi papa?" Kazuya menggeram frustrasi. "Dan aku gak akan berada disini kalau aku mencuri"

"Hah?" Miyuki Toku akhirnya menoleh kearah Kazuya, namun dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus, dan tiba-tiba Kazuya merindukan selimut hangat "Satu-satunya alasanmu disini karena mereka melepaskanmu. Jangan kamu pikir papa bisa kamu bodohi!"

"Mereka melepasku karena aku gak bersalah" Balas Kazuya sengit.

"Mau menghindar seperti apa lagi kamu?" Desis Toku tajam. Kazuya mengernyit bingung. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres "Mereka melepaskanmu karena korban yang meminta. Korban meminta polisi mencabut tuntutannya. Polisi sendiri yang memberi keterangan di media"

Apa ada meteor atau asteroid yang mau jatuh gak? Matahari yang tiba-tiba meledak juga boleh. Atau planet Mars bertubrukan dengan bumi juga gak papa. Pokoknya, Kazuya berharap ada yang sesuatu cukup kuat untuk memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia yang tidak beres ini.

Kazuya duduk di tembok pembatas balkon dengan kaki terjulur ke bawah. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Dia tak punya tenaga lagi untuk menghadapi kehidupan.

Kalau kata _Squidward_ : mati itu lebih enak!

Kazuya yakin dia sudah memusnahkan semua kutu-kutu dikepalanya dengan Shampoo anti kutu, tapi kepalanya gatal-gatal lagi. Saking gatalnya Kazuya ingin merobek kulit kepalanya sendiri. Dia mendengar suara tertawa. Oh, itu suara tawanya sendiri ternyata.

_Because his whole life is a joke!_

"Kenapa kamu ketawa?" bentak Toku.

"Kami gak mencuri!" Kazuya menoleh untuk mendapati Eijun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kamu.."

"Halo, paman.." Eijun memamerkan cengiran canggung. Padahal tadi kazuya sudah suruh dia diam di dalam. Melihat wajah Eijun mungkin papanya bisa berniat mati lebih cepat.

"KAMU BERANI BAWA DIA KESINI?" Kazuya menelan ludah. Toku melotot kepada Kazuya sementara tangannya menunjuk Eijun.

"Ah, itu! aku memang ada urusan sama, Miyuki.. eh maksudku Kazuya. Nama paman juga Miyuki, kan? jadi biar gak salah aku panggil namanya aja ya?" Eijun mengoceh dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Miyuki Toku kelihatan ingin menguliti Eijun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala "Dan yah, soal yang terjadi tadi. Kami emang bener-bener apes. Kazuya tiba-tiba ketemu mantannya. Sepertinya mereka masih ada dendam atau semacamnya, lalu terjadilah keributan itu. Cewek itu, dia punya kenalan orang sakti makanya dia bisa sogok polisi untuk bikin keterangan yang ngaco. Tapi kami gak mencuri. Sumpah!"

"Justru keteranganmu itu yang ngaco. Mana mungkin aku percaya!"

"Aduuh" Eijun mengusap tengkuknya sambil pamer cengiran kuda "Etto.. kita bisa ngobrol nanti aja. Sekarang paman turun dulu, ya!"

"Gara-gara kamu anakku yang udah gak beres jadi makin gak beres!" Tuding Toku

Wajah Eijun langsung berubah. Cengirannya hilang seketika. Dia menutup mata, lalu menghirup udara sekali dan kembali tersenyum, yang lebih mirip senyuman yang dipaksakan "Ya, aku emang bikin repot anak paman. Tapi aku gak setuju kalau paman bilang dia anak gak beres. Kazuya orang baik kok"

"Kalau kamu tahu dia orang baik kenapa kamu rusak dia?"

"Di rusak apa sih, pa? Emang aku barang dirusak-rusak?" Celetuk Kazuya yang tampaknya tidak sesuai dengan situasi dan kondisi.

"DIAM KAMU!" Hardik Toku, kemudian dia melotot lagi kearah Eijun "Kalian pikir aku gak melihat yang kalian lakukan di mobil?"

"Mobil?" Eijun mengerjap bingung "Oh, mobil yang hancur itu"

Ya Tuhan, kenapa malah diingetin lagi?

"Wah, gak gitu paman. Paman mikir kejauhan sih!" Eijun terbahak-bahak sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Kita cuma lagi bercanda. Biasalah, cowok bercandanya suka kelewatan. Tapi aku bersumpah kami gak ngapa-ngapain. Aku masih perjaka, paman! Kalo bisa tes, aku tes deh"

Nih anak ngomong apa sih?

"Kalian berusaha menipuku? Dan lihat wajahmu yang babak belur itu! Kamu pasti preman, kan?" Toku menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan "Bagaimana bisa aku hidup setelah ini? anakku satu-satunya malah rusak begini dan jadi pencuri" Rintihnya.

"Paman, itu gak bener!"

Kazuya berdiri di atas tembok "Sudahlah, Eijun!"

"Heh, kok udah sih?"

"Dia gak akan percaya apapun yang kita bilang" Kata Kazuya. Tubuhnya kini menghadap keluar balkon, tepat ke arah pemandangan kota yang tampak kecil. Menantang angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Kazuya meregangkan kedua lengannya ke udara, kemudian berkata "Percuma kita repot-repot menjelaskan kalau papaku hanya mempercayai apa yang ingin di percayai"

"Kazuya, kamu mau ngapain?"

Gak tahu. Jangan tanya Kazuya mau ngapain! Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin melangkah lebih dekat kearah udara hampa di hadapannya. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dalam hidupnya kalau orang yang paling penting baginya sudah menyerah terhadapnya?

"Kazuya, turun kesini!" Perintah Eijun. Kazuya tidak turun. Dia hanya menghadap kesamping, menatap ke papanya yang kini entah kenapa jadi ketakutan.

"Yah.. aku emang udah banyak bikin repot papa" Kazuya tertawa. Dia menengadah keatas, menatap langit malam tanpa bintang sedikitpun "Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa membawa harapan dari siapapun. Aku hidup seenak hatiku, aku gak mikirin perasaan orang tua yang sudah membesarkanku"

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh! Turun kamu sekarang!" Miyuki Toku berkata tajam.

"Aku harap aku bisa, tapi.. gak segampang itu"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA, TURUN SEKARANG!"

"Kenapa ya, aku begini?"

"KAZUYA!"

"Aku egois, ya?"

Kazuya menutup mata. Dia merasakan bibirnya sendiri membentuk senyuman. Angin dingin bertiup lagi. Tapi kali ini, Kazuya tidak menggigil. Angin dingin ini justru menjalarkan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kazuya mengantuk. Kelopak matanya tak pernah seberat ini.

Kazuya melihat sosok wanita cantik di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Dia merindukan mamanya!

"KAZUYA!"

Teriakan Eijun yang bersahutan dengan teriakan papanya adalah hal terakhir yang Kazuya ingat sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Hiiii.. kok jadi drama begini? Gak tahu lah, saya agak kebablasan sepertinya.

Mari kita berdoa semoga Kazuya masih hidup dalam keadaan utuh di chapter depan! #Prayforkazuya

Apakah masih ada yang menunggu saya?

Maaf ya, saya gantung dulu! Biar aja Kazuya terjun bebas sampai... ya sampai kapanpun saya berkehendak. Wkwkwk. Harus tega lah sama Kazuya.

Eijun masih perjaka, katanya? Ppfffffttt...

Ahem..ahem... maaf saya keselek duren!

Ah, bisa aja lu, Jun!


	11. Chapter 11

Kosong.

Eijun tak berhasil meraihnya. Tubuh Miyuki Kazuya melayang di udara, hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk menyaksikan akhirnya. Jemari Eijun yang dingin mengepal udara. Tenggorokan Eijun tercekat. Apakah terlambat untuk memohon keajaiban? Apakah berdoa masih ada gunanya?

Kenapa secepat ini? kenapa setragis ini?

Jika ada satu orang lagi yang harus mati malam ini, biarlah Eijun saja!

Ya Tuhan, berhentilah bercanda!

Suara teriakan berisik bersahut-sahutan.

Angin kencang ini dari mana datangnya?

Sekejap mata, satu tubuh lagi melayang di udara. Angin kencang yang mengeluarkan suara berisik itu membuat helaian rambut Eijun terbang. Eijun mendongak keatas. Cahaya lampu itu terlalu menyilaukan.

"_We got him!"_

Ada yang berdiri di pintu helikopter dengan alat komunikasi di tangannya. Dia menatap ke bawah tepat kearah layar parasut yang terkembang. Parasut itu mendarat di kasur angin besar di bawah sana dengan cepat.

"Kazuya bajingan! Kalau sampai dia cuma lagi nge-_prank_, akan kubuat dia membayar ini!"

"Mei, tunggu!"

Mei dan Shunpei bergegas lari kebawah, meninggalkan balkon.

Mei salah! Kazuya gak lagi nge_-prank_.

Ini cuma, _Plan B_ Eijun yang sempat dilupakannya

Papa Kazuya membeku, berlutut lemas di tembok balkon. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa di baca Eijun di wajahnya. Semua yang terjadi sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk di pahaminya, bahkan bagi Eijun sekalipun.

**...**

* * *

**...**

Eijun tidak suka ini. Baunya tidak enak. Eijun tidak suka aroma kayu manis dari pengharum ruangan di kamar ini. Tubuhnya menggigil di dalam ruangan dengan _heater_ yang menyala. Diatas semua itu, Eijun benci melihat Kazuya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kedua mata terpejam. Trauma otak, leher cidera, tulang rusuk patah, malnutrisi, demam tifoid.

Apa itu demam tifoid?

Eijun sudah memastikan Kazuya mendapat kamar rawat terbaik. Dia bahkan ngamuk-ngamuk ke administrasi karena menempatkan Kazuya di bangsal yang isinya satu kamar empat pasien. _Hell!_ Jangan remehkan jumlah uang di rekeningnya! Walaupun rumah sakit ini punya kakeknya, tapi tetap Eijun akan bayar, kok. Lagi pula, tidak ada satupun yang tahu dia siapa di sini, kecuali direktur rumah sakit.

Sebagus apapun kamar ini, tetap saja dia tidak suka di sini.

Sepertinya bukan Eijun saja yang kedinginan. Punggung tangan Kazuya juga dingin. Telapak tangan Eijun diusapkan ke punggung tangan Kazuya berkali-kali, tapi tetap dingin. Semoga nanti, Kazuya tidak perlu teriak-teriak lagi saat bangun!

Kazuya sempat bangun dan histeris. Dia berontak, berteriak ketika bangun. Shunpei dan Mei bahkan harus memegangi Kazuya agar dokter bisa memberikan obat penenang. Eijun hanya berharap Kazuya tidak mual dan muntah saat bangun nanti.

"Hoi, bocah. Kamu betah juga lama-lama disini" Eijun menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Shunpei sudah berdiri di belakangnya "Jangan khawatir! SI bajingan ini lebih kuat dari kelihatannya kok" Shunpei menguap lebar setelah mengatakan itu. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Dan apa-apaan setelan formalnya itu? Kok dia betah banget pakai itu?

"Aku tahu" Eijun tersenyum.

"Sialan! Gara-gara ibuku ngomong aneh-aneh soal Kazuya, paman Toku jadi terhasut begitu. Pengen marah sama emak sendiri, tapi takut durhaka" Shunpei berceloteh. Eijun tidak terlalu paham apa maksudnya "Maaf, ya! Aku jadi ngoceh sendiri"

Eijun menggeleng. Apa wajahnya segitu mudahnya untuk di tebak?

"Kami lagi di tengah pesta, dan tiba-tiba ibuku heboh sendiri karena video kalian tersebar. Lalu polisi membuat pernyataan aneh-aneh kepada Media. Aku sudah ada_ feeling_ ketika mengetahui latar belakang wanita itu dan siapa suaminya, dan berdasarkan semua ceritamu tadi. Ya, semua jadi masuk akal bagiku" Shunpei menoyor kening Kazuya yang terbaring di tempat tidur dan duduk tepat di sisi tempat tidur pasien "Woy, bangsat! cepetan sehat! Awas aja kalau habis ini kamu malah cacat!"

Mendengar candaan Shunpei, Eijun tertawa.

"Tapi kenapa kamu menghubungi _Onyx_? Dan kapan kamu melakukannya? Apa kamu tahu ini akan terjadi?"

"Oh.. itu, sebenarnya aku cuma jaga-jaga. Aku menghubungi mereka saat dalam perjalanan ke _penthouse_-mu" jawab Eijun.

"Aku kaget mereka mau membantu kasus seperti ini. Polisi saja belum tentu mau. Kalaupun mereka datang, palingan pas badan dia udah hancur gak berbentuk" Lanjut Shunpei "Kamu repot-repot meminta bantuan perusahaan _Security Service _sebesar itu, dan mereka benar-benar datang tepat waktu. Aku gak bisa bayangin apa yang terjadi kalau mereka telat"

"Aku cuma kebetulan kenal seseorang yang bekerja disana"

"Astaga, untung kamu kepikiran"

"Yah, cuma kebetulan sih" Jawab Eijun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar" Shunpei meraih ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Tiba-tiba dia terlihat panik "_Babe, you okay?_... _it's okay!_ Jangan nangis... iya, aku pulang sekarang... Tolong jangan panik! Hei, bisa kamu kasih HP-mu ke paman?... gak papa, hidupkan saja _speaker_-nya... Hei, paman. Kazuya gak papa. Tadi dia udah sadar, tapi tidur lagi. Paman, plis masuk ke rumah! Jangan berdiri di tembok balkon lagi! Sayang.. aku kesana sekarang... _Everything will be okay, babe!_ Tolong berhentilah menangis... _I love you!_"

Setelah panggilan telepon yang penuh drama itu berakhir, Shunpei menghela nafas sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Eijun.

"Istriku panik sambil nangis-nangis. Paman gak mau masuk kerumah meskipun udah di bujuk. Dia masih berdiri di tembok balkon dan gak mau bicara dengan siapapun"

Eijun tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus di berikannya. Jadi dia hanya ber 'oh' saja tanpa pusing-pusing memikirkan kata-kata untuk menunjukan keprihatinan. Eijun memang prihatin, sih. Tapi masa dia cuma bilang 'Sabar, ya! Semua ini pasti berlalu'?

"Shunpei!" kepala pirang muncul dari sisi pintu. Mei melangkah masuk kedalam kamar. wajahnya tak kalah kusut di banding Shunpei

"Gimana Reina?"

"Nangis terus. Gak berhenti-berhenti. Gak tau lagi gimana cara ngomong sama dia" Jawab Mei dengan tampang lemas seperti orang tidak punya harapan hidup. Dia menatap Eijun, lalu ekspresinya berubah kesal "Gara-gara nih anak" Tudingnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Eijun "Gara-gara kamu ceritain semua, Reina jadi menyalahkan dirinya dan gak berhenti nangis-nangis"

"Lho, kok aku? Kalian sendiri yang interogasi aku, kan" Protes Eijun tak terima. Enak saja dia jadi salah-salahkan begitu!

"Pokoknya ini salahmu! Tanggung jawab kamu!"

"Apa-apaan, sih? Dan kamu mau aku tanggung jawab gimana? Ngawinin istrimu?"

"Cari mati nih anak!" Geram Mei.

"Sudahlah, Mei!" Shunpei menjitak kepala Mei "Jangan kayak bocah begitu! Kamu udah bapak-bapak"

Mei berdecih. Dia membuang wajah dari Shunpei dengan gaya yang amit-amit, lalu melangkah keluar dengan kaki dihentakkan ke lantai. Shunpei benar. Nih orang mirip bocah "Aku mau pulang. Reina butuh istirahat sepertinya, dan aku juga" Lanjutnya lagi ketika sudah berada di pintu "Woy bucin, kamu mau pulang apa disini?"

"Yah, bucin teriak bucin!" Desis Shunpei, lalu menoleh lagi kepada Eijun "Maaf, ya! Yang bisa pawangin dia cuma bininya. Tapi bininya malah... ya, biasa. Cewek-cewek emang suka nge-drama" Shunpei melambaikan tangan dengan gaya santai. "Aku juga harus pulang. Istriku panik. Kalau dibiarin bisa-bisa dia yang loncat dari balkon"

"Oke!" Eijun mengangguk

"Besok aku kembali lagi. Sehabis pulang kerja sih. Dan.. kayaknya aku harus beneran menasehati ibuku"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

"Sebaiknya kamu juga istirahat. Kamu juga terluka, kan?" Shunpei menepuk kepala Eijun _"I'll see you around"_

"_Yeah, See you!"_

Setelah Shunpei dan Mei pergi, Eijun baru sadar kalau dia mengantuk. Eijun jadi tergoda untuk rebahan di sofa yang kelihatan empuk dan hangat di ujung sana, atau mungkin rebahan nyaman di kamar tamu. Kamar rawat Kazuya memang di buat agar siapapun yang berkunjung merasa nyaman dan betah berlama-lama disini, kecuali pasiennya, sih. Siapa juga yang betah lama-lama sakit sebagus apapun kamar rawatnya? Di dalam kamar ini ada televisi, sofa dan meja panjang, serta beberapa tambahan single sofa, juga ada satu kamar lagi yang bisa digunakan untuk tidur penunggu pasien.

Tapi kalau dia ketiduran, siapa yang jagain Kazuya?

Bisa jadi Kazuya terbangun dan tiba-tiba pengen sesuatu. Pengen makan, minum atau mungkin minta peluk. Haha! Eijun mulai gak waras deh.

Dan bisa saja dia kebingungan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya saat dia sadar. kan kasihan..

Eijun memutuskan untuk memakai kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dia mencium bau badannya sendiri yang sudah tidak seperti bau manusia. Nabe bilang dia akan segera kembali dan membawakan Eijun beberapa pakaian baru. Katanya Nabe harus mengurus sesuatu saat ini. Semoga saja Nabe cepat kembali.

Sekarang, mungkin Eijun butuh kopi. Padahal di kamar ini juga ada ruang makan dan pantry dengan berbagai cemilan dan _soft drink_, tapi gak ada kopi. Jadi dia pergi meninggalkan kamar setelah pamitan ke Kazuya –yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat jawaban- untuk pergi ke _vending machine_ dan membeli kopi kalengan di koridor rumah sakit.

Acara membeli kopinya lancar-lancar saja. Tidak ada acara kopi yang mampet di _vending machine_ setelah menelan uang pembeli, dan harus berakhir dengan drama tendang-tendangan seperti di film. Eijun mendapatkan _Black Coffee_ dingin yang di inginkannya.

Eijun duduk di koridor dan meminum kopi kalengannya dengan cepat. Gak ada gunanya juga di lama-lamain. Dia hanya butuh menyerap caffein dari kopi, bukan untuk berlama-lama menikmati rasanya. Setelah kalengnya kosong, Eijun melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Seorang perawat wanita berjalan kearah Eijun. Entah kenapa, Eijun justru megikuti arah langkah perawat itu, dan matanya tertuju pada satu kamar di ujung koridor. Kaki Eijun melangkah kesana. Sebelum masuk dan menemui penunggu kamar, Eijun mengintip di pinggir pintu yang terbuka.

"Pulang katamu?" Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat terang marah-marah ke arah laki-laki lain yang berada di tempat tidur pasien. Laki-laki yang dimarahi itu tampak tak terlalu mempedulikan ocehan temannya. Dia malah sibuk membaca dokumen di tangannya. Lehernya di pasang penyangga, seperti milik Kazuya. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegangi dokumen di gips "Kamu denger sendiri dokter belum mengizinkanmu pulang? Lihat tuh, badanmu patah dimana-mana"

"Gak perlu teriak-teriak juga, Jun!" laki-laki di atas tempat tidur menjawab kalem "Aku gak papa. Kamu tahu aku pernah mengalami yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Lagi pula, besok pagi ada _meeting_ dengan klien dari Okinawa, dan besok anakku mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Aku udah janji mau datang"

"Kamu mau datang ke lomba anakmu dengan tampang begitu? Yang ada kamu malah bikin orang ketakutan" Balas laki-laki bernama Jun "Semua jadwalmu besok sudah ku batalkan. Dan untuk klien dari Okinawa, biar aku yang urus"

"Aku mau menemui mereka sendiri"

"Hoy, Tetsuya!" Jun merebut dokumen yang dibaca Tetsuya. Tetsuya menatap kesal kearah temannya "Mana bisa kamu bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini!"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang aku gak papa"

"Kalau dokter gak mengizinkanmu pulang itu artinya kamu kenapa-napa, idiot!"

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Berisik! Tidur sana! Ku buat dokter disini mengikatmu kalau kamu gak nurut"

"Sawamura?"

"Huh?"

Jun dan Tetsuya menoleh kearah Eijun bersamaan. Eijun yang ketangkap basah menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya nyengir kuda. Dia pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam kamar Tetsuya, mengabaikan tatapan galak dari Jun yang tak lepas darinya.

"Tetsu-san, Jun-san, apa kabar?" Sapa Eijun, tak lupa senyum ramah di bibirnya

"Nih anak pake nanya!" Sahut Jun galak sambil melotot kepada Eijun "Kemana aja menghilang bertahun-tahun, bocah? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba malah menghubungi begitu?"

"Keadaan darurat, Jun-san. Dan aku gak kemana-mana kok"

Jun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya mendekat kearah Eijun seolah sedang menyelidik setiap detail di garis wajahnya. Eijun hanya bisa nyengir menatap wajah galak Jun yang dari dulu tak berubah.

"Kamu dan si Chris sialan itu sama aja. Kalian emang gak bisa di pisahkan apa? Si bajingan tengik itu udah sibuk sama dunianya sendiri. Kamu malah ikut-ikutan menghilang. Apa dia melakukan hal aneh? Aku dengan kabar kurang baik tentangnya"

Ada geliat tidak nyaman dalam dada Eijun ketika Jun dengan santainya menyebut nama itu. Dadanya terbakar emosi yang tidak jelas. "Ah, dia sibuk.. ya, begitulah" Jawab Eijun tidak yakin.

"Aku tahu dia sibuk. Dari jaman kuliah kerjanya sibuk terus. maksudku apa dia merencanakan sesuatu, atau semacamnya"

"Ngg.. gak tau deh" Eijun mengangkat bahu

"Susah ngomong sama bocah tulalit macam kamu"

"Oy, Jun!"

"Apa?"

"Bisa belikan aku kopi?" Pinta Tetsuya tiba-tiba "Tapi kopi di _cafe_ bawah, bukan kopi kalengan"

Jun menggeram "Sialan! Bikin repot orang aja hidupmu" Walaupun bilang begitu, Jun pada akhirnya tetap pergi membelikan permintaan Tetsuya.

"Gimana kabarmu?" Tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba setelah Jun pergi. Bibirnya terseyum lembut.

Eijun terkesiap "Aku?" Dia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri "Bisa lebih baik sebenarnya"

"Ya, kelihatan kok"

"Makasih udah datang, Tetsu-san. Dan maaf, kamu jadi harus terluka begini"

"Ah ini" Tetsu mengangkat tangannya yang di gip "Gak usah khawatirkan ini! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena terlambat. Aku sudah berusaha agar tulang punggungnya tidak cedera saat kami mendarat, karena dia mungkin akan berakhir di kursi roda seumur hidupnya. Tapi tetap dia terluka. Kalau temanmu itu pemimpin negara atau orang penting, reputasi kita pasti akan rusak meskipun dia tidak mati"

"Kamu selalu perfeksionis seperti biasa"

"Memang begini cara kerjanya, Sawamura. Beginilah bagaimana kita mempertahankan reputasi perusahaan. Kalau kita melakukan kesalahan, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertahan? Siapa lagi yang aka mempercayai kita?"

"Iya..iya! kok malah ceramah?"

"Siapa yang ceramah? Kamu dari dulu sampai sekarang gak berubah, ya. Kamu terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang ribet"

Eijun cemberut "Maaf, deh. Aku gak pinter"

"Harusnya kamu sudah belajar dari dulu. Kamu yang akan memimpin _Onyx _di masa depan"

"Ogah.." Eijun menjulurkan lidah "Aku benci bisnis. Kamu kerja aja sampai tua, lalu kamu bisa menunjuk anak atau cucumu jadi CEO, terserah! Aku gak peduli"

Tetsuya tertawa keras sambil mengacak gemas rambut Eijun "Astaga, kamu benar-benar gak berubah. Kapan terakhir kita ketemu?"

"Gak ingat. Udah lama banget"

"Waktu itu kamu masih remaja ya? Walau sekarang tampangmu masih kayak remaja sih" ujar Tetsuya dengan senyum geli "Tapi kamu gak boleh begini. Kasihan kakekmu. Cuma kamu harapannya saat ini setelah apa yang di lakukan ayahmu"

"Aku tahu" Eijun merengut "Aku merasa gak cocok aja melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Kamu punya hak untuk menerima atau enggak, tapi aku harap kamu mau mempertimbangkannya" lanjut Tetsuya "dan kunjungilah kakekmu sesekali! Aku sering melihatnya berdiri di depan foto kecilmu saat berkunjung ke rumah kalian di Nagano"

Jangan kira Eijun juga tidak merindukan kakeknya! Hanya saja, orang tuanya sebisa mungkin memutus segala hubungan Eijun dengan kakeknya. Eijun juga tidak mengerti apa tujuan mereka. Walau tidak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama –sebenarnya hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari- Eijun mengenal sosok kakeknya sebagai pria tua yang baik. Mulutnya memang agak jahat dan dia suka menjitak kepala Eijun, tapi bersama kakeknya, Eijun bisa merasakan arti sebuah keluarga. Dan sepertinya orang tua Eijun tidak terlalu suka. Mungkin semenjak ayahnya di coret dari penerima warisan, mereka seperti menyimpan dendam kepada pak tua itu.

Jadi, Eijun cukup bingung bagaimana caranya dia menyanggupi permintaan Tetsuya ini. Ujung-ujungnya Eijun hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"Sawamura, aku ingin bertanya" Raut Tetsuya tiba-tiba berubah serius "Tentang Chris" Yah, memang apa lagi yang mau di tanyakan Tetsuya? "Belakangan aku mendengar dia berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang.. berbahaya. Apa itu benar?"

"Gak tau!" Jawab Eijun cepat. Tentu saja dia merasakan tatapan aneh yang diberikan Tetsuya. Mana mungkin Tetsuya percaya kalau Eijun memang gak tahu apa-apa.

Eijun lebih dari tahu malahan. Tapi membahas ini sekarang rasanya tidak terlalu baik untuk jiwa Eijun. Mendengar nama itu disebut saja lagi-lagi emosinya bergejolak.

"Aku cuma khawatir dengannya. Dia tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan dengan kami seolah kami gak pernah ada di kehidupannya, dan kamu juga tiba-tiba gak pernah muncul lagi. Kalau kamu tahu sesuatu, maukah kamu memberi tahuku?" Suara Tetsuya terdengar seperti seseorang yang merindukan teman lama. Eijun bisa merasakannya

"Mungkin iya, mungkin enggak. Dia bertemu beberapa orang yang cukup aneh, tapi ya.. itu saja. Aku gak ingin tahu lebih dalam. Kamu tau sendiri aku gak suka bisnis dan segala macam. Otakku juga gak bakalan nyampe buat mikirin hal seperti itu "Jawab Eijun sekenanya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kan? walau Eijun merasakan Tetsuya tak puas sama sekali dengan jawabannya. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa di beritahunya?

"Kamu ada masalah?"

Eijun terhenyak. Tiba-tiba dia ingin menatap lantai keramik di bawah kakinya.

Seolah mendapat jawaban dari sikap Eijun, Tetsuya melanjutkan "Kalian baik-baik aja, kan?"

Eijun hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, berusaha menyembunyikan gejolak api di dalam dadanya agar tak terbaca dari wajahnya.

"Yah, kalian emang terlalu lengket sih. Bahkan dari kecil kamu udah nempel banget sama dia. sesekali memang butuh berantem"

Itupun kalau menyodorkan Eijun kepada Mafia untuk di perkosa termasuk semacam pertengkaran kekasih.

"Aku hanya berharap kamu bisa membantu menyadarkannya kalau memang dia lagi salah"

Apa dia akan sadar kalau Eijun menggorok lehernya? Sekali saja mungkin cukup.

"Gimana lukamu? Aku dengar kamu mendapat beberapa jahitan juga" Ah, akhirnya Tetsuya mengalihkan topik juga.

"Gak papa. Mereka cuma memperbaiki sedikit jahitan lama yang berantakan"

"Kenapa kamu bisa terluka?"

"Bawahannya Chris datang menjemputku, tapi bawa-bawa tentara bayaran segala. Akhirnya main tembak-tembakan deh"

"Serius?" Kaget Tetsuya "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Udahlah! Gak penting juga" Kata Eijun jengah "Lagi pula mereka tentara bayaran. Mereka gak punya identitas. Mereka menghilang pun gak ada yang peduli. Gak ada yang nyariin"

"Kamu.. bunuh mereka?"

"Mereka berani mengacungkan senjata kepadaku, harusnya mereka tahu resikonya"

"Sawamura" Eijun mendongak kearah tatapan Tetsuya. Dia merasa seperti sedang dihakimi sekarang. Kenapa dada Eijun jadi semakin sesak? "Kamu harus tau untuk apa kamu menggunakan senjatamu, untuk apa kamu bertarung. Meskipun kamu bilang gak akan ada yang nyariin mereka, tapi nyawa mereka sama berharganya dengan orang-orang diluar sana"

"Aku tahu" Mata Eijun memanas lagi. Dia menggigit bibir agar isakkannya tidak lolos "Gak perlu di omongin juga aku tahu" Eijun berbalik membelakangi Tetsuya. Bahunya gemetaran lagi. Dengan kesal Eijun menghapus air matanya yang keluar seenaknya.

"Mereka menyakitimu?"

Eijun tidak menjawab

"Maaf!" Tetsuya turun dari tempat tidur pasien untuk memeluknya. "Kamu sangat berbakat dalam hal ini dan terkadang itu membuatku takut"

"Maaf, Tetsu-san!" Kata Eijun dengan suara bindeng "Aku jadi begini di depanmu"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf" Balas Tetsuya. Dia benar-benar terdengar menyesali ucapannya "Aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu"

Tepat disaat Eijun hendak membuka mulut dan menjawab Tetsuya, dua perawat laki-laki berlarian di koridor.

"Ya ampun, dia histeris lagi?"

"Dia gila atau gimana?"

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu! Kalau kedengeran dokter tamat riwayatmu"

Eijun langsung keluar dan mengikuti arah tujuan perawat itu. Mereka berbelok ke kanan dari persimpangan koridor, kearah kamar rawat Kazuya.

"Tetsu-san, aku harus pergi. Aku gak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan temanku" Kata Eijun cepat sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Oke! Jangan lupa istirahat juga!"

Eijun mengangguk sekali, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar rawat Tetsuya dengan sedikit tergesa, dan ketika berada di persimpangan koridor, Eijun bergegas lari ke kamar rawat Kazuya.

Suasana sudah heboh ketika Eijun masuk. Suara jeritan bercampur rintihan Kazuya membuat jantung Eijun serasa teriris. Seorang perawat wanita duduk di single sofa dengan hidung berdarah. Dua perawat laki-laki yang di lihat Eijun tadi memegangi Kazuya dengan kepayahan. Dokter yang menangani Kazuya sedang menyiapkan suntikan obat penenang lagi.

Salah satu perawat laki-laki itu tersungkur di lantai. Kazuya berusaha meloncat dari tempat tidur pasien. Secepat yang dia bisa, Eijun memegangi Kazuya dan memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya Eijun takut luka di tubuh Kazuya semakin parah kalau Eijun memeganginya terlalu kencang. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain.

Kazuya muntah di lantai. Eijun mendelik galak kepada perawat laki-laki yang mengumpat pelan ketika celananya terkena muntahan. Setelah itu Kazuya mulai tenang. Dia benar-benar tertidur lagi tak lama setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat. Eijun perlahan merebahkan Kazuya di tempat tidur.

Penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi Kazuya hanya seperti dengungan lebah di telinga Eijun. yang berhasil di tangkap olehnya, trauma otak yang dialami Kazuya lumayan parah, di tambah adanya _nerveous breakdown_ akibat stress atau depresi yang memerlukan semacam pemeriksaan kejiwaan. Juga cerita tentang perawat wanita yang hendak mengganti infus, tapi tiba-tiba Kazuya terbangun dan menyerangnya.

Apa Kazuya akan gila?

Kenapa tidak Eijun saja yang gila?

Akhirnya, dokter itu pamitan kepada Eijun. Mungkin dia sadar tak ada satupun omongannya saat ini yang akan di mengerti Eijun. Eijun merebahkan dirinya di sofa setelah mereka pergi. Tak lama, seorang petugas kebersihan datang dan membersihkan bekas muntahan di lantai. Eijun membiarkannya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang.

Harusnya Eijun bertahan, tapi rasa kantuknya sepertinya tidak bisa dilawan lagi. Seingin-inginnya Eijun terjaga sampai pagi, mungkin Shunpei dan Tetsuya benar. Sebaiknya dia istirahat sejenak.

Bahkan kafein pun tak mampu membuat Eijun bertahan dari empuknya sofa.

...

* * *

...

Eijun tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di single sofa sambil ngemil coklat di dalam toples itu. yang dia tahu, setelah tidur yang tampakya cukup lama, Eijun merasa jauh lebih baik. Ketika Eijun bangkit untuk duduk, dia baru sadar kalau ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan seingatnya Eijun sama sekali tidak memakai selimut.

Laki-laki berambut hijau itu sepertinya menyadari Eijun sudah bangun. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Eijun, kemudian dia berteriak "Nabe-chan, dia bangun!"

Nabe-chan?

"Siapa yang bangun?" Sahut Nabe ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihat butiran air di wajahnya, sepertinya Nabe habis mencuci muka "Oh, kamu toh Sawamura. Ku kira Miyuki yang bangun"

"Nabe-san?"

"Kenapa? Kamu lapar? Butuh sesuatu? Kamu sakit?"

"Eh?" Eijun melongo bingung

"Hoy, Sawamura" Nabe tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan Eijun "Gimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya kamu, lah! Masa Kuramochi?"

"Siapa?"

"Hey, bocah!" Laki-laki berambut hijau itu langsung duduk di samping Eijun dan nyengir lebar kepadanya "Aku Kuramochi Youichi, salam kenal!"

"Sa-sawamura Eijun. salam kenal!"

"Hyahaha.. Kenapa kamu ketakutan begitu?" Youichi terkikik dengan suara yang sangat aneh sambil merangkulnya sok akrab.

"Maaf, ya! Nih orang emang agak gak waras. Tapi dia baik kok" Timpal Nabe yang ikut-ikutan cekikikan "Dia ini belahan jiwanya Miyuki yang sampai matipun gak akan pernah di akuinya"

Belahan jiwa?

"Nabe-chan, jangan berbicara seolah kami ini pasangan homo! Kamu bisa bikin Sawamura salah paham" Protes Youichi dengan wajah jijik.

Oh, kok Eijun lega, ya?

"Aku bercanda" Nabe masih terkekeh "Kuramochi ini temannya Miyuki. Jadi kamu gak usah takut meskipun tampangnya kayak preman jalanan!"

"Makasih, lho Nabe-chan"

"Oh ya, gimana lukamu?"

"Aku.." Eijun menyentuh perut sebelah kirinya "gak papa kok. Cuma di jahit ulang aja"

"Lagian kamu sok-sokan jahit lukamu sendiri, sih"

"Kalu enggak, aku keburu mati kehabisan darah"

"Dan kamu santai aja setelah kena peluru begitu? kamu punya kesaktian apa sih?"

"Apa? dia ngapain?" Youichi ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Menjahit lukanya sendiri" Jawab Nabe tak acuh.

Youichi malah ketawa semakin keras "Keren! Aku suka bocah ini" Katanya ditengah suara tawanya yang melengking keras "Nabe-chan udah cerita semuanya, dan apa yang kalian alami kemaren. Sialan! Kalian syuting film action gak ngajak-ngajak aku"

"Bego!" Nabe menampol kepala Youichi "Kamu gak tahu gimana jantungannya aku kemarin malam"

Oh, benar ternyata! Hari memang sudah berganti.

"Aku rela nyaris mati kalau habis itu langsung dapet _Maserati_" Youichi menyeringai.

"_You have no idea what you're talking about"_ Nabe memutar bola mata. Kemudian mengambil kantong plastik dan mengeluarkan tiga bungkus _sandwitch_. "Makan nih" katanya sambil melempar bungkusan sandwitch kepada Youichi dan Eijun.

"_Thanks" _

Eijun, Youichi dan Nabe makan dengan tenang. Nabe duduk di dekat televisi untuk menonton berita pagi. Suara pembawa berita wanita sayup-sayup terdengat. Eijun lebih memilih menatap Kazuya yang masih menutup mata dari pada memfokuskan dirinya dengan hal lain. Mungkin saja _Sandwitch _yang diberikan Nabe rasanya akan jauh lebih enak kalau suasana hatinya jadi lebih baik.

Eijun merindukan Kazuya. Melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya seperti itu membuat Eijun sakit.

"Khawatir?" Youichi tiba-tiba berbisik padanya.

"Eh.. etto.. aku" Entah kenapa Eijun jadi gelagapan.

Tepukan di bahu Eijun membuat sesaknya berkurang sedikit "Aku juga gak tau harus bilang apa ketika pertama kali melihat kondisinya" Walau Youichi mengatakannya dengan kekehan kecil, tapi Eijun bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam suaranya "Siapa sih yang bikin dia se apes ini?"

"Aku pernah bilang padanya dewa kesialan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya sampai gak mau meninggalkannya"

"Kamu tahu apa yang dibilangnya padaku sesaat sebelum dia pergi ke pertemuan keluarganya?" Eijun mengangkat sebelah alis kepada Youichi "dia bilang 'kalau aku gak kembali dengan selamat, aku harap kalian mengenangku sebagai manusia yang baik'. Kalau tahu ceritanya akan begini, waktu itu aku sudah pasti akan mendoakannya. Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa selamat dari keadaan tersulit sekalipun, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar apes" Youichi menghela nafas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa_. Sandwitch_-nya sudah habis entah sejak kapan "Aku gak pernah benar-benar melihatnya bahagia"

Eijun menatap Youichi. Meskipun dia terlihat bersadar santai di sofa, ada emosi negatif yang terpancar dari kedua mata Youichi. Kedua tangannya terkepal pelan di atas pahanya. Jempol Youichi bergerak-gerak di kepalan tangannya, seolah dia sedang geregetan

"Kamu marah?" Tiba-tiba saja Eijun berkata. Dia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia tahu perasaanya Youichi.

"Entahlah" Jawab Youichi pelan "Aku pengen ngamuk. Pengen menghajar seseorang. Pengen melampiakan kekesalanku, tapi gak tahu harus sama siapa. Seandainya waktu itu papanya gak menyuruhnya pergi, mungkin Miyuki gak harus kayak gini. Isi otak keluarganya itu sampah semua kali, ya"

EIjun mengulum senyum. Lagi-lagi tatapannya tertuju pada Kazuya "Kita bicara seolah-olah dia gak akan bangun lagi, padahal mungkin dia lagi mimpi indah sekarang"

Tawa aneh Youichi lagi-lagi terdengar "Mungkin saking indahnya dia jadi males bangun dan membiarkan kita nungguin dia sampai lumutan begini. Aku sih gak masalah. Kamarnya bagus banget, sih. Kamu yang bayar ini semua?"

Eijun mengangguk

"Kamu anak sultan mana? Di kasih pelet apa sama si kunyuk itu sampai-sampai mau bayarin kamar sebagus ini buat dia?" Celetuk Youichi.

"Pelet apa ya?" Eijun terbahak-bahak "Ada deh"

"Sialan!" Eijun meringis ketika Youichi menyikut perutnya "Hei, kamu gak papa? Ya ampun.. maaf aku lupa! Sawamura, hoy, jangan mati!"

"Aku gak papa Mochi-san!" Sahut Eijun ditengah ringisannya. Mulutnya bilang gak papa tapi perutnya ngilu seperti disobek lagi "Kamu niat banget sih nyikutnya"

"Apa kita periksa lagi aja lukamu?" Kata Youichi panik.

Eijun menggeleng "Aku gak papa. Beneran!"

"Duh, sorry! Aku gak sengaja. Eh, aku sengaja sih, tapi aku beneran gak sadar"

"Santai, Mochi-san!" Eijun berusaha tersenyum.

"Bikin panik aja!" Youichi geleng-geleng kepala.

"MIYUKI!" Tiba-tiba Nabe menjerit.

Kazuya muntah-muntah di lantai. Eijun dan Youichi bergegas menghampiri tempat tidur Kazuya.

"Dia yang muntah, aku yang ngilu. Sialan! Lehernya gak pegel apa?" Celoteh Youichi dengan wajah panik.

Eijun mengusap punggung Kazuya. Dia masih menunduk ke lantai. Muntahan Kazuya hanya berbentuk air dengan bau yang aneh. Kazuya batuk-batuk keras setelah muntah.

"Kazuya, kamu denger aku? _You okay?_" Kata Eijun pelan meskipun dia tak yakin Kazuya bisa mengerti ucapannya dengan kondisi setengah sadar begini.

Kazuya merintih pelan. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Dia masih bergerak gelisah setelah Eijun membantunya perlahan berbaring di ranjang.

"Aku memanggil dokter. Sepertinya dia kesakitan" Kata Nabe tiba-tiba.

"Shit!" Youichi mengumpat.

"Hey, tahan ya! Aku tahu ini sakit, tapi kamu pasti bisa" Bisik Eijun sambil mengusap rambut Kazuya.

Kazuya masih merintih. Dia meringkuk di kasur seperti bayi. Suara tangisannya terdengar menyakitkan. Youichi berbalik membelakangi mereka dan berjalan bolak-balik dengan gelisah. Nabe terdiam sambil gigit jari.

"_It's okay!_ Kamu boleh nangis. Kamu boleh mengeluh. Tapi jangan menyerah! Ada kami disini. kami gak aka kemana-mana" Eijun berbisik di telinga Kazuya dengan suara serak. Dia juga berusaha menahan tangis.

Dokter dan perawat datang tak beberapa lama. Eijun segera mundur ke belakang. Sepertinya Kazuya berusaha melawan lagi ketika dokter hendak memeriksanya. Eijun tidak mau menyaksikan lebih banyak setelah Kazuya dengan sukses menendang wajah Youichi yang berusaha memeganginya, atau suara perawat perempuan yang jerit-jeritan entah karena apa. Saat ini, lebih bijak kalau Eijun masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan menutup pintu dari dalam.

Kamar tamu ini berwarna putih semua. Perabotan di dalamnya hanya ada tempat tidur beserta bantal, lemari dan nakas kecil. Eijun melompat ke tempat tidur menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Eijun menghirup aroma bantal yang wangi. Rasanya sakit. Eijun tidak tahu letaknya dimana.

Tapi Kazuya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

...

* * *

...

Kazuya saya bobok-in dulu ya. Tapi jangan bobok lama-lama, Zuya! Jangan terlalu lama lari dari kenyataan. Jiaah! Kelamaan bobok Eijun saya balikin nih sama 'pacar'nya.

Masih sempet-sempetnya nendang muka Youichi pas lagi histeris. Lu sengaja apa gimana, zuy? Papa Toku merasa bersalah banget, tuh. Makanya pah, jangan aneh-aneh! Gak tau aja lu author satu ini suka gak berperi ke husbuan sama anak lu. Hyahaha

Dan Chris-nya belum saya keluarin. Saya masih memikirkan 15.321 cara untuk membuatnya sengsara. Enak aja, masa dia doang yang bikin yayang Eijun sengsara?

Dan apa kabar Mochi? Apakah dia jadi kawin? Atau kawin lari sama Nabe?

Uhuuk!

Mari kita berdoa agar Mochi selamat!

Berdoa mulai!


	12. Chapter 12

Bangun, ngamuk, muntah, tidur lagi.

Selama tiga hari berturut-turut, kebanyakan itu yang dilakukan Kazuya. Terkadang dia mengigau dalam tidurnya, kadang merintih kesakitan, kadang menangis. Bahkan ketika bangun pun, pikiran Kazuya seperti berada di dunia lain. Semua orang bingung, Eijun panik. Berbagai pemeriksaan terpaksa di lalui lagi. Menurut dokter, sepertinya Kazuya mengalami semacam disorientasi. Ketika Kazuya sadar sepenuhnya dan bisa diajak berkomunikasi dengan normal, dokter sudah merencanakan konsultasi dengan psikiater untuknya.

Yang paling di khawatirkan Eijun, Kazuya hanya mendapat asupan nutrisi dari infus. Padahal Tetsuya juga memiliki cidera yang hampir sama, tapi dia kelihatan baik-baik saja. Walau Eijun tahu kondisi Tetsuya sangat jauh dari baik-baik saja. dan sekarang, Eijun berdiri di kamar Tetsuya yang sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Jun masih bersungut-sungut sambil membereskan semua barang Tetsuya. Telinga Eijun panas mendengar Jun berceloteh tentang 'kondisimu masih sama mengerikannya di banding kemarin, bajingan!' dan sebagainya. Dokter memang belum mengizinkan Tetsuya pulang, makanya Jun sudah seperti kebakaran jenggot begitu.

Sementara Tetsuya, dia hanya duduk manis di tempat tidur pasien. Ponsel menempel di telinga, sambil berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana tentang pekerjaan. "Persiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke _Venice_ malam ini juga! Sebarkan juga beberapa personel untuk patroli di setiap sudut jalan, periksa wilayah sekitar, dan periksa setiap hal yang tampak mencurigakan. Berhati-hati dengan beberapa genk jalanan! Akhir-akhir ini banyak genk jalanan yang bekerja untuk Yakuza" Tetsuya tampak begitu serius. Seingat Eijun, saat ini mereka memang sedang bekerja mengawal seorang Mentri untuk mengikuti konferensi internasional dalam menyepakati kebijakan ekonomi yang akan merugikan para Mafia. Eijun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya di masa depan melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang dilakukan Tetsuya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Eijun bergidik.

Eijun melirik kearah Jun. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai beres-beres. Sekarang Jun malah lagi memelototi Tetsuya yang masih santai mengoceh tentang pekerjaan. Lebih baik Eijun mengabaikannya dulu, dari pada Eijun di kunyah bulat-bulat kemudian di lepehin lagi.

Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah untuk mengambil mantel yang di gantung di _coat hanger_. Dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian formal dari pakaian rumah sakit "bandara akan di netralkan dari aktifitas penerbangan selama dua jam sebelum keberangkatan, dan... aw" Eijun langsung membantu Tetsuya memakai mantelnya ketika laki-laki itu meringis karena kepayahan.

"Nah, lihatlah! Kamu sendiri masih kesakitan begitu.." Omelan Jun terhenti ketika Tetsuya membuka telapak tangannya, seolah memberi _gesture _'tunggu dulu!' kepada Jun. Jun ngedumel sambil menendang kaki meja. Tetsuya cuek. Malah Eijun yang merinding

"Gak..gak! jangan ke hotel! Batalkan bookingan hotel! Zono sudah meyiapkan sebuah _safe house_. Suruh dia berjaga disana! Dan kirim juga beberapa personel yang telah berangkat sebelumnya untuk memeriksa lokasi konferensi. Kita memang hanya berkewajiban dengan pak Mentri, tapi kondisikan juga kepada petugas yang menjaga anggota konferensi lainnya tentang keselamatan masing-masing anggota. Jalin komunikasi dengan mereka, untuk berjaga-jaga!"

Whoaa.. Tetsuya yang ngomong, Eijun yang migrain.

"Tunggu! Ku hubungi dua puluh menit lagi. Aku sedang bersiap meninggalkan rumah sakit. Aku akan kesana dalam..."

"NOO!" Seruan Jun yang sekeras sambaran petir membuat Eijun jantungan. Tetsuya langsung terdiam dan menatap Jun dengan kening berkerut "PULANG! HABIS INI KAMU PULANG! GAK ADA CERITA!"

"Shirasu, bisa kamu kondisikan mereka dulu?.. Oke! Sampai nanti" Tetsuya memutuskan sambungan telepon, kemudian menatap Jun dengan ekspresi terganggu "Apa sih?" Keluhnya.

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu bekerja dengan keadaan seperti itu!"

Tetsuya menghela nafas "Ya udah, aku akan dikantor saja. Kamu yang tangani mereka"

"PULANG, TETSU! P-U-L-A-N-G! NGERTI KAMU?"

"Jun, _please!_ Ini mentri lho. Gak mungkin aku santai-santai dirumah dan membiarkan kalian bekerja"

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu santai? Aku nyuruh kamu istirahat"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Beda, lah! Masa gitu aja kamu gak ngerti?"

"Oke! Aku pulang. Dan berhentilah ngamuk-ngamuk kayak cewek PMS! Tapi kamu harus beri tahu aku setiap perkembangannya" Tetsuya akhirnya mengalah.

"Ya, terserah! dan aku hanya akan memberi tahukanmu kalau misi sudah beres agar kamu gak harus memikirkan apapun lagi" Jun menyeringai.

Tetsuya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian dia menatap Eijun "Ada apa?"

"Gak papa" Jawab Eijun sambil menggeleng cepat "Cuma kamu kelihatan sibuk. Apa kamu selalu sesibuk itu?"

"Kurang lebih"

"Klienmu orang penting semua, ya. Yang kemaren dari Okinawa itu gimana?" Tanya Eijun. tiba-tiba saja dia kepo.

"Misi ringan, kok. Menangkap _stalker_ seorang kepala chef di restauran Perancis"

"Ketangkep?"

"Ya! Cuma kerjaan pengagum rahasia ternyata"

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong _stalker-_nya Eijun belum ketangkap. Apa dianya aja yang parno? Apa itu cuma kerjaan pengagum rahasianya doang? Kan Kazuya juga pernah bilang begitu.

"Jemputan kami datang. Kami harus pergi sekarang"

"Oh, ok!"

"Jaga dirimu, ya!" Tetsuya menepuk kepala Eijun. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Mau kamu hubungi aku kalau lagi gak ada apa-apa juga boleh, kok"

Eijun cekikikan "iya. _Thanks a lot_ sekali lagi, Tetsu-san!"

"Hoy, bocah! Kami berangkat" Jun menepuk punggung Eijun

"Hati-hati! Semoga misi kalian sukses" Eijun mengacungkan jempol

"Heh?" Seringai Jun membuat Eijun merinding lagi "Kami gak butuh ucapan semoga beruntung darimu!"

"Aku gak bilang 'Semoga beruntung'. Aku bilang 'Semoga sukses'" Ralat Eijun

"Sama aja, bocah!"

"Beda lah! Masa itu aja kamu gak ngerti?" Kata Eijun mengulangi ucapan Jun tadi

"Minta ditendang pantatmu, ya!"

Jun baru saja hendak meraih kerah Eijun ketika Tetsuya menarik mantelnya "Udah! Kamu mau aku pulang, kan? ayo pergi sekarang!"

"Berisik!" Hardik Jun. Dia meraih tas yang berisikan barang-barang Tetsuya, lalu sebelum melangkah keluar pintu, Jun menyempatkan untuk menepuk pantat Eijun.

"ITTAI!"

"Makan, tuh!" Ledek Jun

"JUN-SAAAN!" Eijun merengek.

Tetsuya tertawa "Nanti deh ku jewer dia untukmu"

"Bener, ya!"

"Gak masalah" Tetsuya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Eijun terkikik geli sambil berjalan mengikuti Tetsuya keluar kamar "Sampai jumpa!"

"_Bye,_ Tetsu-san!"

Tetsuya membalas lambaian tangan Eijun. Eijun tetap menatap mereka sampai punggung mereka menghilang dari pandangannya, kemudian Eijun berbalik. Dia memekik kaget ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik kebiruan. Bocah berambut pirang menatapnya dengan wajah lempeng, dan sekaleng _soft drink_ di tangannya.

"O-oku-okuku.."

"Okumura" Ralat bocah itu cepat

Eijun tertawa keras. Sekilas Eijun melihat sedikit kernyitan yang di tujukan di garis wajah Koushu "Bikin kaget aja! ngapain kamu disini?"

"Beli minum" Jawab Koushu singkat. Dia mengangkat kaleng _soft drink_-nya

"Lho, minuman begituan banyak di kamar. Ngapain kamu beli lagi?"

"Si _Hobbit_ sudah nyaris menghabiskan stok cemilan di _pantry_. Aku takutnya nanti tagihanmu menggunung" Jawab Koushu santai.

"_Hobbit_?"

"Siapa lagi yang mirip _hobbit_ di dalam sana selain manusia yang warna rambutnya bikin sakit mata?"

"Oh, hahaha!" Eijun lagi-lagi tertawa. Walaupun kalem, mulut Koushu lumayan nyakitin juga ternyata "Santai aja kali. Gak perlu segitunya"

Eijun sudah bertemu semua orang –yang kata Youichi- teman-teman Kazuya. Mereka memang suka bergantian datang ke rumah sakit. Tapi dari tadi Haruichi ogah pergi. Dia keenakan ngemil coklat organik sepertinya, walau beralasan kamar Kazuya sangat kondusif untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Sedangkan Koushu lagi bolos kuliah. Ya, dia terang-terangan mengakuinya. Padahal sebentar lagi giliran Satoru dan Youichi yang datang. Nabe lagi keluar. Katanya dia menjemput sesuatu.

Mei dan Shunpei juga beberapa kali datang bersama istrinya. Tapi Mei gak kuat lama-lama, soalnya kalau melihat Kazuya, Reina sering nangis dan meluk-meluk Kazuya. Shunpei harus mengelus-elus punggung Mei agar dia tidak menelan botol infus kalau itu sudah terjadi. Dan kalau Reina sudah mulai nangis, Mahiro biasanya juga ikut-ikutan. Dan akhirnya bapak-bapak itu harus menyeret istri-istri mereka pulang karena kewalahan sendiri.

Papa Kazuya masih belum datang. Kata Shunpei, dia hanya mengurung diri dirumah dan bahkan gak pergi kerja selama tiga hari ini. Reina dan Mahiro rajin mengunjunginya untuk memastikan papa Kazuya baik-baik saja. tapi dia masih belum mau bicara kepada siapapun.

Eijun tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran orang itu. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah atau apa. Entahlah! Padahal, Eijun belum sempat minta maaf karena udah bikin salah paham.

"Kamu mau balik ke kamar?"

"Eh?" Eijun tersentak. Koushu masih menatapnya dengan wajah minim ekspresi "Ya, kamu juga?"

Koushu mengangguk pelan. Dia membiarkan Eijun memimpin langkah di depan. Mungkin perasaannya saja, tapi Eijun merasa tatapan bocah itu tak pernah lepas darinya. Ketika Eijun menoleh, benar saja! Koushu sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Kenapa kamu liatin aku begitu?"

"Kamu kan di depanku. Mau gak mau aku harus liatin kamu. Kalau gak mau kuliatin, jalan dibelakang sana!"

Yah, Eijun jadi merasa semakin bego sekarang. Eijun lagi-lagi hanya tertawa "Kamu benar"

"Ngapain kamu nyengir-nyengir terus?" Komentar Koushu tiba-tiba.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kalau nyengir begitu, hidupmu seperti gak ada beban"

"Siapa bilang hidupku gak ada beban?" Balas Eijun. aApa-apaan bocah ini? Berkomentar seenaknya tentang dirinya seolah telah mengenalnya

"Yah, itu makanya aku heran"

"Sok tau. Nyebelin!" gerutunya "Ngapain tadi kamu berdiri di deket kamarnya Tetsu-san?"

"Suara teriakanmu terlalu keras. Aku kira kamu di cekik orang"

Tuh, kan! bocah ini sok tau banget. Anak siapa sih dia?

Di dalam kamar Kazuya, Haruichi sedang duduk di depan layar laptop sambil ngemil. Kepala merah jambu Haruichi menoleh kearah Eijun dan Koushu "Udah balik, Eijun-kun?" Sapanya dengan mulut belepotan coklat.

Eijun tergelak "Harucchi, mulutmu belepotan"

"Hua.. maaf! Aku gak sadar!" Haruichi langsung mengambil _tissue_ untuk membersihkan mulutnya

"Makan aja gak becus" Komentar Koushu tiba-tiba

Haruichi mendelik, dan meraih kaleng _soft drink_ kosong. Koushu berlindung di belakang Eijun ketika Haruichi hendak melemparnya dengan kaleng kosong itu. Haruichi mendengus kesal, kemudian melupakan rencananya untuk membalas Koushu dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Eijun mendengar Koushu berusaha menahan tawa "Kalian ribut terus, ya"

"Maaf, Eijun-kun. Apa aku ganggu?"

"Gak kok" Komentar Eijun, lalu dia duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kazuya yang lagi-lagi tidur. Eijun mengusap rambut Kazuya. Kebiasaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering di lakukannya, karena Kazuya juga suka pegang-pegang kepalanya. Setiap kali Kazuya lakukannya, Eijun selalu merasa nyaman. Kemaren-kemaren ini dia cuma malu mengakuinya, sih "Kalian berdua ribut terus, tapi betah banget lama-lama berdua disini"

"Itu karena si cebol ini gak mau pergi dari tadi" Celetuk Koushu

Wajah Haruichi memerah "Bangsat! Dasar bocah kurang pendidikan! Makanya kuliah yang bener biar mulutmu juga terpelajar"

Koushu lagi-lagi menahan tawa "Lihat siapa yang bicara!"

Buku bertuliskan _'Bioinformatics'_ yang Eijun tidak mengerti apa artinya melayang di udara. Koushu menangkis buku itu dengan tangannya sebelum mendarat di wajahnya.

"OKUMURA!" Pekik Haruichi dan mulai melempar Koushu dengan hal-hal yang bisa diraihnya.

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran seperti di drama-drama pun terjadi. Eijun terkikik sendiri melihatnya. Dia takjub bagaimana mulut Haruichi bisa mengeluarkan seribu satu umpatan dalam kecepatan yang menyaingi _shinkansen_. Koushu cuma menyeringai.

"Temen-temenmu lucu, ya. Mereka heboh banget" Eijun bicara dengan Kazuya sambil cekikikan, kemudian menyentuh kening Kazuya. Dia masih demam, walau suhu tubuhnya sudah turun. Eijun tidak mengerti kenapa kadang Kazuya panas, kadang dingin. Semalam panas tubuhnya sempat mencapai empat puluh satu derajat celcius, yang membuat kondisi Kazuya mengalami penurunan lagi. Eijun tak bisa membayangkan se tersiksa apa rasanya ketika panas badannya setinggi itu.

Eijun merasakan Kazuya bergerak gelisah, tapi matanya masih terpejam. Mungkin karena ribut-ribut antara Koushu dan Haruichi. Menatap Kazuya yang tidur sudah seperti kegiatan wajib bagi Eijun. dan kali ini juga. Setiap perubahan kecil dari ekspresi Kazuya membuat Eijun bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilihatnya di dalam tidurnya.

Eijun merebahkan kepala di samping wajah Kazuya "Kamu masih mau tidur, ya?" bisiknya "Kamu padahal gak kemana-mana, dan aku berada disampingmu setiap saat. Tapi aku kangen kamu. aku pengen ngobrol" Eijun memainkan helaian rambut Kazuya dengan jarinya. Kelopak mata Eijun terasa berat. Nafasnya melambat. Suara ribut Haruichi dan Koushu tidak terdengar lagi. Ada kedamaian yang melingkupinya setiap kali Eijun berada terlalu dekat dengan Kazuya.

**_..._**

* * *

**...**

Kazuya pikir, dia tidak bisa lebih sekarat lagi dibanding ketika dia di gigit ular. Mati. Itu satu-satunya kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya saat itu. Seluruh otonya mengejang. Paru-parunya mati rasa dan jantungnya seolah meledak. Kazuya yakin dia sudah bergandengan tangan dengan malaikat maut yang akan mengantarnya ke akhirat. Tapi dia tidak pernah sampai kesana. Kazuya terbangun di kamar rumah sakit, dan seketika bayangan kematian lenyap begitu saja.

Kali ini berbeda. Tubuh Kazuya panas dan terbakar seolah di kubur di dalam gurun pasir tandus dengan sinar matahari menyengat. Paru-parunya masih bekerja, tapi setiap nafas yang diambilnya justru mencekiknya. Kazuya seperti berada di tengah-tengah ruangan kosong yang gelap, di dalam dunia mimpi tak berujung. Dia melihat seluruh dunia berputar di sebuah layar besar, dan Kazuya duduk meringkuk di depannya. Hanya menyaksikan. Tanpa ada niat untuk kembali.

Toh mereka tampak bahagia. Ada atau tidaknya Kazuya, memang apa bedanya?

Haruichi dan Koushu masih berkelahi seperti biasa, dengan Satoru yang sesekali menengahi antara niat dan gak niat. Nabe tetap kutu buku. Youichi tetap berisik. Shunpei dan Mei masih dengan _young executive style_ mereka. Ngapain budak-budak kantor seperti mereka ngurusin dia?

Dan Eijun..

Dia masih disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Terkadang Eijun berbicara, terkadang dia hanya diam, atau terisak pelan.

Anak itu tidak punya siapa-siapa.

"Yaah.. kamu masih disini toh"

Kazuya terdiam. Membiarkan wanita cantik tapi berisik yang entah sejak kapan suka mengganggu kegiatannya mengamati kehidupan di sana mengoceh sesuka hatinya.

"Hoy..hoy.. anak sialan! Kok aku dicuekin lagi?" Wanita itu duduk di sebelah Kazuya dengan gaya yang gak feminim banget. Gak ada pantes-pantesnya dengan wajah cantiknya. Dia duduk bersila dengan satu kaki diangkat dan siku bertumpu di lutut. Gayanya udah mirip bos preman. Bagian rok gaun putihnya tersingkap menapakkan kaki mulusnya.

Kalau kata Kazuya, mungkin wanita ini adalah bidadari yang salah didikan.

"Diih.. anak siapa sih kamu?" Gerutunya lagi sambil.. engg _really_? Ngupil? "Oh ya, kamu anakku" Sekarang dia malah terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai batuk-batuk saking kerasnya. Mampus! Biar mati sekalian. Berisik banget jadi orang! "Astaga, kok bisa aku lupa aku punya anak? Modelnya kayak begini lagi"

"BERISIK!" Bentak Kazuya. Akhirnya dia jengah juga mendengar suara kikikan dari wanita itu "Kalau kamu cuma mau menggangguku, kembali ke asalmu sana!"

Kepala Kazuya di jitak "itu juga karena kamu mengabaikanku terus, anak durhaka"

"Aku gak ingat kalau mamaku perempuan gak waras kayak kamu"

Wanita itu terbahak-bahak lagi, bahkan sampai guling-gulingan dilantai memegangi perutnya "Ya, gimana ya ngomongnya? Aku mau jujur tapi takutnya kamu tambah depresi" Dia berkata di tengah cekikikannya sambil mengusap air mata "Percayalah, aku juga pengennya anakku Shunpei atau Mei, tapi yang jadi malah kamu"

Kazuya menutup telinga dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau wanita sableng itu adalah malaikat maut yang mau menjemputnya. Ya, dia tau Shunpei dan Mei itu anak impian semua orang tua dan menantu impian segala mertua, tapi mendengarnya dari mamanya sendiri, rasanya makin... pengen mati.

"Bercanda! Hei, jangan baper!" Wanita itu malah rebahan terlentang di depan Kazuya "Kamu itu anakku. Kamu pintar, baik dan kuat. Kamu berani hidup dengan jalanmu sendiri. Kamu gak membiarkan siapapun mengaturmu, bahkan papamu sendiri. Hehe, kamu mirip aku sih. Makanya tante-tantemu ngeliat kamu bawaannya pengen tebar fitnah aja.. mungkin" Katanya lagi sambil nyengir.

Kazuya tidak mengerti maksudnya, dan dia tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku yang _slengean_, susah diatur, ceplas-ceplos, gak suka dandan dan kadang suka malu-maluin kalo di bawa ke mana-mana. Tapi papamu bucin setengah mati padaku" Wanita itu tersenyum bangga.

Kazuya mendengus. Dia tidak tertarik menanggapi.

"Yah, hidup memang gitu. Ada yang seneng, ada yang enggak. Kamu gak bisa menyenangkan semua orang. Tapi cuma beberapa orang yang menganggap kamu berharga.." wanita itu menoleh kesamping, kearah layar besar di depan Kazuya. Kepala bertumpu pada telapak tangannya "seperti mereka"

Masa sih? Mereka menganggap Kazuya berharga?

"Untuk membuat keputusan yang bisa memuaskan orang lain, terkadang kamu harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Sama denganku, aku tahu kamu bukan orang yang sanggup melakukan itu. Gak masalah. Hidupmu memang bukan untuk menyenangkan orang lain. tapi mereka menunggumu. Mereka bisa saja menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka memilih berada disampingmu, menunggumu kapanpun kamu siap kembali, dan berusaha untuk gak menampakkan wajah sedih di hadapanmu, karena mereka tahu itu justru semakin membuatmu terbebani" Setelah berkata begitu, dia menguap lebar "Yah, kecuali si bocah _mellow_ itu" Kazuya tahu yang dimaksukannya adalah Eijun "Aku gak tahu hidupnya se bermasalah apa, tapi saat ini dia yang paling menunggumu. Dia menatapmu seolah kamu satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Sayang banget, padahal aku suka matanya"

"Aku juga" Balas Kazuya

Wanita itu menyeringai "Karena kamu anakku?"

"Pergi sana!"

"Hey, kamu yang harusnya pergi. Ini bukan tempatmu"

"Ini juga bukan tempatmu"

Mama Kazuya menggaruk kepala "Iya sih, tapi aku kan udah bebas. Gak kayak kamu. dan kalau kamu lama-lama disini, gimana dengan papamu? "

"Buat apa mengkhawatirkannya? Dia juga gak percaya padaku lagi. Belum tentu dia mau menganggapku anaknya lagi setelah ini"

"Biar gimanapun, dia masih orang tuamu. Sebesar apapun kesalahanmu, selalu ada cela di hatinya untuk memaafkanmu. Apalagi kamu gak bikin salah sama sekali"

"Dia gak datang. aku gak melihatnya"

"Hmm" mulut mama Kazuya bergumam "Aku gak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sih. Tapi mungkin saat ini dia lagi pundung di kamarnya. Dia emang selalu begitu kalau ada masalah. Seolah masalahnya selesai begitu saja kalau dia gak ngelakuin apa-apa" Geramnya "Tapi percayalah! Dia pasti memikirkanmu. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapimu" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa lagi. sepertinya mama Kazuya mempunyai stok tawa yang gak pernah habis "Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit perut"

"Aku gak yakin"

"Aku yakin"

Kazuya berdecih

Mama Kazuya berkata lagi. Dia bangkit dan duduk di samping Kazuya "Hei, aku serius! Aku mengenalnya lebih lama di bandingkan kamu. Mungkin dia sedang berperang dengan pikirannya. Kasih dia waktu untuk berdamai dengan dirinya. tapi dia gak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau kamu gak bangun-bangun. Atau kamu membencinya? Kamu ingin menghukumnya dengan cara ini?"

"Sok tahu"

"Hentikan itu! kamu cuma menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Kazuya terdiam.

"Berada disini hanya membuatmu terjebak dalam kegelapan abadi. Disini gak ada apa-apa. ini bukan tempat pelarian yang bagus. Aku cuma ingin kamu bahagia. Dan siapa lagi yang bisa membahagiakanmu kalau bukan dirimu sendiri. Lihat bocah itu!" Kazuya menatap kearah Eijun "Dia berada disampingmu setiap saat. Apa dia gak punya rumah? apa dia dibuang keluarganya? Dia kelihatan lebih pengen mati di banding dirimu. Tolonglah dia!"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Kamu cuma nyuruh-nyuruh tanpa ngasih solusi, kamu beneran orang tua?" Ketus Kazuya

"Ayolah, cuma kamu yang tahu! Kamu bisa melewati segala hal, masa nolong bocah seperti dia aja kamu gak sanggup?" Wanita itu tersenyum meremehkan kearah Kazuya. Dia kemudian meninju bahunya "Jadilah kuat, nak! Jangan mau kalah sama orang yang meremehkanmu! Kamu tahu apa hukuman terbaik yang bisa kamu berikan kepada orang-orang itu? Dengan hidup dan menunjukkan kalau kamu bisa bahagia saja itu sudah jadi siksaan terberat buat mereka"

"Gimana caranya?"

"Kamu banyak tanya, ya!" Balasnya "Yang bisa membahagiakan dirimu cuma kamu. jangan tanya aku! Lagipula kamu selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri. jatuh cinta sendiri, patah hati sendiri, mengobati dirimu sendiri, pergi kemana-mana sendiri, mengatasi masalahmu sendiri. Tanpa sadar kamu membangun tembok yang gak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun. Kamu butuh banyak bicara lagi dengan mereka"

"Hei, tunggu! Maksudmu apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri! masa aku terus yang harus kasih tahu. Dan sekarang saatnya kamu bangun" Lanjutnya lagi. Kazuya melihat percikan listrik yang keluar dari tangannya.

Apa-apaan itu? _Chidori? Raikiri?_

"Tapi aku.."

"Seratus ribu volt!" Teriaknya. Percikan listrik di tangan wanita terlihat semakin besar.

"Kamu mau apa.."

"Pikaaa"

"Hei, Stop!"

"CHUUUUUU!"

**...**

* * *

**...**

Seperti ada aliran listrik kuat yang menyengatnya, Kazuya dipaksa membuka mata, seluruh syarafnya terkejut. Tubuhnya tahu dia belum siap menerima seluruh dorongan itu. Kazuya berontak ketika seseorang memeganginya. Dia ingin teriak, ingin marah, ingin menangis. Ada yang berbisik pelan ke telinganya, menyebut namanya sambil terisak. Dia seperti di lempar menuju dunia lain yang menyilaukan.

Emosi di dalam tubuh Kazuya mengalir kedalam perutnya, terombang-ambing dan membuat seluruh selnya bergejolak tak karuan. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, semua tumpah ruah, mengalir melalui mulutnya. Rasanya pahit, bau, tidak enak.

Kazuya batuk. Anehnya, kini dia merasa lebih tenang. Keinginannya untuk mengamuk sudah menghilang.

"Kazuya.." Mata emas itu menatapnya khawatir. Kazuya mengerjap. Terlalu menyilaukan. Dia tidak ingin bangun dulu.

Tapi rasa sakit di tubuhnya memaksanya membuka mata.

"Pelan-pelan saja! Jangan di paksa, nanti badanmu tambah hancur"

Siapa itu? Youichi?

Dokter dan perawat datang. Semua yang mengelilingi Kazuya mundur perlahan.

Entah apa yang dilakukan dokter dan perawat itu, tapi yang jelas rasa sakitnya menghilang. Kazuya bisa bernafas dengan lebih baik. Tak seperti menghirup ribuan jarum dan memasukkannya ke paru-parunya lagi.

Dokter itu mengajaknya bicara, menanyakan satu dua hal yang Kazuya jawab sebisanya saja. Dia tersenyum lega dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar setelah bicara dengan seseorang.

"Miyuki, kamu masih kenal kami, kan?" Kazuya yakin itu Youichi, tapi dengan menggunakan benda menyebalkan di lehernya ini, dia tidak bisa menoleh.

"Miyuki-san!" Haruichi menatapnya. Wajahnya basah dan memerah. Kenapa ni bocah? "Kamu gak mati"

"Hoy, idiot" Satoru mendesis sambil menjitaknya.

"Maaf!" Haruichi nyengir "Tadi kamu ngamuk-ngamuk, tapi bisa tenang sendiri. Biasanya harus dikasih obat penenang dulu sama dokter. Tapi kata Okumura, sebaiknya gak usah karena kesadaranmu udah meningkat. Dia bilang kamu pasti bisa menghadapinya tanpa obat penenang"

Yang namanya disebut Haruichi tadi berdiri di belakang sana masih dengan tampang lempengnya. Dia mengangkat bahu seolah tak acuh. Dan melihatnya berdiri disana adalah hal yang cukup aneh, untuk seseorang yang pernah mengaku 'bukan temannya'.

"Tapi tiba-tiba kamu kesakitan. Akhirnya terpaksa kami panggil dokter. untungnya mereka gak bikin kamu tidur lagi" Youichi duduk di sebelahnya "Nabe dan Sawamura lagi bicara dengan dokter tentang kondismu. Dan, papamu belum datang sampai sekarang" Youichi berkata lagi

"Guys.."Sejak kapan berbicara saja menjadi semenyakitkan ini?

"Apa? kamu butuh sesuatu?" Youichi mendekatinya. Kalau sampai Kazuya membuat Youichi berwajah khawatir begitu, pasti yang terjadi padanya sangat mengerikan.

Suara Kazuya menghilang. Padahal dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, walau tak yakin. Tenggorokannya perih. Yang berhasil keluar hanya suara batuk.

"Butuh air?" Satoru menyodorkan botol air mineral dan sedotan plastik kepadanya.

"Tumben kamu pinter" Ledek Youichi

"Sama-sama" Jawab Satoru masih sekalem biasa.

Youichi mengambil botol air mineral dan sedotan dari tangan Satoru, kemudian mengarahkan sedotannya ke mulut Kazuya. Kazuya minum dengan rakus, mulutnya kering dan lidahnya terasa pahit. Dia juga bisa merasakan bau mulutnya yang aneh. Mungkin karena muntah tadi.

"Maaf" Kazuya berkata. Suaranya nyaris tak keluar

Hening.

Tatapan Youichi lurus kepada Kazuya. Pusing menyerangnya lagi. Kenapa semua terasa berputar? Apa otak Kazuya lagi main lompat tali?

"Buat apa?" Suara Youichi rendah dan datar.

Buat apa? gak tau juga buat apa dia minta maaf. Mungkin Kazuya masih belum waras sepenuhnya. Mungkin dia hanya sedang meracau saja.

"Ja-jangan mati!" Haruichi terisak dengan suara mirip tikus kejepit. Satoru mendelik kearahnya "A-aku gak akan mengumpatimu lagi. Aku gak akan mengumpat kepada siapapun lagi. Aku akan banyak senyum, gak akan teriak-teriak lagi. tapi tolong jangan mati"

Huh?

"Ja-nji, ya?"

Haruichi mengangguk.

"Ya udah, aku gak mati"

Tawa Youichi meledak. Satoru menutup mulut. Koushu mengusap-usap kening. Terdengar dia berusaha menahan tawa, tapi gagal juga.

Haruichi kebingungan.

"Dasar bego! Bisa-bisanya di kerjain orang sekarat" Ledek Koushu di tengah tawanya.

"SIALAN KALIAN!"

* * *

**Fyuuh.. satu chapter lagi saya syikat! *Lap jidat**

**Makasih buat yang masih setia menyimak kerecehan saya. Dan maaf kalau emaknya Kazuya kelakuannya sableng plus geblek begitu. saya keracunan KonoSuba.. keracunan si Megami sableng. Uhuuk!**

**Sampai ketemu lagi!**

**Jangan lupa bahagia dan jangan lupa nafas! Kalo lupa nafas, yang ribet orang lain soalnya! **

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Seorang Sawamura Eijun memang kadang-kadang suka _absurd_. Masih ingat ketika dia dua kali cium-cium pipi Kazuya gak pake izin? Ketika Eijun kembali ke kamar, yang pertama dilakukannya adalah memeluk Kazuya sambil mewek. Oke! Sampai sana tidak ada masalah.

Sampai akhirnya Eijun mulai menciumi wajahnya, di hadapan para hadirin yang terhormat sekalian.

Nabe menyeringai, Youichi cengo, Satoru pura-pura gak lihat, Haruichi masih ngambeg di pojokan, Koushu menatap tajam seolah memergoki Kazuya sedang melakukan perselingkuhan.

Dicium tunangan orang apakah termasuk selingkuh?

"Ahem!" Nabe berdehem. Sepertinya dia gak lagi keselek ludahnya, cuma lagi pengen cari perhatian aja.

"Apa?"

"Gak ada" Nabe duduk di single sofa di dekat televisi. "Aku cuma senang karena akhirnya kamu udah bisa dajak berkomunikasi. Dokter bilang kesadaranmu tiba-tiba meningkat dengan cepat"

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Gak juga. Bagus malah. Tiga hari ini kamu gak karuan. Kamu bangun tapi nyaris gak ada respon. Bahkan saat tidurpun kamu mengigau"

Kazuya terdiam, mencoba mengingat apa saja yang bisa di ingatnya. Tidak ada sama sekali. hanya beberapa mimpi-mimpi aneh yang bahkan samar-samar di dalam ingatannya.

"Maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Membuat kalian khawatir"

Suara tawa aneh Youichi terdengar "Jangan memikirkan itu! Menunggumu disini seabad pun kami rela. Yang bakalan habis duit cuma bocah itu" Dia mendongakkan kepala kepada Eijun yang nyengir di samping Kazuya. Mata Eijun memerah seperti habis menangis, atau kemasukan debu.

"Gimana perasaanmu?" Eijun bertanya. Tangannya menyentuh kepala Kazuya.

Perasaan maksudnya?

"Kamu sakit? Apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang"

Ya, jelas itulah! Emang apa lagi maksud Eijun? Nih otak minta di ganti atau gimana?

"Gak enak. pengen tidur, pengen mati" Jawab Kazuya. Sebenarnya dia cuma mau bercanda, walau gak sepenuhnya bercanda juga sih. Tapi tampang Eijun jadi gak enak banget di lihat setelah itu "Tapi aku gak mati" Kazuya menambahkan dengan cepat "Kalo aku mati, cewek sinting itu pasti bakalan nyamperin dan ngetawain aku"

"Cewek sinting?" Kening Eijun berkerut.

"Udahlah! Dia gak penting"

Eijun tersenyum. Ada yang salah dengan senyumnya, tapi Kazuya terlalu malas untuk bertanya. Dia menoleh kepada Nabe.

Nabe berdehem lagi, kemudian pindah duduk ke sofa panjang di sebelah Youichi "_Well,_ aku bukan dokter yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan pasien dalam bahasa yang gampang di mengerti, tapi aku akan mencoba"

Memangnya apa kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi? Umur Kazuya hanya tinggal hitungan bulan?

"Kamu menderita _delirium_"

_See? Not that bad, right?_

"Kesadaranmu terhadap lingkungan berkurang, kadang kamu mungkin sadar tapi kebingungan, berhalusinasi, mood berubah-ubah, tiba-tiba agresif atau bahkan pasif sama sekali"

Masa sih? Kazuya tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Hanya saja terkadang dia sadar, tapi terlalu malas untuk memberi respon terhadap sekitar. Kazuya samar-samar juga bisa mengingat ada kalanya dia merasa sangat marah dan ingin mengamuk.

"Hal ini terjadi karena banyak faktor. Efek obat penenang dan _pain killer_, demam tinggi, malnutrisi dan dehidrasi. Tapi kabar baiknya, kamu masih waras dan gak gila. Kamu akan pulih seperti semula, walaupun mungkin kamu harus bertahan di tempat ini cukup lama"

"Oh, oke" Respon Kazuya

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya, tentu! Aku akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Eijun tersenyum pada Kazuya. Dia menggenggam tangan Kazuya yang diinfus, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di jarinya. Tampaknya Eijun tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang di tujukan padanya. Tapi Kazuya tidak merasa ada yang salah. Justru Kazuya tidak ingat kapan dia begitu merindukan sesuatu sedalam ini.

Dan yang terpenting Kazuya masih hidup. Apalagi yang harus di khawatirkannya?

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Hei, itu buat dimakan. Kenapa kamu pelototin terus" Kazuya terhenyak. Youichi duduk bersidekap di sampingnya dengan tampan bosan. Padahal kalau bosan dia tinggal pulang. Youichi memang yang rajin menungguinya selain Eijun dan Nabe. Mereka mirip pengangguran yang gak punya kerjaan gara-gara Kazuya.

Eijun emang pengangguran sih. Dan sekarang dia lagi di kamar tamu dengan Nabe. Katanya lagi memberi makan iguana. Mudah-mudahan mereka emang cuma beneran memberi makan iguana. Lagian ngapain Nabe bawa-bawa peliharaannya kemari? Awas saja kalau dia sampai bawa ular!

"Baunya gak enak" Jawab Kazuya sambil menjauhkan meja kecil berisi makanan untuknya di atas tempat tidur "Baunya seperti sianida"

Youichi menghela nafas. Dia mengambil makanan Kazuya dan memakannya "Kalau aku mati habis ini, berarti makanan ini emang ada sianidanya" Katanya sambil mengunyah nasi.

"Kenapa kamu makan?"

"Aku lapar" Youichi menyumpit sepotong ikan salmon "Rasanya emang gak enak, tapi aku bisa jamin ini gak ada sianidanya"

Oke, mungkin Kazuya berhalusinasi lagi. Youichi sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali –memakan makanan rumah sakit yang harusnya jatah Kazuya karena Kazuya pikir makanan disini beracun-. Biasanya ketika Youichi mulai memakan makanannya, Kazuya baru sadar kalau tidak mungkin perawat disini meracuninya.

Aneh, kan? Kazuya juga gak ngerti gimana otaknya bekerja akhir-akhir ini

Eijun dan Nabe keluar dari kamar tamu. Dia menggendong seekor iguana di lengannya. Lagi-lagi dengan santainya, Eijun mendaratkan ciuman di kening Kazuya. Youichi keselek nasi. Nabe lagi-lagi cuma senyum.

Kazuya pasrah.

"Hei, kamu gak takut dengan ini kan?" Eijun bertanya dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa, kemudian tanpa persetujuan Kazuya dia meletakkan iguana di lengannya ke tungkai Kazuya yang ditutupi selimut.

"Gak papa disini ada binatang?" Kazuya menatap iguana yang kini cuma diam bertengger di ujung jari kakinya.

"Aku bahkan ngeliat ada yang bawa _siberian husky_ yang gede banget. Yang aku tahu sih pastinya mereka bukan pasien biasa" Jawab Eijun santai. "Kamu butuh sesuatu?"

"_i'm good, for now._ Kamu sendiri?"

Eijun mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum _"Better"_

Kazuya yakin suara ribut-ribut itu datang dari Nabe dan Youichi yang berdebat. Sepertinya Nabe protes karena Youichi dengan seenaknya memakan makanan untuk Kazuya. Meskipun begitu, pikiran Kazuya justru melayang entah kemana.

"Kenapa Mochi-san makan makananmu lagi?" Eijun bertanya setelah mereka diam sejenak.

"Oh, itu.. baunya gak enak"

Eijun tersenyum maklum "Kamu mau sesuatu? Aku bisa carikan untukmu"

"Aku gak tahu apa aku bisa makan sekarang. Mencium bau apel aja aku seperti mencium bau bubuk mesiu"

"Oke"

Kazuya lega karena tidak ada siapapun yang memaksanya untuk makan. Dia tahu tubuhnya butuh asupan nutrisi selain dari infus, tapi tidak akan ada yang bertahan lama di mulut Kazuya sekuat apapun dia mencoba. Mungkin melihatnya tersiksa karena muntah-muntah, mereka jadi tidak tega. Terkadang Kazuya merasa bersalah karena membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Walaupun Kazuya sudah bisa merespon lingkungan sekitar, moodnya masih suka tidak karuan. Kazuya beberapa kali memarahi perawat yang mau mengganti infusnya, menuduh mereka berusaha membunuhnya, atau membuang obat yang diberikan padanya. Kadang Kazuya mendengar suara tawa mamanya di dalam kepalanya. Kadang dia bengong dan tidak menanggapi lawan bicaranya.

Ini sudah hari kelima dia dirawat. Dokter bilang keadaannya membaik perlahan. Kazuya akan lebih percaya kalau dokter justru bilang dia gila perlahan.

Seperti kali ini, ketika Eijun menyentuh bahunya. Kazuya tidak sadar kalau dari tadi dia membiarkan Eijun bicara sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Kazuya bertanya.

Eijun menggeleng "Aku cuma mengingatkan siang ini harusnya jadwalmu untuk konsultasi dengan.."

"Permisi" Dua orang dokter masuk kedalam kamar rawat dan menyapa mereka ramah. Kazuya mengenal dokter laki-laki bernama Aizawa yang merawatnya, tapi Kazuya tidak kenal dokter wanita muda dan cantik –yang bikin Nabe dan Youichi sukses gagal berpaling- itu. Mungkin dia seumuran Kazuya, atau lebih muda. Tapi yang jelas kemungkinannya kecil kalau dia lebih tua. Kazuya tidak terlalu jago menebak umur seseorang, tapi rambut kepang berjalin itu lebih cocok di pakai anak SMA dari pada wanita karier "Seperti yang di jadwalkan sebelumnya, Miyuki-san akan berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Minami Kana. Dokter Minami adalah psikiater yang akan menangani Miyuki-san"

"Halo tuan-tuan! Maaf mengganggu waktunya" Minami tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ahem!" Youichi dan Nabe berdehem bersamaan. Kok bisa mereka kompak begitu?

"Aku ada urusan kecil dengan Miyuki-san. Gak papa kan kalau aku meminta sedikit privasi?" Minami mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tapi bukannya tampak genit, dia malah terlihat sedikit kekanakan dengan _gesture_ itu.

Kazuya melirik Eijun. Wajahnya datar. Setahu Kazuya, wajah Eijun itu selalu penuh dengan ekspresi. Aneh saja rasanya melihat dia lempeng seperti itu.

"Halo! Kita ketemu lagi" Minami melempar senyum kepada Eijun. "Kita ketemu di ruanagan dokter Aizawa sebelumnya"

"Ah, iya" Jawabnya singkat. Bahkan ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya.

"Jadi, bisa kami di tinggal berdua?"

"Tentu!" Eijun mengambil iguana di kaki Kazuya, memasukkannya kembali ke kandangnya di kamar tamu lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Nabe harus menampar Youichi agar membuatnya kembali ke bumi. Kelamaan melihat bidadari gak baik buat kesehatan jiwa.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi juga" Pamit dokter Aizawa.

Kazuya yakin Youichi menyeringai ke arahnya, sementara Nabe hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan Eijun, entahlah! Dia bahkan tak menatap Kazuya saat kemuar kamar tadi.

Tidak seperti biasanya.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Heeh, dokternya si Miyuki bening banget. Enak banget tuh mereka bisa berduaan"

Nabe menoyor pelipis Youichi yang omongannya ngaco "Jangan bego-bego amatlah jadi manusia! Kalau rame-rame namanya bukan konsultasi, tapi ngerumpi"

Youichi mengeluarkan tawa anehnya lagi "Aku tahu. Cuma rasanya iri aja"

"Cari pacar sana!"

"Lagi usaha" Jawab Youichi sambil terkekeh "Hei, Sawamura. Kamu kenapa?" Tiba-tiba bahu Eijun di rangkul oleh Youichi.

Eijun yang mendapat kontak fisik tiba-tiba begitu langsung terkesiap "Aku? Gak papa" Jawabnya ragu. Tapi lebih aneh lagi justru kalau Eijun kenapa-napa, sih.

Kedua alis Youichi naik turun. Bibirnya menyeringai. Firasat Eijun gak enak "Yakin?"

"Kenapa aku harus gak yakin?"

"Mukamu kayak mau menelan orang hidup-hidup"

"Hah?" Eijun memekik. Dia reflek mendorong lengan Youichi di bahunya "Kenapa juga mukaku begitu?"

"Mungkin karena dokter si Miyuki cantiknya kelewatan" Goda Youichi

"Terus aku harus gimana? Minta dokter tua gendut keriputan? Ya gak mungkinlah!" Sergah Eijun "Lagi pula kenapa dokter Minami di bawa-bawa?"

"Ya ampun, emang kamu gak sadar gimana kelakuanmu selama ini?"

"Huh?"

"Cuma orang kelewat bego yang gak sadar, Sawamura" Kali ini Nabe ikut-ikutan menertawakan Eijun "Hal apa lagi yang lebih kentara selain kelakuanmu yang cium-cium Miyuki gak lihat situasi itu?"

"I-itu aku cuma.." Eijun kalau sudah kalap memang suka lupa baca situasi kondisi. Tapi Eijun gak ada maksud apa-apa selain cuma pengen... cium doang. Yah, pemain drama aja main cium-cium di depan kamera. Masa Eijun gak boleh sih? Apalagi dia cuma lagi meluapkan rasa senangnya. Tapi gimana cara menjelaskannya kepada kedua orang ini agar mereka percaya ? "Apa sih? Cuma cium doang di ribetin. Kalian mau ku cium juga? Ayo sini!" Lanjut Eijun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kearah pipi Youichi.

"Hoy, jangan berani-berani kamu!" Bibir Eijun di jepit oleh telunjuk dan jempol Youichi "Kamu pikir kami gak bisa ngebedain mana ciuman pake perasaan dan yang enggak? Kamu pikir pengalaman hidup kami belum sampai situ, hah?" Youichi memelintir bibir Eijun "Jauhin lagi mainmu kalau kamu berusaha menipu kami, kunyuk!"

"Mweehchee-sheen"

"Apa?"

"Lhevheesheen"

Youichi melepaskan bibir Eijun sambil ketawa.

Nabe ikut-ikutan terkekeh "Apa lagi pembelaanmu sekarang? Bahkan aku yang waktu itu baru bertemu denganmu sehari bisa langsung tahu kalian ada sesuatu"

"Kami gak ada sesuatu" Bantah Eijun

"Yah, fase _denial _itu terkadang memang dihadapi sama orang yang jatuh cinta"

"APA?"

"Kenapa kamu kaget?"

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta, Nabe-san?"

"Kamu lah! Masa aku?"

"AKU GAK JATUH CINTA!" Eijun berkata dengan ketegasan di setiap katanya. Dari pada menegaskan ke Nabe dan Youichi, sepertinya dia lebih menegaskan ke diri sendiri. Oke, Kazuya memang baik kepadanya. Dia mau-maunya saja membawa Eijun yang jelas-jelas bermasalah tanpa takut terhadap apapun, tapi masa gitu aja Eijun langsung jatuh cinta?

Youichi mencibir, lalu merangkul bahu Eijun lagi "Kalau kamu takut di tolak, kamu tenang aja! sepertinya si Miyuki menunjukan respon yang positif kepadamu"

Kenapa pula si Kuramochi Youichi ini malah bertingkah seperti dokter cinta? Kenapa dengan Sotoy-ya dia mengatakan hal itu?

"Gak mungkinlah! Kazuya kan sukanya cewek" dan lagi-lagi, Eijun sedang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nah..nah! kamu panggil dia apa barusan?" Seringaian di bibir Youichi sama sekali tidak enak di padang mata "Kami yang kenal dia sejak remaja aja selalu panggil dia dengan nama bapaknya. nah, kamu?"

"Itu karena.. waktu itu lagi ada papanya. Kalau aku sebut nama papanya, nanti malah papanya yang nengok"

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Cibir Nabe.

"Beneran tau! Dan dia juga panggil namaku, makanya aku juga panggil namanya"

"Itu lebih aneh lagi malahan. Seumur-umur kami kenal dia, dia selalu manggil kami dengan nama bapak kami"

"Dia benci bapakku. Katanya bapakku brengsek. Dia benci manggil nama orang brengsek"

"Ngarang banget alasannya" Nabe cekikikan.

"Mantan-mantan Miyuki emang cewek, tapi kamu harus tahu satu hal" Bisik Youichi sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eijun "Dia itu bucin sejati. Kalau kamu niat, gak susah buat dia _falling head over heel_s kepadamu"

"Aku gak punya niat buat itu"

"Masa?"

"Iya, Mochi-mochi!"

Tiba-tiba tawa Youichi meledak. Ingin rasanya Eijun pura-pura gak kenal sama manusia di sebelahnya ini biar gak ikut-ikutan dilihatin orang-orang. "Kamu tahu, Miyuki juga sering panggil aku Mochi-mochi. _Fix _deh, kalian memang di takdirkan ber... hyaa ittai! Bakamura, ngapain kamu"

"Gak usah sok-sokan jadi peramal! Namamu emang enak di plesetin begitu" Eijun mencubit gemas pinggang Youichi .

"Tapi aku penasaran, gimana ceritanya kalian bisa ketemu?" Tanya Nabe lagi

"Waktu itu aku lagi makan es krim, lalu aku melihatnya mengambil fotoku diam-diam. Aku nyaris menembaknya karena mengira dia _stalker_"

"Kenapa Miyuki gak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia nyaris di bunuh? Dimana kalian bertemu?" Tambah Youichi

"Sumida River"

"Hah? Apa itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu"

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Youichi terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai kakinya naik-naik ke atas bangku panjang tempat mereka duduk "Astaga! Si kampret it bohongin aku. Dia bilang waktu itu dia gak ketemu siapa-siapa, Padahal jelas-jelas dia lagi nungguin seseorang. Dia melototin HP-nya terus kayak orang sakau"

Huh? Di hari yang sama dengan pertemuan mereka, Eijun berangkat ke Paris. Waktu itu dia bilang akan menghubungi Kazuya lagi. Eijun berencana untuk melarikan diri ke tempat Kazuya karena dia tidak punya tempat untuk berlari. Apa itu artinya Kazuya menunggunya? Kenapa kepala Eijun serasa ringan sekali? Kenapa wajahnya memanas? Kenapa dadanya berisik?

"Ternyata dari awal dia udah bucin denganmu" Apa Eijun punya sayap? Kenapa dia ingin sekali terbang ke udara? "Sepertinya perjalanan cintamu akan mulus"

"Yah.. dia senyam-senyum. Lagi ngehalu kamu?" Nabe mencolek pipinya

Senyum? Eijun senyum? Kok gak nyadar? Apa dia terlihat konyol sekarang?

"Kenapa emang kalau aku senyum?" Eijun berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin "Ah, dasar kalian bapak-bapak sotoy! Diam gih! Kalian berisik banget"

Youichi dan Nabe masih cekikikan ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Youichi berbunyi. Bukannya kepo atau gimana, hanya saja posisi Eijun yang terlalu dekat dengan Youichi memungkinkannya untuk melihat _Caller ID_ yang tertulis 'ibu' di layar ponselnya.

Ekspresi Youichi berubah gusar. Senyum cerianya menghilang. Dia meng-_slide_ layar ponselnya untuk me-_reject_ panggilan, kemudian dengan tanpa dosa, ponsel itu kembali masuk ke saku mantelnya.

"Kenapa kamu _reject_ ibumu sendiri? Tega amat!" Komentar Eijun

"Heh, kamu lihat-lihat layar HP orang ya?"

"Habis kelihatan. Kamu kan disebelahku"

Youichi mengangkat bahu "Bukan hal penting kok"

"Dari mana kamu tahu penting apa enggaknya? Ngomong aja belum" Nabe menanggapi.

"Pokoknya gak penting. Terserah kalian anggap aku anak durhaka atau apa" Youichi berujar santai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya "Ayo cari makan! Aku masih laper. Makanan orang sakit emang rasanya gak karuan"

"Sawamura, kamu ikut?" Nabe ikut bangkit dan menawarkan

"Aku gak terlalu lapar. Kebanyakan minum cola tadi" Tolak Eijun

"Mau dibelikan sesuatu?"

"Es krim!" Jawab Eijun cepat

"Berapa sih umurmu?" celetuk Youichi

Eijun nyengir "Aku disini aja. Mau cari angin juga deket-deket sini!"

"Jangan jauh-jauh!" Pesan Nabe "Kalo kamu tiba-tiba hilang lagi, nanti Miyuki ngamuknya ke kami"

"Apa sih?" Eijun tergelak "Aku aman disini, kok. Lagi pula, aku gak akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini"

Eijun berdiri di koridor, setelah Nabe dan Youichi pamit kepadanya. Menunggui Kazuya disini sepertinya bukan pilihan tepat karena mereka pasti lama. Eijun akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

Eijun menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas, kemudian menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke _rooftop_. Angin dingin langsung menyambut Eijun begitu kakinya menginjak tembol _rooftop_. Dia berdiri di pagar pembatas, membiarkan pandangannya lepas ke luar sana.

Membiarkan pikirannya kosong begini membuat Eijun teringat ucapan Nabe dan Youichi lagi. Padahal cuaca lagi dingin-dinginnya, tapi Eijun merasakan kehangatan. Dia membiarkan rambutnya diterbangkan angin. Untungnya disini cuma ada dia. Jadi Eijun bisa senyam-senyum sendirian tanpa takut dikira gak waras.

Jatuh cinta apa memang semudah yang di bilang Youichi dan Nabe? Eijun tak ingat dia pernah jatuh cinta. Kata Tetsuya, dia dan Chris memang tidak bisa di pisahkan. Eijun mengenal Chris bahkan ketika dia masih belum pandai bicara. Baginya Chris hanya seorang remaja yang sering mengunjunginya dan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengannya disaat orang tuanya sibuk. Eijun akan mengamuk dan meraung-raung, menghancurkan barang-barang dan membuat semua pekerja di rumahnya kewalahan kalau Chris tidak mengunjunginya sehari saja. Waktu itu dia bahkan belum tau siapa Chris. Yang Eijun tahu, Chris itu teman, saudara dan sosok yang menggantikan orang tuanya.

Sampai akhirnya Chris melanjutkan kuliah keluar negri, kehilangan kontak selama bertahun-tahun, lalu kembali lagi menjadi sosok berbeda, yang nyaris tidak dikenalinya. Tapi Eijun senang melihatnya lagi. Lalu kemudian, situasi berubah perlahan.

Eijun merindukan Chris. EIjun merindukan dirinya yang penuh kasih sayang seperti dulu. Eijun merindukannya ketika Eijun mengenal sosok Chris sebagai orang biasa. Bukan pewaris perusahaan konglomerat yang membuatnya berurusan dengan Mafia.

_Okay! Stop the fashback already! _Eijun gak mau bergalau-galau ria dulu. Sekarang dia hanya ingin memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kazuya cepat pulih. Sebenarnya, itu tugas dokter sih. Tapi dokter bilang mereka sebaiknya bekerja sama untuk menciptakan kondisi yang menyenangkan untuk Kazuya. Bagi Eijun, semua terlihat menyenangkan. Teman-teman Kazuya sangat berisik dan seru. Yang berisik dimaksudkan disini, mereka sangat aktif berbicara dan membuat suasana seringan mungkin. Yah, beda lagi ceritanya kalau Koushu dan Haruichi mulai main lempar-lemparan barang.

Eijun menggigil ketika angin bertiup lagi. Sebuah topi melayang kearahnya. Topi yang bertuliskan nama club _baseball_ itu mendarat di bawah kaki Eijun. Eijun celingukan. Gak mungkinkan ada topi jatuh dari surga. Padahal Eijun mengira dia sendirian di _rooftop_ ini, sampai dia melihat sesosok tubuh sedang tidur menyamping menghadap dinding pembatas _rooftop_. Orang itu tidur dengan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Rambut pirang keperakan itu sepertinya Eijun kenal. Setelah membungkuk dan memungut topi, Eijun melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

Eijun terpekik ketika dia menyadari siapa yang di lihatnya. Mata kebiruan terbuka dan menatap sayu pada Eijun. Koushu duduk, lalu menguap sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding pembatas _rooftop_.

"Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak?" Kata Koushu pelan.

"A-aku kagetlah kamu tidur disini" Jawab Eijun.

Koushu hanya ber 'oh' saja.

Eijun mengulurkan topi yang dipegangnya kepada Koushu "ini punyamu?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Koushu mengambil topinya dari tangan Eijun.

Eijun ikut duduk di tembok _rooftop_. Mereka hanya diam-diaman beberapa menit. Lagi-lagi Eijun merasa Koushu melempar tatapan kepadanya berkali-kali. Tapi dia takut ngomong. Kalau salah nanti malah kelihatan bego lagi.

"Tumben gak ngebucin"

Eh?

"Maaf, kamu ngomong denganku?" Tanya Eijun. Dia menoleh kearah Koushu dan menunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Ngomong sama tembok"

Belum pernah nelan peluru nih anak!

Eijun cemberut "Apa yang kamu maksud dengan ngebucin?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan menempeli si Miyuki itu siang malam dan nanya-nanya 'kamu mau apa?' atau 'kamu butuh apa?'" Walaupun dikatakan tanpa nada tinggi rendah atau tanda titik koma yang jelas, tetap saja omongan Koushu membuat Eijun ingin mencongkel keluar kedua mata birunya, dan menjadikannya gantungan kunci. Tapi tubuhnya justru bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan suhu panas yang membuat wajahnya terbakar.

"Emang salah ya ngurusin orang sakit? Kamu ini gak punya hati atau gimana?" Kesal Eijun.

"Yah, ngomong aja sesukamu. Kamu pikir siapa yang kamu bodohi disini?"

Apa Koushu termasuk anggota kelompok dokter cintanya Youichi dan Nabe?

Oke! Daripada capek jiwa dan raga, lebih baik Eijun alihkan saja pembicaraan "Kamu sendiri ngapain disini? Kamu bilang kemarin hari ini bakal masuk kuliah. Mana ada kuliah di _rooftop_ rumah sakit?"

"Aku mengubah rencana"

"Santai banget kamu ngomong" Geram Eijun "Kenapa sih kamu gak belajar yang bener aja? padahal udah dikasih kesempatan buat kuliah"

"Kalau aku mau belajar, aku akan belajar. Tapi kalau disuruh jadi dokter, beda lagi ceritanya"

Eijun menoleh, sudah siap-siap pasang telinga kalau saja Koushu mau curhat. Dia jadi mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Koushu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Koushu malah diam saja. Eijun sudah merasa kalau Koushu tidak akan membahasnya lagi.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa gak kuliah? Apa kamu sebodoh itu?"

Eijun mengerjap. Dia senang Koushu mengajaknya bicara lagi, tapi kenapa omongannya harus bikin sakit hati begitu? "Ya, aku emang bodoh. Saking bodohnya, aku cuma sekolah sampai SMP"

Harusnya Koushu kaget, kan? Mana ada manusia jaman sekarang yang cuma sekolah sampai SMP? Yah, di negara lain mungkin ada. Tapi di Jepang? Bahkan semiskin apapun orang tua, pasti rela banting tulang demi menyekolahkan anak mereka setinggi mungkin. Punya anak pintar itu lebih penting dari pada beli beras buat makan. Tapi bocah di sampingnya malah tidak menujukan tanda-tanda keheranan sama sekali.

"Tapi bukan itu alasanku gak sekolah. Bagi orang tuaku, pendidikan di sekolah itu hanya untuk kepentingan formal. Mereka mau memenuhi semua yang kuinginkan tanpa aku harus repot-repot mengejar ijazah, tapi aku harus menurut. Udah, itu aja! Bosan banget kan hidupku?"

Koushu mengangkat bahu "Yah, kalo begitu buat apa lagi kamu sekolah? Orang tuamu udah baik begitu"

"Baik apanya?" Eijun terkikik. Koushu menoleh kepadanya "Gara-gara mereka hidupku jadi gak tentu arah. Aku gak punya keinginan, gak punya cita-cita, gak punya tujuan hidup, bahkan gak punya teman"

"Lalu sekarang, apa yang mau kamu lakukan?"

Eijun terdiam. Justru disaat-saat seperti ini hidupnya jadi semakin tidak memiliki tujuan. Yang dia tahu saat ini bebannya menguap perlahan. Apa salah kalau dia ingin terjebak selamanya di momen ini? Momen dimana tak ada yang menyakitinya?

"_Take your time!_ Yang terpenting kamu merasa baik-baik saja dulu. Setelah semua membaik, dengan sendirinya nanti kamu juga akan tahu apa yang kamu mau setelah itu" Koushu berkata perlahan. Dia seperti habis membaca pikiran Eijun.

"Kamu bisa bijak juga. Hihi" Eijun cekikikan. Dia mendapat delikan galak dari Koushu "Tapi aku ngerasa.. bego aja. Disaat orang seusiaku udah punya gambaran tentang masa depannya, nah aku? Buat hidup besok hari aja aku gak tahu gimana"

"Gak usah mengukur dirimu dengan orang lain! Mereka gak mengalami apa yang kamu alami dan kamu gak mengalami apa yang mereka alami. Kamu lihat aku? Orang-orang bilang aku calon dokter. Masa depanku nyaris dipastikan cerah, tapi mereka gak tahu apa yang ku alami sampai memutuskan untuk tiduran di _rooftop _ini di banding medengar ceramah dosen di kelasku. Kalo orang yang gak mengenalku, mungkin mereka akan bilang aku anak gak tahu diuntung"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dasar kepo!"

Eijun meninju bahu Koushu "Kalau cerita jangan nanggung-nanggung dong!" Kesal Eijun

"Ini semua kerjaan ayahku. Tau-tau aku udah terdaftar di fakultas kedokteran, padahal aku gak pernah merasa mengikuti ujian masuk. Gak tau deh, mungkin ayahku menyimpan _cloning_-an ku dengan otak yang lebih cerdas"

"Kamu kuliah dimana?"

"Kohaku University"

Ini aneh. Kampus itu adalah kampus swasta yang dijalankan oleh yayasan pendidikan milik kakeknya. Dan ajaibnya, Koushu bisa kuliah disana tanpa mengikuti ujian masuk. Hal itu bisa terjadi kalau ayah Koushu mengenal, atau cukup dekat dengan orang sakti di lingkungan universitas itu. Atau ayah Koushu sendiri adalah orang sakti di sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cuma bingung kenapa kamu bisa masuk. Ayahmu nyogok?"

"Gak tahu, dan aku juga gak kepo. Aku cuma ingin dia tahu berapapun uang yang dikeluarkannya agar namaku terdaftar disana, itu akan sia-sia. Dia mengharap aku jadi dokter? Aku bahkan gak ingat satupun materi yang diajarkan dosenku"

Eijun terkikik. Sementara Koushu masih memasang wajah kalem "Kalo kamu belajar dengan baik, mungkin kamu bisa"

"Ada orang bilang, 'jangan lakukan apa yang kamu cintai, tapi cintai apa yang kamu lakukan' Itu sama sekali gak logis bagiku. Ada berapa banyak pekerja diluar sana yang stress karena dipaksa melakukan pekerjaan yang gak mereka sukai? Tapi kenapa mereka masih melakukannya? Tentu saja karena kebutuhan hidup. Mereka mempertaruhkan kewarasan mereka untuk menerima gaji bulanan agar hari kehari mereka bisa hidup. Memang gak semua orang bisa bekerja sesuai dengan _passion_ mereka, tapi menyuruh orang untuk mencintai apa yang gak mungkin mereka cintai justru lebih ngaco lagi. Pada akhirnya kita sendiri yang tahu apa yang membuat kita bahagia. Bukan apa kata orang, apalagi _quote_ gak jelas di internet . Dan lihat aku! Dia mengharapkanku untuk mencintai proses belajarku menjadi dokter? Yang benar saja! Orang sepertiku gak akan pernah bisa jadi dokter" Koushu menguap setelah mengatakan itu, seolah berbicara panjang lebar begitu membuat tenaganya terkuras

"Kamu bisa ngomong banyak juga" Cengir Eijun

"Ya iyalah! Aku punya mulut"

"Kamu bener, sih. Tapi kenapa kamu gak berusaha bicara dengan ayahmu? Kasian kan uangnya dipakai buat nguliahin kamu yang gak minat jadi dokter"

"Percayalah, kalau dia mau mendengarku aku gak harus seperti ini"

Eijun jadi teringat dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja orang tua Eijun mau mendengarkannya, mungkin saja dia tak harus kabur-kaburan begini. Mungkin saja dia tak harus membunuh orang atau di perkosa mafia. Banyak orang diluar sana memiliki kemampuan bicara yang baik, tapi tak banyak orang yang memiliki kemampuan mendengarkan yang baik.

"Kalau kamu gak jadi dokter, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

"Aku dulu bermain _baseball_. Tapi karier _baseball-_ku tamat ketika sekolahku gagal masuk ke Koushien di tahun terakhirku. Kami memang bukan sekolah besar yang sudah bolak-balik masuk Koushien. Tapi aku mendapat satu tawaran dari klub besar. Sayangnya entah apa yang terjadi, tawaran untukku menghilang. Tapi ya sudahlah! Aku gak mau terlalu lama memikirkan apa yang gak bisa ku miliki. Sekarang aku seorang barista, and _i love doing that_"

"Oh iya! Kopi yang kamu bawakan waktu itu buatanmu? Enak banget lho!" Puji Eijun tulus

"_Thanks"_ Sudut bibir Koushu tertarik, walau sangat sedikit dan kalau gak jeli-jeli amat gak bakalan kelihatan juga.

Eijun dan Koushu ngobrol seru sampai lupa waktu. Eijun bercerita tentang masa SMP-nya yang dulunya juga pemain _baseball_. Dia bahkan ditunjuk jadi kapten. Tapi Eijun disuruh keluar oleh orang tuanya karena Eijun kebanyakan kena matahari. Yup, benar sodara-sodara! Orang tua Eijun gak mau anaknya gosong. Bahkan manager klub mereka yang berkulit putih licin saja gak di misuhin orang tuanya gara-gara kebanyakan berjemur. Dari Koushu, Eijun juga baru tahu ada beberapa orang yang percaya bumi itu datar. Kata Koushu kalau Eijun mau percaya bumi itu bulat sampai mati, lebih baik gak usah mencari tahu tentang teori bumi datar. Obrolan mereka bahkan sampai tentang para ilmuan yang pernah mencoba 'memanggil' alien. Eijun merasa aneh saja kenapa mereka terobsesi mencari tahu sesuatu yang belum pasti, sementara di bumi ini masih banyak misteri yang belum ditelusuri. Lagian kalau sampai aliennya datang dengan niat buruk, yang repot siapa?

Youichi tiba-tiba mengirim pesan kepada Eijun. Dia dan Nabe sudah kembali dan es krim pesanan Eijun sudah datang.

"Hei, kamu mau ikut ke bawah?" Tawar Eijun sambil berdiri dari duduknya

Koushu menatapnya sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahu "Karena acara bolosku sudah ketahuan, sepertinya aku terpaksa ikut"

Eijun dan Koushu kemudian berjalan bersama ke tangga untuk turun dari _rooftop_. Lagi-lagi Koushu berjalan di belakang Eijun. Eijun menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu lift. Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu lift terbuka. Kemudian Eijun menekan tombol ke lantai empat, lantai tempat kamar rawat Kazuya.

Berada berdua saja dengan Koushu di dalam lift rasanya aneh. Dari lantai lima belas ke lantai empat tidak terlalu jauh, kan? kenapa waktu terasa lama sekali? Padahal tadi pas mereka ngobrol seru aja. Atau cuma Eijun saja yang merasa canggung?

Eijun bersandar di dinding kaca lift, kali ini membiarkan Koushu berdiri di depannya. Tiba-tiba lift berhenti di lantai delapan. Empat orang laki-laki bersetelan formal masuk ke lift. Lift baru akan tertutup lagi, tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menghambat pintu.

Kaki Eijun gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Nafasnya sesak. Ketakutan mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya. Eijun tidak mungkin salah mengenali jambul itu. laki-laki yang mengawali semua mimpi buruknya.

Satu sisi dirinya ingin menerjang dan menghajar ayahnya sendiri, yang saat ini sedang bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel. Tapi kewarasannya menginginkan Eijun untuk menghilang dari tempat ini.

Bagaimana bisa Eijun tidak kepikiran? Tentu saja ayahnya pasti kepikiran mencarinya kesini.

Tangan Eijun yang berkeringat mencengkram mantel bagian belakang Koushu. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada bocah itu. Koushu berbalik, dan memasangkan topinya ke kepala Eijun. Bahkan Eijun tak sempat berpikir apapun ketika tiba-tiba Koushu menyudutkannya di dinding lift. Tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak. Wajah Eijun tersembunyi di bahu Koushu dan bibir Koushu menempel di pipinya. Kepalanya miring sedikit. Lengan Koushu melingkari lehernya.

Eijun masih gemetar. Tangannya menemukan pinggang Koushu untuk di cengkram. Dia berusaha menahan suara sampai ada seseorang berdehem.

"Sialan! Bocah jaman sekarang gak tahu malu" Lift berdeting, kemudian terbuka. Para laki-laki bersetelan itu keluar bersama ayah Eijun "Cari kamar sana!" Maki seseorang kepada mereka.

Pintu lift tertutup. Eijun terjatuh di lantai lift. Dia mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, tapi Eijun memaksa untuk menatap Koushu.

Koushu masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tatapan Koushu kepadanya masih seperti biasa. Tak ada emosi apapun yang bisa di baca Eijun. Dia menggumamkan kata 'maaf' yang nyaris tak terdengar. Otak Eijun dipaksa berpikir dengan cepat. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Kamu..."

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Plis jangan tabok saya karena keseringan update! Part ini sebenarnya bagian dari chapter kemarin, tapi part yang ini tadinya masih di tulis di hape. Saya menulisnya ketika sedang berada diambang batas antara sadar dan tidak, makanya banyak typo yang bikin mata saya sakit, jadi gak saya masukin deh ke chapter kemarin. Nulis di komputer aja saya masih typo, apalagi di hape yang **_**keyboard-**_**nya gak lebih gede dari ujung jari kelingking saya.**

**Daan... apakah akan ada adegan tikung menikung? Saya sih merestui sepenuhnya kalau Koushu mau gerak cepat, soalnya Kazuya masih.. ya begitulah!**

**Pokoknya semoga Kazuya cepet sehat! Bisa gawat kalau sampai Eijun mencari belaian dari lelaki lain. Hahaha! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Maaf, kalian mau main pelototan sampai kalian saling membunuh atau gimana?" Youichi berkata sambil meringis, sementara Eijun sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mendengarkan. Kalau saja dia bisa membunuh bocah pirang didepannya melalui tatapan matanya, mungkin Koushu sudah tercincang menjadi beberapa bagian.

Eijun mendengar suara Nabe cekikikan. Dia berusaha acuh. Manik keemasan Eijun menelisik setiap inci wajah Koushu. Berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan bocah itu. Tapi yang di hadapinya hanya tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Setelah mempelajari cara Koushu berdebat dengan Haruichi selama ini, Eijun tahu kalau Koushu adalah orang yang pantang mundur. Dia memiliki caranya sendiri dalam menaklukan lawannya.

"Eijun-kun" Wajah Haruichi terpampang jelas di depannya. Eijun tersentak. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Haruichi karena asyik main pelototan dengan Koushu "Kamu kenapa melotot begitu? Kenapa kamu serem banget pakai-pakai _Hoodie_ begitu?"

"Harucchi, kapan kamu datang?"

"Barusan. Sama Furuya juga" Haruichi menoleh kearah Satoru yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Kazuya. Pandangannya tertuju kedalam ruangan melalui celah kaca kecil di pintu. Eijun gak salah lihat, kan? itu ditangan Satoru beneran ada sebuket bunga Peony, kan? Masa itu buat Kazuya?

"Oy, Furuya!" Satoru menoleh kepada Eijun "Itu buat apa? Kamu mau kasih itu ke Kazuya?"

Satoru mengangguk.

Eijun terpekik.

"Jangan salah paham, Eijun-kun!" Lanjut Haruichi sambil terkekeh geli "Tadinya dia mau kasih itu ke Haruno, tapi dia baru ingat kalau Haruno alergi bunga"

Terdengar suara tawa Youichi yang menertawakan ke-begoan Satoru.

Satoru cemberut "Berisik!"

"Haruno siapa?"

"Pacarnya Furuya. Dia juga kerja bareng kami, tapi lagi dirawat di sini juga karena Hepatitis" Terang Haruichi

"Furuya punya pacar?" Tanya Eijun antusias

"Kamu meremehkanku?" Desis Satoru

Eijun tertawa tanpa dosa. Dia lalu tak sengaja dia menoleh kearah Koushu dan mendapati mata kebiruan Koushu menatapnya lagi. Bibirnya berdecak kesal. Eijun mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun asal tak ke arah Koushu.

"Hei, kalian ribut?" Tiba-tiba saja Haruichi duduk di sampingnya. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh penasaran kepada Eijun "Tapi kenapa kamu pakai topinya Okumura?" Eijun tidak menjawab. Isi otaknya memutar ulang kejadian sebelumnya.

**...**

* * *

**...**

_Eijun terkejut bagaimana bisa Koushu tahu dia sedang ketakutan melihat sosok ayahnya di dalam _lift._ Koushu bahkan berusaha melindunginya dengan membuat adegan pura-pura ciuman itu agar semua orang segera turun dari _lift_, begitu juga dengan ayahnya._

"_Kamu... kenapa?" _

_Sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup lagi, Koushu menarik Eijun keluar._

"_Tunggu, Okumura!" Eijun berontak. Tak ada yang memarahi Eijun karena dia lantai delapan yang terlihat sepi. Koushu terus menariknya menuju toilet. _

_Lutut bagian belakang Koushu di tendang oleh Eijun. Bocah itu tersungkur di lantai. Ketika Eijun hendak mengeluarkan pisau pemotong buah yang di curinya dari kamar Kazuya, Koushu berputar degan cepat dan menendang lengannya. Dia menerjang Eijun hingga posisinya kini berada di atas Eijun. Serangan telak di selangkangan Koushu membuat kesunyian di koridor rumah sakit itu terpecah. Eijun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari_

"Fuck!"_ Pekik Koushu. Seorang perawat berlari menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Koushu. Koushu hanya menjawab dengan membuka telapak tangannya kearah perawat itu dan memilih mengejar Eijun. "Hei!" Panggil Koushu. Dia terlihat kepayahan mengejar Eijun dengan jalan mengangkang seperti itu "SAWAMURA EIJUN!"_

_Eijun terus berlari. Koushu menyusulnya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Tubuhnya menabrak seorang anak kecil yang datang entah dari mana. Anak itu terjatuh di lantai sambil menangis. Orang tuanya menyusul dan memaki-maki Eijun. Tiba-tiba saja lengannya sudah dicengkram erat oleh telapak tangan Koushu._

"_LEPASKAN AKU!" Eijun berteriak._

"_Hei, jangan teriak-teriak! Kalian pikir ini dimana?" seseorang menegurnya._

"_Diamlah sebentar!" Koushu berdesis._

_Tangan Eijun yang bebas mencengkram pergelangan tangan Koushu dan memuntirnya. Koushu mendesis tertahan. Sebelum Eijun menyerang selangkangannya lagi, Koushu menarik topinya yang dipakai Eijun ke bawah sampai menutup mata Eijun. Ketika Eijun lengah, Koushu menarik pinggang Eijun dan mengangkatnya._

_Eijun menjambaki rambutnya. Koushu bertahan hingga mereka sampai di Toilet. Eijun memekik ketika Koushu menghempaskan pantatnya di dekat wastafel. Mungkin dia mau balas dendam untuk selangkangannya tadi. Satu tendangan mendarat di dada Koushu. Si pirang itu terdorong ke belakang. Eijun sudah turun dan hendak melarikan diri lagi, tapi lagi-lagi dia kalah cepat._

_Koushu menahan kedua tangan Eijun di balik punggungnya, dan tubuhnya di sudutkan ke wastafel "Diam sebentar!"_

_Eijun menatap wajahnya di cermin. Dia tidak bisa memberontak dari Koushu lagi. Tenaga bocah pirang itu lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Air mata meluncur dari kelopak mata EIjun. Ya Tuhan, apa dia akan diperkosa lagi? Oleh Koushu? Koushu kan temannya Kazuya. Masa sih temannya Kazuya menyakitinya?_

"_Astaga, kenapa kamu malah nangis?"_

_Eijun gemetar sambil terisak. Koushu melepasnya. Dia menjauh dari Eijun dan mendesah pasrah. Eijun meringkuk di lantai toilet. Wajahnya tersembunyi diantara lututnya. Tangisannya tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Apa ini takdirnya? Apa selamanya Eijun hanya akan menjadi pemuas nafsu orang lain? _

"_Hei!" Eijun menepis tangan Koushu yang menyentuh bahunya. "Boleh aku bicara sebentar?"_

"_Pergi!" Isak Eijun masih tak sudi menatap Koushu._

"_Aku diminta seseorang untuk mengawasimu" Eijun mendongak. Sekarang Koushu ikut-ikutan duduk di lantai menghadapnya. Koushu hendak meraih wajah Eijun, tapi Eijun spontan menjauh "Jangan takut! Aku bukan orang jahat" Koushu mengusap air mata Eijun dengan lengan bajunya "Kamu ingat pak tua bernama Okumura yang bekerja di rumah orang tuamu?"_

_Kakek Okumura. Tentu Eijun mengenalnya. Pak tua itu sangat baik padanya. Dia yang selalu membantu menipu orang tua Eijun kalau Eijun bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan. Tapi Eijun tidak pernah tau nama aslinya. Dia hanya mengenalnya dengan nama Kakek Okumura. Dia yang mengajari Eijun cara menggunakan senjata dan tekhnik bela diri._

"_Dia kakekku" Terang Koushu lagi "Dia memintaku mengawasimu setiap kali kamu keluar sendirian"_

"_Kamu yang mengikuti selama ini?"_

"_Karena kakekku mengkhawatirkanmu"_

"_Lalu kenapa kamu selalu kabur waktu aku memergokimu?"_

"_Karena kamu selalu teriak-teriak dan itu memalukan"_

"_BANGSAT!" _

_Koushu menahan tawa_

"_Apa yang lucu?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa" Koushu mengangkat bahu "Kakekku sebenarnya menyuruhku mencarimu, tapi tiba-tiba kamu muncul bersama Miyuki. Sekarang aku bisa melapor ke kakek kalau kamu baik-baik saja dan gak bersama orang jahat agar dia bisa tenang"_

"_Apa kakek gak menyuruhmu membawaku pulang?"_

"_Dia gak memaksamu kalau kamu gak mau. Yang penting baginya kamu baik-baik saja" Koushu tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan padanya "Sudah, ya! Ayo ke bawah! katanya kamu mau makan es krim"_

"_Bagaimana aku tau kalau kamu gak bohong?"_

_Koushu memicingkan mata. Dia menghela nafas lalu meraih ponselnya. Terlihat seperti Koushu menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa detik kemudian dia bicara "Halo, kek! Ada yang mau bicara denganmu"_

_Eijun menerima ponsel Koushu dan menempelkan ke telinganya "Halo"_

"_Siapa ini?" suara pria tua yang sangat di kenal Eijun di seberang sana menyahut._

"_Kakek Okumura!" Seru Eijun girang. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mendengar suara pak tua itu lagi "Ini aku"_

"_Ei-chan?" Kakek Okumura mengecilkan suaranya. Tapi Eijun bisa merasakan dia gembira mendengar suara Eijun "Kamu bertemu Koushu?_

"_iya, kek! Dia bersamaku sekarang"_

"_Kamu baik-baik saja? Gimana keadaanmu? Kakek khawatir sekali. Ada video-mu yang tersebar di internet. Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Itu.." Eijun tertawa sendiri "..salah paham kek. Aku dan Kazuya gak seperti yang mereka beritakan"_

"_Kakek percaya" lanjut kakek Okumura "Apa temanmu itu baik padamu?"_

"_iya, Kazuya orang baik kek"_

"_Syukurlah" Suara kakek Okumura terdengar lega "Kakek cuma berharap kamu bersama orang yang baik. Gak papa kalau kamu gak mau pulang. Tenangkan dulu dirimu!"_

_Eijun mulai terisak lagi. Dia merindukan kakek Okumura "Aku kangen kakek"_

"_Kakek juga" Eijun sedang membayangkan kakek Okumura sedang tersenyum di seberang sana "Nanti kita ketemu kalau kamu udah baikan, ya! Maaf kakek gak bisa lama-lama ngobrol, Ei-chan. Kamu baik-baik, ya! Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang aja sama Koushu"_

_Eijun melirik Koushu. Seperti biasa, dia masih berwajah lempeng "Iya, kek!"_

_Setelah panggilan itu diakhiri, Eijun mengembalikan ponsel Koushu. Dia kaget ketika tiba-tiba Koushu menarik tangannya untuk berdiri._

"_Apa?" Bentak Eijun_

"_Mau apa lama-lama disini?"_

_Eijun menggeram, lalu menghempaskan kasar tangan Koushu. _

"_Cuci mukamu, tuh!"_

_Wajah Eijun panas. Dia melotot kepada Koushu yang hanya di balas seringaian nyaris tak kasat mata itu. Setelah mencuci wajahnya dengan cepat di wastafel, Eijun pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berjalan cepat mendahului Koushu. Seperti biasa, dia merasa tatapan Koushu menelanjangi punggungnya "Apa sih lihat-lihat? Dasar _stalker!_" Maki Eijun._

"_Makanya jangan berdiri di depanku!"_

_Eijun mendengus dan menatap kesal pada bocah pirang dibelakangnya. Ketika Eijun hendak mempercepat langkahnya, Koushu menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga tubuh Eijun dipaksa memutar menghadap Koushu._

"_APA SI.. MMPH!" Belum puas Eijun berteriak, telapak tangan Koushu membekap mulutnya_

"_Meskipun kamu cucu pemilik rumah sakit ini, kamu akan tetap di tendang kalau teriak-teriak begitu" _

_Eijun terpaksa diam, walau dia sangat gemas ingin mencongkel lubang hidung Koushu. Tangan Koushu terulur ke belakang lehernya, dia menaikkan _hoodie_ mantel Eijun dan memperbaiki sedikit letak topinya. Lalu koushu menarik Eijun kearah _lift_._

"_Aku akan memeriksa apakah ayahmu masih disini. Seharusnya keberadaanmu disini disembunyikan" Koushu berkata lagi ketika mereka berada di dalam _lift_._

"_Gimana caranya?"_

"_Ayahmu itu gak akan kemana-mana tanpa _Rolls Royce- _nya, kan?" _

_Eijun menoleh "Kamu beneran stalker sejati" sinisnya._

**_..._**

* * *

_**I never knew i'd love this world**_

_**they've let me into**_

_**(Taylor swift – beautiful ghosts)**_

* * *

**...**

Siapa yang menyangka kalau pertemuan Eijun dengan Kazuya justru membawa Eijun sedekat ini kepada _Stalker-_nya? Dan tentu saja, Eijun gak kepikiran kalau Koushu itu cucunya kakek Okumura. Nama Okumura kan lumayan pasaran.

Koushu baru saja kembali beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika dilihat dari gayanya yang lumayan santai, sepertinya dia sudah memastikan ayah Eijun sudah pergi. Eijun sih percaya saja, kalau dia memang cucunya kakek Okumura.

"Hei, ngapain sih lirik-lirikan terus sama Okumura?" Haruichi berbisik kepada Eijun.

"Aku gak main lirik-lirikan. Dia aja yang ngeliatin aku terus dari tadi"

Haruichi menoleh ke arah Koushu "Dia emang suka cari gara-gara"

"Mereka ngobrolin apa, ya? Kok kelihatannya seru banget" Kata Satoru tiba-tiba. Matanya masih melihat ke arah kamar Kazuya

Youichi ikut-ikutan mengintip, lalu dia menggerutu "Itu orang beneran sakit atau cuma mau genit-genitan sama dokter sih?"

Sekarang malah Nabe dan Haruichi yang ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Duh, giliran berduaan sama cewek cantik aja langsung nyambung deh tuh otaknya" Haruichi ikut menambahkan.

"Justru itu karena dokternya tahu cara melakukan pendekatan agar pasiennya bisa bicara _relax _dan terbuka. Memang konsultasi yang baik suasana harus senyaman mungkin" Nabe yang otaknya agak beres berkata.

Eijun mau gak mau juga jadi penasaran. Dia ikut-ikutan menengokkan kepalanya melalui celah kaca di pintu.

"Kalau gak kuat jangan di lihat!" Goda Youichi. Dia mengeluarkan ketawa hyena andalannya.

Kazuya terlihat sedang menceritakan sesuatu, lalu dokter Minami tertawa kecil. Kazuya juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Dada Eijun serasa di hantam batu besar. Harusnya Eijun senang karena Kazuya terlihat menunjukan emosi yang lebih banyak dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Tapi harusnya membuat Kazuya tertawa seperti itu saja bisa dilakukannya. Eijun menggigit bibirnya. Youichi benar, dia gak kuat.

"Hei, jangan dengerin si Mochi!" Seolah pikirannya terbaca dengan jelas, Nabe berkata kepada Eijun "Dia dokter, Sawamura! Membuat pasien merasa nyaman adalah tugasnya. Semua yang dilakukannya untuk kesembuhan pasiennya"

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku cuma penasaran aja. Dan aku gak dengerin omongannya Mochi-san, kok" Eijun hanya berharap ekspresi wajahnya sejalan dengan apa yang dikatakannya sekarang.

Tapi tampaknya tidak demikian ketika seringaian Nabe tertuju padanya "Gini, ya. Kalau kamu cemburu, itu emosi yang gak bisa kamu kendalikan. Tapi jangan memasukan sugesti aneh-aneh ke dalam otakmu yang justru akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Ce-cemburu?" Suara Eijun yang keras membuat lima pasang mata lain yang ada di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cie.. Eijun-kun cemburu" Haruichi cekikikan

"HARUCCHI, JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!"

"Aku turut berbahagia"

"KAMU JUGA FURUYA!"

"Lihat, kami semua mendukungmu. Jadi kamu santai aja! Jangan merasa _insecure_ dengan situasimu sekarang! Kalo ada yang ngomongin jelek tentangmu, bilang ke aku!" Harusnya Youichi menggodanya sekarang, tapi entah kenapa omongannya barusan membuat Eijun lega.

"Kalau dia bilang ke kamu, emang mau kamu apain?" Nabe bertanya

"Aku sodorin ke Haruichi. Biar dia mati jantungan kena serangan verbal-nya Haruichi"

"Tapi Haruichi udah janji gak mau mengumpat lagi" Celetuk Satoru

"Kalau untuk Eijun-kun, janji apapun akan ku langgar" Harichi enyeringai

Mereka kompak tertawa. Wajah Eijun semakin memanas, tapi karena suasananya lagi gak mendukung untuk dirinya malu-malu meong, dia ikut-ikutan tertawa juga. Bahkan ketika Eijun melirik ke arah Koushu, bocah itu tampang menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Padahal Eijun tak melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu siapa Eijun. Dia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kazuya, dan mereka berkenalan hanya karena suatu kondisi. Tapi mereka memperlakukan Eijun sebaik ini.

Eijun tidak pernah tau rasanya menertawakan hal-hal receh bersama teman-teman. Kalau hari itu Eijun tak bertemu Kazuya, mungkin Eijun tak akan pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

Apakah lebay kalau Eijun terharu sekarang?

**...**

* * *

**...**

"Kenapa kamu malah mengikutiku?" Eijun berputar menghadap Koushu dan berdiri sambil melipat dada di hadapannya.

"Aku mau ke bawah"

"Aku juga mau ke bawah. kenapa kamu ke bawah disaat aku juga mau ke bawah?" Eijun bersungut-sungut. Eijun heran kenapa Koushu betah sekali memasang wajah datar itu. Apa dia takut keriputan di usia muda? Apa kulit wajahnya terbuat dari semen sampai sulit sekali untuk menampilkan ekspresi?

"Aku mau kerja. Kominato dan Furuya-san udah sampai di sini"

"Kenapa kamu pakai 'san' buat Furuya sementara Harucchi cuma kamu panggil nama bapaknya doang?"

"Terserahku, lah!"

Bangke!

"Lagipula kamu sendiri memanggil Kominato 'Harucchi' sementara kamu panggil Furuya-san dengan nama bapakya?"

"Terserahku, lah!" Eijun menyeringai.

"Yah, terserahmu sih. Mulut-mulutmu!"

Sabar, Sawamura EIjun! Sabar! Kamu anak setrong! Kamu anak tangguh!

"Tau ah! Ngomong sama kamu cuma bikin pendek umur"

Koushu mendengus, kemudian berjalan mendahului Eijun. Eijun mati-matian menahan tawa melihat cara jalan Koushu yang agak gak beres. Bukannya gak prihatin, tapi ya lucu aja. Eijun tahu Koushu menahan rasa sakitnya ketika mereka tadi bersama dengan yang lain. dan kali ini sepertinya Koushu udah gak kuat

"Ano.." Eijun berkata ketika mereka di lift berdua "Aku minta maaf"

"Soal?" Koushu melirik kepadanya.

"Itu"

"Apaan?"

"Itutuh"

"Kalo ngomong yang jelas!"

"Itu mu!" Seru Eijun gondok sambil menunjuk selangkangan Koushu.

"Apa gunanya kamu minta maaf sekarang?"

Eijun meringis "Gimana kalau kita periksa.."

"Gak usah" Tolak Koushu cepat.

"Aku takutnya kenapa-napa"

"Apa pedulimu?" Ketus Koushu.

"Ya iyalah aku peduli, bego! Kalo itumu gak bisa dipake lagi, itu artinya aku yang menghancurkan masa depanmu" Seru Eijun kesal.

Koushu menghela nafas sambil mengusap keningnya "Gak usah khawatirkan itu!"

"Gimana caranya aku gak khawatir, coba?"

"Kalau aku bilang gak usah khawatir, ya gak usah khawatir! Kenapa di bikin ribet?" Sengit Koushu.

"Ya udah, terserah!" Eijun bersidekap.

_Lift_ berdenting setelah sampai di lobby bawah.

Eijun menangkap sosok remaja perempuan yang duduk di sofa dengan _headphone _menempel di kepalanya. Pandangannya tampak fokus kearah layar ponselnya. Eijun menghampiri gadis itu. dia mendongak kearah Eijun, segera melepas headphone-nya, dan membiarkan benda itu tergantung di leher

"Yo.." Sapanya santai.

"Eh.. ano, kamu.."

"Panggil Mika aja!" Mika menepuk-nepuk sofa, seperti membuat _gesture_ menyuruh Eijun duduk di sebelahnya.

Eijun duduk tidak terlalu berjarak dengan Mika, sementara Koushu bukannya langsung pergi, malah berdiri di samping mereka. Eijun ingin mengusirnya, tapi gak enak berantem sama Koushu di depan Mika "Kenapa kamu tau nomorku?"

"Aku ke kantor polisi. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini sendiri kepadamu" Mika mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna _Tiffany blue _kepadanya "Mereka memberi ku nomor ponselmu"

Mata Eijun melotot sempurna. Dia memekik dan meraih kotak perhiasan itu dengan tangan gemetar "Ka-kamu.. repot-repot mengembalikan ini?"

"Dengan resiko aku akan diamuk oleh ibu tiriku dan dad tentu saja. Tapi gak masalah" Balas Mika santai.

"Mika.." Mata Eijun mulai berkaca-kaca "Makasih lho"

"Umurmu berapa, sih?"

Eijun mengusap matanya sebelum dia menangis dengan memalukan "Bener-bener gak papa, nih?"

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" Mika tergelak "Itu punya temanmu. Tentu saja aku mengembalikannya. Dan, aku mau minta maaf karena ibu tiriku membuat kalian kena masalah. Dia melakukan hal yang benar-benar brengsek kepada kalian. Tapi yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, _dad _malah melindunginya dengan membawa-bawa nama _uncle. That's really stupid! And I feel really sorry for you, guys!"_

Eijun menggeleng sambil tersenyum _"It's over. We're good now"_

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Mika lagi

"Temanku mengalami kecelakaan sedikit"

Mika menatap Eijun "Apa ada hubungannya dengan.. semua ini?"

Secara tidak langsung, memang ada. Tapi Eijun hanya menggeleng saja "Gak kok"

Ponsel Mika tiba-tiba berdering. Kemudian gadis itu terkekeh.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eijun

"_My dad"_ Dia menyeringai. Mika membiarkan ponselnya tetap berdering dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab panggilan _"I guess finally found out that i left"_

"Kamu kesini gak ngomong sama dad-mu?"

"Aku kemaren cuma bilang mau menginap di tempat teman baruku melalui pesan, tapi aku diam-diam ke Jepang"

"Huh?"

"Aku dari _New York_. Baru sampai pagi ini"

"HEEH?" Pekik Eijun kaget. Mika tertawa dan Koushu yang masih berdiri di sampingnya melirik kearahnya.

"_I'm graduating soon, you know!_ Gak mungkin aku meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja disaat kelulusanku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi" Terang Mika sambil masih cekikikan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa.."

Mika menghela nafas. bibirnya masih tersenyum geli "_My family is broke. Dad's money is gone._ Rumah kami di sita bank, dan perusahaan ayahku tamat. _Then, we moved to New York. But i wanna finish my school first. That's why i came back here" _ Sepertinya Mika menyadari wajah prihatin yang buat Eijun. Dia justru semakin cekikikan _"Don't make that face! I know it's gonna happen soon, so i'm mentally prepared for this. So.. just don't make that face"_

"_I'm sorry, i didn't mean to.." _

"_no.. it's okay!"_ Mika mengangkat bahu

"Dimana kamu tinggal sekarang?"

"Temanku bersedia menampungku untuk sementara di apartemennya. _Until i find a job to rent a house"_

"_Your uncle?"_

"_Nah!" _Mika mencibir "_He never really give a damn about us_. Dia membantu _dad _waktu itu hanya agar nama baiknya tidak ikut terbawa-bawa"

"Bagaimana kamu membayar sekolah dan.. kuliah?" Setelah menanyakan itu, Eijun tersadar mungkin dia terlalu jauh ingin tau _"i'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that"_

"_No problem"_ Mika melambaikan tangan "Untuk sekolah, aku masih punya tabungan yang cukup sampai aku lulus. _But college.. i guess i just have to forget that_" Ponsel Mika berdering lagi. Gadis itu terbahak-bahak melihat _caller id_ di layar ponselnya.

"_Your dad again?"_

"_Well, he maybe freaking out right now"_ Mika meng-_slide_ layar ponselnya, lalu memasang kembali _Headphone_-nya "_Hi, dad..._ Aku di Tokyo... _of course i'm in Tokyo. I have classes tommorow._ Memangnya dad pikir sudah berapa lama aku libur?" Senyum geli di wajah gadis itu terukir lagi. _"no, dad! i'm graduating. You hear me, I'm not dropping out!... don't be so ridiculous, dad!_ mana ada orang yang berhenti sekolah di saat-saat begini?... Aku membawa gelangnya. Aku mengembalikan itu kepada yang punya ... _why are you mad?_ Gelang itu bukan punyamu atau punya wanita itu... _i'm not asking for money... what do you mean?... no! I don't wanna meet that Dhaniels guy... i don't care, dad... don't you dare to think about that!..._ omong kosong macam apa itu?_" _Gadis itu tampak marah. Wajahnya yang memang sudah kemerahan semakin memerah. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak enak di pandang mata "_Forget it, dad! ... Dad, i swear, if you ever talk that shit again, i'm not gonna talk with you for the rest of my life... why are you being so selfish?" _Mika berteriak marah. Dia mengejutkan Eijun, Koushu dan seseorang yang melewati mereka_ "I don't wanna clean up the mess you've made... Bye dad! Good bye! _Jika dad masih berpikir untuk menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki itu, jangan coba-coba menghubungiku!" Panggilan telepon di akhiri. Mika melepas _headphone_-nya lagi lalu menghela nafas "_That old man is so fucked up"_ dia geleng-geleng kepala.

"_You okay?"_ Eijun bertanya khawatir. Kurang lebih dia menangkap isi pembicaraan Mika dengan Dad-nya. Eijun bisa mengerti konsidi Mika. Gadis itu pasti sangat marah dan kecewa dengan keputusan egois orang tuanya.

"_I'm okay.. and yeah, you heard that all" _Gadis itu tersenyum. Tapi jelas sekali kalau senyum itu dipaksakan "_That Dhaniels guy, is a guy from neighborhood. He told my dad that he's in love with me since the first time he saw me. And turns out.. _keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan properti terbesar di _New York_. Tentu saja _dad_-ku yang sudah miskin tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini"

"_You're pretty. No wonder"_ Canda Eijun.

Mika terkekeh _"Well, thanks!"_ dia mengibaskan rambut kemerahannya.

Eijun bersumpah dia mendengar Koushu mendengus. Dengan sengaja Eijun melotot kepadanya.

"Cowok yang dari tadi cuma berdiri ini bersamamu?" Mika menatap Koushu.

"Oh, iya! Ini Okumura Koushu. Okumura, ini Mika. Yah, meskipun aku gak yakin bocah itu mau kenalan denganmu, sih"

"_It's okay!_ Ku pikir dia semacam penjagamu"

"Gak lah! Ngapain aku di jaga-jaga?"

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi dia cuma berdiri disana?"

"Katanya dia mau pergi kerja sih.." Eijun batuk-batuk. Tapi tampaknya Koushu tidak peduli dengan kodenya "Yah, abaikan saja dia!"

"_Well, actually.."_ Mika tiba-tiba tersenyum geli lagi "_Dad_ berencana menjual gelang itu karena dia kehabisan uang, dan aku malah menyerahkannya padamu. Dia berdebat dengan istrinya yang gak mau melepas gelang itu. _but here i am, gave it to you, so you can give it back to your friend_. _Dad_ sangat marah padaku, tentu saja. Tapi aku gak bisa membiarkannya jadi pencuri juga, kan?"

"_You sure this is okay?"_

"Tentu saja, lah!" Mika menepuk bahu Eijun "Ku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Temanku mau membantuku mencari pekerjaan setelah ini"

"_Thank a lot, Mika!"_

"Santai! Aku cuma melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu"

"_For?"_

"Menjadi teman bicaraku" Kali ini, senyuman di bibir gadis itu lebih tulus. Bukan senyum geli seperti yang di buatnya sedari tadi.

"Aku gak melakukan apapun untukmu"

"_But i feel so much better now. Maybe i didn't make a wrong decision after all" _

"_So, you're leaving?"_

"_Yup"_

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tiba-tiba saja otak Eijun mendapatkan ide. Dia berlari kearah meja administrasi, meminta sehelai kertas dan meminjam pulpen, lalu kembali ke tempat Mika. "Hey, kamu mau foto denganku?"

Mika menatapnya heran "Boleh, sih"

"Pake HP-mu tapi"

"_Okay..okay!"_ Kata Mika sambil terkikik. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menyalakan kamera. Eijun tersenyum lebar sambil jarinya membentuk pose _'peace'_ sementara Mika hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Mikaela Adams" Jawab Mika dengan seringaian dan sebelah alis terangkat

Eijun mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpennya, meletakkannya di permukaan sofa yang lunak, dan mulai menulis dengan tulisan nyaris sejelek anak SD yang baru belajar menulis.

"_Hai, kakekku sayang. Ini cucumu. Mohon maaf karena berbicara melalui surat ini saja, tapi aku harap kakek mau mengabulkan permintaan egosiku. Gadis ini bernama Mikaela Adams. Dia butuh bantuan. Orang tuanya kehabisan uang. Dia nyaris putus sekolah dan gak bisa kuliah. Dia temanku, dan aku sangat berharap kakek mau membantu temanku ini memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik. Aku gak punya kontak kakek lagi karena ayah menghilangkannya. Tapi aku akan menemui kakek secepatnya. Sekali lagi aku memohon kemurahan hati kakek agar mau membantu temanku. Terimakasih kakek! _

_With love : Cucumu yang paling ganteng sedunia"_

Kemudian Eijun membuat gambar kecil wajahnya dan wajah kakeknya di bagian bawah surat.

Eijun menyerahkan surat itu kepada Mika "Hari rabu, datanglah ke perpustakaan Kohaku University. Kalau pak tua itu kebiasaannya masih belum berubah, dia selalu membaca disana seharian pada hari itu. Cari laki-laki tua bernama Sawamura Eitoku. Model rambutnya aneh. Semoga saja dia gak mengubah model rambutnya. Itupun kalau dia masih punya rambut. Pokoknya, gak akan susah menemukan seorang kakek tua di ruangan perpustakaan yang dipenuhi anak muda lagi belajar. Lalu serahkan surat itu padanya! Kalau dia gak percaya, perlihatkan foto tadi! Tapi ku rasa dia akan percaya melihat tulisanku yang hancur itu. Mungkin dia akan mengomelimu sedikit, tapi aku yakin dia mau membantumu. Dia gak akan pernah menolak permintaanku. Nanti kakekku akan membawamu ke orang yang akan memberimu beasiswa"

Mika membaca sejenak surat yang ditulis Eijun. _"Well, this is.."_

"Kamu ragu?"

"_No"_ Mata Mika masih menelusuri setiap huruf di dalam surat itu. "Mungkin kamu memang bisa membantuku dengan ini, tapi aku gak tau apa aku pantas mendapatkannya. Kamu tahu, orang-orang harus bersaing dan belajar mati-matian untuk beasiswa, sementara aku hanya berbekal surat saja"

"Aku tahu putus sekolah itu rasanya gak enak. Dan kalau kamu merasa gak pantas, buktikan kamu pantas dengan belajar yang rajin dan mendapat nilai yang bagus!"

Mika terkekeh "Aku gak punya alasan untuk menolak ini sebenarnya" kemudian dia memeluk Eijun _"Thank you! Thank god i decided to meet you here. _Aku berhutang padamu, Sawamura Eijun_" _lanjutnya lagi penuh haru.

"Aku cuma mau kamu punya masa depan cerah dan gak hidup luntang-lantung"

Mika dan Eijun tertawa bersama.

"_I really have to go now"_ Lanjut Mika agak panik ketika dia melihat jam tangannya. Mika tiba-tiba mengecup pipi Eijun. Eijun melongo. Terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Mika. Apa begini juga yang dirasakan Kazuya setiap kali Eijun menciumnya tiba-tiba? "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi secepatnya" Mika bangkit dan melambai kepada Eijun _"Bye,_ Sawamura"

"_Bye_, Mikaela" Eijun membalas lambaian Mika yang mulai berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Koushu tiba-tiba berdehem setelah Mika menghilang dari pandangan Eijun.

"Apa?" Desis Eijun galak

"Aku kaget kamu bisa ngerti omongannya yang campur aduk itu" Koushu berkata santai.

Eijun menggeram "Hidupmu punya masalah apa sih sebenarnya? Mumpung kita lagi di rumah sakit, kamu gak mau periksa kesehatan jiwamu sekalian?"

Koushu menatap kearah kotak yang diletakkan Eijun di atas sofa "Jadi itu yang menyebabkan kamu dan Miyuki terkena masalah?"

"Oh, ini" Eijun memangku kotak itu "Aku masih gak nyangka benda ini akhirnya bisa kembali ke pemilik aslinya"

"Yah, syukurlah!"

Eijun kaget. barusan beneran Koushu, kan? kok Eijun gak percaya? Biarpun Eijun terheran, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya dan malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sepertinya yang butuh memeriksa kesehatan jiwa itu kamu, bukan aku" dan.. tiba-tiba Koushu kembali ke perangai aslinya.

"Duh, berisik! pergi sana!" Usir Eijun sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Ya udah!"

"Ya udah! Kenapa masih disana?"

Koushu merentangkan telapak tangannya kepada Eijun "Bawa sini HP dan ATM-mu!"

Eijun bergidik "Mau apa kamu?"

"Kamu tahu gak keberadaanmu itu bisa dilacak melalui sinyal HP?"

Oh. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa selama ini Eijun gak kepikiran? Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh.

"Tapi ATM buat apa?"

"Aku akan membuatkan rekening baru untukmu. Nanti semua uangmu akan ku pindahkan. Kalau mau menghilang, sekalian jangan tinggalkan jejak apapun!" Koushu berkata sedingin biasa

Eijun terdiam. Kepalanya berkecamuk lagi. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Berbagai ketakutan mulai muncul di dalam pikirannya. Apa benar dia ingin menghilang? Benarkah dia ingin menjauh dari semuanya? Benarkah dia ingin memulai hidup baru?. Apakah dia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan siapun?

Helaan nafas panjang di ambil oleh Eijun. Seluruh tubuh dan pikirannya membentuk tekad yang bulat. Dengan satu hembusan nafas, Eijun membuat keputusan. Dia mengambil ponsel dan ATM-nya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Koushu.

"Aku akan butuh nomor pin-mu" Ucap Koushu lagi.

"Nol enam kali"

Dan sekarang Koushu malah menatap Eijun dengan tatapan yang.. gak enak banget

"Apa, sih?"

"Sebodoh-bodonya manusia pasti setidaknya memilih tanggal lahirnya untuk dijadikan Pin ATM. Apa-apaan nol enam kali itu?"

"ATM.. ATM-KU! DUIT..DUITKU! KENAPA KAMU YANG RIBET!" sekarang Eijun mengerti kenapa Haruichi selalu kehabisan kesabaran karena Koushu

"Ya, deh! Terserah" Koushu memutar bola mata, kemudia berbalik untuk meninggalkan Eijun.

Sabar, Eijun! Sabar! Hidupmu udah banyak masalah. Jangan tambahin lagi masalahmu!

...

* * *

...

Jadi, apakah ada yang kapalnya oleng? Apakah di rumah tangga mereka akan ada gonjang-ganjing? Apakah lautan asmara mereka sedang di landa badai, dan akhirnya pair di cerita ini akan berubah? Sepertinya Kazuya lagi nge-lap baseball batt buat mentung kepala saya. Hihihi.. ampun, Zuya! Saya hanya ingin bergibah ria saja.

Hiyahiyahiya..

Dan untuk satu dan lain alasan, saya hanya bisa membuat chapter yang pendek-pendek. Yak, sebenarnya cuma karena ketikan saya berantakan aja sih, ada yang di HP, ada yang di komputer. Saya jadi puyeng sendiri

Okelah! Sepertinya saya harus menyadarkan Eijun biar gak keseringan tebar pesona. *ambil cambuk

See you next chapter, guys!


	15. Chapter 15

_**...**_

_**Hello, i'm back!**_

_**just wanna say that!**_

_**...**_

* * *

Apalagi yang lebih mengerikan selain melihat pujaan hatimu di rebut orang lain? Ketika Eijun kembali, dia harus dibuat menahan nafas ketika melihat sesosok makhluk kecil duduk di pangkuan Kazuya. Kedua lengan mungil melingkar di leher Kazuya. Gadis itu seolah meng-klaim kepada semua orang bahwa laki-laki yang dipeluknya itu adalah miliknya.

Kazuya cekikikan ketika bibir mungil itu menggerayangi bibirnya. Sementara pelakunya sangat khidmat melakukan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya.

Serius deh, tontonan bocah jaman sekarang itu apa sih?

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, semua orang yang ada disana seperti tak berniat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini. Eijun bahkan bersumpah melihat Satoru dan Haruichi menahan tawa.

"Eijun, kamu balik?" Syukurlah manusia yang membuatnya merana disana masih mau menyadari kehadirannya.

Ada sepasang mata bulat yang menatap tak suka padanya. Dengan posesifnya, bocah itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kazuya. Kazuya meringis tertahan.

"HYAAA" Eijun berteriak ngeri sambil berlari. Mengangkat cepat bocah perempuan itu dari pangkuan Kazuya. Gadis kecil itu berteriak marah dan menendang perut Eijun yang terluka.

Longlongan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Eijun. Anggap saja dia sudah mendapat karma atas selangkangannya Koushu.

"Chika, kamu ngapain?" suara halus seorang perempuan terdengar oleh Eijun. Kepalanya langsung menoleh keasal suara. Eijun sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Mahiro disana. Bocah itu berlari dan menghampiri Mahiro.

"Hai, kamu belum bertemu anakku, kan? ini Chika. Chika, ayo beri salam sama kakak ini!"

Chika lagi-lagi menatap Eijun dengan mata bulatnya. Bukannya mendekat, gadis kecil itu malah mencengkram _dress _ibunya dan berdiri di belakang ibunya.

"Hei, kamu kok begitu?" Mahiro mendorong Chika untuk menyalami Eijun. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi, dan berdiri ogah-ogahan di depan ibunya.

"Ha-halo!" Sapa Eijun duluan. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf, dia agak pemalu. Apalagi sama orang baru," Mahiro terkekeh.

Iya, pemalu! Anak sekarang pemalunya gitu, ya? Main cium-cium gitu, ya?

Chika lagi-lagi bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. "Ada apa sayang?" Mahiro bertanya begitu Chika menunjukkan gelagat tak nyaman.

"Orang itu memisahkanku dengan pacarku" Katanya dengan suara yang lucu.

Youichi menyemburkan air mineral yang sedang di minumnya. Nabe menutup wajah sambil menahan tawa.

"Sayang.." Mahiro merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Chika "Udah berapa kali mama bilang jangan ngomong pacar..pacar dulu!" Tegur Mahiro gemas

Bagus, ma! Mantab! Marahin anakmu! Jangan kasih makan sekalian!

"Tapi Kazu sendiri yang bilang dia mau jadi pacarku" Chika merengut.

Kazu siapa?

"Jiaah, dasar pedof.. ittai, Nabe-chan!" Nabe menonjok perut Youichi sebelum dia mengatakan satu hal lagi yang akan mencemari telinga bocah itu.

"Aku cuma iya iyain aja. Kamu tahu anakmu itu kalo nangis bisa bangunin beruang hibernasi" Kazuya cekikikan ketika Mahiro melotot kearahnya. Wajahnya di tutupi bantal.

Emak-emak anak satu itu menghela nafas. Dia lalu menatap anaknya lagi "Paman Kazuya itu pamanmu. Kamu gak boleh menikahi keluarga sendiri"

"Kenapa?" Chika merengek

"Pokoknya gak boleh!" Tegas Mahiro "Papa dan mama gak akan izinin,"

Yeah! Mamam tuh, bocah! Eijun ngakak dalam hati. Papa mama Sanada, Eijun padamu deh pokoknya.

Gadis kecil itu mulai mecebikkan bibir. Tak butuh waktu lama tangisannya terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Chika! Paman Kazuya lagi sakit. Kamu jangan nangis!" Mahiro tampak panik. Chika justru nangis semakin kencang. Dia berlari ke arah kamar tamu dan menutup pintu.

Mahiro berusaha memanggil Chika, tapi gadis kecil itu mengunci pintu dari dari luar.

Nabe ikut-ikutan panik dan berlari ke kamar tamu "Ya Tuhan, Jangan kesana!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chika keluar lagi. Tangisannya semakin keras dan wajahnya pucat. Dia lansung berlari ke pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa Chika?" Tanya Mahiro khawatir.

"Ada ul.."

"Hai, anak manis!" Tau-tau saja, Nabe sudah menyodorkan permen Lollipop kepada Chika. Entah dimana dia mendapatkannya. Tangan kecil Chika meraih Lollipop dari tangan Nabe "Ini untukmu. Jangan nangis lagi, ya!" Nabe tersenyum manis. Yah, Eijun paham lah ada udang di balik batu di balik senyum itu.

Eijun duduk di tempat tidur Kazuya. Kazuya mulai lirik-lirikan dengan kening berkerut.

"Kamu mau lihat buku gambar paman itu? Paman itu punya gambar beruang kutub yang bagus banget" Nabe berkata pelan pada Chika.

Chika mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan penasaran. Kemudian dia turun dari gendongan ibunya dan menghampiri Satoru bersama Nabe.

"Nabe-san, aku gak setua itulah," Protes Satoru dengan suara pelan.

Haruichi tertawa.

Kemudian Chika duduk di pangkuan Satoru tanpa di suruh. Yah, meskipun masih kecil, tuh anak lumayan tahu mana cowok yang enak buat di gelendotin, mana yang enggak.

Satoru mulai mengeluarkan peralatan menggambar lengkap selalu di bawa-bawanya di dalam tas. Entah apa maksud Satoru membawa-bawa peralatan yang sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan kuliahnya itu. Bahkan di dalam lemari, ada peralatan melukis lengkap yang entah sejak kapan di pindahkan Satoru kemari. Biasanya, Satoru memang menghabiskan waktunya dengan melukis binatang. Mungkin dia manusia satu spesies dengan Koushu yang merasa salah jurusan.

"_Queen _Elsa?" Chika bertanya dengan suara imut. Beneran imut, lho. Bukan di imut-imutin. Matanya menatap kagum ke buku gambar Satoru.

"Kamu suka?" Satoru bertanya.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias. Satoru mengambil pensil yang biasa digunakannya untuk menggambar. Wajahnya tampak serius. Mata bulat Chika semakin melebar ketika dia memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari Satoru dengan lincah bergerak di atas kertas kosong.

"Paman buat apa?"

"_Princess_ Anna"

"Olaf juga?"

"Siap, _Princess!_"

Chika terkikik girang. Dia memeluk leher Satoru, sementara Satoru tak tampak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

"Aduh, Chika! Jangan repotin paman itu!" Kata Mahiro menghampiri anaknya.

"Gak papa, Sanada-san! Furuya mah justru kegirangan kalo di suruh menggambar" Sahut Haruichi sambil terseyum.

Satoru mengangguk kalem.

Eijun melirik ke arah Kazuya yang terkekeh geli. Karena penasaran juga, Eijun memutuskan untuk bertanya "Hei, kamu beneran ngajakin bocah segede biji labu itu buat pacaran?"

Kazuya malah tertawa keras sampai-sampai semua orang menatap heran padanya. Kecuali Chika yang masih asyik memperhatikan gambar Satoru "_Sorry._ Barusan ada yang nanya apa aku beneran ngajak Chika pacaran"

Eijun memanas ketika tatapan-tatapan penuh seringaian terarah padanya "Bagus, ya! Bagus! Omongin aja sekalian! Teriakin sekalian! Gak bisa apa hal beginian aja di rahasiain dikit?" Lengan Kazuya di cubit gemas oleh Eijun.

Kazuya meringis "Pertanyaanmu yang berbobot dikit, dong! Kan udah ku bilang aku cuma iya iya-in aja dari pada dia nangis"

"Kamu kasih harapan palsu ke anak kecil."

"Gedean dikit lagi aja, dia pasti lupa. Ya kali dia masih mau sama aku yang udah ubanan," Kazuya mencubit pipi Eijun.

Siapapun itu.. siapapun yang membuat suara siul-siulan gak berfaedah itu, pokoknya Eijun sumpahin susah dapet jodoh!

"Chika, ayo pergi! Kita harus mengunjungi tante Hanabi," Mahiro berkata lagi.

"Gak mau" Tolak Chika. Dia semakin merapatkan dirinya di dada Satoru.

"Kamu bikin paman itu gak nyaman. Ayo sini" Bujuk Mahiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Chika menggeleng.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Teman kuliahku yang juga sekantor dengan Shunpei baru melahirkan. Sekalian aku dan teman-teman lainnya reuni kecil-kecilan, makanya kami kompak datang hari ini. Shunpei gak bisa pergi karena dia menjadi _trainer_ buat _new recruit_ di kantornya. Tapi Chika gak mau kesana" Mahiro menghela nafas "Astaga, Chika. Jangan tempelin paman itu terus!" Emak-emak satu itu mulai gusar melihat kelakuan anaknya. Terlihat sekali dia berusaha menahan marah.

"Aku gak papa. Dia tinggal di sini juga gak papa"

Semua orang sontak menoleh kepada Satoru yang masih asyik dengan buku gambarnya. Sekarang dia mulai mewarnai dengan pensil warna.

"Tunggu! Itu barusan kamu?" Youichi berkata skeptis.

"Setan nyasar" jawab Satoru ngasal.

Youichi ngakak. Mahiro melongo.

Sebenarnya demi kebaikan anaknya, lebih baik Mahiro tidak usah meninggalkan Chika di tengah manusia-manusia yang kalau ngomong suka gak pakai saringan ini. Tapi karena Chika sudah nempel ke Satoru kayak lalat yang terjebak di _paper glue_, Mahiro sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mahiro lagi-lagi menghela nafas "Gak biasanya dia kayak gini. Kalau sama cowok yang bukan papanya, biasanya Chika cuma mau nempel sama Kazuya. Bahkan sama kakeknya sendiri dia susah dekat"

"Santai ajalah! Furuya juga gak keberatan" Sahut Kazuya

Yang namanya di sebut masih gak menoleh. Eijun heran gimana caranya Satoru bisa santai menggambar sambil di tempelin begitu.

"Aku juga ada disini, kok. Kalau mereka aneh-anehin anakmu, itu vas bunga nganggur bisa kulempar kapan aja. Jadi puas-puasin sana ngerumpi bareng temanmu!"

Mahiro tergelak. "Ya udah. Aku janji gak akan lama-lama"

"Mau lama-lama juga gak papa. Kapan lagi kamu bisa santai bareng teman-temanmu?"

"_Thanks_, Kazuya!"

Eijun ingin mengunyah bantal ketika Mahiro memeluk Kazuya sambil tersenyum manis. Kazuya kelihatannya juga seperti tidak keberatan.

Santai, Eijun! Tadi kamu juga barusan di cium cewek, jadi santai!

Mahiro pergi setelah berpamitan dengan yang lain, dan meninggalkan pesan sekali lagi untuk anaknya agar jangan nakal.

Eijun kemudian menatap Kazuya. Kazuya tampak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seperti sedang menyelidik sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata "Aku baru ingat pengen nanya.." Nabe, Youichi dan Haruichi menolah pada Kazuya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nabe, Mochi, kalian berdua pada gak kerja apa?"

Youichi dan Nabe saling melempar tatapan.

Nabe tergelak sebelum berkata _"i quited my job"_

"Hah? Kenapa?" Kazuya melongo "Jangan bilang kamu _resign_ cuma buat jadi penungguku disini!"

Sebenarnya Eijun juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama, di hari ketika Nabe memindahkan semua peliharaannya kesini. Tapi dia hanya menjawab dengan cengiran yang Eijun gak ngerti.

"Aku cuma punya tiga pilihan. Yang pertama, mengundurkan diri sendiri. Kedua, menunggu sampai aku dipecat, dan ketiga, menunggu atasanku menemukanku dan menghajarku karena membawa kabur pacarnya" Nabe melirik Eijun dengan senyum geli _"Well, i'm not the one who took his boyfriend, but i'm involved. And i've seen with my eyes what his man's capable to do, so before he do something horrible to me, it's gonna be so much wiser for me to dissapear"_

Eijun tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Mana mungkin dia baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui Nabe harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya gara-gara dia? dan Nabe mengatakannya seolah itu hal paling wajar sedunia. Seolah kehilangan pekerjaannya adalah hal yang pantas di lakukannya untuk Eijun. Sekarang, Eijun mungkin juga harus mempersiapkan sebuah cerita lengkap yang ingin di dengarkan oleh semua orang yang ada di sini

"Nabe-san, _sorry!_" bibir Eijun bergetar. Dia menangis.

"Hua.. malah mewek" Nabe meringis. Dia menghampiri Eijun dan mengusap kepala Eijun "Cup..cup.. udah, ya! Lagipula, _this is some kind of well-deserved holiday_. Aku bahkan gak pernah mengambil cuti sejak hari pertamaku kerja"

"Tapi tetep aja.."

Eijun merasakan tempat tidur yang di dudukinya bergerak. Kazuya berusaha mendekat kepadanya walau agak kesulitan. Ketika Eijun hendak protes, Kazuya sudah memencet hidungnya duluan

"Ulululu.. anak cengeng siapa ini?" Ledek Kazuya.

Diperlakukan seperti bocah sebesar Chika begini membuat Eijun memanas. Nabe, Youichi dan Haruichi terbahak-bahak. Mungkin ekspresi Eijun lucu.

Dan Satoru entah sudah sejak kapan beranjak ke lemari untuk mengeluarkan peralatan lukisnya dan menyusunnya di dekat jendela. Chika mengikutinya dengan setia.

"Apa sih?" Eijun mendelik kearah Kazuya.

"Kamu gak usah khawatirin hidup Nabe. Dia itu punya otak encer yang bisa membuatnya dapet kerjaan dimanapun" Kazuya menoel-noel pipi Eijun.

"Yup, dia benar"

"Tapi, kan.."

"Yosh.. mari kita beranjak ke topik lain" Nabe berucap sambil menepuk tangan sekali.

"_No..no..no.. i don't wanna change the topic yet, Nabe-san"_ Tiba-tiba Haruichi menyahut. _"i need to know the whole story of this affair. Who took who's boyfriend?_ Dan kenapa ini ada hubungannya dengan keputusanmu untuk resign, dan_..."_

"_Haruichi, back off!"_ Kazuya mendelik.

"_No!"_ Tukas Haruichi "aku gak akan pura-pura kalau aku gak pernah mendengar semuanya"

"Aku juga punya dua telinga yang ingin dipuaskan disini" Youichi ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

Eijun dan Kazuya main lirik-lirikan sebelum akhirnya Nabe berdehem dan berkata _"This son of a bitch.." _Nabe menunjuk kearah Kazuya yang mendapat pelototan dari semua pasang mata, bahkan termasuk Satoru yang sudah duduk di depan kanvas –masih dengan Chika di pangkuannya- "_No, i'm sorry. He's not a son of a bitch. He's the bitch. And this bitch stole my boss's boyfriend. _Dan kejadian yang terjadi ketika aku tersesat itu, kalian pasti sudah dengar"

"_And the boyfriend is.."_ Haruichi mengangkat alis.

Eijun yakin semua orang sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi tetap saja dia berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. yah, walau gagal sih..

"_For fuck's sake, i didn't steal anyone's boyfriend. Stop with that nonsense!"_ Kesal Kazuya.

"Woohoo.. orang sakit gak boleh mengumpat!" Celetuk Youichi.

Kazuya memutar bola mata sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kepala tempat tidur.

"_Aw, my bad. You didn't steal someone's boyfriend. You ran away with someone's fiance" _Nabe menambahkan.

Apa ini saatnya Eijun meminta arsenik dosis tinggi untuk dirinya sendiri?

"_Wow! Pretty cool,"_ Haruichi terkikik.

"_You guys, shut up!" _Eijun berserudengan wajah panas "Kalian santai banget membahas soal tikung menikung di deket anak kecil"

"_Thank's to that Mr. Great Artist, now she's distracted"_ Sahut Haruichi sambil menunjuk Satoru dengan jempolnya

"Oke! Sidang kembali di buka untuk umum!" Suara Youichi terdengar seperi seorang hakim "Dan Sawamura, bagaimana ceritanya si kunyuk ini bisa membawamu kabur?"

"Dia gak bawa aku kabur. Aku yang kabur" Eijun menegaskan. Kini semua orang sudah memasang telinga untuk mendengar ceritanya. "Aku bertemu Kazuya saat aku kabur dan... aku gak tau. Waktu itu aku benar-benar ketakutan, tapi aku gak punya siapapun untuk cerita" Eijun mengehla nafas setelah itu "Lalu Kazuya mengambil fotoku diam-diam lalu dengan santainya _he said that i'm cute_"

"Astaga, belum apa-apa aja udah modus"

Kazuya melempar bantal ke wajah Youichi.

"Aku gak tahu kenapa dia tahu kalau aku gak terlalu senang dengan pertunanganku" Eijun melempar senyum kepada Kazuya "Dan dia bilang padaku untuk memikirkan semuanya agar aku gak nyesel, karena ini hidupku. Apapun nanti yang terjadi padaku, aku yang akan menanggung semua akibatnya sendiri. Kazuya benar, aku memang yang menanggung semua sendiri dan gak ada yang mengerti aku. Aku terlalu penurut dan gak punya keinginan sehingga dengan gampangnya mereka membuatku terombang-ambing. Waktu itu, yang terpikir olehku cuma kabur. Dan entah kenapa, saat melihat Kazuya aku merasa memiliki jalan keluar. Maksudku, aku langsung tau kalau Kazuya itu orang baik. Dia memberi nasihat kepada orang yang baru saja menodongnya dengan pistol, dan dia bahkan menceritakan sedikit tentang hidupnya. Aku gak pernah merasa sedekat itu dengan orang asing," Eijun tertawa setelah mengatakan itu.

"Jadi, setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Youichi bertanya dengan suara serius. "Aku kurang lebih tahu ketakutanmu, apalagi setelah mendengar semua yang kalian alami malam itu dari Nabe. Tapi tetap saja, kalau kamu mau bebas sepenuhnya, kamu harus melepaskan apa yang menggantungmu"

"Aku tahu karena itu aku berencana ke Nagano, menemui kakekku. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku"

"Kapan kamu mau kesana?" Kazuya bertanya.

"Setelah kamu sembuh" Jawab Eijun sambil tersenyum

"Kamu gak perlu menungguiku disini, kan?"

"Kata siapa? aku bilang kan aku akan menempelimu seperti lintah?" Eijun menyeringai.

"_Is that supposed be romantic or disgusting?"_ Haruichi meringis.

Perhatian mereka tiba-tiba tertuju ke arah Youichi. Dia mengernyit kesal ketika melihat layar ponselnya ang berdering. Dering ponselnya kemudian mati. sepertinya Youichi me-_reject _panggilannya lagi.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi kerjaanmu me-_reject_ telepon orang tuamu terus?" Nabe bertanya.

"Orang tua?" Kazuya mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian menyeringai. Youichi melemparnya kembali dengan bantal ketika Kazuya tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Gimana bisa aku lupa ada yang punya _deadline_ disini? bahkan waktunya udah lewat lagi"

"_Deadline?" _

"Kenapa kalian gak tanya sendiri kepada manusia disana?"

Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Youichi.

"_Stupid, actually"_ Youichi memijat keningnya. "Biasalah, kalau anak udah berumur begini orang tua suka kalap sendiri karena masih jomblo"

"_Wait..wait!"_ Eijun menatap Kazuya "Apa temenmu yang kamu ceritain lagi di jodohin itu.. Mochi-san?"

"KAMU CERITA TENTANGKU PADANYA?" Youichi memekik.

Kazuya cekikikan.

Bahkan Chika sampai menoleh kepada mereka

"_Sorry. it's just, you guys have same kind of situation.. _aku cuma keceplosan" Jawab Kazuya tanpa dosa.

"You-san di jodohin? Ada yang mau, gitu?"

"Haruichi, pliss deh kalo punya mulut gak usah nyakitin banget!"

"Dan dengan sok gantengnya, si kunyuk ini malah nolak"

"ini bukan masalah sok ganteng atau ganteng beneran, Miyuki Kazuya!" geram Youichi "Aku bukan bucin sepertimu yang lihat cewek cantik langsung ileran. Oke! Maaf, aku lupa kamu udah belok. Sialan! Aku yang pura-pura homo sama orang tuaku, kenapa malah kamu yang homo beneran?"

"_You what?"_ Kaget Nabe

"Aku kalap. Aku panik. Aku bilang ke orang tuaku aku gak suka cewek. Dan sekarang malah si bangsat ini yang belok beneran,"

"Eng.. permisi, atas dasar apa kamu bilang aku homo?"

"Atas dasar apa yang ku lihat dan ku perhatikan selama ini,"

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Kazuya cengo. Eijun deg-degan. Gimana kalau Kazuya tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia masih suka cewek?

"_Okay! I'm confused"_ Kazuya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Biarkan dia _denial_ dulu!" putus Nabe "Kita kembali padamu. Kamu bilang kamu homo ke orang tuamu supaya perjodohanmu di batalkan? _And how stupid you can be to think it's gonna work?_"

"_Stupid enough!"_ Sahut Kazuya

"Waktu itu aku emosi. Aku gak berpikir jernih dan aku kecewa dengan keputusan orang tuaku. Entahlah, mungkin aku cuma mau menyakiti mereka dengan mengatakan omong kosong itu" Ungkap Youichi

"Dan sepertinya ibumu percaya. Dia keluar sambil menahan tangis waktu itu," Kazuya menambahkan

"Jahat amat!" Kata Haruichi tiba-tiba.

"Aku yang merasa dijahatin disini," Rengek Youichi

"Kamu bahkan berencana minta tolong Haruichi buat pura-pura jadi pacarmu."

"_You'll go straight to hell," _Haruichi menyeringai. Mata menyipit membentuk garis melengkung yang menyeramkan

"Ryo-san?" Kazuya, Youichi dan Nabe kaget bersamaan

"Ryo-san siapa?"

"Kakak Haruichi" Jawab Kazuya. "Dia Haruichi versi lebih nyeremin. Senior kami di SMA"

Youichi bergidik "Jangan bikin muka kayak gitu, dong! Bikin kaget aja. Lagian juga aku gak serius, kok"

Nabe mendengus "_Dude!_ _You're an 29 years old grown-ass man._ Masa masalah begini aja kamu gak bisa tegasin ke orang tuamu?"

"Aku capek ngomong. Setiap kali aku pulang, selalu itu yang di bahas. Dan ujung-ujungnya aku dan ayahku selalu ribut. Kalau ayahku udah ngamuk, kambuh deh tuh jantungnya. Dari pada aku jadi anak durhaka yang membunuh ayahku sendiri, mending aku menjauh aja, kan?"

"Kamu yang bilang sendiri untuk jangan main gantung-gantungan, tapi kamu sendiri begitu" Cibir Eijun.

"_That's why i said, you both have same kind of situation"_ Kazuya terkikik.

"Jadi kalian punya saran gimana caranya aku bisa ngomong dengan orang tuaku tanpa membuat keributan?"

"_Just talk! That easy"_ Nabe mengangkat bahu

"Pertanyaanku, gimana caranya aku bicara baik-baik tanpa membuat ayahku naik darah" Youichi menggeram.

"_Like i said, just talk! Heart to heart._ Atau kamu emang gak punya hati?"

Youichi berbaring di sofa panjang. Dia menutup mata dengan lengannya "Salahku juga. Dari dulu aku memang gak pernah bicara dari hati ke hati dengan orang tuaku. Kami tempramental, dan gak bisa bicara tanpa berakhir menghancurkan barang-barang. Ayah dan ibuku sama-sama suka memaksakan kehendak, dan aku yah.. kalian tahu sendirilah gimana modelku dulu"

"Gimana?" Tanya Eijun

"Mochi itu preman taubat. Dulu dia bandel banget. Kerjanya cari gara-gara dengan sekolah lain dan tawuran sana-sini" Kazuya menjelaskan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku lagi pada masa-masa kelam itu"

"_Everybody has a past, _Mochi!_ You are who you are now_. Dan menjadi preman sekolah sepertimu gak selamanya buruk. Kamu jadi punya cerita menarik yang bisa kamu dongengkan ke anakmu di masa depan. Gak kayak Nabe.._" _Kazuya melirik Nabe dengan senyum geli.

"_What?_ Aku kenapa?"

"Di saat nanti anakmu bertanya tentang kehidupan SMA-mu, apa yang akan kamu jawab?"

"Aku akan jawab 'Papa belajar dengan baik supaya papa bisa memberimu dan mamamu hidup dan layak, nak!'"

"_That's boring!_ Anak-anak ingin cerita"

"Aku akan belikan dia buku cerita yang banyak" Nabe merengut

"Yup, seperti yang di bilang si kunyuk itu" Lanjut Youichi lagi "Saat-saat itu adalah saat dimana hubunganku dan keluargaku memburuk. Kami gak pernah bicara seperti keluarga normal. Aku merasa mereka.. sangat mengganggu. Aku berusaha mencoba memperbaiki semua tapi mereka tiba-tiba.. malah begini"Youichi bangkit untuk duduk di sofa "Kenapa aku gak menjalankan rencana awalku saja? Mumpung kita lagi rame disini, barangkali ada diantara kalian yang mau membantuku?"

"_I'm out"_ Sahut Satoru cepat.

"Giliran begini aja kamu langsung buka mulut"

"_Two out" _

"Nabe-chan?"

"_Three out"_

"Woy, Haruichi!"

"_Four out"_

"Bahkan kamu, Bakamura?"

"_i've had eoungh playing lovers"_

"_Five out!"_

"Ibuku juga bakal gantung diri kalau kamu jadi pacarku" Gerutu Youichi pada Kazuya "_Seriously, guys!_ Ku kira kalian temanku"

"Justru karena kita teman, aku sama sekali gak berniat untuk menaikkan status kita" Sahut Nabe santai.

"_Whatever! You guys suck"_

**...**

* * *

_**I really wanna tell you this guys, but recently i'm struggling to do things i love.**_

_**I'm not quite sure of what happening actually. It's just.. something's change, and this is not okay at all. I'm doing my best to get my old self back every day. **_

_**I'm just struggling, but not giving up! So, don't worry guys!**_

_**And i decided to drop this shot chapter.**_

_**Isinya cuma obrolan receh mereka, and i hope this one will make your day!**_

_**Alright, see you again guys!**_

* * *

**...**


End file.
